The past's building blocks
by MAC0321
Summary: Stephanie is on another crazy adventurer. This one just happens to bring her hidden past forward. What secretes are going to come forward that no one should know.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stephanie Plum. I am a bounty hunter. I don't always have the skills that are needed and I don't always do things right. But I always catch my man. Before I was a bounty hunter I sold lingerie. When I lost my job, I black mailed my cousin Vinnie into given me a job. At that time, Connie who works for my Vinnie called a man named Ranger to help me start out.

My first skip was Joe Morelli. I've known him my whole life. At six he taught me cho cho. At 16 he took my virginity, and wrote all over town about it. At 18 I ran him over in my daddy's car and then I brought him in. We dated on and off since then. Right now, I don't know what you would call us. For the last three mouths Joe's been undercover doing gods know what, gods know where.

Back to Ranger. He is my mentor, my best friend and at one time he was my lover. I loved him with all my heart and I waited years for him to agree or say it's time for our someday. But three months ago, he showed up in the middle of the night before he shipped off into the wind.

We talked for the night and came to the agreement that we could never be together. That someday would never happen. He couldn't be what I would need and I couldn't live with a one night stand whenever he needed his inch searched. What surprised me even more is I wasn't surprised. I didn't cry and say goodbye like nothing happened.

When he left, I stopped coming into Rangerman. There wasn't anything keeping me there really. Ranger kept me around because he wanted me around. Now that he was gone and he didn't plan on being with me I didn't see a reason in coming into the office and take what I needed without anything in return.

That didn't bother me, really my skips were pretty much regular. I had to be careful with my savings and how I spent my money. I pretty much could pay my bills and feed myself. Not that I cut my ties with Rangerman I really had more time to do what I wanted to do. I spent most my days on my skips like normal. But I had a lot of free time.

The first thing I did besides spend more time with Mary Lu, my grandma and father. I got a gym membership. It was my daddy's idea. He told me about his blood presser and agreed to go with me to get healthy. We went four days a week early in the morning. I would also join him Wednesdays at the lodge for some poker.

Even though I didn't go to Rangerman that didn't mean the guys would leave me alone. Saturday Hector was already ready and took me to different clubs to dance, drink and have a good time. Most the time the guys came also. After the first few times out with Hector, they showed up and started taking me out to dinner.

Besides the time with my dad and the merry men. I took cooking classes every Thursday night. It's four hours long and they teach you everything you would want to know. With the cooking class I stocked my kitchen. I have new everything and I it also has food. With that I also up graded Rex's home.

After I fixed up my kitchen I started fixing up the rest of my apartment. After I did that, I up my insurance. If anything happened I wanted everything replaced. We'll besides my car. That still gets replaced every once in a while. Right now, I'm sporting another Jeep. Al helped me fix it up.

With my cooking classes I also have been spending time at the range. I've been getting better and better with my gun. I first talked with my dad about it and he told me to ask Eddie to take me. It turns out my dad really liked Eddie and he's been really helping me with my shooting.

In return for his help, I bring lunch and help him with cases if he needs it. My uncle Joey knows and had been helping me get my own bounty hunter licenses. This will allow me to work in different states and pick up skips without having to go throw a bound office. Or if I choice to I could start up my own business.

I also have been taking classes online to finish off my litterers degree. It was my minor to my masters in business. I also am taking psychology classes for my minor. Now with all that my time is pretty much filled up. I was just finishing off a paper for my psy class when my locks ticked. I leaned back from my kitchen table and looked at the door.

[Evening Angle.] Hector said and shut the door behind himself and locked it.

[Hello shadow, I'm almost done.] He came over and saw what I was working on and then walked into the kitchen with the bag he was carrying. I smiled at him and went back to my paper. Without many knowing Hector, has been around. Most nights he comes just for dinner. He likes to know what I've been doing. When he found out about me taking classes. He showed up with a new laptop.

[What's for dinner?] He asked as he took everything out of the bags.

[You'll see, what do you have planned for tonight?] I asked him. He grabbed a beer and leaned against the island.

[I have a file for you to go throw for me and I brought a movie. You will like this one.] I rolled my eyes and finished up. I sent it in and started cleaning up my mess. He put everything away for me and I started fixing dinner. [How's Juan?] I asked him and grabbed a beer for myself. He laughed and gave snacks to Rex.

[He is fine. The trip was long.] I looked over at him. Something was on his face.

[What's wrong?] I asked him.

[Besides fixing what I was sent to fix, spending time with Juan, Ranger showed up and I was in meetings with him on what he's messed for my department.] He told me.

[Put a damper on your time, did he?] Hector gave me a look.

[Yes, being gone longer than a few weeks is hard on him for work. When he gets back he needs to know everything. Having me there spend up the time for him to know everything.] I smiled at him. [Yes, it put a damper on my time.]

[You'll return shortly and you know it.] He laughed at me. [I'm glad to know Ranger's back.]

[I was getting their Angle. Yes, Ranger has returned pretty much in the same condition as he left. He is dealing with business and he is also dealing with his grandmother.] He winked at me.

[I don't expect him to come running back changing his mind Hector.] He let out a breath and nodded.

[It seems you have not changed your mind either.] I looked at him.

[Hector there has never been anything there to substance a healthy livable relationship. The sex would probable give us a year to face it, then even that wouldn't be enough.] He gave me a look.

[These classes are very good for you Angle. But they are given me worry's.] I laughed at him.

[You just think I'm making a mistake. Yes, Hector I love the man. But not enough to give up what I need or want.] He let out a breath.

[When they my Angle do you plan to move on?] I gave him a look. [I see it with marry men, they look at you and want you. But you hold up this wall that says no. They stay away for that reason. You have to be open to be able to move on.] He told me.

[I've been waiting. Joe should return shortly I believe. I need to cut ties with him before I could even think about it. I don't really know where we sat when he left.] He was surprised and looked at me.

[This Angle I didn't know was on your mind. I understand now.] I kissed his check. He set the table as I plated the food. We sat down and caught up with each other on what's been missed in the week he's been gone. Then cleaned up and sat down in the living room to watch his movie.

He handed me the file then and I started going throw it. He gave me his laptop and I worked a new file up for him. I finished up and laid against him watching the movie. He rubbed my arm and laughed with me on the funny parts. I yawned after the movie, he helped me clean up and headed home himself.

I locked the door and turned off the lights as I headed to my room. I showed and got into bed. I laid down and fall right to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm and smacked it. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:30 and past time for me to get up. I pulled my hair up and got dressed. Grabbed my gym bag and drove to the gym. I changed and meet my dad at the treadmill.

"Has mom even noticed?" I asked him.

"Stephanie." He gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and allowed the speed to pick up. "The crazy bat has. She wanted to come and scope out the men. I told her only older men are here when I come." I laughed with him.

"How's saint Val?" He shook his head. I looked over and saw he was worried.

"I don't know what's with that girl. Three kids with another on the way and her husband doesn't make enough money to take care of them now. But she won't think about getting a job or helping him be better at his job."

"She's pregnant again?" He nodded. I shook my head and thought about it. "She won't get a job because mom didn't work." He didn't say anything to me. "How much is mom helping?" He let out a breath.

"We're paying the bills. She won't even consider getting help from Steven."

"What?" He looked at me. "When they got a divorce, he had to pay child support and alimony. From what I remember the number would pay for everything." He gave me a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll find the copy of the paperwork and bring it over. He should be paying." He nodded and let it go. We worked out, showered and stopped for breakfast. I headed home and parked in the lot. It was just after 8. I had time to get ready for the day. I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs.

When I tried to unlock my door, I found it already unlocked. I pulled my gun and cracked the door open slowly. I used the mirror I hung on the wall to check the rooms before I moved anymore closer. The kitchen and dining room were cleared. I pecked around the door and saw the living room was clear.

I walked in, shut the door behind me and looked around. In the five seconds, it took me to do that, everything was silent. I sat my bag down and checked everything again. I made it to my room and pecked inside. The toilet flushed, the tap turned on. I pointed my gun at the doorway. The door opened and Joe walked out.

"God damn." He said looking at the gun pointed at him.

"Breaking and entering, it's within my rights to shot you." He rolled his eyes.

"Cupcake you couldn't hit the me if the gun was touching me." He laughed at me. I didn't want to start anything with him. So, I put the gun back in the holster and walked away. I grabbed my cup of coffee off the side table

"Seems your back?" I said and put my keys on the hock. I hung up my jacket and grabbed my bag.

"Seems like Ranger's been taken good care of you." I glared at him.

"What Joe, you think I can't take care of myself. To relived your mind Ranger left shortly after you. He got back a few days ago, so I've been told." I walked around him into my room and put my bag down inside my closet.

"Doesn't mean you aren't living out of his pocket. Damn it Stephanie your TV alone cost more than my full paycheck." He said with a hint of anger.

"Joe I do have a savings account. Anyways I got a deal on it. It was a third of what it would normally cost. I haven't and never would live out of someone's pocket." He didn't believe me. I walked around him again and started my coffee mechanic. It was too early to deal with this.

"Then where the hell were you? It's 8 in the fucking morning."

"And your here." I told him and gave him a look. "To where I was it's none of your fucking business. You just stood there and told me I was being kept. Fuck off Joe." It told him and felt my temper spike.

"I leave and your place looked like a DI. I come back and it looks brand new. Explain that?" He told me

"I got to a point where I was ready to change. So, I did." He looked around and looked at for a long time. I gave him time and feed Rex. When my coffee cup was, empty I throw it away and grabbed a mug. I grabbed everything for my coffee and looked at him again. He was still just standing there. I walked past him and checked my cell phone. I had a miss call. Why would Hector call me so early? I dialed his number and walked over to my coffee table.

[Angle,] Hector said and sounded like he was asleep. I sat down and opened my laptop.

"You called me?" I told him.

[The cop's is back in town.] He told me. I let out a breath.

"I got that. Thanks for the call though."

[Any time Angle,] He said and hung up. I sat my phone down and checked my email. When the coffee was done, I fixed myself a cup and finished reading my emails. Joe finely moved and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and took a drink.

"Damn." He said and took another drink.

"Imported. A friend got me hocked on it." I told him. He leaned back took a drink and dropped his head back. "Joe what are you doing here?" I asked him. He let out a breath. I rolled my eyes and got on my school's web site. I logged into the chat room and started asking others about their paper that was due today. Most were still working on it and asked me some questions.

"I met someone." He said finely. I stopped typing mid-sentence and looked at him. He was looking up and holding his cup.

"And you thought it would be fine because you figured once you left I would run into Ranger's arms." He let out another breath. [Ass] I said under my voice. He looked at me and I could see he didn't understand.

"What?" I shook my head at him and finished off what I was typing and hit send. I unlocked my phone and called Hector back.

[Angle?] He said as he answered. I could tell he was waiting for my call. I looked straight into Joe's eyes.

[What was his undercover job?] I asked him. Joe held my eyes and was watching me. He didn't understand what was being said. Hector let out a breath.

[He was working undercover for ATF.] He said and was quit for a minute. [I'll send you the file, but Angle you didn't get it from me and you would be wise to forget everything you read.] He told me. My laptop was taken over for a short while and a file was sent to me. I opened it and read throw it quickly.

[Am I reading what I think I'm reading?] I asked him.

[They didn't cross paths.] He told me. I read throw the names of all the people involved. I found two women and deleted the file. [We will talk later.] He told me and hung up. I set the phone down and took a drink of my coffee.

"What shit was that?" Joe asked me.

"Work." He gave me a look. "I'm happy for you Joe. But from my understanding you left to go undercover and we were still dating." He just looked at me.

"Did it ever matter to you." I glared at him.

"Joe I've never once cheated on you while we were dating. But I know for a fact that you have. Don't throw this into my face." I told him.

"Bull shit. I know about the alley." I laughed at him.

"And Ranger understood that I was taken when we were together. When I stayed with him, I slept on the couch or in one of the apartments. If by chance, we were dating when I went into the alley with him. A kiss is nothing compared to you hocking up with the mob princess in the motel." I told him and he looked away. "Oh, yes Joe I know about those visits. I know about the nurses and the hookers. Never wondered why I used my own condoms every time we had sex. Or why I was so against marrying you." He let out a breath.

"Steph." He started to say. "You never slept with him?" He asked me.

"I never slept with Ranger while we were together. But we have slept together. And yet still went back to you Joe. There were feelings there. If you had a problem, you should have opened your mouth and talked to me. Joe there was never going to be something between Ranger and I." He just looked at me.

"What?"

"Joe, Ranger is a military man. He eats, sleeps and sweats the military. He's still is under contact with the army. What he's lived with and done makes it hard for him to substance a normal life. Also, he's made some pretty nasty enemies. I won't be his beck and call and he can't be with me for real."

"Steph really you believe this shit?" He shook his head. I pulled up my search engine throw Rangerman and typed Ranger's name in. I pulled up his military file and turned it to Joe. He gave me a look and sat forward. He started reading it and looked at me. "This could be fake." I typed in his name and his file came up.

"Steph, you don't have clearances for this."

"While working for Rangerman I used their clearances throw the military. Their computer tech updated my laptop when I brought it and left Rangerman's search engines on it. I don't work there anymore but before I did and it wasn't a normal day to day thing. They either forgot or didn't care." I told him.

"Ranger's really in the military." He asked me.

"Signed up at 18 and severed in the Rangers for a long time. He's too much of an ascent to allow him to retired." He just looked at the laptop. "Yes, I'm sure he's killed many people, yes his code isn't straight and he doesn't follow all the laws. But Joe he really isn't a thug."

"He could say something."

"Uncle Joey knew his back-ground Joe. Rangerman works closely with the department. Why should he have to share his past to get respect?"

"Shit Steph he's got a national defense medal." I shrugged at him. "It means he saved the country." I laughed at him.

"That's something I already know. Joe I've never listened to the busy body's. I listen to the man in questions. Most the men who work for him served in the military." He sat forward and took a drink of his coffee.

"That's why you ask them for help?" I nodded to him. "That explains a lot Steph." I shrugged and him and exited out of everything. I wrote back to a who asked me for help and gave him time. "Why the bad name's?"

"Because they deal with bad people and likes the street creed that comes with it. Who do you think they will be feared of more? A military man or a thug with a tiger finger?"

"You stopped working there?" He looked at me.

"Joe there was a time where I could see Ranger and I getting together. In the back of my mind I thought it could happen. Then I knew it couldn't and stopped waiting for it. Before Ranger left to go into the wind we talked. It was never going to happen. To me it doesn't feel right working there any longer. He gave me a job because he knew I needed the money."

"From what I know of him that can't be all."

"When and if he returns, and tells me himself I don't feel right working there. So, you met someone?" He let out a breath and looked away.

"Steph."

"Joe I'm not upset over it. I knew when you came back we would be sitting down talking about what we are. There might be feelings between each other, but neither of us want the same thing. I'm glad for you and happy you found someone. I'm not impressed with your actions." He let out a breath and leaned back.

"What the hell has happened with you?" He asked me. I looked at him waiting. "Your someone else."

"No, I'm getting my life in order. I'm getting my life in order for myself. I don't really care what other's want anymore. I'm doing what I want." He looked at me for a long time.

"That I can see. But Steph."

"I'm clam," He nodded. "Could say the same thing about you Joe. Normally at this point your face is red, your yelling and your arm are flying around." He let out a breath and nodded to me.

"I'm too tired to yell." I laughed at him.

"I have work you can crash here or go home." He nodded to me.

"I'm going home." He got up and put his cup away. Walked to the door and looked back at me. "Are we good?" I looked over at him.

"I'm not upset with you if that's what you're asking Joe." He nodded to me. Opened the door and left. I finished up my chat and closed my laptop. I put it away and headed to my room. I got ready and headed out with the files I was done with.

Connie and Luna were waiting when I got in. I took my checks and grabbed my new files. We talked and caught up with everything and I left. Luna doesn't come with me very much anymore. She can't keep up with me and she's been the one who's left all dirty. I went home and looked up each person. I made notes and plans to take them in.

Then got on my laptop and attended my classes for the night. I eat and crashed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and Hector waiting in my living room waiting for me to finish getting ready.

[What's going on with you and the cop now Angle?] Hector finely asked me.

[He met someone while he was undercover. We walked away still good with each other.] I told him. He showed up in the doorway looking at me. I winked at him and put my shoes on. He looked me over and smiled at me.

[Going to move on finely?] He asked me.

[No, I'm going to have a good time with you tonight Hector.] He nodded but was still smiling. I pulled on my jacket as followed him out. At the door, I grabbed my purse and let him lead me out. He got me in his car and pulled away.

We shared a great dinner together and headed to the club. It didn't take long for the guys to start to show up. They came in pairs or in shifts together. Most picked their own partners, but shot the shit with me. Lester and Bobby showed up a few hours later. It wasn't late, and Bobby took me out at once.

Lester cut in after the second song. He held me closely against him and moved with me. It didn't take long to feel him get hard. But that was normal and with how we were dancing it was bound to happen. His hands stand where they should but held me close. I held his neck and cupped his hand over my hip. Together we moved to the beat.

[God you're going to be the death of me.] Lester said after the second song. He spun me out at the first of the third song. When he pulled me back we were facing each other. And started to move with the beat. I noticed his was watching something.

"Les?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Something all the sudden on your mind?" He looked past me again. I spun back out and he pulled me back against him with my back to his chest. It took seconds to see what he was worried about.

"Beautiful?"

"If you want to ask your cousin to dance go right ahead." He laughed and forgot about Ranger. When the song ended, I pulled away and walked to the bar. He followed me and was giving himself time to calm down.

"Two?" I asked Marco who was behind the bar. He grabbed two beer's, opened then and pasted them over with a wink. I gave him the money and took a drink of my beer. Les leaned against the bar to my side and took a drink also. I was watching the guys in the mirror.

"What's going on between you and him?" Les asked me. He looked at me. I took another drink as I found Ranger.

"Nothing like normal. I'm surprised he's here. I can't think you all are here just for me." He laughed at me.

"We are,"

"Then I don't know why he's here." He took a drink and looked at me. "So, surprised?" I asked him finished off my beer and walked away. Hector meet me at the front door with my thing. I pulled on my jacket and walked out with him.

[Work the poor man up so much and just walk away.] He said shaking his head.

[I never said he couldn't follow.] He looked at me and laughed. [I do need to get over the rebound stage. A nice fuck wouldn't be out of the picture.]

[Poor man, he wouldn't know what hit him. I have to tell you though. Most the guys they are in love with you. One chance and they won't just walk away.] I shrugged and got in the car. He drove me home, then headed home himself. I waited for him to leave and headed inside. The building was quite like normal.

I walked upstairs smiling and happy with the night. I finely found out that the guys did come out to spend time with me and be with me. But when faced with hot woman there's not fight. I danced and had a great time with most the guys. I also teased most the guys. I didn't know or really cared why Ranger showed up.

I'm sure at some point or another we'll work out our friendship. But right now, I don't even know where that stands. He shouldn't have showed up and messed with all of our fun. Being the boss it really puts a damper on the guys. I walked out onto my floor and saw something tapped to my door.

Maybe it won't be another stocker. I said in my head as I walked over and looked the note over as I unlocked my door. It did have my name on it. Once the locks turned I opened the door. No one's been inside at less. I hung up my purse and jacket, grabbed a pair of gloves and took the note off my door. I shut the door behind me and locked it. Then kicked my shoes off and walked into the kitchen while I opened the note.

My love,

It pains me to see you hurting. Maybe it's time for me to step in and hurt who's been ceasing you harm.

Your love.

That's all the note said. I shook my head at this guy. Grabbed a bag and put the note in it. I put it away and rolled my neck. I'll talk to Hector if for some reason this guy comes back with something else. I also should worry about what he said, but I can't think about who's been hurting me.

I checked my phone and saw I had a email waiting for me. My day never stops. It was past midnight and Chad from my lit class was lost with his homework. I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch turning it on. I logged into my email, got up and went to get a drink. When I sat back down I was surprised to see my camera was on.

"Chad?" I asked and folded my legs. The guy on the other end stopped what he was doing and looked at the laptop. He blinked a few times and just started at me. "I could change?" I asked him and was smiling.

"This is nothing I expected to see." He told me. I laughed at him and read throw his email again.

"You need help?" I asked him. He leaned back and rubbed his face.

"I could use a brain transplant. Everything is just going over my head at this point. I have three classes on campuses and two on line. I'm lost." He told me.

"Try having 10." His mouth dropped open and he looked at me. "Since it's the weekend I'm going to guess you have until Monday to hand in what you're working on?" I asked him.

"Sunday at midnight." I nodded to him.

"Let's get started now with what you have. But Chad it's running on 2 in the morning." He turned and looked at the clock. Leaned back and rubbed his face again.

"Text me when your free tomorrow. It's fucking late and I now know why my head is full." I nodded to him. "Why are you up so late?" He asked me as he was putting everything away.

"I just got back from a club. Normally we're out longer but some people showed up who weren't invited." He looked at me.

"Who's we?"

"Friends, Chat I'm too old for you." He laughed at me.

"I'm also gay. Not that I wasn't surprised. When you talk, you sound either young and shy or old and starting over." I took a drink of my beer.

"I'll text you tomorrow and forget you said that." He nodded and signed out. I did also and shook my head. I looked at my bedroom door and knew I should get some sleep. But then I looked over to where I put my books and let out a breath. I turned on the TV and found a movie I liked. Then pushed my laptop out of the way and grabbed my books. I laid them out and started reading.

I heard my locks turn some time latter and looked at the door. I raised my eye brow when Lester walked throw the door. He was surprised to see me still up and awake. I took a drink and looked at him waiting.

"Saw the light." He told me.

"What you were looking out your window from Rangerman and just happened to see that my living room light on?" He gave me a look, walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. Gave me on and sat down on my lay z boy.

"No smart ass, I was driving home. I stopped by to check on you and saw your light. I thought you left them on." I leaned back and founded my legs. I pulled the book I was reading on my lap also. He noticed and looked at me.

"I have a little more to do before I can go to sleep." He dropped his head back against the chair and took a drink. I opened my new beer and went back to my work. I got throw the page.

"What are you doing Beautiful?" He asked me.

"Reading." He sat forward and pulled one of the open books over to him. He looked at the front and skimmed throw the pages. "I don't like e books. I like the real thing right in front of me." He looked at me shortly and grabbed another book. He looked around the room and walked over to the cabinet between the living room and dining room. He opened the door and started looking throw the books.

"Steph how many classes are you taking?" He asked me. I looked over at him and saw he was looking throw all my books. I just took a drink and high lightered what was needed.

"I finished up my master's in business last year. I was going to leave it at that, but with the free time I have now, I went back." He grabbed one of my books, sat down and started flipping throw it.

"Mixing liters and psy together isn't normal. Adding that to business makes it even more off the chart. What brought you to choose these two?" He asked me.

"I minored in lither. I'm just taking it one father. As for taking psy, I don't really know why I chose it." He was quite a long time, I took a drink and looked at him. He was holding a paper reading it. I rolled my eyes and finished up the chapter I was working on. I cleaned up after that giving him time. He gave me the book but was still sucked into the paper.

Once everything was cleaned up I headed to my room. I washed off my face, brushed my hair back and changed into shorts and a tank top. I leaned against the doorframe looking at Lester still reading.

"You can take it home if you want Les?" He nodded and got up. Kissed my head and left. I locked the door behind him, turned out the lights and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

For going to sleep in the middle of the night my alarm still woke me up. I glared at it but got up anyways. I pulled on my sweets and coat, grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I made it to the gym at six and meet my daddy in the pool area. He did his thing while I dived into the water and started swimming laps.

"You look tired today pumpkin?" Daddy said when he met me outside the locker rooms. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Just had a late night. I forgot how much it takes to study." He laughed at me.

"No, your filling your plate as full as you can. Coming to dinner tonight?" I looked up at him. He nodded to me and kissed my head. I remembered to give him the paperwork from Val and kissed him. I headed home after stopping to get some coffee. I throw away my cup and started some more coffee.

After putting everything away, starting a load of laundry, I made a quick breakfast and started studying again. I texted Chad and told him to call when he was ready. I was walking back in with my laundry when I heard something. I looked around and found the video chat open and Chad was waiting.

"Hey mama," He said to me.

"I see your awake today." He laughed at me. "Are you close to the campus?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because as willing as I am to help you. Chatting while doing it isn't going to be easy. If you want to come over, I think it's going to be easier." He leaned back and looked at me. Then asked me where I lived. He was surprised and told me he would be there shortly. I put my clothes away and refilled my coffee.

I didn't get far with studying when someone knocked on the door. I got up and walked over to it. Checked the peep hole and saw Chad. I unlocked the door and opened it. He was looking around. I smiled at him and raised an eye brow.

"Something bothering you?" He looked back at me, smiled and shook his head.

"Quit." He said. I waved him inside.

"It's Sunday and most everyone is at church or so on. But normally it's not all that quiet. Everyone besides myself is past 55." He laughed and nodded. Took off his shoes and followed me into the dining room.

"Pretty nice place." He sat his bag down still looking around.

"It's livable." I showed him around and let him get a drink then we sat down and started working. We snacked throw the day, read and bickered about who was right and wrong. I guess throw the music and bickering I missed the door opening. Hector showed up out of nowhere leaning against the wall looking at us with a raised eye brow. He turned off the music, Chad fell over from turning around so fast.

[Angle?] Hector asked glancing at the boy.

"Chad this is Hector, Hector this is Chad. He's in two of my classes online." Hector looked at Chad. I looked at Chad also. He was standing and started putting his things away. I slapped my hand down on his book and looked at him. He was surprised at first when Hector showed up, but now he's scared. "I never said you had to leave." I told him.

"It's fine." He said. I gave Hector a look. He didn't have a happy face.

"Are either of you going to explain?" Chad still was trying to get his book from me. I looked at Hector waiting. He let out a breath.

[Why is it you, always find trouble Angle?] He said pushing off the wall and came over. Chad didn't have time to pull away. Hector pulled up his left sleeve of his shirt and showed me the ink. Chad pulled away as soon as he could.

"Get off me." He said to Hector.

"Play nice." I told Hector. He leaned over and kissed my check. I kissed him back and wiped away the tear. He walked away, grabbed the bags he came with and walked into the kitchen. I looked at Chad and saw he was still trying to leave. "You can stay Chad, I'm about to cook." He was looking down at the floor.

"I." He started to say.

"I'm not going to make you stay Chad. But if I don't care what's on him or his past. Why would I care about you?" I asked him. He finely looked at me. Then glanced at Hector. "You still have a paper to finish."

"I left." He said and I knew he was talking to Hector. Hector grabbed a beer and leaned against the island. He looked Chad over.

"She's a good cook." Hector said. He was giving him a reason to stay. Chad let out a breath. "But I will be watching you. I do not allow harm to come her way." Chad nodded his head.

"With that note." I got up and grabbed the bag off the top of my cabinet. I handed it over to Hector. He took it and looked it over. Flipped it and read the note. He put it in his pocket and shook his head.

"Who do you think it's about?" He asked me.

"Shit if I know. But cracking open the mind of a crazy person is messy. It could be anyone. Most likely though it's the cop. It came right after that visit." Hector nodded and thought about it.

"Could be your batman?" He said. Chad was sitting now and watching us.

"Not back in town by then. But you never know. Shit it could be my mother." He nodded and laid out everything he bought. I looked everything over and smiled. Then looked at the time and got up. It didn't take long for Chad to calm down and we picked up where we left off. Hector helped me cook and gave his input on the subjects.

"How did you know?" Chad asked Hector.

"I do not forget a face. Just as you knew who I was, you have seen me before. I have also seen you before. I also know you weren't allowed to get out. You just left." Hector said. I looked at him and looked back at Chad. He was looking away from us.

"You can't know that?" Chad said.

"Should I test it?" Hector asked him. Chad shook his head no. "I know you just left because you were scared of me being here. You don't want your tag to be seen. If you were allowed to leave you wouldn't care either way."

"So, I left."

"They might come calling," He looked down again. I gave Hector a look. "For now, I will leave the matter alone." He told Chad.

"For now?" Chad asked.

"If things change I will not be allowed to leave it alone." I rolled my eyes. Chad and Hector moved everything onto the island and set the table.

"How would you not leave it alone. I won't go back." Chad said.

"I might get involved with your leader. Stephanie is under my protection. She seems to like you. I have no control over your choices. Just the outcome of what you chose. I would not return you. You chose to leave and that is your chose. If your past becomes a problem with Stephanie I might push the issue that you are to be left alone." I smiled and liked that.

"That wouldn't matter."

"It would matter if I pushed the fact." Hector helped me bring everything over to the table. I grabbed us a drink and sat down. Chad was surprised by the food. He liked it a lot. I winked at Hector and we eat together.

"How did you meet?" Chad asked looking at us.

"You mean how did a white girl meet a banger with a very bad rep?" I asked Chad. He nodded to me. "We worked together." Chad just looked at us.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing that matters." Chad got the hint from Hector and dropped it. Hector gave me a file as he cleaned up and Chad asked a few questions that were holding him up. Hector answered a few that he knew. We took our time just relaxing finishing up. The locks clicked, I leaned back looking down the hall. Hector looked at the door also.

"Does anyone knock?" Chad asked as Lester walked in.

"Not really. If they knock I know it's either take out or someone I don't want to deal with. What's up Les?" He held up the paper he took with him last night. When he walked into the dining room he stopped and looked at Chad. "I wore Hector, I'll worn you. Play nice."

"Your studying with a banger?" He asked and wasn't happy with the fact. Chad looked back at the table.

"That was not playing nice. Go home." He looked around, saw Hector and they looked at each other for a while. He then nodded and took a beer from him and sat down. I gave him a look, he laid the paper down and turned it towards me.

"This was published." He told me. I nodded to him and pulled the file out from under it. He saw it and looked at Hector. "Your still doing searches?" He asked and didn't understand. Hector wasn't paying action. Chad on the other hand was watching us closely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Les. But for the paper, I know it was publishes. They have to have my agreement to do that." He took the file from me and looked it over. Then turned my laptop and looked at it also.

"Steph how many files have you done?" He asked me. Hector shrugged in the back ground.

"Whenever Hector brings food I'll do a few or what he needs the help." He flipped throw the file and looked at Hector.

[Does anyone know you're getting Steph to do this.] He asked. Chad looked at me, I winked at him. He reached over and grabbed the paper Les brought and started reading it. I leaned forward and took it. He gave me a look. I pointed to his laptop. I laid the paper next to him. He knew he could read it, but first needed to get his work done.

[No one asked, the files came in. I bring what I know Angles can get done or what's hitting the dead line. When they show back up done, everyone believes someone is doing them. I redo the file's before handing them in and no one guesses that Angle did it.] Hector told him.

[You bring dinner in exchange of her working a file?] Lester wasn't happy. Hector shook his head no.

[I will bring food; the files don't always get done.] Les looked around and didn't understand.

"He brings you food?" Les asks me.

"Groceries of what I asked for. Most the times he'll let me know beforehand if he plans to stop by for dinner." I got up and fixed a plate for Les. I warmed it up and sat it in front of him. "If I wanted dinner I would go out and pick it up." He was lost. I finished up the file for Hector and set it aside. I moved my laptop over and grabbed my books.

"It's not published under your name." Lester told me.

"I know that, I wouldn't allow them to publish it in my name." He shook his head at me.

"Why the hell would you do that? Beautiful that paper is blowing a lot of people out of the water." I got up and grabbed a folder. I handed it over to him and sat back down. Chad closed his laptop and picked up my paper. He read throw it quickly and was impressed. I put it back in my book and put everything away. He cleaned up himself. I walked out with him and leaned against the side of his car.

"You really have people coming and going whenever they please?" He asked me. I looked up at my widow.

"Pretty much. Doesn't really bother me all that much." He put his bag inside the car and started it.

"Thanks for the help and dinner." He told me.

"Door's always open Chad." He nodded and looked up also. "Very few know I know Spanish. Same goes for Hector and English. Keep that to yourself please." He nodded.

"Not really anything I need to tell anyone." I kissed his check and walked away. "See you later mama." I laughed and headed upstairs. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. Hector kissed my check and left with his file. Lester was still at the table reading.

"How many papers have you had published?"

"Those are my lit papers." He nodded and took a drink.

"What's with the banger?" He asked me.

"He's in a few of my classes and needed help. It's boring to study alone most days." He nodded and understood. I laid down on the couch and turned on a movie. He came over with the folder. Sat down at the end of the couch and read. I put my feet over his lap.

"Beautiful how are you paying for school?" He asked me. I looked at him. He looked at me when I didn't answer.

"I do make money Les." His face changed.

"I'm not saying you don't. School costs a lot of money. Shit the only reason I went is because uncle Sam paid for it." He told me.

"Most of it I'm paying with grants. Some out of pocket and I have a scholarship." He looked at me and was surprised.

"What else is going on that we don't know about?"

"What Rangerman sits around all day wondering what I do with my free time?" He gave me a look.

"Steph your family, we care what you're doing. Your distance has been your chose not ours. Now what have you been doing with your time?" He asked me again.

"Besides working?" He gave me a look. "Right now, I have 10 classes I'm taking. Most nights are filled with classes or homework. I do take two classes on campus. I can take them online but it hard. Most my classes can be taken on line or in the classes room. I just chose to stay home." He looked at me and was surprised.

"Your taken 10 classes?" I shrugged at him.

"My skips really only take a few hours each day. I still have a pretty comfy savings account. I don't make a lot, but enough to live." He nodded to me and looked at me waiting.

"What else are you doing that we don't know about? Your helping the office and not getting paid for it. Not that anyone would be against your help." He gave me a look and was waiting.

"Saturday I spend the night with Hector and anyone who wants to come with us. Saturday I will pick up my outstanding skips. Sunday normal I'm working on home work or relaxing. Sometimes I'll head home and eat dinner with my family. But I have been held back against that for many reason and today I didn't want to go because Joe is home. Also, drama with my sister I would like to live without. Monday throw Friday I have skips and school." I told him and looked at him.

"What else have you been doing?"

"As in what. I go shopping sometimes." He gave me a look.

"I'm sure you do go shopping weekly. Buy gas and food and so on. But what's in that beautiful little head of yours that your hiding. Steph it's me. You use to never hide things from me." He told me. I rolled on my back and looked at him.

"I've been going to the gym with my dad. He needs to get his health under control and I could use something to do in the morning. We normally will go out for breakfast or coffee afterwards. Most Wednesday afternoons I'm at the lodge playing poker. It's fun and gives me time to bull shit. I spend a few afternoons a week at the rang and at the same time I've been helping out with a few of the departments cases. While doing that I've been working on getting my own licenses." I shrugged at him.

"How much free time do you have?" He asked me.

"In a few weeks, I'll have a lot. I don't know how many summer classes I'll be able to take or have. I don't know if I even want to take classes over the summer." I shrugged at him.

"How far are you into getting your own licenses." He asked me.

"Close, I'm almost there I think." He thought about. He looked at me.

"Steph where did you get the scholarship?" I knew that was going to come up. I shrugged at him. He looked my face over. "You got it throw the department didn't you. Your helping them with their cases and whatever else. They're paying for part of your schooling. Why though?" He asked me. I thought about answering him.

"Because the help I've been giving equals out to the scholarship. They can't pay me and I don't want a job there. Les I've been helping them for quite some time. It's on the side like how I've been helping Ranger. When Joey confronted me with he thought was going on, I explained what I was doing and how I was asked or not asked." I explained.

"You helped Joe?" I nodded to him.

"He's a good cop and all that. But isn't very smart really. He likes to take the easy road." He thought about it.

"You profile for them." I shrugged at him. "What else do you hide in that mind of yours?" I shrugged at him.

"I don't know. I'm sure there are many things you don't know. Why does my paper surprise you so much? You have a psy degree." He nodded. "You got it to help yourself and for selfish reasons. Do you not think there are many out there that would feel the need to do the same thing?" He looked away.

"You're going to be a pain the ass to be around afterwards." I sat up and moved closer to him. He looked over at me. I was inches away from his face. He looked into my eyes with wonder.

"And you are hard to live with already. I don't need to take classes to be able to read you or profile you Les. But they will help with cracking that hard skull open and looking at your brain."

"Who taught you to profile?"

"My daddy, it was a game when I was younger. Some things you don't forget." He looked me in the eyes. "Did you have fun last night?" I asked him. His eyes dilated. He leaned closer to me. I smirked at him.

"Why did you leave?" He asked me.

"I was done for the night." I told him and felt his breathing. I licked my lips and he looked down at my lips. "What's your reason for checking on me today?" I asked him.

"I'm here to get answers out of you." He told me. "Didn't know Hector was that good of a cook." He said. I'm sure he was trying to think of anything other than how close I was.

"He isn't, I cooked dinner tonight." I told him. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Beautiful you can't cook." I smirked at him.

"I can cook, I did cook and you seem to like it. I don't like cooking and I prefer not to have to spend the money. When other's know, they want me to cook." He thought about it.

"You know how to make Spanish dices?"

"I do, Hector is fawned of them and it doesn't seem like he gets them a lot. I know more than Spanish foods. Maybe some time I'll cook for you." I told him. He looked my face over.

"Why'd you leave early last night beautiful?" He asked me.

"I was done being watched for no reason. I never said you couldn't follow if you weren't done with the night?" He leaned closer again. I smirked. "Then again I don't know if there would be a reason for you to follow." I pulled away and got up. He made a sound. I put the folder away and grabbed the bottles and throw them away. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen when I turned back around.

"Oh, beautiful I would follow you anyway." I walked over to him and looked up at him.

"And yet here you are and here I am." He looked down at me. Looked my face over, cupped my neck and pulled me to him and kissed me. I leaned into him and kissed him back. It was one of the best kiss I've ever had. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth. He sucking on my lip when we both heard the door unlock. He pulled away and looked down at me. I shrugged and we both looked at the door.

The door opened and Ranger walked inside. He shut the door and looked right at us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another beer. When I turned back around I saw them looking at each other.

"Hey Ranger." I took a drink and leaned against the counter. He looked over at me. When he didn't say anything, I looked at the clock and saw it was past 11. I shook my head and walked around both of them into the living room. I turned off the TV fixed the pillows and looked around. Everything else was cleaned up.

I grabbed my phone and walked into my room. I checked my texted and plugged it in. Then walked back out and checked on Rex. I gave him clean water and new food. He ran out, took a piece and ran back in to his bed. They were still standing there looking at each other. I turned off the lights, besides the hallway on the way to my room.

I grabbed my PJ's and walked into the bathroom. Shut the door, undressed and got in the shower. Having a beer in the shower was wonderful. I was tired and needed to get some sleep. I heard the door open and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked whoever it was.

"What's Lester doing here?" Ranger asked me.

"Came to talk and hang out. Had some dinner and watched some TV. What are you doing here? Or should I guess and say you were driving by to check on me and saw the lights still one. You wanted to see if I was alright?" I asked him.

"It's past 11." He told me.

"I know, I looked at the clock as I asked you what you were doing here." He was quite for some time. I finished washing my hair

"Stephanie what is Lester doing here at 11?" He asked me.

"What are you doing here at 11?" I asked him in return. "Go ask him if you don't like my answer." I finished washing off and grabbed a towel. I dried off and wrapped up in a towel. When I walked out of the tube, Ranger was leaning against the counter. He wasn't looking at me though.

I reached around him and grabbed my clothes. He opened the door and walked out. I smirked at his back and started getting dressed. It didn't take me long to get dressed. I brushed out my hair and pulled it back. Then put lotion on and cleaned up. I turned off the light and saw the hallway light was off also.

I hope they both went home. I set my alarm and got into bed. I was asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my stupid alarm and got up anyways. I fixed my hair, got dressed, grabbed my things and walked out. My dad showed up a little late and catch me up on what I missed yesterday. I was going to have to go talk to Albert now. He seems smart enough to care about these things. We finished, got changed, grabbed coffee and headed home.

I showered and got ready for the day. Grabbed everything I would need and headed to the office. The girls loved when I showed up early. They got fresh coffee and donates. I grabbed my files and looked throw them while we bull shit. I made some notes on each file and headed out. I stopped in and got lunch on my way to the range.

"Hey Steph." Eddie said when I got out.

"Hey Eddie, did you have to wait long?" I asked him.

"Just got here." I nodded, grabbed my bag and lunch and we headed inside. We bought our ammo and headed to the back. We talked and eat then started shooting. He told me he agreed with me talking to Albert. I cleaned up when we were done and we said our goodbye. He left and I let out a breath.

I headed to Albert's office and saw it was closed for the day. I didn't want to go to their house so I headed home. I grabbed everything and headed inside. When I walked throw the door I saw someone leaning against the wall next to my door. I put my hand on my gun. But the door got the person action and they looked over at me.

"Chad?" I said and he nodded. His hood was pulled up and was covering his face. I saw the note on the door also addressed to me.

"It was here when I got here." He told me. I nodded and unlocked the door. I looked inside and waved him in. Grabbed the note by the tip and walked in behind him. I flipped it open and rolled my eyes.

My love,

I'm not impressed with your actions. I thought you understood I loved you and would do anything for you. I'll have to prove my love now.

Your love

I put the note in a bag and put it away. I hung my bag and coat up as I watched Chad. He just stood there in the middle of the room. I walked over, pulled his hood and looked his face over. He took a beating.

"Honey what happened?" I asked him and turned his head side to side looking everything over.

"Someone spotted me." He told me. I took his bag and put it by the door, locked it and walked him into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet and let me clean up his face.

"I take it they didn't like the fact you just walked away?" I asked him as I put a butterfly Band-Aid over a cut.

"Not really."

"You came here?" I asked him. He let me clean up his hands.

"Seemed like the thing to do." I nodded and pulled off his hoodie and shirt. He wasn't really there right now. He was bruised and going to be hurting but he was fine. I got him back into his shirt and let him crash. "You don't care?" He asked me.

"Not even a little. Get some sleep." He couldn't help but fall asleep. I covered him and walked out cracking the door behind me. I pulled out my files and searched them. I started cooking and attended my classes. Chad showed up when I was almost done. I gave him two beers and grabbed our plates. He followed me into the living room. I found us something to watch and we eat.

"I don't want to get in the way." He told me.

"Couch pulls out into a bed. You're not the first person who's needed a place to crash. Don't worry about it." He nodded and looked around.

"What's with the note?" I gave him a look.

"I pick up stockers every once in a while. So far, this one is harmless to me. They are more upset with how others are treating me. Normally they don't bother me so much. Now what happened?" I asked him.

"I was making my way out of my apartment to head to class when someone noticed me. It's kind of in and out after that. I came here after that and waited for you. Don't really have anywhere else to go." He told me.

"Family?"

"I have a brother, he would like to know where I was so he can get me to come back into the gang. Mother died and I have no clue who my father was." He told me.

"Runner or leader?" I asked him. He looked over at me and was surprised I knew what I was talking about.

"Leader." I brushed his hair back, he looked at me.

"Does he know your gay?" He shrugged at me and didn't care.

"That's not something I was worried about. Ya you don't bring it up. But it's not why I left." He told me. I nodded to him. I got up and cleaned up while finishing off my classes. I checked on what home work was waiting for me and put everything away. After checking my closet I found some clothes left behind from the guys and gave him a pair of sweets.

"Go take a shower, not too hot." He got up and went to do what I said. I moved the coffee table and pulled out the bed. I made it and sat down on the chair waiting. I guess I got sucked into the movie because I jumped when Chad walked across the TV. He was smiling at me. He sat down in the other chair, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You don't even know me." He said some time later.

"I don't need to know you Chad. But If I wanted to I could know more then you know about yourself. You don't know me either Chad and yet here you are." He looked at me and nodded. Fair turn around really. We finished up the show and I told him good night. I washed my face and changed.

Then remembered the door. I walked back out and headed to the front door. I pulled down the door blocker from the bottom and top. Then checked the windows. I made sure they were locked and pulled the curtains. When I turned back around Chad was sitting up on the bed watching me.

"My visitors don't know when they shouldn't visit." I winked at him and walked back into my room. I checked the windows, then put a sticky note in one of the windows letting Hector know the door was locked. I left the door open and turned on the night light in the bathroom. I checked my gun and put it under my pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

I slept throw the night soundly. I woke up with light pecking around the curtains. I got up and used the bathroom. Then pulled the curtains letting all the light come in. I walked out and started the coffee. I checked my phone as I removed the locks. I turned the TV as I turned in on.

I filled my cup up and got it just how I liked it. Then went to get ready for the day. I put on my normal jeans and shirt. After my cat's were on, I pulled on my belt and checked everything. When I was sure I had everything and they were all in working order I pulled on my over shirt.

I grabbed my files and checked my purse to see if I had everything in there also. I left a note for Chad and left locking the door behind me. I did leave Chad a key if he needed to leave. My day wasn't very eventful. I watched and picked up half my skips. Then headed home. Chad was still there laying on the bed doing his home work while watching TV.

I closed the door behind me, hung up my jacket and purse and smiled at him. He was looking at me with his eyes wide.

"Any visitors?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"You're wearing a gun?" I looked at him and looked down.

"I normally always wear a gun." I took off my belt and walked into my room.

"Why?" He asked me. I clipped another gun on the back of my pants and walked back out after I put my belt away.

"It helps with my job. I almost never shot someone." I told him. I grabbed a water and came to sit down.

"There's no way you're a cop." He told me.

"I know, I would pull my hair out if I was. Those uniforms suck. Having to wear one every day and then you have to follow the laws, on top of making everyone else follow them. No, I'm a bound enforcement agent." He looked at me a long time.

"You're a bounty hunter?" I nodded to him.

"Yes." He smiled at me and thought it was cool. I finished off my water and grabbed my own books.

The door unlocked and we both looked over. Hector walked in with a bag of food and stacks of folders. He shut the door behind him and looked over. He looked Chad over and walked into the kitchen.

[You left the sign in the window.] He told me.

[I know.] He handed over the stack and turned Chad's face to him. He looked it over and walked into the kitchen again. [You can't really need this much help.] I told him.

[One's from Hal on your note.] He told me. I sat the stack down, grabbed the new note and gave it to him. He read it and put it in his pocket. I sat back down and flipped throw the files. One was on Chad also. I handed it over to him to read. Two were what he needed help on. One was for an install that he didn't trust and another was on a skip. There was another on Joe's new girlfriend. Another was from Bobby on my daddy's health.

I looked throw that one first. It was getting better from his last doctor's visit. I looked throw the one from Hal and saw there wasn't much to go on about my stocker.

[You need to talk to the cop.] Hector told me.

[I know, he'll be around shortly I think. If not, I'll hit his office tomorrow.] Chad was still looking throw his file.

[Your trackers were replaced.] Hector told me and handed me a beer. I looked up at him and wasn't happy about that.

[Why?] He gave me a look. Ranger put the tracker back on my car. I bet there were more also. [Fuck him.]

[Nothing I can do about it Angle. Should I get involved?] He asked me.

[Not yet, I'll call if it's needed.] He nodded and handed over two movies. I read them over and smiled. Sat them on the DVD player and got up. They talked about what was going on while I cooked. I put everything on plates and handed them to the guys. Grabbed mine and a few beers and sat down. We watched the movie while we eat. I did the files Hector needed then moved onto my homework.

[Sleep well Angle. Call if you need me, I'm working tonight.] He told me and kissed me as he left. I locked the door behind him and sat back down finishing up my homework. It was late by the time I was done and Chad was already pasted out. I cleaned up, turned everything off and headed to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

My morning was filled. I worked out with my dad and he came over for breakfast. He was surprised to see Chad sleeping on the couch.

"Pumpkin?" He asked and took the cup of coffee.

"Daddy this is Chad, he's in a few of my classes and needed a place to crash." He nodded and smiled.

"Why am I not surprised." I started fixing breakfast. Chad woke up when I was almost done by the smell. "Pants might be needed son." My daddy said. I looked down the hall at him and saw he was just standing there in his underwear. He was surprised to find someone else there.

"Chad this is my dad." He pulled on the sweats and walked into my room. I sat the plates on the island and grabbed my own. Chad came back and sat down. I gave him a drink and he started eating.

"Bring him with you if you want." My daddy kissed me and left. Chad looked at me when he was gone.

"He has some health issues, we've been going to the gym together. Most days we go out to breakfast. But we're running late today and he came over. I'm sure he wanted to check up on me also. We play poker on Wednesday, if you want to join you can." I told him. He helped me clean up and put everything away.

"I have to get to class. I'll text you when I'm done." I nodded to him. He changed and left. I finished cleaning up and put everything away. Got ready, grabbed everything and headed out. I picked up my first skip and headed to the station. Carl was at the desk today. We caught up and he gave me my bounty. I headed down to Joe's office and knocked.

"What?" He yelled. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame. He looked up and smiled at me. "Your clean at less." He leaned back smirking at me. I laughed at him.

"I tent to stay that way these days." I shut the door and sat down in front of his desk.

"I've been hearing that." I nodded to him. "What can I do for you Steph?" I let out a breath.

"Turns out I caught another stocker. So far, this person is harmless. Harmless to me. Somehow they're upset over how I've been treated and I came to warn you if by chance they want to do what they have said." He folded his arms.

"You think I should worry about a crazy person in your life?"

"I don't care either way. Just thought you could use the heads up. Also, this is for you." I gave him a copy of the file on his new girlfriend. He leaned forward and took it. Opened it and started reading throw it.

"Stephanie?"

"Don't look at me. It was given to me. See you later Joe." I got up and headed to the door.

"How bad is the stocker?"

"Still in the new faze. Left a few notes." I waved and left. I tired Albert's office again and it was closed. No wonder he doesn't make any money he's never in the office. I finished picking up my skips and headed home. Chad was sitting on the couch waiting when I got home.

"Honey?"

"Couldn't make it to class." I put everything away and sat down.

"Did you call your teachers?" I asked him.

"As long as I hand in everything they don't care." I was glad and leaned back. "Never thought there would be a day where I would want to go to school and couldn't."

"Things change when you grow up don't they. Would you like to go with me?" I asked him. He looked over at me. Then smiled and nodded. He needed to do something to keep his mind off what's going on. I nodded to the door and he got the idea. I grabbed my purse and clipped the gun on my belt.

"So, you play poker with your dad?" He asked me.

"I do, he gets together with his buddies and a few times a week. I join most Wednesday. My uncle Joey will be there, he's the chef of the police. Besides that, the table changes from week to week." He just nodded and got in the jeep.

"That file on me is surprising." He told me after a few minutes.

"It's good enough for him. I told you if I wanted to I could find out more about you then you know yourself. Don't worry about it. No one really sees then. He did it to feel better about you being around me." He looked at me.

"That made him feel better?" He asked me.

"Trust me, if he found something he didn't like. You never would have seen him coming and he would have taken care of the problem." He looked over at me. Was worried for a second, then nodded his head and could see it happening. I pulled into the lodge parking lot and parked next to my dad's car.

I grabbed my purse and got out. He followed me and looked around. I gave him a little push and smiled at him. I opened the door and waved him in. Walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Afternoon Daniel." He smiled at me. Grabbed the clip board and sat it out.

"Good to see you again Steph." I signed in and gave it to Chad. "You father said you were bringing someone with you." I nodded gave him back the clip board.

"All good?" He nodded to me when he read it.

"Your good." I nodded and pulled Chad with me. He was headed to the door. He gave me a look and followed me. I walked us around the desk and the door slid open. He looked inside and walked down the stairs. I gave him time to get to the bottom and followed. As soon as I was throw the door closed.

We walked throw another door and into the waiting room. Chad was looking everywhere and didn't understand. I walked over to the desk and smiled at Sandy. She was watching Chad.

"He's clean. But you're not." I handed over my purse, and leaned against the desk. She took it and got up. Walked throw a door and came right back out. She handed me my wallet and nodded to the door to the racked room. Chad followed and was looking everywhere. We walked in and I shook my head.

"Hasn't your doctor told you to quit smoking?" I asked my daddy. He shook his head at me. "Gentlemen this is Chad." I pointed to a set of chairs and he sat down. They looked him over and I kissed my daddy's check.

"My doctor tells me lots of things Pumpkin. Weather I listen or not doesn't matter." I sat down and shook my head. "Son this is Joey, Spencer, Pat and Steven." My dad told Chad.

"What is this place." Chad asked looking around.

"It's a general man's club." Spencer told him. Chad looked at him for a long time and shook his head. He knew it was a cover and wouldn't get a better answer. Bets were made and the cards were dealt. It didn't take long for a Jack to come in. I winked at him.

"Hey Steph." He said. Pat gave him a look.

"Good to see you again Jack. How's being green treating you?"

"Same as always." He grabbed drinks for everyone and gave Chad a soda. He grabbed himself a drink and left. Pat gave me a look and shook his head.

"Your just like your father you know that." I smiled and nodded.

"I could believe that. Who should I be looking at for this new-found partnership?" I asked them. They looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" My dad asked. Joey shook his head. Steven didn't know what was going on. But Pat and Spencer were trying to hid what they knew. I folded my legs and looked at them.

"I know there could be a random reason why two random people leave at the same time and return at the same time. But I'm not stupid." I told them.

"Pumpkin?" My daddy asked me.

"Don't get upset Frank it's nothing to get worried about. I had no control over what happened. I also never said you were stupid. But why do you think your guess is right?" Pat asked me.

"No, your person has not and will not say anything to me. I'm sure he also didn't say anything to the other person who's in my guess. For that matter I know that they were somehow together." Spencer shook his head.

"Why do you care now to find out?" He asked me.

"The other person had something come up. I looked into it." He looked at Pat. Pat looked at Joey?

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" My daddy said.

"Panther was asked to put a team together and take care of a problem. He somehow chose the cop to be part of the team. I'm sure they never meet in person. But the cop meet a friend with in the cross branch." I told my daddy.

"Finely I thought I was going to have to shot the boy." I shook my head at him. "I see why you didn't want to come to dinner." I nodded to him.

"She checks out and seems like a nice person. But her job is crazier than mine and I dough he'll get her to quit any time soon." That got him smiling.

"So, son what brought you to know our Steph here?" Steven asked Chad.

"We have classes together." Chad told him. If they weren't going to answer him, he was going to him them a bad answer also.

"And who'd you get into the fight with." Joey asked him.

"Someone who didn't like me." They all looked at him. Then looked at me. I shrugged at them. It wasn't my business. Chad was pretty good at poker. For the rest of the game we mostly talked about nothing. They included Chad in also giving him a chance to talk. We cashed out and I said goodbye to the guys and walked out with my daddy and Chad. It was time for him to get home to dinner.

"What'd you find?" I asked Sandy. She had my purse sitting on her desk.

"I found your normal tracker that's inlayed in the handle. Since you informed me of that I've allowed it." I nodded to her. Hector likes to know where I'm at. I also know that the location has been sent to her computer to allow her to track it also. She sat a tray down in front of me. "These are what I found that aren't logged."

"Five?" She nodded to me. There was a pen, mint, pack of gum, lip blame and hair pin. "They're all going to the same place?" She nodded to me. I took the bag and dropped it in my purse. "Thank you Sandy."

"Any time Steph." My dad was already gone with Chad. I signed out and walked outside.

"I take it the boy hasn't learned?" My dad asked.

"Oh, he will." He hugged me and drove away. Chad was looking at me. I dropped my purse in the jeep and bent down looking under the body. I took off the two trackers that weren't Hectors and added them to the bag.

"So, what was that?" Chad asked me.

"Private place to play poker. All hush hush." He gave me a look and laughed.

"I got that with the hidden doors and such. What did green mean?" He asked me.

"Jack is in the army. He wears green." He laughed and understood now. I only got a few blocks when I noticed I was being followed. I glared at my mirror and pulled out my phone. Chad looked at me. I dialed Hector's number and waited.

[Angle.] Chad took the phone and put it on speaker.

"Who gave who the fucking right to follow me." I asked.

[Your stocker?]

"Fuck the stocker and you know that Hector. I'm talking about Binky and someone following me. Did you know that fucker put 7 trackers on me? Now he's having me followed?" I yelled at him.

[I do not have any control in this matter. I only thought there were two. As for being followed I do not know or understand why. Hal would not release that you have a stocker.]

"Open the gate." I told him and headed to Rangerman.

[Angle I think you should clam down before you act.]

[No.] I told him and pulled in front of the gate to the underground parking lot. It took Hector about a minute to show up and open the gate. I pulled forward and parked alongside Ranger's cars. At less I know he's here. Binky followed me into the garage and parked.

Hector noticed Chad and shook his head. I grabbed my purse and got out. Chad got out also and walked around to meet me. Hector moved over and looked at us. Hector leaned against the jeep and kept Chad with him. I walked over to the SUV and they opened the window.

"Do follow me around." I told them. They looked at me. Looked at each other. "Forget it." I turned and headed to the door. It slammed against the wall and I headed to the fifth floor. I slammed that door and headed right to Ranger's office. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was watching me. Lester and Tank walked out of there office and watched me. I opened Ranger's door and slammed it behind me. He looked at me and was on the phone.

"Let me call you back Hunter." He said and hung up the phone as he raised his eye brow.

"Stephanie?" He asked me. I dropped the trackers on his desk.

"I did not give you permission to put trackers on or in my things. You do not have the right to interfere in my life. Who the fuck gave you the right to do this and follow me around." I yelled at him. He folded his arms.

"Your trackers went off line, a team was sent to see what happened."

"The trackers that you put on me without me knowing. This is bull shit and you know it. Whether or not I went off line or not has nothing to do with you." He raised his eye brow.

"And if your stocker was the reason?"

"My stocker has nothing to do with you or the reason you're having me followed. The stocker is harmless as of right now. It would rather hurt Joe then myself right now. As for Joe, why the fuck did you pick him for your AFT mission?" His face went cold. "Ah you don't like other's in your business. Get used to it. Don't replace them." I said and headed to the door. Before I could open it, I turned and pointed my gun at his head.

"Don't think I'm the same scared little girl meet all though years ago, I've allowed you to track me, follow me and butt into my life. But I'm not going to allow it any longer. I don't work for you anymore. There isn't a reason for you to fuck around with my life. If you keep trying, I'll keep pocking around in your life. Do you understand me Carlos?" He was looking me in the eyes. He didn't like the gun in his face.

"Little girl?" Tank said throw the door. I raised my eye brow at Ranger.

"Do you understand?"

"I had Binky check on you Little girl. Your trackers didn't go off line. They stopped responding but were still on. Blinky stayed around after we knew where you were to make sure you were alright."

"Doesn't explain the fact that they were replaced in the right place?" I said.

"True, Ranger replaced them. He worries about you." I saw Ranger fold his arms.

"Worry's so much that he needs 7 trackers on me?" Tank was quite for a while.

"Over kill I'll give you that one." Tank said after he closed the hidden door behind himself. "No one told him that Hector has been tracking you. But you have to see where he's coming from little girl." He told me.

"What should I see." I asked them. "There is a line that's been crossed here Tank. Crossed father then I expected even for someone who has said they were my friend. I don't mind Hector tracking me because he does so with respect and understanding."

"We've had this talk already little girl. I already agreed with you. When your trackers went off line, I didn't know they weren't Hector's. Now lower the gun." I raised my eye brow at Ranger and he backed up a step. I gave him one last look and put the gun away and folded my arms and matched his poss.

"What's the problem?" Tank asked us.

"Ranger is in a huff that not all of his life is a big private secret to me. I asked him why he chose Joe in his ATF mission." I told Tank. Tank looked at me a long time and looked at Ranger.

"Ric why did you take Joseph?" Tank asked him.

"I was given a list of who I could add to the team. He had the backing for the job." Ranger answered.

"Why did you want to know about Ric's mission little girl?"

"I didn't care what Ranger did. He leaves, he saves the world, he comes back. Really, it's boring. Joe came back and we talked. I might have got upset and looked into it. Ranger's code name showed up. I didn't care, there were questions, but it didn't matter to me. But here and now he pissed me off and I brought it up." Tank nodded.

"Anything else either of you need to talk about or is this fight over." We both looked at him. "Ric won't replace the trackers and you'll allow someone to check up on you if we feel it's needed." Tank told us.

"That's all." I turned towards the door.

"If you no longer work for me why are you working for the company?" Ranger asked me. His voice was cold and I knew he was still upset. I looked back at him and his eye brow was raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He walked over to his desk and handed out a founder. He leaned against the desk waiting for me to take it. I shrugged at him. Tank moved over and took the file and looked throw it.

"I know your work Stephanie. Even if Hector try and hides it. So, I will ask you again why are you working for me if you don't work for me." I looked at him for a long time. Then shook my head and walked out. He doesn't understand and I don't think he ever will.

"See you later Tank."

"You also little girl." He said but I knew he was reading throw the file. I winked at Lester and headed back down stairs. Hector and Chad were waiting for me.

"They stay locked. I don't care who wants to know where I am." Hector nodded to me. I kissed his check and got in the jeep. Chad got in also and gave me a look.

"If you let Hector track you, why are you upset with someone else doing it?" He asked me and didn't understand.

"Hector did it with me knowing to start. I have three trackers, one in my purse, phone and whatever car I'm driving at the time. He doesn't have them being watched 24/7. He will check on them and if something happens he can pull them up. The new trackers were done without me knowing and it was done to spy on me. There are some parts of my life I do not want known."

"Like the mystery basement?" I nodded to him.

"That is part of it. The person who did it, was once a different part of my life." He looked at me.

"You were together?" He asked me.

"In a way." I told him. "I love him, but we can't give each other what the other needs. I'm not really the kind of person to have one night stands. He can't bring himself to be with someone more than that."

"Doesn't he show he cares for you still by trying to protect you?"

"No, he shows me that he's still trying to control everything. I won't be controlled that way. If he wanted to show that he cared he would have asked."

"I see where you're coming from." I nodded and pulled into the parking lot. "What's with the other one?" He asked me.

"Les, he's a friend. Yes, I wouldn't mind getting hot and heavy with him." He laughed at me.

"Mama I don't think many wouldn't mind that." I laughed with him. "With what I know of Hector, he's nothing like that?" He told me.

"No, he's everything you have heard and known. But that's not all of him honey." We walked inside and I shut the door behind us and locked it. We started cooking dinner. "Not worried about him anymore?" I asked him.

"He told me if I wanted to, he could get me forgotten from the gang." I looked over at him.

"And?"

"I don't really know what that means."

"Do you want his help or just wait it out?" I asked him.

"How would he help. Yes, I know he's feared from almost everyone. But how could he really help?" I shrugged. Then looked back at Lester who was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Hector most likely would ask the first time. He would put you under his protection or say you're his to take care of. If they don't agree he would make things a little messier. Normally at that point they agree with his demands. If they didn't things would get very messy and it wouldn't be a problem any longer." Lester told him.

"Why would he think I would want that?" Chad asked.

"Normally in this case they would agree the first time. If they don't he would walk away and give them time to think about what he would do the next time he asks. He would do this mostly for the fact that you want to leave. Being in a small-time gang is very different from being in a real gang." He said and Chad nodded slowly.

"Was he really in a gang?" Chad asked.

"He was part of the kings. He was allowed to leave, but it wasn't clean." Les told him. Chad nodded and understood. Lester looked at me. "You pulled a gun on Ranger?" He asked me.

"He was pushing my limits."

"I got that with your yelling and slamming doors beautiful." I shurgged at him and grabbed a beer.

"Then he should have also don't you think." He took my beer and dropped some treats in Rex's cage.

"Are you sure you understood. He doesn't seem ready to just walk away Beautiful?" I faced him and waved my knife at him. He watched the knife.

"Watch yourself Les. I'm not really in a good mood." He rolled his eyes, took the knife and finished up what I was doing. "Yes, Les I understood the conversion we had together. It wasn't one sided and neither of us talked more than the other. We talked most the evening and night about what we wanted and what we didn't. Then he left and went into the wind." I told him.

"Steph what was the outcome of this talk you both had." I shrugged and took a drink of the beer.

"I guess we left it as friends. But there is a line even with me with friendship. I'm not someone you can keep or order around." He nodded and moved away and let me finish cooking.

"Care to share where you were today and why?" He asked me.

"Playing poker with my dad. I was at the lodge." I told him. He looked at Chad.

"I won 400." Chad told him. Les nodded and thought about that. He took my beer again and took a drink. I was still cooking when there was a knock on the door. We all looked at it. I nodded to Les and he walked over to the door and looked. I heard him open the door.

"What kind of bull shit is this." Joe yelled as he walked in. He stopped when he saw me cooking.

"It's called dinner, people normally take part in it every day Joe." He glared at me as I tried to take a drink of my beer. It was empty. I grabbed a new one. "Chad this is Joe, he's Italian. That normally means we over look his temper." I told him. Chad nodded and understood.

"The cop?" He asked me.

"One and only." He smiled and tried to try dinner. I smacked his hand and finished up cooking. Les nodded him out with him. They moved into the other room and I heard the TV turn on. I sat dices on the island.

"You can't cook?"

"Clearly I can and if you want you can stay for dinner." He just stood there for a long time. Then handed me a note. I took it from him and read it.

You will learn how to treat people or I will teach you.

Was all the note said. I pulled out my phone and texted Hector. He said he would be over shortly. I put my phone back and sat the note aside. He then trusted the folder over to me.

"It's on your friend. I thought you would want it. Someone gave it to me. Even though we're not together doesn't mean I don't care for you or think of you as my friend. I did wear you on my stocker. You laughed at me."

"Stocker?" Lester said glaring at me. I pointed to the dices and he pasted them to Chad. "What stocker?" He asked me. I pointed to the coffee table and he looked at it. He moved over and opened the drool and looked inside. Found the folder and started reading throw it.

"This is bull shit." Les told me.

"It was one note. That's all Hal could get off it Les. He has the second note and now he'll get the third that was sent to Joe. So far, the stocker is harmless to me. They are upset with others and how they're treating me." I told him and showed him the note.

"What the hell did you do to her Joe?" Les asked him and was pissed off.

"He found a friend he liked." Chad said. Les looked around and shook his head. It wasn't long before I started handing food over to him and he set the table. Les took the file Joe was holding and started flipping throw it.

"Jennifer is a capable agent. Doesn't take lead very well, but follows better than most." He gave the folder back and took my beer. Joe looked at him and was surprised.

"Worked with her?" I asked him.

"A few times when she was starting out. Has spunk that one, doesn't always know when to call it back either."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Joe asked.

"She could have changed. But I drought it. She takes risks that don't need to be taken to complete simple jobs. Steph might take risks, but only a few off the top of my mind were because of her own chooses. Everything else comes into play by other doing. She normally thinks of her actions before playing them out. But when her emotions come into play she stops thinking. Really Beautiful you pulled a gun on Ranger. I'm family and won't pull a gun on him."

"What?" Joe asked looking at us. I shook my head and pulled him into the dining room. Chad gave Joe a look and took a beer Lester handed to him.

"He did something that upset her. She pulled a gun on him." Chad told Joe. Joe looked at Lester waiting.

"Are you surprised that Ranger has family?" Lester asked him.

"I think it's mostly that you Les are family." I winked at him.

"Because I'm better looking?" Chad raised his eye brow at me.

"Les I think it's more for that fact that you have emotions and use your words." He laughed and nodded.

"We'll both of you shut up. I'm surprised your family because you look nothing alike." Les looked at me to explain. I shrugged at him.

"I'm not his brother if that's what you're thinking Joseph. He's my first cousin. Our mothers are sisters. My grandparents came here from Cuba. While his mother married a Cuban, my mother married an Italian. That's where I get my good looks and charm."

"Did he just come onto me?" Joe asked me. Chad started laughing. Lester glared at Joe and wasn't happy.

"If it makes you feel better then yes Joe he did. But no, he wasn't hitting on you." He let out a breath and nodded. He was relieved. I winked at Les and he took a drink out of his beer.

"So, the mystery is becoming less and less of a mystery." Joe said.

"Knowing facts about a person doesn't not mean you know the person. Very few get the chance to know Carlos." Lester told Joe.

"Why the big mystery in the first place?" Joe asked looking at us.

"Why should it matter." He asked in return. I leaned back and folded my legs. I took a drink and thought about it.

"Joe." I started to say and he looked over at me. "When you live throw hell, you learn ways of dealing with that hell. Some can easily live with a small piece of hell. But when you open the flood gate and allow yourself to be taken over it's harder to cope. To live with his hell, he has become who he is today. There isn't a big mystery to him. You just haven't taken the time to look past what you see or listen past what you have heard. Yes, there is a large part of him that is classified. But it happens with that kind of life." Joe looked at me, then looked at Lester.

"All from just being in the military?" I shook my head to Lester.

"Joe, hell comes in more forms then one. One person doesn't have the right to judge another person on their level of hell. No two people or their minds are the same. But being a control freak normally comes on pretty young." Les laughed.

"He does have 5 sisters and is the baby."

"I feel sorry for him on the sisters." Joe said.

"We all do. Poor [baby] couldn't do anything without them getting into his business. He had to come to my house just for some peace and that was when we were 4, it just got worse."

"Are you the same age?" Chad asked.

"He's close to a year older than me. Why are we talking about my cousin?" Les asked.

"Because you started answering them." I got up and started cleaning up.

"All these years you could cook and I've been eating take out?" Joe asked following me.

"All these years you could cooked and I eat take out also?" I asked him right back. He folded his arms. I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and dropped his arms. "I cook because I want to not because someone else wants me to." I told him.

"Your mother doesn't even know you can cook." He told me.

"My mother doesn't know a lot of shit about me. I have a master's in business Joe."

"What?" He just looked at me.

"I went to collage remember." He nodded to me. "I did do something while I was there." He folded his arms. I rolled my eyes and finished cleaning up.

"You have a master's in business and you still chose to be a bounty hunter?" He asked me. He didn't understand my chose.

"My life chose has nothing and will never have anything to do with you. Why are you all alike." I walked around him and opened the door waving him out. "Have a nice night, now leave." He gave me a look like I was out of my mind.

"What's your deal." He asked me.

"I don't like your question." He shook his head.

"God damn Stephanie. You could do anything you wanted and make more money than you do now and you won't."

"Because it's my choice." He shook his head. I waved him throw the door waiting for him to leave.

"Your choice is stupid and is going to get you killed." He told me. I blinked at him and held my breath while I tried to clammed down.

[Angle.] Hector said softly from behind me. [I know your upset, but it would not be smart to take your anger out of him.] I backed up a step and looked at him. I glared and folded my arms.

[He does not understand. He is simple minded and weak. You are not and your life is your own chose. Let him leave and forget about this.] I waved my hand to Joe telling him that Joe was not leaving. He put his hand on my back and walked me inside. Then grabbed Joe by the arm and pushed him outside. He shut and locked the door.

[Problem solved.] He told me. I walked into the kitchen and pointed to the note.

"Hal's not going to get much of anything off it. Joe is a shitty cop." He nodded and took the note. Kissed my check and left. I leaned against the island and rubbed my face. Someone moved behind me and kissed my head.

"What happened that we don't know about baby." Les whispered in my ear. I shook my head no.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid baby. What happened that made you pull away from us. What happened that made you cold to the word." He asked me. I turned around and looked up at him. "It's me beautiful." He asked me.

"I know who you are and I've answered you. Nothing happened, I just grow up." He looked my face over and into my eyes.

"Grow up any more beautiful and there won't be a man out there that won't want you." He smiled at me. He was trying to change the subject.

"Thoughtful." He kissed my head.

"Truthful, thank you for dinner beautiful." I nodded to him. He left, I followed him and locked the door behind him. Chad was watching me and shook his head.

"Your right not quite at all."

"I know, that should be the end of it for now." He just smiled at me. "So, I have a temper also."

"Already knew that mama." He winked at me. We did some of our homework. I helped him make his bed. I crashed as soon as I hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

I shot awake to the sound of beeping. I grabbed my gun throw my blankets aside and got up. I checked the windows as I walked out of my room. Chad pulled the pillow over his head. I looked at the door and saw the locks were blinking. I moved to the door silently and looked throw the peep hole. I let out a breath, unlocked the locks and opened the door.

"Ranger it's the middle of the night." I said and brushed my hair back. He saw the gun, then looked my door over.

"You finely got an alarm?" He asked me.

"No, I got a better lock." I pointed the gun to the locks that I was talking about. He stepped inside and looked at them. The lights turned on and he pointed his gun at Chad. I lowered it.

"This is not quit mama." Chat said and walked into my room and shut the door. I looked at Ranger waiting for him to give me a reason for why he was here. When he didn't answer, I shut the door. He was glaring at the door to my room. I let out a breath and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink.

I walked back into my room and put my gun away in the night stand. I leaned over to bed and looked down at Chad. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Taking over my bed?" I asked him.

"Yes." He told me. I laughed softly and pushed off. I shut the door behind me, pulled my hair up and took another drink. I sat down and turned on the TV. I turned on a movie I liked and leaned back.

"You have someone living with you?" He asked me. I shrugged and leaned my head against my hand.

"For a short while." I told him. He walked over to me and sat down on pull out. I did notice he was looking around.

"The changes are nice babe. Finely looks like you live here."

"It's always looked like I've lived here."

"No babe it looked like someone lived here. But not you. Now it looks like you live here." I shrugged at him. He was quite for a long time. "I'm sorry I put trackers on you without telling you."

"It's a common thing with you."

"Babe." I looked over at him. He was watching me.

"Tell me right now, if I removed Hector's trackers or made him lock you out. You wouldn't add more?" He looked at me. Looked away and thought about it.

"It's for your safety." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV. "Babe everyone carry's trackers. Even on our days off we're always being watched for our safety."

"That's fine and dandy for you and everyone Ranger. That's not who I am. The fact remanded I also don't work for you any longer." He let out a breath.

"You working at Rangerman has nothing to do with us carrying for you. And no if you removed the remaining tracker's or asked Hector to lock everyone out I would not replace them. Unless you agreed." I looked at him, read his face and let out a breath.

"I guess you talked to Hector, did you?" He nodded.

"He came to me after you left. Told me that he was watching you and won't let me intervene again or he'll turn them off for good." I nodded and smiled. Hector was always trying to protect everyone. I thought about it and let out a breath. "Babe?" I got up and slipped into my room. I grabbed my phone and walked back out. Chad was asleep.

I sat down and unlocked my phone. Flipped throw the apps and pulled up the app I was looking for. I unlocked it and pasted it to him. He took the phone as he gave me a look. then looked at it and saw a map. One the map were two dots. Black was for Hector and Blue was for me.

"I don't need to find everyone." I told him. It didn't take him long to find out what he was looking at. Then he logged in himself and saw all the trackers show up. He logged out and handed it to me. I locked the app and sat the phone aside.

"Babe." He said and was upset.

"It was my chose Ranger. So, calm down and get over yourself." He looked away from me. "In Hector's thinking, it was needed. In mine, it was a relief. I don't like being watched or followed around."

"I got that babe with all the yelling." He told me.

"Yes, it normally gets other's action." He pulled my feet on his lap as he moved in front of me.

"A gun in the face dose also." I nodded to him.

"Most the time." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see you're finely carrying one at less." I nodded at him. "Babe do you want to explain where you got my mission files?" He asked me.

"Do I want to, not really. Do I know you're not going to drop it, yes? But I didn't get your mission files. I got Joe's undercover report." He looked at me. "If I wanted to get your files I could though. Smart enough not to care to try."

"Babe I can't even get my files and I'm the person who went on the mission."

"You're not talking to the right people then. Yes, most your files are blacked out. That's what you would get. I thought know the right people to call." He sat forward and opened his mouth. "I also know Hector."

"I'll give you that babe. Hector dose have his ways." He looked at the door to my room. "Should I ask?"

"You could, but I already answered you Ranger."

"No babe you told me he was staying with you for a short while. Seeing as he was sleeping out here, why is he in your room?"

"Because you showed up and he's trying to sleep. I remember a time where even you Ranger needed a place to crash." He raised his eye brow at me.

"Hector says he's harmless."

"Harmless might not be the right word. If we're going to talk about sexually, then yes, he's harmless to me. He finds Les pretty hot." Ranger finely smiled for real.

"I'll have to let him know." I finished off my water and leaned back. "Babe I never meant for you to think I didn't want you still in my life. I never expected you to cut all ties with anything to do with me." I nodded at him.

"I can't have relied on you forever. It was past time for me to take care of myself. I didn't cut ties with everything that has to do with you Ranger. I just stopped mucking off you. I left how you wanted to act with me up to you." He started rubbing my feet.

"What does that mean babe?"

"Ranger you know what a phone is, you know how to use it also. You could have called me and told me you were back. No, you showed up in the middle of my fun and ruined it. Then came over and did the whole alpha male thing with Lester. Put trackers on me and tried to get into my life. Asking works."

"I wasn't done rapping up my mission while I was in Miami. While I was doing that, I was also getting back into my business. For the first few days after a mission I'm still off line. I finely got home Saturday night. Tank came and got me. Normally I come see you, you weren't here, so he took me to you. I didn't mean to but in or ruin your fun babe. I just needed to see if you were safe. I was pissed you weren't being watched and returned the trackers that were already yours. I'm always the alpha male."

"So, you want me, can't be with me, but don't want anyone else with me?"

"Yes." I glared at him. "I won't stand in your way through babe." I rolled my eyes at him. But I knew he meant it.

"You need to try harder then." He smiled at me.

"Babe if he can't take the heat, it's not my doing." I smiled back at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Ranger."

"I've missed you." I gave him a look. "I won't push you babe. You made your point very clear." I let out a breath and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. "What happened while I was gone babe."

"Nothing much, work mostly. Found some other things to fill my time." He rubbed my back softly and kissed my head.

"I know about that babe. I'm asking you what happened to you while I was gone. What don't the guys know about?"

"Tons of things." He was quite for a long time. I started to fall asleep. He turned off the TV and got me laying down under the blankets. I laid on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"What ever happened babe, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I shrugged at him.

"Couldn't have been prevented batman. Weather you were here or not. Sometimes things just happened." He kissed my head again.

"We're you hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head to him. He rubbed my back again and got me to relax. "He loves you babe; would be able to give you everything you need."

"Piping me out to your cousin Ranger?" He laughed softly.

"Just telling you the truth."

"Thank you for taking Joe with you."

"I'm surprised that one didn't back fire on me. But you're welcome babe. I'm glad to see your out of the push and pull with him. Very unhealthy babe." I nodded and let out a breath. I was at peace finely.

"Babe" He said softly.

"A stronger person would kick you out right now."

"A stronger person would just leave. I need you in my life babe."

"You don't think I'm the same way Ranger." He nodded to me. I found the spot on his shoulder I liked and closed my eyes.

"Where were you today babe?"

"The lodge," I said and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to him moving. I sat up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Ranger?"

"Your alarms going off." He said softly and moved into my room and turned it off. He came back and raised his eye brow at me. "You don't go to the gym on Thursdays?" I laid back down.

"Tank filled you in?" He smirked at me.

"Babe just about everyone knows a little about you and I read all my reports. Didn't take me long to piece everything together.

"They don't fill each other in?" I asked him. He gave me a look. "Never mind."

"Want to fill me in on why you have a banger in your bed babe?" I laid there looking at him. "Ink jumps out at you."

"Chad's in two of my lit classes. He came over to study. Showed up after someone deiced they weren't all that happy with him. I don't need to lock my door's normally." He looked at the door thinking about it.

"Chad's a member of the Crisp." He said.

"That means?" He looked at me.

"There small time, but Hector and Lester use their connections. I can't lose those connections babe." He told me.

"I haven't asked you to." He gave me a look.

"No matter the fact babe you're not going to give him up. I know you." I sat up and put my head in my hand. "How much do you know about him?" He asked me.

"How much do I need to know about him?" He looked at me and was surprised.

"No babe, I mean a normal banger isn't going to take Lit classes." I smiled at him. I understood, he just didn't ask the right questions.

"He left and wanted something else. I knew his brother is somewhere on the top of the food chain."

"He left or was allowed to leave?" He raised his eye brow.

"I'm pretty sure he just walked away." Ranger nodded at me. He closed his eyes thinking.

"Who's his brother?" He asked me. I looked at the doorway and looked at Chad. He folded his arms.

"Creed." Ranger's eyes popped over and looked over at Chad.

"River's is your brother?" Ranger asked him. Chad nodded his head. "So, your River's little brother." I leaned forward and smacked Ranger's leg.

"Be nice, your someone's little brother." He raised his eye brow at me.

"Does Hector know this little fact?" Ranger asked both of us.

"Why should it matter?" I asked him. I looked at Chad and he didn't understand either.

"River's owns use. You don't have to worry about them showing up around here babe. River's wouldn't cross us with you. Pretty much he's untouchable as long as you're around babe." Chad still didn't understand.

"Why dose River's own you a favor?" I asked him.

"We pretty much gave him his place. Jonny was the last leader and pushed his limits. We allowed River's to take his place. That's why Lester normally deals with them. After Hector makes a mess, people tend not to want to deal with him."

"You wanted to hold this favor for a real reason though?"

"River's wouldn't come against you, but I don't know if all his boys will listen. If they come for him again and your around. And something happens I'll be pissed off. The mess that comes from it will not be as easy as taking care of it now. So, when's your classes tonight?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"Being controlling again." I gave him a look. He pulled his blank face and looked at me a long time. Then looked at Chad.

"Do you want out of the gang?"

"I can take care of my own problems." Chad told him.

"I'm not under minding your ability to take care of yourself. You already clearly stated you care for Steph. This will keep her safe and give you what you want." Chad wasn't happy.

"I don't want to be in anyone's date." Chad told me.

"You're not. Your brother is. You won't own me anything. If anything all I would want to know is where you both disappeared to yesterday?"

"We played poker with her dad." Ranger gave both of us a look.

"See this is what I have to deal with when your involved. Even my men who have been with me for ages, act like this." Ranger told me. I smirked at him.

"Sorry." Ranger looked back at Chad waiting.

"He's not going to agree."

"Let me deal with that, if I can get Hector out of the kings I can get you out of the Crisp." They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What did Hector own you?" He asked Ranger.

"Nothing, he was a contact for me while I was in the military. When I got out and started Rangerman he showed up one night and said he was done. I helped him be able to leave and was there to keep things fare. I'm not going to ask you for anything in return. Now if it wasn't going to be as easy as it will be. I might think of something I want from you. But I can get River's to own me again." They looked at each other again. Chad let out a breath.

"My class starts at 6, I leave an hour early batman." He looked at his watch. Then looked at Chad.

"I don't have classes today." Chad told him.

"Let me make some calls and I'll get back to you on the time. We're going to have to use your apartment babe."

"Do you know how much time it takes to get blood out of things Ranger. Then if it gets messy I'm going to have dead man codes. Remember what happened the last time." He smirked at me.

"I'll pay for the cleaning bill." I let out a breath.

"Fine, I do have work you know."

"By my count babe have one skip and its Ellen May. All it takes for you to bring her in is bring her lunch." He told me.

"Fine, but you have to bring me lunch." He nodded to me. Got up and kissed my head.

"I'll bring lunch." He said and walked away. Chad dropped into the chair and looked at the door.

"So, that's Ranger?" He asked me.

"The one and only. If you want him to butt out, I'll call him." He looked back at the door.

"I kind of want to see him do this." I smiled at him and nodded. I understood what he was talking. "Can he, do it?" He asked me.

"He wouldn't say it if he couldn't. That's at less one of the few good things about him." He let out a breath. I got up and started the coffee. "You do know you're going to have to change?" I told him.

"I should have known that was coming up. What do you have planned?" He asked me right back.

"I don't care. But you need to change. Or you can sit here naked and I'll go wash your clothes? From what Ranger said I can get you home for more clothes. But I really don't want to jump the gun there. I would prefer your brother to be surprised. I can take you shopping. I haven't been in a while. Or you can go shopping and I can pick up my last skip." He looked back at me. He thought about it.

"Fine let's go shopping. Can I come with you while you pick up your skip?" I shrugged at him and didn't care. He smiled and thought it was cool. I filled up my cup and walked away. He turned on the TV and I took a shower. I straightened my hair and did my makeup. It didn't take long for me to get dressed and clipped a gun on my belt.

When I walked out the, living room was cleaned up and Chad was ready. He waited for me to pull on my coat and followed me outside. Ellen May was waiting for me. Chad wasn't all that impressed with the take in. But he was surprised that Ellen May was a hooker. I stopped by the station and dropped her off.

"That mama was not what I thought it was." He told me as I pulled away.

"I have regulars that I take in. I don't have a lot but some. Each one has a little something that makes my life easier. One all I have to do is let him finish watching his shows. In the summer, most hookers will let me take them in during the day just to get out of the heat." I told him.

"So, it's not always that easy?" I shook my head no.

"Most the time it's work." He nodded and understood. I headed to the mall.

"Why is everyone so hard up on finding where we went yesterday and they don't believe you when you tell them. Also, why don't you just tell them?" He asked me.

"They might believe us, but they can't bring their minds to really believe. They can't because when we walked down the stairs to the basement everything is turned off. There's sincere in the walls. That's why I let you walk all the way down before I followed. As to what the basement really is, it's classified." He looked over at me.

"I don't care what it is." I smiled at him.

"I don't want you to tell them because they'll want to know more." He nodded and understood.

"Is it really a gentlemen's club?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you have to be asked to join or have a member invite you in. The main floor is really what it says to be. Men come to get away from their wife's and so on. The base under it, hasn't always been there but it makes a cover for what it is now." He looked at me.

"So, you're a member?" He asked me.

"No, I'm a girl and I'm alone allowed in because my daddy. As to being an assent to the base yes. Most Wednesdays it's just poker or something like that." He looked at me.

"We'll I be invited back?" He asked me.

"Any time you want to come with me you can. Next time you might though have to fill out some paperwork." He smiled and liked that. "But no one knows I go there for more then what I do." He laughed.

"I don't know what you do besides play with some old men, drink and flirt." He told me. I winked at him. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. We headed inside and started looking around. He was picky but had tease. He got a few different outfits with his poker money. I bought a pair of FMP's that were on sale.

"We have to head." I said after my phone went off. He looked at my phone and saw the text from Ranger. The meeting was set for noon and it was 11. He checked out and we headed to the jeep. I got us back to my house in recorder time. We grabbed out bags and headed upstairs.

I unlocked my door and walked in. I stopped short when I saw Lester kicked back on my couch. He was in home boy clothes. He smirked at me. Chad pushed me in and shut the door behind himself. He walked around me and into my room. I heard the shower.

"Making yourself at home?" I asked him.

"We didn't want any surprises." I thought about that and nodded. Walked into my room and put my new shoes away. I walked back out and hung up my purse and jacket. Lester was still just kicking back on the couch. I moved over and leaned against the couch looking at him. He looked over at me.

"Les?"

"Yes Beautiful?" He asked me. I waved my hand at him. "Meeting with bangers normally means I dress the part."

"Alright tell me what's going on?"

"Ranger called River's and set up a meeting. We asked for it on natural ground. They agreed once they found out it was at your house. Since your Ranger's woman they think it will be safer." He smirked.

"But they don't know me." I said and he nodded.

"Meeting starts at noon. Most likely there already here watching the place. Hector and Ranger are outside watching also. At noon, most likely everyone will show up and come inside. They'll sit down and talk. They'll leave once everything has been said. Now since if I got throw your house, I'll start in your underwear, do you have any weapons that need to be taken care of and put out of the way?"

"Why?"

"Most likely everyone will have something on their person. I don't want anything easy to grab." I looked around thinking about it.

"Go wait outside." He sat forward and gave me a look. "If you want me to put everything away, you have to go outside."

"Beautiful?" I just looked at him waiting. He let out a breath, got up and walked outside. I looked at the door and let out a breath. Then walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds.

"Should I ask?" Chad asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Cleaning up." He watched me up a safe that slid out from under my bed. I worked around my apartment grabbing my weapons and putting them away. When only the gun on my back was left, I shut the safe and made sure it was locked. Then walked back out and opened the door. Lester looked at me and looked at his watch. I smirked at him.

"I forgot where everything was." He laughed and walked in. I grabbed a water and checked on Chad. He was finishing getting ready. I leaned against the doorframe watching him. He looked past me for a second and back at me. I looked his face over and smiled at him. I winked and he relaxed a little bit.

"Lunch?" He asked.

"Later." I shrugged at him. He brushed his hair back and nodded. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt like normal. But I can't say much I was wearing one also. But I was wearing a tank top over it. He let out a breath and couldn't post pone any longer. I waved him out and cleaned after him really fast.

"Is it just the three of you?" I asked Lester and left the bedroom door open. The bathroom door was open also.

"That's all we need." Lester told me. I looked around and saw everything else was clean. "Are you going to start to pace?" He asked me.

"I hate waiting. It's boring." He nodded to me and didn't care to wait. I leaned against the chair Chad was in and pulled out my phone. I checked my e mail and saw nothing was important. There were a few wishing to help me enlarger my penis. Too bad I didn't have one. "Do these really work?" I asked without thinking. Chad looked at what I was looking at and shrugged. Lester looked over at us. He shook his head and went back to watching the TV.

"If you're going that worried about the size, you won't care if it works or not." Chad said.

"I don't think it would help me all that much?" He looked at me for a few seconds. Then shook his head no.

"I don't think it would either. But if someone emailed you a way to enlarge your breasts would you take them up on it?" I shook my head no.

"Personal no, I don't have a problem with my breast size. Any bigger I think they would get in the way." He shook his head at me. I noticed though Lester was looking my chest over. I winked at him. Five till the locks flipped and Ranger walked in. He wasn't dressed any different than a normal day at Rangerman.

"Babe." He shut the door behind him.

"I don't see lunch?" He shook his head at me.

"Lunch is in the fridge." I turned and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw Elle sent lunch for more than just me. I smiled back at Ranger.

"Alright I guess you can stay." He shook his head again. Then moved into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"You need to try and stay out of this as much as you can babe." He told me. I folded my arms and gave him a look.

"This is my house." He shook his head.

"I meant discussion involving Chad." I blinked at him.

"I'll try not to but in." He nodded to me. Looked into the living room and something crossed his face. I moved closer to him and looked up at him. He looked down at me and I saw the same look again. "What?" I asked him softly. He looked my face over.

"I might have to push the line." I folded my arms and raised my eye brow at him. "My word on the street means everything. I called you out as mine. I named you my woman babe. I might have to push the line." He told me.

"How far?"

"To make it look real." I looked away thinking about it. Then shrugged and didn't care. "My staying last night could have gave someone the worse idea. This might push it home." He told me softly.

"Like I said batman. If they can't take it, they can't take it. Asking works." He looked my face over. He smiled at me, then dropped the blank face and walked into the other room. I leaned against the door frame and took a drink. Lester got up and leaned against the wall next to the window. Ranger sat down in the lay z boy in front of him after moving Chad to the couch. They were making a stand.

"Should have dressed up Ranger." He looked at me.

"I have a lot of work to take care of." He told me. He looked around and back to me. I nodded to him. The place was clean. "Should I ask?" He said.

"Always took you as someone smart. But sure, go ahead." He raised his eye brow at me. "If one thing, I mean one thing is broken or dirty I'm going to get upset." He nodded to me.

"It will be replaced or cleaned." I looked at the clock and started tapping my foot. Three minutes after noon there was a knock on the door. Ranger nodded to the door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it. I looked and saw a back. I opened the door and saw two guys standing there looking around.

"Normally when you knock on someone's door you face it to allow them to know someone's there. Or you face it to see if they're going to open it." I told them. They both looked at me. I rolled my eyes and stood back. They saw Ranger and one pulled out his cell phone and texted someone. The other was looking me over slowly.

Ranger cleared his through and the guy looked past me. They looked the place over without entering it. I leaned against the door and took a drink looking both of them over. I was sizing them up and reading them. They didn't pay me any action. I was just the girl friend. Finely the door to the elevator opened and a guy walked out. He was in baggy pants, button up shirt and leather jacket. He was also taking his sun glasses off.

He looked me over slowly, nodded and walked inside. I followed him with my eyes and looked back down the hallway. I gave a soft whistle. The door to the stairs opened and Hector walked over to me. He was all dressed up. I smiled when I looked him over. He stopped and kissed my check and walked inside. I shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room.

I would guess River's was sitting across from Ranger and his two guys were behind him. Hector gave me a pointed look to Ranger. Then stood behind him. I turned off the TV when I pasted and sat on the arm rest of Ranger's chair. He put his arm around me and held my thin. Even though the tension was high in the room. Rivers and Ranger were talking to each other calmly in Spanish.

I mostly acted board. I would play around on my phone while they were talking. The talking somehow managed to move onto me though. River's wanted to know why Ranger left me in the dark. But understood it was smart for business to not make me learn Spanish. Then they went back to talking. Ranger finely got to the point. He ordered River's to release Chad from the gang. River's jumped up and pointed a gun at Chad.

"Sit down." I said in a cold voice and was pointing my gun at his head. He was surprised I got the pull on his so fast. I gave him a pointed look. "Now."

[You're going to allow your woman to act like this.] Chad was worried. Ranger was squeezing my leg. But I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"I was lead to understand that you understood this is my house. I will not allow you to mess it up in any way. That means braking anything or making any kind of mess. So, sit your fucking ass down." He moved his gun away from his brother and started pointing it at me. I reached forward and took it from him. "I said sit down." He was looking from me to his hand. He then sat down.

"Go on." I told Ranger. He released me leg and started talking to River's again. I started playing with my phone again. Ranger told River's that for the release of his brother then the data would be forgotten between them. River's thought about it.

[My brother's freedom for your woman.]

[She's hard to handle River's. I don't know if you want her.] Ranger said and it sounded like he was laughing. But it's true. [Not my chose to make either.]

[Then he doesn't go free. He'll have to take his freedom.] Chad looked worried. I let out a breath and put my cell phone in my pocket. I folded my legs and looked at River's smiling at him. He's eyes were watching me. I licked my lips slowly and ran my eyes over his body checking him out. I watched his eyes dilate and he was getting hard. Before Ranger could stop me, I got up. River's was watching me. I walked over to him and sat his gun down on the end table next to him. I ran my finger over his arm and shoulder as I past.

Then turned around and bent down behind him. I moved my lips close to his ear and blow softly. Ranger's face was blank but his eyes showed he was amused.

[Creed, do you mind if I call you Creed.] I breathed softly in his ear. He shook his head no and swollen hard. [If you ask for me or for Chad to fight you'll still oh Ranger and he might ask for more they your willing to give next time.] He swollen again. [I'm not something you can just ask for. And there isn't a chance for Chad to win his freedom. If you request it, I will take his place and you'll die a painful death. Take Ranger's deal Creed while you still can." He swollen again. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Grabbed a new water and leaned against the island watching everything.

"My data is clean." River's said. Ranger nodded to him.

"For Chad's clean freedom your data's clear." River's nodded and got up.

"Your free." River's said and walked down the hall with his boy's following. He glanced at me, opened the door and left. Hector followed them and winked at me. It took a few minutes and Ranger walked in. He kissed my head.

"We'll talk about that later babe."

"Sure batman." He left also. Lester followed him out without saying anything.

"Cold?" Chad said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed us lunch.

"He's upset over the face that Ranger stayed the night last night." He helped me go throw everything and find out what we each wanted.

"What are you going to do about it?" I shrugged and didn't care to do anything about it. "What the hell did you do?" He asked me. I waved him with me into the living room. We turned on the TV and started eating.

"I got your brother all hot and heavy then scared the shit out of him to make the right chose. He wanted to save face in the long run." He looked over at me. "Honey I'm good at what I do."

"What the hell is that?"

"I read people." He just shook his head. We finished eating and cleaned up. I changed for class and got everything ready.

"Mama do you mind if I stay?"

"I never said you had to leave. Stay as long as you want honey." He let out a breath and nodded. I winked at him and left. My two cooking classes weren't hard, but I had fun. I headed home tired and ready to go to sleep. I parked, grabbed everything and headed upstairs. Chad came and unlocked the door when I knocked.


	10. Chapter 10

I dropped everything on the kitchen table. He handed me a beer. I was about to take a drink and he was about to say something when my phone started ringing. I didn't even need to answer, I pulled my leather jacket back on, grabbed my purse and walked out. I pulled out of the parking lot when I answered the phone finely. Chad took it, put it on speaker and held it out for me.

"Heading in ETA 10 minutes." I said to control.

"Understood and will be standing by."

"Plus, one." I said giving Chad a look. There was silences for a few minutes.

"Understood." I nodded to Chad and he closed the phone. I brushed my hair back and was tired. I parked behind the lodge and got out. Chad followed and handed me my phone. We walked around to the front of the lodge and throw the hidden door. Chad headed down first once it opened and I followed.

"Come here honey I'll get you signed in." Sandy told Chad.

"What do we have?" I asked and stopped my purse and jacket on Sandy desk as I walked into the com room.

"Team Alpha has gone mission." Jack told me. I pulled my hair back and looked around.

"Show me." I walked over to Peter and he showed me the Satiety feed. They were last found in their hotel. They walked in and weren't seen since. "Has their rooms been checked?" I asked.

"Called the hotel. They checked out 20 minutes after this. Housekeeping has been throw the rooms." Kyle told me. I nodded and moved over to watch his feed. They showed the team walking in and heading up to their rooms. They all spilt up and 20 minutes later room serves showed up.

"Tag them and give me ID." I told him. We watched room serves leave. Death walked out of his room, went to the front desk and checked out and walked to the back. He disappeared after that.

"Get me the blue prints." I said and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and hit one.

"What?" Steven said as he answers.

"Team Alpha is missing sir." I said and looked at Chad. He was standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"When the fuck did this happen?" He asked me and was wide awake.

"Last night sir. They disappeared from their hotel."

"Call the others." He hung up.

"Get me a mission file." I said and hit 2.

"This better be good." Spencer said.

"Alpha is mission."

"Understood." He hung up and I called 3.

"Who?" Pat asked me.

"Alpha sir."

"Coming in." He told me and hung up. I hit 4 and waited.

"Hello." My daddy said.

"Alpha's mission." I heard him shut a door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Coming in." He hung up also.

"Blue prints." I said looking around. Marcus moved to the middle of the room and brought them up for me. I started looking for them. "Mission?" I asked Jack.

"Ma'am." He said to me. I looked over at him and saw he was locked out. I walked over, leaned over him and typed in my pass word. The mission file showed up and he started reading it to me. I moved throw the blue prints and saw where they could have been taken.

"Get me to serer and subways." I said and pulled the video and imprinted it to the blue prints. I went back wards and saw room services go into the rooms. They left with and the rooms were empty.

"What teams are home and what teams are out?" I asked sizing the cart up. All this time Jack was filling me on their mission. It was a boring and a sit down and wait job while they were watching and gathering Intel. I thought about it.

"Who's on Death's team." Jack looked back at me. I walked over and put in my password. Then moved it to the screens above me. I walked over and read throw the 6-man team. Two of the members were on medical leave that's why they were on an Intel job.

"Get AX and Terror here now." I said and throw the files to Jack's computer. He pulled his head set back on.

"Beta is working. Gamma is leaving as we're specking is. Delta home bound at this moment and still has to defied." Kyle told me. I nodded to him and knew I couldn't over write their missions for this.

"What the hell's going on." My father walked into the room. Sat Chad down in a chair that was next to the unman computer and gave him a head set.

"Daddy." I asked. He signed into the computer and pulled up a file. He was talking to Chad. I leaned back and saw what he was doing. Jack, Kyle and Peter were watching. When Chad stared doing what he was told my dad turned around.

"Explain." He told me. Chad was going throw Danger's file on the mission so far. It was on a gang.

"Death's team is down two. So, he was put on an Intel job. Don't know if the operator turned, missing or captured. Last night they headed back to their hotel. Room services showed up and the team went missing beside Death. He checked out, moved to the back of the hotel and went missing himself. I followed them and noticed that there is an underground passage to either the surer or subway." I got those blue prints finely.

"Show me." I ran throw everything for him while I was looking.

"Found Death." I said and saw him coming out at a subway station. We tagged the footage and watched him walk up the stairs and disappeared again in a crow. Jack gave me as much footage as he could and still I couldn't find him again.

"Call him." My dad said.

"Phone's turned off, tracked the GSP and last known place was in his hotel room. Last person he called was a disconnected number." He was told. "It's the same for the whole team's phones. Everyone's was turned off."

"Where's Ax and Terror." I asked.

"On their way." Jack told me. I nodded and pulled their files back up. Ax was down from a bum knee. Terror was healing from an ear problem. We went throw everything we could and still didn't find anything.

"This is all a little over my head." Chad said, everyone stopped and looked over at him.

"Son?"

"I know gang life and all that. I can put most the players in place and tell you who you should worry about. Besides that, I'm lost." He told my dad.

"Dose what you know co aside with what has been stated?"

"They only tagged a few players. I can finish off all the pictures." My dad nodded to him.

"Dose any of the room services men match members?" I asked. He shrugged at me. I looked at the other three and saw Peter was still working on matching them to ID's and to the hotel. The left side wall flickered and came to life. Three screens showed up and showed us Pat, Steven and Spencer.

My dad started filling them in while I was still working. Then I stopped and looked around.

"Who's the agent that were looking for." I asked looking around. The four guys stopped talking and looked at me. I looked around and walked over to Jack. He let me take over his computer and I looked throw the first of Death's mission. When I didn't find anything, I looked at the men in charge.

My dad nodded and Pat sent a file to me. I pulled it up in the middle of the room and read throw the file. It didn't take me long find out who the person really was and why I couldn't get the file right away. I folded my arms and looked at the men in charge.

"Did any of you think about asking me to find out what's going on with this agent?" I asked them.

"How do you want to explain why you are asking." Spencer asked me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone. I forgot it was turned off. I walked over Jack and took his head set. He let me take over his computer and I dialed Hector's number. It took a few rings.

[What?] He asked as he answered. He wasn't pleased with someone calling him he didn't know.

[I want to know a few things.] He was quite for a few minutes. I heard him walk out of the room and shut a door.

[Angle?] He asked me and didn't understand.

[Yes, hello Shadow, it's very late and I'm very tired could we play the questions game some other time.]

[Yes, we can and will. Now why did you call?] He asked me.

[By chance do you know what's going on with Parker Davis?] I asked him. He was quite for a few minutes.

[You want to know what's going on with Bones?" He asked me and didn't understand.

[Hector?] I asked him.

[He's been in the wind for around the last 6 weeks. Due back anywhere from 6 weeks to 3 mouths.] He told me. I dropped my head thinking about it. [Anything else Angle you have to talk to the boss.]

[I would rather not do that. Thank you.]

[Angle what are you doing and why are you asking.]

[It might be wise if you checked on him.] I said and hung up. Jack took the head set back. I leaned against the desk and thought about it.

"I won't know anything for a while. So far all that is known is he's on a mission throw his contact." I told them. "What tagged him for our team?"

"His handler." I nodded and thought about it. I nodded to Jack and he started working on finding me who his handler was. I rubbed my nose and let out a breath.

"ETA on the remaining member?" Pat asked. He was told and it would be a while. I pushed off the desk and walked into the rack room. I grabbed a cup of coffee and was thinking about it. I walked back into the com room looking around taking everything in again. I wondered about everything.

"Give me the number that Death called." I said moving over to Peter. He showed me and I didn't know the number. "Back log it and show me who had it." He did and it was a prepaid phone number. The number's been on 6 phones in the last year. No one gave their information on it besides the first person and it was a woman. He pulled up her information and she was a high school kid. Had the phone number for 2 years. Dead end if there was any.

"Ax's plane will land in 1 hour." I looked around and nodded.

"Honey head back to my place when you're ready." I gave Chad my keys. He nodded and was sucked into his computer.

"All good mama." I nodded Jack out and grabbed my jacket. He grabbed a set of keys and walked out the back way with me. We headed up the stairs to the garage and I got in the back of the SUV. He pulled out and headed to the airport.

"What's bothering you?"

"Something is just off." He nodded at me. I leaned back while he drove and closed my eyes.

"Who's the kid?" He asked me.

"He's in a few of my classes and needed a place to crash. Don't get upset. Mama here doesn't mean what you think it means."

"It means chick." I nodded to him. I guess I fall asleep because I woke up when we stopped. It didn't take long for Ax to come over and get in.

"Army," Ax said with a nod. We pulled away and I watched Ax. "What's happening?"

"Death and Alpha team went missing." Jack told him.

"Shit, what the fuck happened. Why the hell am I bring brought in. I can't be around any loud noises for a while. I shouldn't even be flying."

"I don't know why you being brought in. But the chances of you being send in is 0."

"Fuck that shit, this is my team. I'll go anyways."

"Ax your being brought in to command. I don't think it's really a chose you can make. Your about to have your eyes opened, watch yourself."

"You think I'm scared of some old fuckers that are pulling the strings. I'm out there every day doing what they can't. I have to live with everything. My team, my brothers, my family is missing." He told Jack. I smiled and liked him. Jack pulled into the garage and shut the door behind us. Ax got out, grabbed his back and looked around. Jack got out also and unlocked the door to the basement. I silently moved out of the SUV and followed behind them.

"I expected to be impressed." Ax said looking around. Jack looked back at me. I nodded to the door to the conference room. Jack showed him to the room, then shut the door and took his computer. I flipped the switch for the room and an image showed up. Ax was packing the room. I did notice he was rubbing the side of his head. I let out a breath and walked over to the door. I opened it and walked in.

Ax stopped at once and looked over at me. He was surprised and looked me over. I slid my jacket off and laid it on the back of my chair. I pulled it out and sat down. Then folded my legs and looked at Ax waiting. He looked around, looked at me and sat down.

"Their letting woman on teams now?" He asked in a cold and pissed off voice. I turned to the side, leaned forward and turned on the system to this room. A key board showed up in the middle of the table. I took it and signed in. Then pulled up the discounted number.

"Ax do you know this number." I asked him. He looked at it and thought about it.

"Should I?" I pulled up an image of the three men who were acting as bell hops.

"Do you know these three men?" I asked him. He leaned back, looked the images over and shook his head.

"No, who are they." I thought about it and tapped my finger on the table.

"Where you let in on their mission." I looked over at Ax. He was glaring at me. "Ax I don't care if you were, but we're you."

"I knew the outline. I could have gone and helped. But the rise was too high and Death benched me." He told me.

"Tell me what you know." He folded his arms and wasn't pleased with me. The door opened and Sandy came in and sat a coffee tray down. I smiled at her and filled my cup.

"An agent went MIA. The handler gave us as much information as he could. They left to find out why he's MIA." That was more information than I thought he would have. I thought about everything and nodded. Got up and walked out.

"Sandy show Ax to a room. Make sure he can't leave. He thinks he can leave and find his team." She nodded to me.

"You bitch." Ax yelled and I shut the door behind myself and headed to the com room. Chad was still working at the computer. I looked around and saw everyone was still working.

"Sir." Sandy said. My daddy looked out of the room.

"Sandy?"

"I've been watching the area." She started to say.

"Black SUV or gold Caddie?" I asked her walking out. She let me see her computer. There was a black turbo parked next to my jeep.

"Two SUV's have been driving around. Didn't mean much to me and I didn't care. Then the car pulled up 10 minutes ago, I didn't worry till the car turned off." I looked back at my dad.

"Ranger's here." He shook his head.

"Go on," I pulled on my jacket again and let out a breath. I pulled my hair out as I headed up the stairs. The door opened for me and I slipped out the door to the outside. Right before I hit the passenger door it unlocked for me. I smiled, opened the door and sat down inside shutting the door behind myself.

"Batman?" I asked looking over at him.

"Babe it's 4 in the morning." I looked at the dash and nodded. "Why are you calling asking Hector about Bones?" He asked me.

"Wanted to know who he was." He finely looked away from the building over to me.

"He got off the phone with you and started looking into Bones. The building is empty and locked up. And yet you came out of it. Explain." He told me.

"I can't." He nodded to me and looked back at the building.

"Tell me what you can and why you're asking about Bones." I looked at the building myself thinking about it.

"Hector told me if I wanted to know anything more I have to talk with you. Do you know anything?" I asked him. He looked at me and thought about it.

"It doesn't work like that babe." I thought about it and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number to the office and waited.

"Doors open." Sandy said and hung up. I got out and nodded him with me. I leaned against the car looking across from him.

"It would be smart to undress." He raised his eye brow at me.

"Babe."

"Ranger." He took off his weapons and dropped his phone, wallet and watch in the safe under the seat. I shut the door and walked to the lodge. He followed me and walked inside with me. I locked the door behind us and walked around the desk. I slid the card and the door opened. He walked down after I waved my hand at the stairs. Once he was clear I followed him and walked into the main room.

"Good." I asked Sandy and saw all the doors were shut. She looked at her computer and nodded to me. She was on the phone. I slipped my jacket off and laid it on my purse waiting. I sat against the desk listening and waiting. I hit the hold button.

"Terror's being delayed," She told me. I raised my eye brow and thought about it. I waved for the phone and she pasted it over to me. I listened to the hold music and pulled her key board to me. I found out where he was.

"Hello?"

"Who am I specking to?" I asked waiting.

"Malcolm Smith, I'm the head of this air ports safety."

"Hello Mr. Smith." I looked at the computer. "I'm Miss Harrison, would you like to explain to me why you are hold one of my employs." I asked him.

"We found."

"I don't care what you might have found or seen or wished to pin him with. I'm asking you why are you holding my employ. He's missed his flight, he's missed the second flight. Why are you wasting his time?" I asked him.

"Like I was trying to tell you we found explosive on him."

"Six hours ago, I'm so proud of you. Within the last six hours I'm sure you have already been told that my employ has a license to use these said products. I'm sure you have also used these last 6 hours to look that up. Now explain to me why you are still holding my employee?"

"It's the middle of the nigh miss. We can't verify."

"Then allow him to leave, and get him on a plane. You've had six hours. Two planes have left. His bag and person are clean. He's not causing trouble you are. And if you make me call you back or come and relive him, you'll be out of a job. Do we understand each other."

"You can't expect me to allow him to get on a plane."

"Then take his god damn shoes and let him go. " I hung up on him. Sandy was smiling and enjoyed the show. She looked at Ranger and reminded me that he was there. I looked to the wall and saw the conference room was empty. I got up and walked over to the conference room. I sat down and leaned back.

"Sit down and wait." I told him and pulled the key board over to me again. I logged in and asked what I was allowed. Jack walked in and handed me a hand held. I took it and watched him. He just walked back out. I moved the keyboard back and read that I have the ability to use Ranger for this. I flipped to another page and pasted it to Ranger.

"Read, sign and so on." He took it and did that and pasted it back. I checked to see if he did. Then linked with the room and the screen turned on.

"Close to 7 weeks ago, Parker Davis left to go in the wind. He did so throw his contract with the military and government. He meet with his handler and was sent on his mission. It involved this gang." He nodded and knew all this. I flipped throw to the next page. "A week ago, said handler called, said people saying Parker was MIA. Said people went in looking for him. As of last night, said people disappeared. I called Hector to find out what is really going on with Parker." He read throw the report.

"You are said people?" He asked me. I shook my head no. He raised his eye brow. "Dose this work?" He asked me and pointed to the key board. I thought about it and nodded. He pulled it to him and typed in a name. "Said handler." He told me. I think he was laughing at me.

"Your handler?" He folded his arms and leaned back.

"What do you know about Bones mission?" I asked him. He looked at me. I thought about it and rubbed my nose. I got up and walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked into the com room and shut the door.

"Find me everything." I said and waited a few minutes. It wasn't long before I had the whole file and read throw it. I thought about it and looked at my daddy.

"The choice is yours Stephanie." He told me. All three men nodded and were giving me whatever I wanted. I rubbed my nose and nodded to them. I walked back into the conference room and sat down. Ranger was waiting for me.

"Parker's handler called and asked this group to find his missing agent. The reason behind his call was either Parker was captured or turned side's. His handler isn't returning our call. I don't care right now about Parker. The team that was sent in is missing. So, I will ask you again Ranger do you know anything about Parker's mission."

"It's classified." He told me. I pulled the key board over to me and pulled of the mission file.

"Not to me." He looked at the screen and saw the file. He read throw it and let out a breath. "Now I'm tired, I'm not in the mood to play games with you. I asked you if you knew anything. I know everything. I asked you because he is a member of your company, he is a member of your team." He folded his arms and thought about it.

"I knew the outline of his mission. He used his back ground and entered the gang. He is there to find how the drugs are being brought into the country." He told me.

"And?"

"To what I know he hasn't flipped sides." I raised my eye brow at him. "Have a phone?" He asked me. I pointed to the box in the middle of the table. He dialed a number and waited. It was to Hector.

[Call Bones.] Ranger said as the line picked up. It took seconds and there was ringing coming throw the line.

"Primo." Another voice said. It sounded like whoever it was just woke up.

[The boss wants to talk with you.] Hector said.

[What do you want.] The voice said.

[Is that anyways to treat your old friend?] Ranger asked.

[You're bothering me.] He didn't sound happy.

[Have a minute to talk?] Ranger asked.

[It's the middle of the god damn night.] I raised my eye brow at Ranger. He was waiting. [I have time, what do you want?]

[I'm not the one who wants to talk to you. Behave and answer the lady's questions.] Ranger said. There were silences on the other end. [Bones this is Miss Harrison, some of her employees have gone missing. They were watching you.]

[What kind of bull shit is this.]

"Bruno, it's very late and I'm very tired. So, cut the shit and listen. When I ask you a question I expect an answer? A short while ago your friend called my bosses. He asked for a team to be sent in and find you. He sent the team in because he said you were MIA. That team went missing yesterday night. Now do you know you were being watched?" I asked him.

"From outsiders no."

"Have you missed a check in?" I asked him.

"No." I pulled up the bell hops. I read off the names and asked him if he knew them. He thought about it. "Doesn't sound like someone I've meet." He told me. I leaned back and thought about it. "What are you?" He asked me.

"You have already been told." I told him.

"Who's your bosses?" He asked me. If he wasn't really missing, then this has nothing to do with him. This has something to do with the handler and my team. "Who was sent to watch me."

"A team."

"Who's the team. I might know if I've seen them if I've see them." He told me.

"Do you really see that happening?" I asked the phone. "Thank you for your help." I said and looked at the screen thinking about it.

[Who the fuck are you messing around with.] He asked Ranger.

[Don't ask me. You got more out of her then I have.] Ranger said and smiled at me. I tapped my finger on the table thinking about it.

"Do you trust your handler?" I asked bother party's. Ranger looked at me.

"That's your mess to deal with." Parker said and hung up.

"Adam isn't my handler babe. General Fowler is my handler. Adam just climbed the latter and was a signed to Parker. Bones contact is only for gang related mission. He normal is only out once a year. This year he's been out twice already. I've worked with Adam babe."

"And yet Parker isn't missing and here we are." He looked at me. "Ranger, Parker's handler called and said he was MIA. He was either captured or turned side's. Wouldn't Adam have proof to say such a thing?"

"He should." He said and nodded.

"Terror's about to land." Jack said and pocked his head into the room.

"Go get him and smack him for me." Jack smiled.

"How about I bring him back and you can." I nodded to him. He shook his head and walked away.

"Hey." I yelled after him. He poked his head back in. "Tell Peter to come in." He let the door cracked and left. Peter walked in and stopped. I saw him looking at Ranger, Ranger was looking at him also.

"I want the handler." I told him. He nodded and slipped back out of the room and shut the door. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I heard Ranger got up and my eyes popped open. He walked around the table and out of the room. I watched him. He looked around.

"Looking for something?" I asked him. He turned and looked at me. I read his face and rolled my eyes. "I'm taking it you know Peter?" He folded his arms. I let out a breath. "Peter." I called out and waited. The door locked and I smirked. Ranger looked at the door.

"Milo, you get your ass out here right now or I'll call your mama." I shook my head and smiled.

"Go head and try." Peter called out. Ranger glared at the door.

"Milo." Ranger said in a cold voice.

"Ricardo." I looked over at Sandy and she was smiling. "My boss said shut up. We're busy."

"Tell General Hammond to shove it." I had to laugh now. "Milo come out now."

"I'm working."

"How's getting the handler?" I asked.

"If Ricardo would shut it, it would be getting somewhere." Peter called out. I leaned back and put my feet on the table and closed my eyes. "He's been called into the base." Peter called out to me.

"Why?" I got up and walked out of the conference room. Ranger was still glaring at the door. I leaned against the wall.

"Why what?" Peter asked me.

"Why is he being called to a base?" I asked him. Peter was quite for a few minutes. I thought about it and didn't understand.

"Adam's a military handler Babe. You wanted to talk with him. He's being called to a military base." I gave Ranger a look and folded my arms.

"How long?" I asked. There was talking.

"A few hours." I went back to my chair and sat down.

"Babe Adam's isn't someone you should worry about." Ranger told me. I nodded to him and leaned back father. I put my feet on the table again. I pulled the phone over to me and linked with the control room.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Returning." Kyle told me. I nodded and could go to sleep after I've talked with him.

"When's he released?" I asked them.

"Who?" Kyle asked me.

"Terror?" I said and tapped my finger. I heard clicking and knew he was looking it up.

"Doctor's has released him. As to when he can return, that is unknown. He has to complete his PT." He told me. I nodded and understood.

"What about Ax?" I asked.

"That's something complete different. Doctor hasn't even released him. As of now, he has a road ahead of him." I thought about that and nodded.

"Ra is calling." Peter told me. I looked over at the phone.

"Go ahead." I said and let out a breath.

"Hello Ra, what can I do for you?" I asked him when the link clicked.

"Inbound,"

"Come home, get your details from Osiris." I told him.

"Something going on?"

"It's five in the morning and I'm here answering the phone. What do you think?" I asked him right back.

"Is it Alpha, Isis?" He asked me. I looked at the phone.

"Yes." It was quite for a few minutes. "Come home." I told him.

"Give me the details." He said and my line was disconnected. My eyes shot open and I looked at the phone.

"Give me Ra." I said.

"Isis?" Ra asked me.

"Why would you guess Alpha?" I asked him.

"I know Beta is out. They left as we were. Water cooler talk gave me an idea what they're doing. Has nothing to do with why you would be awake in the middle of the night. Gamma is home bound, Atom is down and the team has to wait. Alpha is the only one left. I also know Death is down 2."

"Your down one." I told him.

"For different reasons and you know it. And I won't be the one to tell Horus what happened. Work fasters Isis." He said and hung up. I smiled and leaned back.

"What's Ra all worked up over?" Peter asked me.

"I removed Set from their team and moved him to Alpha. When Horus finds out we're going to have some problems."

"That was a while ago, he's still pissed off over that?" Peter asked me.

"No but he knows how Horus will act. Which reminds me, tell Jack to keep his mouth shut." I told the other room.

"Door's still locked."

"Can't hide forever Peter. Who would you rather deal with. Ranger or your mama." He laughed at me.

"I'll start calling you ma'am again." I glanced at the phone. Kyle was laughing in the back ground. I let out a breath and gave Ranger a look. He was smiling.

"Explain the connection." I told them. Ranger raised his eye brow at me. "What you know his mother. How do you know him?" I asked him.

"He's my cousin." Peter told me. I looked at Ranger waiting for more than that.

"Milo is Lester's baby brother."

"I am not a baby." Peter said cutting Ranger off. I smirked and nodded that I understood now.

"Why not just call Les?" I asked him.

"I think we've pushed him far enough. If I call him and tell him I'm with you in the middle of the night and it just might be that his brother is also with us. He'll get ever more upset." I nodded.

"Ya, I noticed he wasn't very happy when he left my place earlier. Does your brother know you're in the navy?" I asked Peter.

"We know that Peter works for General Hammond." Ranger told him.

"By we he means the family. They all talk more than old woman. Not that they think it's worthy." I raised my eye brow at Ranger. He looked at the phone with a troubled face.

"That has never been said."

"Doesn't have to." Peter said and was upset. I let out a breath.

"Where's Jack?" I asked him.

"Five minutes." Kyle told me. "The handler will be at the base before noon." He also told me.

"Sooner than later I would like to sleep."

"Sooner than later you have to make him leave." Peter told me.

"Ranger Peter would really like you to leave." He didn't say anything. "I don't think he's leaving. Peter does your brother know you're in town?"

"Why would he know that." He asked me.

"Because if I'm guessing right, he's down the street watching the lodge." Ranger leaned back and nodded to me. "From how Ranger acted I would think Les wouldn't know either." I told him.

"Does he let you call him Les?"

"Why do you think I know him in the first place?" I asked Peter.

"Better question why are you called Peter?" Ranger asked the room.

"Why are you called Ranger. Does he really let you call him Les?"

"Yes, where does he think you are Peter?" I asked him.

"Since I don't answer him when he asks. I wouldn't know where he thinks I am. But I am stations at the base. As to where I really am. It's where I am at the time." Peter told me.

"Should I go get Les?" I asked him.

"I'll lock you out." He said and wasn't happy.

"You're no fun when you're tired."

"Neither are you." I turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway. Behind him was Terror. I gave Ranger a look and nodded to the door. He got up and walked out. I pointed to the chair and gave Terror a look. Jack shut the door. Terror came over and saw down.

"You must be tiger." He said to me. I leaned back and folded my legs.

"One and only. How's the knee?" He shrugged and didn't want to get into it. "Did they have to take your boots?" He cracked a smile and nodded.

"They were waiting for me when I landed. Whatever you said to him made him listen."

"It tends to happen like that." He looked at me.

"Why'd I get called in Tiger?"

"Your team is missing." I told him. He sat up and looked at me.

"Since when?" He asked me. I leaned back and let out a breath.

"The night before last." His face changed and he looked at me. He thought about it. Leaned forward and grabbed the phone. He called himself and coded into his voice mail.

"I didn't order anything." Death said. "Who the fuck are you." I heard someone else talking, but you couldn't make out what was said. Then the phone was shut off. I knew Death was the one who hung up.

"Why haven't you reported anything?" I asked him as I was looking in his eyes. He shrugged at me.

"It's not the first or last time he's called me without meaning to. I wouldn't have thought anything about it." I was reading his face and knew he meant it.

"Who does he think he's calling?" He looked at me a long time and looked away. I pulled the key board to me and pulled up the number that was disconnected. "Do you know this number?" I asked him. He looked at it and I knew he knew it.

"Our past doesn't matter Tiger." He told me.

"Everything matters. Every little piece of history matters." He shook his head.

"No Tiger, our past is our past."

"Don't sit there and try and tell me what matters. I run these teams. I want an answer now." I told him. He looked at the number thinking about it. I stood up, put my hand on the table and leaned into him.

"You have a life outside of this department because I allow it. You have this because you live within my rules and you live with coded life's. This is allowed and only works if I know what the fuck I'm saving you from and for. Now Nash who the fuck dose this number belong to?" I asked him.

"Death's high school sweetheart had his baby. She doesn't tell him and he joined the military. He was deployed and she married another man. But he can and does spend time with her. He has time's where he checks in with her." He was telling me, but I already turned and headed to the door. It slammed against the wall and I walked into the Come room.

"Give me everything you can fine on her." I ordered and watched everyone start working. They were watching what was going on in the other room.

"This won't be easy." Peter told me.

"Back track to the birth recorders and follow it forward. Teenager's now days are easy to track." I pulled everything together in the middle and walked around the screens reading everything. Even Chad was working on what was needed.

"There," I pointed out the Facebook page. Kyle centered on that and moved when I took over his computers. I read throw everything that was there and found out what I needed.

"Who's there?" I asked and moved back to the middle and finished reading everything I needed to know about her.

"No one." Jack told me. I looked around the room and centered on the men in charge. They looked at each other.

"You want to bring the girl in?" Steven asked me. I went back to reading her text, email and Facebook.

"No, but somewhere safe might be needed." He thought about it.

"I will send eyes to watch the family and girl. Anymore is out of my hands. You Tiger are in control. Report when you have news." Steven said, nodded to Kyle and was gone.

"Jack will tell you when the handler is here, you princess will lead the questions." Pat told me and nodded and was gone also. Spencer was looking at me thinking about something.

"Protect the child, you would not care without a cause." He said and was gone. I looked at Peter and he shrugged at me.

"The plane will be waiting, this needs to be handled with care. Try and sleep pumpkin, remove panther when you leave." He kissed my head and walked out. I looked at the screens and knew this needed to be taken care of quickly.

"Where's Ra?" I asked looking at Peter.

"Sorry he's coming in from the east." I folded my arms and thought about it. I opened the door and looked out at Sandy. She looked over at me.

"Do we know anyone discreet?" I asked her. She looked at her computer and was thinking about it. I shut the door and grabbed a cup of coffee as I was waiting for her to answer.

"For what's needed, no."

"Put Terror in a room." She just smiled at me.

"Babe?" Ranger ask as I headed back to the com room. I looked over at him. He was watching me. "What do you need?" He asked me. I glanced at Sandy.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The room is not sound proof." I looked at the door.

"I need to remove the girl from her life discreetly without anyone knowing or seeing." He looked at me for a long time.

"Her parents will notice." I nodded and knew that.

"I will expect them to and will have answers." His face went cold and he wasn't sure of offering anymore. This it went blank.

"I have contact workers in just about every state. Along with safe houses." He told me.

"And?"

"Explain and there yours to use." I took a drink of my coffee and thought about it.

"Welcome to one of the bases that controls project whitewall." I saw in his eyes that he knew what I was talking about. He looked around. "This is just my Father's base."

"What are you?" He asked me, trying to believe what he knew was the truth.

"Hardly a concern." He looked over at me and raised his eye brow. I let out a breath. "I guess you could put me in a group of a handler."

"And yet that isn't the truth is it Stephanie." I shrugged and took a drink. "I need some information on the girl if you need this done." He told me. Sally handed out a piece of paper.

"I can get her to leave her house. Someone needs to pick her up and put her somewhere safe. At the same time, she needs to be in contact with me or you'll scare her." He took the paper from Sally and read over it.

"You think highly of yourself." I gave him a look and he saw it. Then pointed to the phone and Sally nodded. I walked back into the com room and shut the door. I pulled the center key board to me and texted Samantha. At the same time, I turned on her computer and watched her.

'awake' I texted her and coded it from a friend she knows is having problems.

She woke up at once when her phone went off. She rolled over and searched for her phone. She found it and looked at the text.

'Wendy, are you alright?' She texted back.

'I left. can you come meet me?' I asked her. She looked around and thought about it.

'pool, it's open.' She told me.

'thanks' I watched her get up, dress and grab her things. Peter was already tracking her phone. I opened the door and looked out at Ranger.

"So?" I asked him.

"When and where?"

"I'm tracking her now and she's heading to a pool to meet a friend." He spoke into the phone and looked at me. I looked back at the screen.

"There's a car on her." He told me. I nodded to him. "Another on the house." I nodded and knew that also.

"She's stopped moving." I told him. He spoke into the phone. It was just a few minutes then he handed me the phone. I walked over and took it.

"Hello?" I asked as I looked at Ranger.

"Whoever you are my daddy's going to find you and kill you." A girl said.

"Hello Samantha. I'm sorry for this morning's evens. Your friend Wendy is at home sleeping safely in her bed." She let out a breath. "As for you father, I know him very well and knew what you say would be the truth. But in this matter, you are very wrong. By chance has your father given you a saying to trust?" I asked her.

"I don't trust you."

"This I can understand."

"You kidnapped me and throw me in a SUV and you want me to trust you." She asked me.

"Hardly, but I might be able to prove that it can be earned." She was quite a long time. "Samantha?" I asked worried she wasn't there.

"How creeps in the shadows?" She asked me.

"Death," I answered. She was thinking about it. She still didn't trust me.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am called many things and go by too many names to answer you this early in the morning. I am normally called Tiger."

"NO go." She said. I thought about it.

"Miss Harrison is a name that is used by others to know me. Isis is used by a friend of your father. Libra might be used also."

"The scale." She breathed in.

"The truth." I answered to her.

"Wait, I know now. Give me a minute." She told me and I leaned against the desk. She was thinking about what she was support to ask me.

"Falling, lifting, standing still, all these are what?" She asked me.

"To protect the others." I told her. She sucked in a breath.

"You're the law?" She asked me.

"I see your father hasn't talked about me in a very long time. But yes, Samantha I am. I prefer these days to just be called Tiger or Miss Harrison if you don't mind. Now for your own protection these events needed to happen this morning. The people with you are taking you to a safe place and shortly I will be in contact with you again. Will you go quietly?" I asked her.

"Is my daddy in trouble?" She asked me.

"I don't have an answer for you yet. But I will very soon."

"My mother will worry."

"I will explain." I told her.

"Fine, but if this is a play to hurt my daddy I will get you." I smiled and nodded.

"I understand sweetheart. Don't worry, everything will work it's self out. Now please give the phone back to who handed it to you and behave." She laughed and did. I past the phone to Ranger and walked into the com room.

"Pull up my tags for the law?" I said, Peter and Jack looked at me and didn't understand. Kyle was already working on what I needed. I read over his should and nodded to the name that went with it. Then turned and watched Samantha room.

It took two hours to have her mother come looking. I picked up the head seat and called the house. She rushed to the phone.

"Hello." She answered in a rush.

"I need you to remain calm." I said and Chad shut the door to the phone.

"I'll give you anything, please give her back."

"She's safe Mrs. Flincher." I said and saw she covered her mouth and was crying. "I believe you might have the wrong idea about who I am and what is happening. I'm Lucy Law." She sucked in a breath and put her hand on her check.

"Oh god, what happened." I looked at Jack and he shrugged.

"Nothing as of yet I hope. But I have to take precautions. Early this morning I moved Samantha to a safe house. If you look out front you'll see a car, this is for your protection. I need you to remain calm and don't act out. No one should know Samantha isn't home in her bed."

"But?"

"I will have him call when he can." She nodded. "Lie about Samantha, if anything happens. The computer is linked with me." She looked at the computer and saw that it was on.

"Is she safe?" She asked me.

"As safe as I could ever make her."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." She hung up and looked at the computer for a few minutes. Then wiped her face, smiled and walked out to act normal. I let out a breath and rubbed my nose.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked me.

"Many and none are looking great."

"She's heading to a safe house." Ranger said leaning against the door frame. I nodded to him.

"Are you going to hunt?" Jack asked me without thinking. I looked over at him.

"I can't answer yet." He looked over to Ranger and then turned back around. I moved the link to Samantha's computer to the side of the room and started clearing out the main computer and screens. "Page me when the handler is at the base." I said.

"Gamma is down in two." Peter told me.

"Bring them in." I told him. "Go down and flip the switch." I told them and signed out. They looked at each other. Kyle sign out and walked out around Ranger. Peter spun and rolled to the middle and put his feet up. I handed him the key board.

"Taking Jack or can I come?" Peter asked me.

"Neither, your down already." He looked over to Jack.

"I could call Nathan back." Sally said.

"There fine to pout here." Jack was signing out, he just shook his head and walked away. I looked at Peter and he nodded that he was good. I walked over and leaned against the table that Chad was working on. He looked up at me when he saw me. He pulled out the head phones he was wearing.

"Ready?" He looked back at the computer. He was still matching files together.

"I'm good." Peter nodded that he didn't care.

"Sally will give you a room or a key to come back." He smiled and nodded. For some reason, I knew he was enjoying himself. He handed me, my keys.

"You'll be back before I'm done." I shrugged and didn't knew. But he could call and I would come get him. I walked out and pulled on my jacket.

"The plane is waiting for you when you're ready. Try and get some sleep before you came back in." I nodded to her and picked up my purse.

"Come on Ranger, time to leave." I told him as I walked over to the door. It opened and I looked back at him. He thought about it and saw there wasn't anything he could do about it and walked up the stairs. I winked at Sally and followed him up the stairs. The doors shut behind us and I locked the Lodge behind us.

"Babe." He said as I unlocked my jeep. I looked back at him.

"Ranger?" I asked him. He looked back at the lodge and was thinking about something. I put my purse on the seat and leaned against the side waiting. "Ranger?" I asked him when he didn't say anything. He looked at me.

"Explain." He ordered finely. I smiled at him and pulled on my sun glasses.

"Another time maybe. But Ranger out of everyone I would think you understood when something was classified." I got in my Jeep and pulled away. He was still standing there.


	11. Chapter 11

I made it home and showered. I've had too much coffee to fall asleep now.

After I was dressed and ready for what's to come, I eat something and feed Rex. Then grabbed my go bag and left. I parked my Jeep in the garage and took the stairs to the basement. If Rangerman knew where I was, I wasn't going to hide anymore.

"You need to get some sleep." Sally said when I walked in.

"I've had too much coffee to sleep. I will on the plane." She nodded to me and left it be. I opened the door to the rooms and headed down to mine. I smiled when I opened the door and saw Chad asleep in my bed. I dropped my bag off and grabbed the tine in my night stand.

"Come on Steph, let me come." Peter said when I walked throw the waiting room. I looked into the com room and saw he was watching me.

"And who is going to be running the com?" I asked him and walked into the reek room.

"Kyle can handle it." He said to me.

"Where's Ra and his team?" I filled up the pot of water and got it heading up.

"Nathan's picking them up on his way in." I walked back out of the room and looked at him. "He called and checked in. When he noticed, something was off he said he was coming in." He told me. I shook my head and walked back to my water. I grabbed a bottle and filled it with some of the herbs that were in my tin. Then dropped it in my pocket. I added hot water to the bottle and shook it as I walked back out.

"Where's the handler?" I asked.

"You still have a few hours to wait for him." I nodded and noticed he was watching the bottle. "Who do you normally take with you?" He asked me.

"I don't, watch what you're doing." I nodded to the main computer and he looked up. Samantha's mother was in her room looking around. She was worried about her baby. Next to that was Nathan's tracker and he was logged into the system.

"Come on I know Kyle knows more about you then I do." I looked over at Sally and she shrugged at me. She didn't want to touch this.

"Peter honey your hardly ever here at this base. You've also only been on the project for a little over a year. Plus, there's not a lot to know about me."

"Come on. I'll stay out of your way." I shook the bottle again. "There's shit lodes to know about you. You just don't share with anyone. I didn't even know you knew my brother."

"That's a good reason for you not to come with me. Your brother's going to be watching me. Do you want him to ask questions?" I asked him.

"He asks all kinds of shit. What does he have to do with my wanting to come with you. Anyways Chad said he has the likes for you." I shook my head at him. His eyes grow and I noticed he was watching the bottle. The water was turning colors and I knew it was almost ready. It just needed to cool down now. It was organ now. Blue meant it was ready for me.

"Come on, I want to come. I will stay out of your way." He asked me when I opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Staying out of her way isn't what's needed when you go along with you Peter." I looked over and saw Nathan walk into the room. He held the door and Ra walked in. He was alone.

"Explain?" I asked.

"They're coming, morning Isis." Ra told me, walked over and kissed my check. I pointed to the doorway to the rooms. He laughed and walked into the reek room. He grabbed a cup of coffee. Nathan walked into the com room.

"You go with her?" Peter asked.

"Why the fuck do you think I came in." Nathan logged onto his computer step up. He read throw the basic of what's going on. Peter got up and walked into the conference room.

"You have till noon or wait." I told him. Ra came over and put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"Going hunting I take it." He told me.

"I don't know if it's needed yet." He nodded and understood. Ra's been with the project almost as long as Death. "Peter wants to watch." He looked over at Peter and shook his head.

"Kid you wouldn't be able to handle Isis here when she's hunting. Trust me, I've tried. The boys normally stick with her." He said.

"See I knew it." He said and folded his arms.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Ask Kyle if he's chill with staying and you take his place. I don't see him having a problem with it." Nathan told him. Peter looked at me and waited for my answer. I shrugged at him and didn't care. Ra nodded his team in the room and Peter shut the door.

I walked into the com room and watched the screens. Kyle was still reading throw everything.

"Alright Baby doll give me your thoughts?" I sat down and leaned back.

"I have a few thoughts. First, I need to get to the bottom of what's going on with this handler. He called us and had Alpha sent in for a man who's still doing his job. But I don't think that's the problem because Death left on his own." He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked me and didn't understand what I was saying. I pulled up the video of Death leaving and going throw the subway.

"Doesn't Death know your back?" He asked me. I paused the frame and looked Death's face over.

"He might know I'm back in the com?"

"Stupid fucker, even with a thought that you were in the office he shouldn't have pushed this shit. Has everyone working. What do you see?" He asked me.

"He's expecting me to come." I let out a breath. Nathan came over and I folded his arms behind me.

"Why?"

"He landed himself into something that he can't handle. He called his daughter knowing I would track her down." He was waiting. I shook my head and took a drink. "He looked right at the camera." I told him.

"Maybe it isn't wise to take the kid." He told me. I shrugged at him and was still just looking at Death.

"What have you got yourself into?" I asked.

"Baby doll I can't allow him to come if it's going to get out of hand." He told me.

"I can't tell the further." I told him.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The phone rang and he moved away.

"Hey Pokka. Yes, she's here. Give us a few minutes to set up and she'll be ready." He said and looked back at me. "Set up." He said and pulled off the head set. I nodded and got up. Turned off the image and walked out. I knocked on the door and waited.

"What." Peter said and opened the door.

"Take a break." He nodded and cleared the room for me. I sat down and turned on the screen. I pulled the key board and phone to me. Nathan came in and turned the phone on and sat down my drink. He walked out and shut the door.

"Captain?" Pokka asked me.

"Ready when you are." I told him. The camera turned on and I saw Adam sitting at a table. Pokka walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down and sat a stack of files.

"Hello Adam I'm Sergeant Pokka. I'm sorry the General couldn't make this meeting. He's a busy man you know." Pokka said.

"What's this fucking shit about." He asked and was pissed off.

"The General is reviewing your placement as a handler." He answered and opened a file.

"Tell him it's a general review after any of his agents go MIA." I said and watched Adam. Pokka was better than anyone at following my lead. Pokka started talking to Adam's like this was a normal review he did and opened a file reviewing an agent. The door opened and a chair moved behind me.

"Take a break and leave the files." I told Pokka. He pulled out his phone and answered it as he walked out.

"I think you're over thinking this guy." He said to me.

"Just watch." I told him and together we watched Adam's. He acted normal for a few minutes.

"Come on." He started to say, then Adam's grabbed the files and pulled them over to himself. He read throw them and finely opened one. I smiled and watched him. After he read throw the file he rubbed his face and shook it.

"Cut him loss." I said and got up. "Tag him and watch him." I told Nathan. He nodded to me. I walked back into the room and grabbed my drink. But stopped when I saw Ranger. He was just watching Adam's and didn't look happy.

"Ranger?"

"Who's on the other end?" He asked me in a cold voice.

"Sergeant Pokka." I told him without thinking. "Pokka this is Ranger." I said and nodded to Ranger.

"Why do you have a ranger in your office?" Pokka asked me.

"Just a tag." Ranger shook his head at us. I took a drink and nodded him to go on with what he wanted.

"Go back in and ask him about Bones." Ranger told him.

"What do you want me to ask." Pokka asked and wasn't happy with what's going on.

"Confront him on his mission." Pokka walked into the other room and started asking Adam's about Bones mission. Ranger lead Pokka in where to question him. I had him push when I knew he was lying. Finely though we got to the bottom of why he called in my team. Bones was checking in, but Adam's didn't get the info till after my team was sent in. Cross wires and he didn't think of calling the team back out.

"Cut him loss Pokka." Adam's was allowed to leave. "Wipe his office and staff." I told him and Nathan. I heard Nathan talking to him and turned everything off. I nodded Ranger out and waved Peter back in. He walked the team in. But Ra was missing. I looked at Sally and she pointed to the com room.

"If she's getting wet you'll need the help." Ra said as I was walking in.

"I don't control her and you know it."

"It's starting already. Death left her a message and she's going in hot for him." He said, saw me and shut up. I noticed he was looking past my head. I slipped my hands in my pockets and knew Ranger was behind me.

"If you wanted to come, all you had to do is ask. Team's waiting." I nodded to the other room. He started glaring. "Making me wait." He glanced at Nathan shortly and walked out. I rolled my eyes and raised my eye brow at Nathan.

"The wipe will have to wait. Whoever did this work cut this job in half. I can have this player out in a few days. Sally will wake Kyle and Jack shortly. Call in." He told me. I gave him a look and waited. He looked up at me. Turned and leaned back looking at me waiting. I took a drink and centered on his eyes. Slowly I felt the peace.

""Should I ask what's Ra's problem with Ranger?"" I asked him. But it was in his mind. He looked past me shortly.

""You could ask him. I don't have a clue. Are you really going to take him? If it gets messy he'll lose control."" I let out a breath.

""I'll bring it up. Still good with taking the kid?""

""He needs to learn how to handle you."" I shook the bottle and thought about it. ""Don't get to hot with your Ranger watching."" I smirked at him. Back stepped and walked out of the room.

"Frank let him in, I stopped asking years ago," Sally told me.

"With them you just shack your head and allow it. Send them home when there done." She nodded and started working. I walked behind her and walked into the hallway to the rooms. I knocked on Terror's door and waited.

"Tiger?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Staying till the team returns?" I asked him. He looked down the hall at Ax's door and nodded.

"Any news?" He asked me. I shook my head at him. He nodded and was worried.

"No bad news either. Sally will take care of your needs." He nodded and I checked on Chad. He was still asleep. I finished off my bottle and refilled it. Sally had the water waiting for me and it was hot. I shook it and felt everything working. It's been a while since I went down this road.

""Captain."" Kyle said and moved in front of me. I looked at him and centered on his eyes. ""You're getting hot too fast.""

""Kyle?""

""You've been standing in the same place for the last 27 minutes."" I blinked and shook my head. I was trying to clear it. I noticed Ra was watching me closely. He was also watching Ranger. I took a deep breath and pulled my hair up.

""This is going to get messy."" I said and walked into the com room. I did let him take the bottle and handed it over to Ra as he followed me. He shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Kid if you're going with I'm alright with it. But you're going to need to learn a few things about what's to come." Nathan sat me down in a chair and opened a safe.

"What?" Peter asked. Nathan rolled over and pulled Peter with him.

"The Captain hasn't always been in the office. She was in the flied, before we were running a four-team unit it was just one team." Nathan said to him. Peter looked at me and was surprised. "Jack's flying us, he's coming to be a com link between us and the office. He's also coming because it's his team. Ra is coming because Death is and always has been his captain. He's going to watch our back's when things get messy. We're going to watch over the Captain. That means were going to be here shadows and protector. This is needed because shortly she's going to unlink with rarity around her." Kyle moved behind me and pulled off my shirt. Peter's mouth dropped open and he was just looking at me.

"Kid." Nathan said. Peter shook his head.

"What do you mean."

"You'll see what I'm talking about. Giving her time she'll be able to focus. But it's been a long time for her to push herself like this. Right now, though if you're going, she needs to get a feel for you." He started to nod then looked at Nathan and didn't understand.

"What?" Kyle hocked an ear piece in my ear, lead it to a speaker he locked around my neck. Then flipped the chair around and had me lean against the back rest. He grabbed the paint and started drawing on my back.

"Sit up, relax and look into her eyes." Peter didn't understand, but did what he was told. He looked into my eyes and I slowly started getting a feel for him and locked our minds together.

"Don't fight what you feel kid." Kyle said.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, but stopped fighting my touch.

""It's protection."" I said and he jumped up and backwards. Nathan caught him before he could fall on the computer. Got him sitting again.

"Give it a minute." He said. When Peter looked back at me I smiled softly. He started relaxing.

""It's a ward that's handed down throw my family. It will protect me from most harm that's pointed my way."" I told him.

"Freaky." Nathan and Kyle laughed.

"It gets worse kid." Nathan said.

"Now respond." Kyle told him. Peter looked at him to me.

""What"" He thought. I tracked the thought path and put a marker there.

""That's what he wanted you to do. Think towards me, for now our minds need to be touching. But shortly I'll be able to feel when your specking to me."" He nodded and I closed my eyes when all his thought's hit my mind.

""What's wrong."" He asked me.

""Give me some time, everyone's mind is different.""

""Why can you do this?"" He asked me. Slowly I filtered everything out but what he wanted me to hear.

""Family curse."" He rolled his eyes. ""Another time I'll explain more.""

""Do you care I'm going?"" He asked me.

""Hardly, I'm not happy that I'm going."" He laughed in my mind. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Kyle cupped my neck and clammed me down.

""It will take a little longer for you to finish the transfer. That's good since your Ranger is still here."" Kyle told me. I glared at him.

"What?" Nathan called out.

"The doors locked." Jack said. Kyle rolled me back wards behind the door and unlocked it. Jack came in and shut it behind himself. He locked it and looked around. He just stared at me.

"Get ready." Nathan told him and nodded Peter out. He needed to pack.

""Kyle the kids allowed to stay."" I told him and leaned forward allowing him to get back to work.

""I know and from what I watched he's smart. Nathan even likes his work. If he wants to finish, I'll put him back to work."" He told me. I closed my eyes and started calming down.

""Do you want to talk with the Ranger before Sally comes in?"" Nathan asked me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was leaning back looking at me.

""Really, I would rather not."" He looked up at Kyle and looked back at me.

""Rather not talk with him or wait?"" He asked me. I took a breath. ""He's not going to allow you to leave without talking to him. Baby doll?""

""There are many things I would not like to bring up."" He got up and walked to the door. Opened it and Ra came in a few minutes later. The door was shut and locked. Ra gave me a sad look. He grabbed a chair and rolled over to me.

"Hey there baby doll." He said and it was broken up. He saw that and smiled softly. He looked into my eyes. ""Been a long time since we're worked together."" He thought to me.

""I'm sorry."" He cupped my check.

""Oh, baby doll don't worry. I've never minded you in my mind. You don't share what you hear or see."" He looked at my back. ""Now what's wrong?"" He asked me.

""Why do you have issues with Ranger?"" I asked him. I knew he was laughing. But it was getting even more distance.

""Army bull shit nothing more. He's a good soldier. We just don't see eye to eye. Seeing him worry about you, shows me there is a person hidden behind the machine."" I laughed at him.

""There's nothing there that is a worry?"" I asked him.

""There's nothing there for you to worry about. Engle wouldn't have let him in his base if there was. My beef with his is a man's problem."" I rolled my eyes at him. ""What's your problem with him?"" He asked me.

""There is history there, I don't want to deal with it now."" He looked at me for a long time. Then looked at the men around the room.

""What happened."" He asked me and asked out loud.

""Nothing."" I told him. He gave me a look.

""You do not run from your problems. Your hiding something."" I nodded to him. ""Then this is your play Captain. Deal with it as you would like."" He got up and walked out. I stuck my tongue out at him.

""We're going to clear out and Sally's going to come in and finish."" Kyle told me and I nodded. He walked out and cleared the room. I thought about it and watched the door. Sally walked in and locked the door behind her. She looked me over and nodded.

I sat up, closed my eyes and nodded to her. She walked around me and finished off my ward. I felt the power behind what was happening. Then she kissed my head and walked out shutting the door behind her. Sally was a witch doctor. She was from the old world that helped me learn about what was happening to me many years ago, my dad gave her a job to keep her close to me.

I caught my breath and stood up. I rolled the chair back to its place and pulled on my shirt. When I saw my arms, I let out a breath. The ink showed down my arms. I looked around and didn't know what to do. If I walked out Ranger would notice.

""I need a long sleeve shirt."" I told the boys. The door opened and Nathan pasted me my jacket. But something was on his face. He was worried about something. I looked around and didn't understand.

""The ward shows."" He told me. I nodded to him and knew that. He pointed to the safe. I walked over and opened the door. Inside was steal and gave me a way to see myself. The ward came forward and showed on my lower neck. My eyes were also bright blue.

""This can't be hidden."" I pulled up my collar and shook my head.

""Come on."" He opened the door and Kyle walked in. He took his place and nodded me out. I walked out and left the door open. Sally was behind her desk on the phone. I looked in the conference room and saw it was cleaned up. Jack was talking with Nathan over something.

""Are you ready?"" I asked Nathan and saw he was shaking my bottle. He nodded to me and Jack walked away.

""I already grabbed your bag."" He told me and throw the bottle to me. I caught it and glance at Ranger. He was watching me closely. I watched him say something.

""He said Babe."" Ra said walking into the room from the reek. I smiled and nodded to him. Then let out a breath. I walked over to Sally's desk and opened a drool. I found her note pad and took the pen she handed to me. Ranger came over and folded his arms. I spun the pen as I thought about it.

'We'll talk later?' I wrote. He tipped my chin and looked at me. He said something and I tried to read his lips. It's been too long. When I didn't answer him right away he looked over at Nathan and Ra. I looked over at them also. Then Ranger snapped his finger in front of my face. I looked back at him. He shook his head and said something to them.

""He's not leaving."" Ra told me.

""He's told us very clearly that he is coming along."" Nathan told me. I looked at them and made a face.

""No."" Ranger snapped his fingers again. I gave him a look and he handed me the note pad and gave me a look. I took it and looked down at it.

'Answer now or I will be going along.' He wrote and I knew he was trying to pull rank. He was becoming a soldier. I looked at him thinking about what he might want.

'What do you want to know?' I wrote. He raised his eye brow.

'What happened while I was gone?' He asked me.

""He can come, make him understand he has to keep his distance and stick with Ra."" I said and walked away. Sally made sure I had my phone. I slipped it in my pocket. Jack and Peter were waiting in the SUV. I got in the front and closed the door behind me.

""He's not impressed with taking orders."" Ra told me as he got in the back.

""He knows how to play the game though."" I said and smiled back at him. He shook his head. Nathan handed over a GPS and gave me a look. I took it and looked the map over as I pictured Death. ""I'm going to give him a dating for this."" I told them.

""I'll hold him down for you."" Ra told me. I handed the GPS back to Nathan and looked at Ra.

""Did you know Death had a daughter?"" He looked at me for a few minutes. Then nodded. I glared at him.

""He doesn't talk about her Baby doll. He doesn't want her part of this life. Look what happened to you."" I glared at him. He looked my face over and I saw pity in his eyes for a split second. ""Damn."" He looked at Nathan. He looked up from the GPS and looked at me.

""Oh, hell Baby Doll."" I saw what he saw and let out a breath.

""It was bound to happen and you know it. Two ward fight against each other. The protection is the stronger on and takes over."" He nodded and dropped it. It wasn't a long drive to the private air strip. Jack parked in the hanger and looked over at me. He was surprised with what he saw. Ra was already pulling him out of the SUV and headed to the Plane.

""Come on Baby Doll you have some work ahead of you."" Nathan said and opened my door. I grabbed my bag and followed him. I shook the bottle and took a drink.

""Peter's coming?"" I asked.

""He's a little held back now that your Ranger's coming. Give him a little while to remember why's he here."" I nodded and walked up the stairs. He sat down and I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt Ranger and Peter walk around me and sit down. I felt the plane moving and get us in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

""I've never noticed the scar before."" Peter said to me.

""It's one of many."" I told him. I saw what he saw. He was surprised but there wasn't any pity. I smiled at him softly.

""What are you doing?"" He asked me.

""Looking for Death. Ask Nathan if you want more of an answer."" He didn't believe me. But didn't ask. I took a deep breath and went back to searching for Death. I flipped the pen as I got stuck.

""You alright Baby doll?"" Ra asked me.

""I need to be on ground."" He laughed.

""We planned on it. Going to start from the beginning. Jack's sticking around, but will be distance. Show the kid the back."" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was in the cock pit not paying action. Or so others would think. Nathan gave me his hand and pulled me up. I nodded Peter with me to the back and opened the door. He looked around and was impressed. I started turning everything on and linking with the bases.

""Shit this is cool."" Peter told me. I smiled at him and nodded. ""What happened Steph?" He asked me. I gave him a look. He looked at my face.

""It's a story for another time."" He looked at me thinking about it. ""How I hide it, you wouldn't understand."" He let out a breath and knew that. I felt someone watching us and knew it was Ranger. He sat down and started talking with Kyle. I felt the vibrations from the speaker in my ear.

I finished off the bottle of tea and slipped it in the side pocket of my bag. I looked back and saw Peter was busy still with whatever he was doing. Nathan was sitting leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. But I could feel mind working. Ra was up in the cock pick talking with Jack. I slipped into his mind and saw they were planning on where they were landing.

""I've missed you."" I said without thinking. Ra looked back at me and smiled. He finished talking to Jack.

""You watch over me every day."" He told me. I leaned against the chain next to me and slipped my hands in my pockets.

""It's not the same and you know it. I miss Death also."" He nodded and laughed.

""No one can miss that ass. But I understand Baby doll. When you came back I was glad. Not that I didn't understand why you left. This though I'm not sure about. Can you even control yourself anymore?"" I shrugged at him.

""It's a part of me.""

""Yes, but that fucker knew you would be coming after him. He knew you would come down this road. We said we wouldn't allow you to have to come."" I raised my eye brow at him. He glanced at Nathan.

""When you were in the hospital we said, we would never make you go down this road again. If you chose to come back, that would be a different story. Having Death fall in a pile of shit and making you come after him. He's going to be hurting when this is over."" Nathan said. I looked at him and saw he looked over at Ranger. ""He would like to know how long we've been together."" He said.

""We've never been together."" I told him. ""You can't get upset at Death for needing help. Yes, he should have just called. Going down this road doesn't bother me."" I told them.

""Baby doll I'm sure he's asking how long we've worked together."" Nathan told me. I waved him to answer if he wanted to. I felt him link with my mind and was allowing me to listen to what's going on.

"Kyle and I were appointed to the first team. This was before there were four." Nathan answered.

"When did Stephanie come into play?" Ranger asked.

"She was co leader of the team. We were the first team to have a woman on it. Trust me we weren't happy about it. This Spunky little girl didn't' fit in, but it didn't take long for us to understand why she was there."

""You hated me, I didn't like you much better."" I told.

"She co-leads?" Ranger asked. Ra turned around and looked at Ranger. He wasn't impressed with the question.

"The team was put together a few years after the last team retired. Yes, she co-leads the team. She still doses just isn't in the field any longer." Ra told Ranger in a cold voice.

"I'm not questioning her ability to lead." Ranger told him. "I'm surprised." Ranger started to say. Then stopped and thought about what he wanted to say. He was throw. He doesn't normally have to ponder.

"You're wondering how a woman from the burg could run and lead a military team that is raw, dirty and dose the impossible. She puts on a good front, but she's never been from the burg. These last few years with her being away from the team gave her a chance to live a normal life. Seems she didn't last without coming back." Nathan said.

""My life needed some levelness. I needed to put the pieces back together to be able to find common ground."" He nodded to me.

"How long have you known each other?" Ranger asked again. Nathan looked back at me. He wasn't sure about answering.

"A little more than 10 years." Ra answered for him. Something changed on Ranger's face. He looked at Ra for a long time. "The team was put together when most of us were finished with our first grouping in the military." Ra said to him.

"Bull shit,"

"The team wasn't like you see it today. We weren't a main unit. Each of us still have another team to fall back on besides the captains. Just as you noticed Ra knows more about what's going on than his team. Ra and Charming spent the longest about between two teams." Nathan told Ranger.

"Charming is a little prick." Ra said with a smile. "Tarzan is also." Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"You hate everyone Ra." Nathan told him. Ra shrugged and sat forward. "I have to agree though Charming is an ass. It's his charm though I think. If Steph can deal you can suck it up and deal."

"Tried that once, the team was spilt." Ra said.

""No, it wasn't."" I told him. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. ""You're ready to leave aren't you."" He looked at me. I read his face and smiled.

""Ready for leave mostly.""

""I'll make sure both teams get the leave that's coming to them."" He shook his head.

"The team was spilt?" Ranger asked looking at them.

"Steph took over the office, Kyle and I followed her. The remaining make up leaders for the four teams. Each team was filled and Steph finished filling the office. Till the kids came around she hasn't liked who's been there." Nathan told him.

"Why?" Ranger asked.

"It takes a lot to be able to live in the project. It takes a lot to be able to keep up with her. She demands everything and expects it done before she asks. Very few make it long. Being stationed in any base doesn't matter. You have to live with your general, her and the team you're watching."

"How have you?" Ranger asked.

"I am the mean's behind the system." I smirked at that. There was a lot of truth to that. He did help finish off the system.

""No one can take your place. It's yours for as long as you want it."" I told him. He looked back at me. Then past me. I knew he was looking at Peter. I looked back also and saw Peter sitting listening in and watching everything. I winked at him.

"The chose to leave at this point is my own." Nathan told both of us. I was glad he knew that. "Jack is a little newer then Peter to the teams. This is also his first visit to this base. Steph is enjoying giving him a hard time. Peter's been to the base a few times. They both work to her level's pretty well. They also have learned not to take shit she sends their way."

"What do you mean?" Ranger asked.

"You'll get a in death image of who she is. The person you know is just a piece of who she is. Seeing her take control of the com is part of seeing her. This very few see. Peter is lucky were looking for Alpha."

"Why?" Ranger didn't understand.

"Kyle didn't come more for the reason he would kick Death's ass for making us come after him." Ra said and I smiled. We were getting close to something. They felt the change and looked back at me. I looked out the window and didn't understand. Death wasn't around. What was pulling me.

""We need to land."" I said to everyone. Ra started talking to Jack. I moved to the middle of the plane and laid down. I closed my eyes and started feeling the area. I felt the plane land and they gave me time. I couldn't figure it out. Something was pulling me to something.

""Something."" I said and didn't understand.

""Let's take a field trip then." Ra told me. I let out a breath and let him pull me up. Nathan was already outside waiting for me. I pulled on the sun glasses he was holding and got behind the wheel of a blue car that was there waiting. Peter was already in the backseat. I pulled away once he was in the car and started driving around.

I don't know how long I was driving when I pulled off the side of the road and looked down the street. For some reason a house was pulling me to it. I looked at Nathan and shrugged. I also pointed out what was bothering me. He looked at the house and didn't understand. But I saw him turn and look in the back seat. I looked back also and saw Peter was talking.

""That's my Albee's house."" Peter said. I looked at the house and looked back at him.

""Is there a reason for you to come and see her?"" I asked him.

""She's shouldn't even be here. She's up visiting my mama and aunt."" I looked the house over and thought about it. Then looked back at Peter.

""So, see who's there."" He and Nathan talked for a few minutes, then he got out and headed to the house.

""Your pulled here for what reason Steph."" Nathan asked me.

""If I had to think about it, it's not something I want to deal with. If by chance it's just an off reason and linked with Peter, I'll be happy. But I dough it."" He didn't say anything. We watched the house and waited for Peter. Then he walked out of the house and was talking to someone.

""That's what I thought."" I said and shook my head. Lester was standing on the front porch in front of the shut door. He was talking with Peter and had his arms folded. He wasn't looking very happy. Peter was trying to push him off. Then they both looked down at the car.

""He's not going to leave."" Peter told me. I looked over at Nathan and he just shook his head. He thought it was funny though. Then he pasted over a long sleeve shirt with hood.

""It seems someone's been talking to you."" I told him and pulled the shirt on and my jacket back on.

""Baby doll I don't stop watching you."" I rolled my eyes and pulled the hood up. When I was covered, I pulled forward and parked in front of Peter. He was pissed off that his brother was strong arming him.

""Bring him, we don't have time."" Peter just walked over to the car and got in. Seconds later Lester got in also. I pulled away and drove around. Now that I knew where I was. I parked down the street from the hotel. Nathan and Peter got out. Nathan opened my door and got me out. I walked to the hotel and wondered around while I felt the room.

Nathan talked with someone who showed up and Peter stayed close to me. When Nathan returned, I headed upstairs and felt the doors. Nathan went and checked the rooms. I thought about it. Then closed my eyes and touched the wall. I followed what I felt and smiled.

""Good news?"" Peter asked me. I nodded and knocked on the wall. Nathan came out and looked at me I nodded him with me and walked away.

""Baby doll."" He said when I pulled away from the side of the street.

""Get ready to laugh."" I told him and drove a short while and parked across the street from a building. I pointed at it and nodded Nathan to it. He looked from me to it.

""And?""

""That's where the team is."" He didn't believe me, but got out and walked across the street and inside the police station. After a few minutes, Peter came around the car and sat in the front. I pointed to the radio, letting him know he could go for it. He turned it on at once.

""Why are we at the police station?"" He asked me finely.

""The teams here."" He gave me a look and leaned back. I felt the bass from the music move throw me. It was a good tune at less. Longer than I thought it would take, Jack pulled up in a SUV. He got out and walked inside.

""You picked up another person?"" Ra said from the SUV. I nodded and shrugged at him.

""I'm wires aren't running smoothly."" I heard him laughing.

""They never did when your horny."" I glared at the SUV in front of me. ""When your lust got in the way Baby doll, the wires are all messed up."" I let out a breath and leaned back.

""Your over thinking things."" I told him.

""Your Ranger wasn't impressed with having to stay behind."" He told me.

""He's going to be even less impressed when we show back up with our cargo."" He didn't know what to say to that.

""Captain?"" Nathan said. I looked over and saw he was standing in the doorway to the building. I let out a breath and got out. Peter followed at once and we walked inside. I looked around and saw Jack was talking with someone. I took my ID from Nathan and looked around.

I followed the pull. I walked throw the door to the back and right past the front desk. I walked throw the desks and finely moved around to the holding cells. Before I could get to the door someone grabbed my arm. I grabbed the arm and flipped them around and into the wall. Then opened the door and walked into the cell room.

I felt everyone yelling or saying something. I just looked throw the cells and stopped in the middle of the room and leaned against the bars to the cell that held my team. Angle noticed me at once and smacked Judges leg. It took seconds and everyone noticed me. I shook my head at them. They were glad, then looked next to me. I looked over and saw someone in uniform. This someone looked pissed off. He was talking to me.

I pulled out my ID and pasted it over to him. Then moved back and pointed to the door of the cell. He looked at my ID and looked at me. Then turned and walked away. I took my ID and the keys from him. I unlocked the door and waved the team out.

They weren't too sure, when I pointed down the hall they moved at once. Peter held the door open for us. When we walked out, the same man in the uniform was there and he was with someone else. I'm pretty sure that was the captain. Jack saw the team at once. He stopped talking to the front desk lady and walked back to meet with us. Nathan came over also.

The man started yelling at me. I handed him his keys and waved Jack out with the team. He glanced at the two men and followed my command. The man in the uniform turned purple and the Captain was now looking at me. He pointed to his office door and wave me with him. I nodded and followed him. The man in the uniform followed and I felt him yelling still.

The Captain shut the door behind all of us and waved me to sit down. I sat down and he followed. Jack and Nathan moved behind us. The man in the uniform stood to the side yelling and waving his arms around. He reminded me of Joe. I glanced at him and pulled my hood. I slipped off my sunglasses and he stopped talking at once and just looked at me. The Captain waved his hand to me. I looked over at him.

"Are you deaf?" He asked. But he spoke slowly so I could read his lips. I nodded and waved my hand to the guys behind me. The Captain looked past me to the men standing behind me and listened while they explained. The man who was in uniform just stood there in disbelief.

"There is a periodical that has to be followed." The Captain told me. I folded my legs and leaned against the arm rest. I raised my eye brow at him and waved my hand for him to continue. "You can't just walk in here with ID and think you can leave my prisoners. You need paperwork and approval."

I thought about it and pointed to the phone. He looked at it and looked at me. He didn't understand what I would need with a phone and nodded. I sat forward and picked up the phone. I put it on speaker after I dialed Pat's office number. Nathan came over and started talking when someone picked up.

I waved the captain to the phone when Nathan nodded. The Captain started talking to the phone. I just leaned back and folded my legs. I saw the Captain look at me a few times and he was in disbelieve. Then I watched him look at the man in a uniform.

"Do you have ID?" The Captain asked me. I grabbed my ID and pasted it over to Nathan. He pasted it over to the Captain. He also pasted over his and Peter's ID. The Captain looked throw all three and looked back up at me.

"You should have said you were MP." He told me. I shook my head no. I let out a breath and looked at Nathan. He nodded to me, he was waiting to talk for me. I snapped my fingers and sat up.

"That matter at hand is everything that happened today is classified. All recorders will be removed, all video will be removed. We were never here. Paperwork and approval make that hard to happen. As for telling you who I was. I did, someone wasn't willing to wait and find out why we were here." I signed and Nathan said. But at the end I looked over at the man in a uniform.

"This is bull shit." He said and Nathan signed for the show. The Captain gave the man a look. He shut up and stood up at once. He folded his arms and wasn't happy. The Captain looked at me and let out a breath.

"What does the MP's want with 4 drugies." The Captain asked me. Nathan signed but gave the Captain a look. I looked at him also.

"There A wall." He nodded and understood. I looked at Nathan.

""Have Jack wait."" He nodded and pulled out his phone. I waited till he was done and started signing again.

"I am sorry for the dream that has taken place. But I'm the kind of person to stay around and wait for no reason. Your office is ran with a strong hand. I respect that. But I couldn't allow this to go on any longer." He nodded and understood. Then leaned back and looked me over.

"I knew a Captain Plum." He said. I smiled at him and nodded. Pulled put my phone and noticed the uniform man backed up a step and reached for his gun. I watched him as I pulled up a picture and pasted it over to the Captain. He took it and laughed. "He didn't deal with bull shit either. Lived by his own set of rules also." I put my phone away and nodded to him.

"So, you know my father?" I asked him throw Nathan.

"Not many people who were in the army around the same time didn't know your father. He made a name for himself with everything he did. You either wanted to meet him, be him or you were imitated by him. I knew he from a distance." He told me.

"I have to say I don't think I've meet anyone who knows my father, besides the few men who serviced with him. Maybe I'll have to stop by another time and see if I can get a story out of you. It was nice to meet you Captain Wilson." I got up and held out my hand. He shook it.

"It was nice to meet you also Captain Plum. As twilight as it was." I finely smiled at him and he was surprised by something. I slipped my sun glasses on as I winked at the uniform guy.

""Do you always have to flirt?"" Nathan asked me.

""It normal puts them at easy."" I pulled on my hood and followed Nathan out of the building. None of the cops bothered us as we left. Jack was at the SUV waiting with Ra. They were leaning against the side in the shade waiting for us. Jack noticed first.

""What's the hold up and wait?"" Ra asked me.

""The Captain said they were druggies."" He looked into the SUV, then said something to Jack.

""They are doing drugs or they were given drugs?"" Ra asked me. Drug use kicks you out of the project. There are a few reasons why they would be allowed. Ra called to Set. He got out and walked around the SUV. I watched him closely as he was walking. Ra and I walked over to him before he could pass the front of the SUV.


	13. Chapter 13

Ra started talking to Set and I looked his face over. I looked into his eyes and saw they were red. Then I turned his head side to side and looked his neck over. Set allowed it but wasn't sure about what the fuck was going on. I pulled off his shirt and look his shoulders and chest over. Then grabbed his arms and felt them as I looked them over. I moved behind him and looked his shoulder and back over. Half way down his left side I saw the puncher sit.

I looked throw my pockets and found the pen. Then marked the sight and gave him his shirt back. He looked at his side and looked at me. I turned around and headed to the car.

""Have Jack take them in. Get them checked out and mark the drugs they were given."" I told them. Nathan and Peter got in the car with me and I pulled away. Ra and Jack were talking as I pulled away. Set was standing there not really understanding what the fuck was going on. They didn't know they were drugged.

""That's why you couldn't find them."" Nathan asked me.

""That's why I hate drugs. Messes with the wires."" He nodded and understood.

""What do you mean?"" Jack asked me. Nathan looked back at him.

""Steph while unlinked has a way of finding wire's that lead off us. It's hard to explain without seeing and with other's watching she's not going to show off."" Nathan told him. ""Think about it like following wires in your walls or links on the internet.""

""Why did we go to my Aube's house?"" He asked the both of us.

""A simple reason would be something is going on between you and your brother that needs to be fixed. You're bound to him throw blood. She's connected to you and it's fresh. She followed your wires to him. The other reason which is just as likely. Steph's hard up for your brother and it got in her way."" I rolled my eyes.

""So, either I need to talk to my brother or she needs to get laid?"" He asked. I shook my head and was smiling.

"Pretty much. She's a flirt, you have to have noticed that. There's a few times where she lets her emotions gets in the way of her work. She finds your bother applying. Whether or not she acts on what she's feeling isn't something I can answer for you."" Nathan said.

""Hardly the place and time. Anyways your brother's been piss and moody with me.""

""Shit why?""

""Why what?"" Nathan and I asked him.

""Damn Steph your beautiful. Showing what you hide doesn't change that, might even make you applying. Why the fuck if he had a chance would he walk away."" Peter asked me. I let out a breath and thought about my answer.

""Carlos and I have had a rocky past. We're mostly friends, really close friends. But there is also a huge amount of passion between us. Before Carlos left for his mission this last time we talked about what we could really give each other and agreed to just be friends. Around the same time as he returned your brother deiced to step up to the plate. I guess the heat was too hot for him and at the same time he thinks that Carlos and I are returning to the tug a war with our lust."" I told him. Nathan looked over at me. Something was on his face.

""I can't believe my family."" Peter said and shook his head. Nathan looked back at him.

""Kid?""

""Two count them now two members of my family have had a chance and walked away for some kind of reason. They need to get their minds checked. What about you Nat, would you walk away. Because I wouldn't."" Nathan didn't answer for a while. I nodded him to answer.

""If I was straight no I wouldn't walk away. I've known Steph for years and the scars like you said just builds on the woman she is. She's as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. But yes, to answer your question I would walk away."" He answers Peter.

""But that's a reason, that's something I could understand."" Peter told him and didn't judge him at all. Nathan's had problems with being judged. ""How long have you been with her like this?"" Peter asked.

""She hasn't always needed a shadow. Kyle's always been my partner. Steph when she needed to have a shadow would allow us because she can trust. She was on the team a short while before I was moved over to it and have been together since. For the short while she was away from the team didn't mean she wasn't still watched."" He told Peter.

""Why does she trust you and Kyle over the others?""

"We're gay, she has nothing to worry about us taking advantage of her."" Peter was quite for a long time and Nathan got pissed off. He wasn't happy with himself for telling Peter that Kyle was gay.

""Why were you on leave then?"" Nathan looked back at him. He didn't understand the question. ""That came out wrong I think. I mean why did you go on leave without Kyle. You said you were partners, I take that as more than just coworkers."" Nathan was relived.

""My leave wasn't personal or for myself. My youngest brother got married and I took leave to be there. My family knows I'm gay, but they are closed minded and act like I'm not. Taking Kyle with me would put him on the spot. We've been there and I wasn't pleased with how my family acted.""

""Harsh, I'm sorry."" Nathan didn't have anything to say to that. I pulled alongside the plane and parked. I just realized that Jack is busy with Ra and the team. I glared at the plane and got out. I walked up the stairs and looked around the plane. Ranger was in the back messing around with the computers. I snapped my fingers and he didn't answer.

I leaned over and noticed he was on the phone. I whistled at him. He looked over at once and said something to whoever he was talking to. Then turned and looked at me. I walked inside the plane more and moved to the side as I pointed out the doorway of the plane. He looked at me to the doorway thinking about it.

Then wrote something on his phone. I felt mine buzz, I let out a breath, glared at him and pulled out my phone.

'What do you want Babe?' He texted to me. I smiled at him as I was writing.

'There might be a little problem that I caught myself into and I would rather not deal with.' He read then looked at me and was worried. He got up and walked over to me. I took a step forward so the outside couldn't see me or him. Ranger took my sunglasses off and cupped my check.

"What?" He asked me. I looked outside and nodded him to go see himself. He kissed my head, then looked into my eyes. I felt him let out a breath and walked away. I took my glasses back from him and watched him walk down the stairs. Lester got out from the other side and was already yelling at Ranger.

Nathan was on the phone, he came up the stairs and walked into the back room. He saw what Ranger was working on and left it be while he moved to the other side. I let out a breath and walked down the stairs. Peter saw and followed me. I laid down on the ground away from the yelling and plane. Peter stood next to me.

""What are you doing?"" He asked me.

""Looking for Death. We have time for Ra to show up."" He let out a breath and folded his arms. ""You can go inside."" He didn't say anything to me and let me start looking. I pulled the hood up over my face to give me shade and laid my hands on the ground. Then sat my feet on the ground and opened my mind.

""Jack and Ra here."" Nathan said. I opened my eyes and saw Nathan kneeling next to me. He was looking at something, I looked over and saw the SUV parked behind the car.

""Where's Peter?"" I asked him.

""He's in the plane with your Ranger and your seal. Neither are willing to leave. Your Seal though doesn't know your you."" He told me and I nodded. ""Anything?"" He asked me. I let out a breath and knew I wasn't going to like what I had to do.

""I have to get hotter."" He looked down at me.

""This is why I allowed Ra to come."" He took my hand and pulled me up. We walked around the plane and up the stairs. Ranger was on the computer again and Lester was glaring at him. Peter was sitting in the front acting like they weren't there. I waved at him and he nodded.

""Ra."" He looked over at me.

""Shit."" He said and came over to me. I backed up and headed back down the stairs with him following. ""Using me might not work, we haven't been linked together in years Steph. Jack's closer to Death then I am right now."" He told me.

""Your always partners."" I told him and took off my jacket.

""I know, I'm not telling you no. I'm just staying it might not work."" I shrugged at him and pulled off the sweeter. He opened the back of SUV and sat down. I looked back and saw Nathan standing in the doorway watching over us. I took off my sunglasses and he took them. ""I need to get laid."" I laughed and he grabbed my hips and picked me up. Sat me on his lap and smiled at me.

""So, do I."" He shook his head. I rolled my shoulders and cupped his face. He held me against him and looked at me. I centered on him and let go of everything around me. I started listening to his thoughts. He started thinking about Death.

I gasped and everything started going black.

""Where?"" Ra yelled in my mind.

""Far away."" I said and felt myself falling. He caught me and let me pass out.


	14. Chapter 14

I felt someone holding me. I also felt everyone's mind push into mine. I started blocking them out and someone rubbed my neck. I felt a bottle touch my lips and took a drink. When my mind was empty, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I was wearing my sun glasses again and saw Nathan holding me.

""Just drink."" He told me. I laid my head against his shoulder and he let me take the bottle and drink it. I looked around and saw we were in the back room. It was empty and the door was shut.

""I'm sorry."" He laughed and I felt it throw his chest.

""Pushing that much, it's bound to happen. Nothing to worry about baby doll."" I sat up slowly and rolled my neck. ""Did you get an answer?"" He asked me. I nodded to him and took the GPS. I looked for a few minutes and showed him where we needed to go. He looked at it and then really looked at it.

""That's where he is."" He looked at me, then nodded and was worried. I pulled on the sweeter and jacket. He got up and walked out. I watched him walk up front and handed the GPS over to Ra. He looked at it and looked right back at me.

""God, damn it."" He wasn't happy. I sat down and folded my legs.

""That's where he is."" He looked at Nathan for a minute, then got up and walked back to me. He shut the door before Nathan could walk in. He locked the door and knelled down in front of me.

""This changes everything."" He told me.

""We don't know why he's there. Just that he's there."" I told him.

""The team was tested. The drugs they were given can cross back. The kid can't come."" He told me. ""They can't come either."" He told me.

""I told Jack."" He shook his head.

""Now this is personal baby doll. Ranger and Lester have to leave. We need to pick up Kyle also.""

""He's there but we don't know why.""

""Doesn't matter any longer Baby doll. You're not running normal. Kyle and Nathan are needed to watch over you."" I looked past him to the door and let out a breath.

""Nathan doesn't want him here. I can't make him change his mind. The kid can keep up and I'll be fine."" He reached back and opened the door. Nathan walked in and shut the door behind him. He locked it and leaned against the desk.

""You're not calling it in."" He told me.

"We don't know why he's there."" He shook his head and looked at Ra. Ra shrugged and didn't care either.

""I don't care if you do or not. It's your ass."" I nodded to him. ""What's the problem."" He asked us.

""Can you and the kid handle her if worse comes to worse?"" Ra asked him.

""Come on David I can handle her on my own. The kid's just back up and he'll be find. He is a seal."" Ra nodded and looked at me. ""Jack needs to stay to fly us. You need back up.""

""The team needs to head in."" I told him. He dropped his head and wasn't happy with the chose that was left to him. I nodded Nathan out and to take care of what was needed. The team needs to be sent in. They're going to be down for some time.

""You said yourself he is a good soldier. He can be back up."" I told Ra and gave him time.

""He doesn't take lead.""

""None of us do."" He smiled at that. Then let out a breath and got up.

""Go outside, we'll talk with him alone and away from eyes and ears."" I pulled my hood and walked outside. Peter followed me and I walked a distance away from the plane. Ra and Ranger followed behind us. When I stopped, and face them, Ranger looked me over.

""How do you want to do this."" Ra asked me. Ranger stopped in front of me. He left some distance though. I pulled the hood and slipped the sun glasses on my head. He looked my face over.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I licked my lips and shrugged at him. "That's a lode of shit and you know it." I smirked and looked at Ra raising my eye brow.

"You read her well." Nathan said.

"Open book, always has been. Who wants to explain?" He asked folding his arms and looking around. He centered on Peter, but he won't answer.

""You need a question Ranger."" I said and looked at Nathan.

"Explain what?" Nathan asked. Ranger looked at us and thought about it.

"Babe have you seen your eyes?" He asked me. I didn't understand and looked at Nathan.

""The Seal bleed pretty far."" He told me. I rolled my eyes. Then took off my jacket, Peter took it. I pulled off the sweeter and he took that also. Ranger slowly looked over the skin that was slowing and saw the ink. "Don't ask, we don't really have an answer to give you. If Kyle was here he might be able to explain some. She won't explain."" Nathan told him. He nodded to Nathan and still was just looking at me.

""It will with time blend back into the skin."" I said.

"If she gives it sometime it will blend back into the skin. First, you'll notice it pulls back, then it will disappear." Ra told him. Ranger nodded again and then looked at me. He was waiting. I rolled my hand at him and needed a question.

"Explain the rest." He told me.

"Carlos, you need to give her a question to answer." Nathan told him.

"I know you babe." He told me. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I pulled away from Peter.

""There's a give and take. When the ink shows it's not hiding what's on the surface."" Nathan smirked also.

"The rest?" He asked.

"She won't answer that one. Trust me we've tired. She might let you in with time, but she won't explain why things are how they are." Ra told Ranger. I nodded to them. Ranger looked around.

"Fine what's going on?" He asked us.

"She's found Death, but he's somewhere we didn't expect. We are a crunch for time. That means we need to leave as soon as Alpha is gone." Ranger's face went cold. I gave him a look and shook my head at him. "We're thinking are ability to get you to leave would be impossible and she's not going to try. That means you have to come. But you can't come to protect her. If you're coming you're going to be with Ra and you're going to be given cover or back up. You will have to follow her lead though." Nathan told him.

"How the hell do you expect?" He started to say.

"How do you follow anyone's lead when you have to be quite." Ra told him. Ranger looked at me and tried to believe them. I shrugged at him. He looked back at the plane.

""He has to deal with Lester."

"You also have to deal with him yourself." Ra told him and I nodded. Ranger looked at me and smirked. Then his face went blanket and I watched him look at Peter. I snapped my fingers in his face and shook my head no.

"What?" Peter asked. I gave him a look and he knew to be quiet. I gave Ranger a look and folded my arms. He noticed the change.

""This doesn't involve you. If it wasn't for the face that you could be needed and anything less than drugging, you would get you to leave. I would make you leave. Don't think about taking control or thinking you know anything about me or my team. Do you understand?"" I said and Nathan told him.

"Hey man not cool." Peter said.

"Milo." Ranger started to say and I flicked him in the forehead. He gave me a look. I shook my head no at him. I pointed at Peter then myself. Then I pointed to the plane and him. I draw a line between us.

"She wouldn't allow him to go with her if she thought he couldn't roll. Peter wouldn't even be put on the project if he couldn't pull his own weight. He isn't who you should be worrying about." Nathan told Ranger.

"Who the fuck do you want me to worry about." Ranger said looking down at me with cold eyes. I pointed behind him.

""You need to worry and deal with him. He's not happy with either of us right now. This is going to push him even father. You know it."" I said and Nathan told him. Ranger looked at me for a long time. Then I back up. He followed me and turned me to get us walking. He put his hand on my back and lead me.

He grabbed his phone and started writing. I took it when he was done.

'This is hard even on myself babe.' He told me. I nodded to him.

'I can see it Ranger. But you know me. We almost know where we stand with each other. He doesn't. He tried to move our friendship to the next level and is having problems. Then his brother showed up and now I'm going to come out of nowhere and I can't explain myself.' He took the phone.

'How bad are they?' He asked me. I stopped at looked at him. He ran his thumb down my check. I rolled my eyes.

'Another day.' He nodded and let out a breath.

'I love you babe.' I let out a breath and looked up at him.

'I have always loved you batman.' He let out a breath. 'I'm not talking about this with you right now Ranger. I can't talk to you about this right now.'

'You love him also babe.'

'He's my best friend also.'

'It's against my nature not to want or need to protect you.' I smiled and laughed at him. 'I'll try not to.'

'Les won't leave, will he?' He gave me a look. 'Can you keep him in line?'

'Never have been able to, why would I start now. But he'll be able to do what's needed. How bad is whatever your walking into?' I shrugged at him and looked at Ra.

'Ra and Nathan like to look at the glass empty. I am a half full kind of person. We could be walking into nothing. Walk on the beach and so on. Or we could be walking into something worse than you could believe.' He looked my face over and looked over at the group waiting.

"They don't like you here with me." He said out loud. I gave him a push and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. We walked back over to everyone.

"We can leave when you're ready." He told them.

"Jack went and got dinner so we have some time to wait." Ra said, but was talking to me. He looked at me and was giving me a look. I rolled my eyes.

""You just want me to deal with Lester."" He nodded to me and glanced over to Peter. He wanted me to deal with Lester for Peter. I winked at Peter and took my jacket. He throws the shirt over his shoulder and I walked towards the plane. I looked back at Ranger and he came to join me. He walked up the stairs and I followed him.

When we got in the plane I moved to the side and slipped my hands in my pockets. Lester looked at me at once. He blinked and shook his head. He knew it was me but he didn't want to believe it. I smiled at him softly and looked at Ranger.

"Where are, we going?" He asked me. I pulled out my phone and wrote south. He nodded then started talking to Lester. Lester was just looking at me and didn't believe what he saw. But he was listening to Ranger. Something was said and Lester jumped up and was pissed off. I looked at Ranger and tapped his arm.

"Peter." He said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lester. I pulled out my phone again.

'Do either of you know Milo is a seal?' I texted and handed it to him. He read it and looked at me like I was joking. I nodded to him and folded my arms. He looked at Lester. I leaned forward and watched his lips.

"Did you know Milo was a seal?" Ranger asked him. I looked at Lester and he didn't care. He didn't want his brother messing around with anything. I clapped and they both looked at me.

""This isn't a matter you can make a discus."" I thought and just like I knew Nathan said for me from the door of the plane. Ranger looked back at him. I pointed to myself and behind me. Then I pointed to Ranger and Lester. I held my hands apart.

""Milo might be your family. But he's part of my team. He's mine and you have no say here. If you have a problem with this, there's the door and you can leave. I'm not asking for your help. I don't believe your help is needed. But I have a strong felling you won't leave. Stay out of my business. Stay away from my team and don't think for one minute you have a say here."" I said and Nathan spoke for me. Ranger was watching us.

"He's." Lester started to say and I shook my head and held up my hands to get him to stop talking. I already knew what he was going to say.

""I know he's your brother, he's your family. But he's our family, he's part of this team. Right now, you have no say in anything that matters. All your doing is causing problems and looking like a child. He's Milo to you. Your little brother and I know you want to protect him. But he's my seal, he's my solider, and fucking trust me, I would not allow him or anyone else go or come with me if I thought they couldn't keep up or pull their own weight. Peter stays, you can leave."" I told him and walked to the com door and slammed it behind me.

Nathan told them what I said. I walked to the wall and pounded my hands against it. Someone moved right behind me and grabbed my fists. Pulled me against them and held me.

""I've got you baby doll."" Nathan said softly.

""Fucking ass."" I yelled. My knells gave out and together we ending up sitting on the floor. He held me and let me deal with my anger. I finely leaned back against him and let my head drop against his shoulder.

""Ranger's putting him in line."" I nodded and let out a breath. ""He has a lot of faith in you.""

""We'll see if he'll be able to remember that."" Nathan brushed my hair back and kept on rocking us slowly getting me to stay calm.

""Baby doll."" He sounded worried and showed me what he saw. My ward had bleed over my face.

""Give it time and it will pull back. How's Peter with everything?"" I asked him.

""He's surprised you stood up for him."" I smiled at him.

""I know what it feels like to have a shadow to live with. He wasn't picked or put on the team for that shadow. He was picked because of his record. They don't even know he's a seal Nathan."" I told him.

""What Peter chose to tell his family is his chose baby doll. Besides dealing with that. He's glad to be part of the team. He's pleased he's being treated like a brother. A little frisked out with your gifts, but dealing with it better than a few have."" I let out a breath and was pleased.

""Is Jack back?"" I asked him after a few minutes. I was getting hungry.

""Not yet baby doll. Ra's guiding him on what you'll eat."" I smiled and let him rub my arms. I felt him move and looked up at him. He was looking back. I didn't need to look. I already felt Peter's mind. He grabbed a chair and sat down. I smiled at him and nodded to him.

""What's wrong?"" He asked and leaned forward. His arms were leaning against his legs and he sat forward.

""What do you mean?"" I looked at both of them. He looked me over. I closed my eyes and smiled at him. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

""Steph doesn't deal with her anger very well when she's like that. If allowed to stay upset, she can become a risk to herself and others. Keeping her calm and relaxed helps. Your brother pushed a button with her.""

""Why?"" Peter didn't understand. I felt Ra's mind also.

""I know what it's like to live in a shadow. I know what it's like to live with an older brother."" I told Peter. Ra and Nathan's minds turns sad. Peter looked at me for a long time, then looked at the other two. I felt his mind understand that now wasn't a time to ask about what I said.

""I'm sorry."" He started to say.

""Honey you have nothing to be sorry for. What's happened isn't your fault or problems. I'll deal with your shadow. Relax, because the tip isn't long."" He nodded to me as he looked at the doorway. I smelled dinner. Peter stood and gave me his hand. I let him pull me up.

""Food, finely."" He said and I smiled and nodded at him. We walked into the main room and saw Peter sitting a box down. He was talking, I turned and looked at Nathan and Ra. Without thinking Ra started signing what was being said and let me know Peter was telling everyone what was in the box.

He walked back down the stairs while he was still talking. He came back with a bag and handed it to me. Then sat two duffle bags down. He walked back out and came back with four more. Then shut the doors. I looked them over and cut my eyes to Nathan.

""Would you like to explain?"" I asked him.

""Normal go bags at Steven's base."" I thought about it and shrugged. I'll deal with this later. Peter looked at me and I nodded. It was time to leave. He grabbed a drink and something to eat. Then headed to the cock pit and started powering up.

I sat down and looked throw the bag.

""He did good."" I told everyone and opened the juice. I bit into an apple and folded my legs. Jack turned around and looked at me. He flashed a go sign and I waved him forward.

""Up, up and away."" Ra said. I looked over at him and smiled. He grabbed a drink and looked throw the food. ""Yum cow."" He smirked grabbed a burger and dropped into a chair. I leaned over and took a fry. He rolled his eyes. Peter grabbed some food and sat next to me. I let him look in my bag.

""Healthy food?"" He asked me.

""Latter I'll explain."" He shrugged.

""She's a naturalist when she's like this."" Nathan told Peter. I nodded to him that it was true when he looked over. He looked in my bag again and saw that most of it was clean and fresh. Nathan gave him another bugger as he walked to the front. I leaned to the side and tried to read his lips.

""Do we have clearness?"" I asked and looked around.

""Past the boarder yes."" Ra told me. I let out a breath and looked out the window while I opened the bag of grapes.

""This is like walking back in time."" I said to myself.

""Why?"" Peter asked. I looked over at him and saw Nathan looking back at us.

""We've made this trip before. A long time ago. Give Ra some time to finish eating and he'll start his defying. He'll cover everything that you might need to know."" He nodded and could live with that answer. I looked out the window again and tried to center my mind. I let out a breath.

""Baby doll?"" Nathan asked me.

""If I asked you to stay?""

""I would tell you to fuck off."" I nodded and knew that. I knew he wouldn't let me go alone. ""Don't even think about it baby doll."" I nodded again. I felt Peter move, he and Ra needed to talk first. There were some things he needed to know more than Ranger and Lester. Someone sat down in front of me. I looked over and saw Ranger. He looked my face over.

'You can read sign?' He signed to me. I nodded to him.

'It's quick and simple. Given enough time, I can read lips also.' He nodded to me and looked past me. I knew he was either looking at Lester or the door to the com room.

'Give me a little information.' He told me.

'Ra will shortly.' He looked at me a long time then nodded and would allow this. 'What's on your mind?' I asked him. He looked at me for a long time. I gave him the time he would need.

'Babe your whatever you want to call it, it's covering a lot of your skin.' He told me. I let out a breath.

'Give me some time, it will pull back.' He gave me a look saying he wanted me to explain what I meant. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Then started to fell a pull. I allowed it to happen and slowly I felt the power I held being sucked out of my back. The ward grow cold and I felt it pull back.

It was covering more than I thought it was. Finely it was only covering my back where Kyle draw it. I took a few more breaths and opened my eyes. We were already in the air. I started eating my grapes again. Ranger waved his fingers in front of my face and got me looking at him.

'What?' I signed to him.

'Now I want you to explain babe.' He signed to me. I thought about it.

'I can't explain even if I wanted to Ranger. If my team can live without knowing, you can.' I told him. He looked around the plane thinking about it. I looked back out the window eating.

""How long?"" I asked Nathan. He took a few minutes to talk with Jack.

""We're going in cold so a couple of hours. Do you want to tap your contacts?"" He asked me. I thought about it and looked to the back. I sat the bag aside and took my grapes with me. I knocked and opened the door. Ra and Jack looked at me.

I just waved my hand for them to keep on talking, shut the door and pulled up my files on the computer. I looked throw my contact list to see who I wanted to talk to. I smiled when I hit on a number and pulled out my phone.

/Peasants this is Baby doll. Do you have time. / I texted and looked throw the rest of my contacts seeing if I had a backup.

/long time/

/years, sorry to get a hold of you for a favor. But I need a favor. / I told her. She was didn't take long to responded.

/I might be able to help you. / She told me.

/I need wheels/ I told her.

/Drop by and you'll have what you need. See you soon baby doll. / I smiled and slipped my phone back in my pocket. I looked back at Ra and nodded.

""We're going to Peasants."" I told everyone. Peter looked at me and didn't understand. Ra just smiled and was happy with my chose. I heard Nathan laugh and knew he was happy with my chose. I looked at Ra and rolled my hands again. He needed to get things going.

I leaned against the desk and gave him a look. He looked at Peter for a second, then opened the door and called everyone back. Nathan was talking with Jack on where he needed to go and what was going to be needed. Lester and Ranger came back into the room. They sat down and Ra started filling them in on what we were doing.

Right all we were doing was looking for Death. If by chance something was going on more than just bring someone home, we would deal with it. The only trouble we saw coming our way was the past coming to bit us in the ass. I added a little to what needed to be said. Then I felt a shift and looked around.

""Something changed."" I told them. Nathan stopped talking and looked at me. Ra rolled over and turned on the back wall. A map showed up and he looked at me waiting. He ran his fingers over the key board and pulled up where we were and were we were going to land. I looked the map over and shook my head.

Something else changed.

""Baby Doll."" Nathan said walking over to me. I walked out and looked out the window. We were still in the sky. ""You're going hot baby doll."" He told me and guild me back away from the windows.

""This is very frustrating."" He pushed me down in the middle of the plane and got me sitting.

""I know."" He knells down and looked at me. ""Find your center."" He told me. I rolled my neck and closed my eyes. He waited next to me till I calmed down. Then he got up and went to take care of what was needed. I laid down when I was feeling right and laid my hands on the floor.

I rubbed my fingers together when it felt wrong. I folded my arms and huffed. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then grabbed my shoes and pulled then off. I tossed them and sat my feet on the floor. Still something was wrong. I rolled over and glared into the back room.

""Baby doll.""

""There mojo is messing with my mojo."" I huffed and wasn't happy.

""How hoary are you?"" Nathan asked me. Ra and Peter looked at me. I glared and huffed again.

""Baby Doll when was the last time you had sex?"" Ra asked. Jack's eyes grow. I huffed again.

""A while ago."" I said. '"This is something I don't want to get into."' I got up and started pacing. "'Before I came back and needed to get centered.'" I told them. Before I was ready, Nathan moved in front of me and stopped me from pacing.

""What happened baby doll."" I looked in the back and saw Ranger. Nathan grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "What happened Baby Doll, I can feel your pain.""

""I will not talk about it."" I yelled. Peter winced. Nathan upped my check.

""Baby Doll it's me. Talk to me."" I just looked at him and knew I couldn't hold back. I walked to the back and waved everyone out. Ra pushed to get everyone to leave. Nathan shut the door and locked the door. He got me sitting on the floor and sat in front of me. He took my hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs against my fingers. I closed down my mind to everyone but him.

""I love him."" I started.

""I know I can feel it." I let out a breath and closed my eyes.

""I feel him when he's around. He's turned into my best friend Nat. He's always there for me and with me being lost it was needed. When I would fall, he was always there to pick me up. Then I fall in love with him. I knew it would never work Nat. He was up front with everything. Before he went on his last mission we sat down and really talked about what we wanted and could live with. We came with an understanding. We parted as friends. This was after we had sex. With being apart we learned we can't live without each other. While he was gone, Lester and I got closer. For about the last week we kept getting hot and heavy. Then Ranger came home and Les pulled away. He might think Ranger and I got back together. I can't choose between then and don't want to."" I told him.

""I can see that and understand. What happened Steph?"" I took a deep breath.

""I was pregnant. I had a mischarge."" He pulled me to him at once and started rocking me as I cried.

"Fuck, no wonder your running so hot."" He said and rubbed my back as he rocked us.

""I wanted the baby.""

""Sure, you did baby doll. It was a part of you and the man you love."" He rocked me. ""I should have known something was wrong.""

""You can't know everything."" I told him. He finely got me to calm down. He pulled back and wiped my face off.

""I can't let you come unless you deal with your problem."" I pulled back at once. "'Baby Doll it's messing with you. You want and need both of them as much as you need a release. You're a risk if you don't take care of this.""

""Nathan,"" I huffed at him.

""You have to see things my way Baby Doll. You've been having problems since you started. I won't make you deal with them yet. But you need to take care of your lust."" I got up and huffed at him.

""Nathan."" I said and started pacing.

"What's going on?" Ra asked. Nathan opened his mind up to me.

"She's dealing with a lot of personal hurt. We'll deal with that after we get death. But her lust is causing problems. She can't level out and everything is getting crossed. I can't let her off this plane without it leveled out and dealt with." Nathan told him.

"Get Ranger in here then." Ra said.

"I would, but it will cause problems with Lester. I would send Lester in, but there's some problems with that." Nathan told him. I saw where his thoughts were going and stopped pacing. I turned towards him and put my hands on my hips.

""You have to be out of your mind."" They looked at me.

""You've got hot and heavy before."" Nathan told us.

""We were drunk off our ass. This won't happen."" Nathan folded his arms. He made his point already, I couldn't leave this plane without getting some relief. I thought about it and looked into the center of the plane. Peter was watching us. I slipped my hands in my pockets and thought about my choices.

Lester was in the front of the plane. He was still upset and pissed off. He had space around him, that clearly side leave me the fuck alone. He didn't notice what was going on around him. He was pulled away from everything. I looked at Ranger. He was holding his phone, I know he was just doing some business. But he was now watching me closely.

He got up and walked over to me. He waved everyone out and shut the door behind them. I watched him lock it. I was watching Lester again. He didn't even notice and I was hurt. Ranger waved his hand in front of my face.

'He's gearing up for anything that's going to come up. He's listening to music with his head phones.' Ranger told me.

'What?'

'Your upset by his distance. He's not being distance. He's getting ready for anything that is going to come up. This is how he prepares himself. He closes off to everything around him.' He signed and wiped my check off.

"Babe what are you hiding from me?" He asked me and looked into my eyes.

'I promise we'll talk when we get home.' He watched my hands and thought about it. Then nodded to me.

"Now tell me what's going on?" I leaned my check against his hand and let out a breath. He kissed my head. I thought about it and pulled back. He watched me.

'I have a problem.' He nodded to me and waited. 'I'm off balance and its messing with me. I went looking for my team and found Lester. I'm trying to center on Death and keep getting pulled back here. Lester and you are pulling me off balance.'

"How?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. Then pulled back and waved my hand at him.

'God's gift to woman.' He just started laughing. I glared at him. 'I haven't since you left. I was fine with that then Lester and I started getting hot and heavy and you got in the way, then his ego and feelings got in the way.' I signed at him. He smiled my favorite smile and moved to the door. He opened in and Nathan walked in.

"Explain what you can on what's going on." Ranger said to him. Nathan opened his mind so I could hear. I slipped my hands in my pockets. Nathan looked at me. Then looked back at Ranger.

"Both of you and messing with her. Her lust has always caused problem with her when she's like this. It needs to be taken care of before I can allow her to leave." Nathan told him. Ranger thought about it and looked at me.

"Chose." He said. I looked at him.

""What?""

"What are you asking?" Nathan asked him. Ranger looked from him to me.

"Everyone has something they have to deal with. Out of everything this is something I understand babe. I'm not going to force you. Chose." He told me. I looked at him.

""He wants you to choose between him and Lester." Nathan told me. I shook my head no.

""He has to be out of his mind. It's not going to happen."" I said.

""If we leave you in here alone, will you take care of it yourself?"" Nathan asked me. I looked away from him. ""Peter's willing." My head wiped around and I glared at him. I jumped when Ranger tipped my chin and made me look at him.

"I'll deal with Lester when we are home." He said and I read his lips. I pulled back and looked at him. I didn't understand what he was talking about.


	15. Chapter 15

He cupped my neck, slowly as he was watching me. He leaned down and kissed me. I stopped caring and grabbed his shirt and kissed him back.

Dame what this man can do with just a kiss. His mouth make love to mine. He walked me backwards, picked me up and leaned me against the wall. All without braking the kiss. His hips kept me up and against the wall. Now his hands got busy. He worked my pants open, his hand went up my shirt and caressed my breasts. All the while his other hand worked down my pants and in my underwear. He had very little work to do, when my back arched and I came. He sealed his lips to mine and kept me as quite as he could.

I tried to catch my breath as he leaned his forehead to mine.

""God what have I done."" I heard Ranger think. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His face was blank and his eyes were closed. I didn't have to think to know why I was linked with his mind. But I left it closed. I tapped Ranger's check softly. He opened his mind and looked at me.

'Thinking deeply their batman.' It took him a second to understand the batman sign. Then nodded and let out a breath. 'We'll talk when we get home.' He looked relived for a second and nodded. I smiled at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and sat me down on my feet.

He made sure I was standing. Then helped me get dressed and clean up so I don't look like he rocked my world. Already I felt centered. He looked me over, I just winked at him and walked away. I opened the door and walked out. I rolled my shoulders and laid down.

I closed my eyes and focused on Death. I was relaxed and found wires. I finely found him and my eyes popped open. I looked right at Nathan. He was knelling in front of me waiting. I nodded to him and let out a breath.

""You're not going to like it."" I said.

""We already knew this whole time where he was baby doll."" I let out a breath.

""Fucking ass hole."" Ra said. Nathan took my hand and helped me up.

""He had to have a reason."" I said thinking. Ra looked pissed off. I nodded to the back and he got up and took everyone with him. I started looking throw the bags and let out a breath.

""He knew you would come."" Nathan said. I nodded and found my bag. I moved it to a chair and looked throw it. Everything was there waiting for me. It was my past.

""We're walking into the past boys."" I told them and looked at Nathan.

""Can you return?"" He asked me.

""We don't have a choice. Jack's staying on the plane. Peter's with me. Ranger's with Ra. Lester's with you Nathan. We'll get wheels from Peasants and head to the compound. Its past time rewrite the past."" I told them.

""You're not alone baby doll."" Ra told me.

""Your protection, Nathan's going in for Death and I'm solving the problem. It's something I have to take care of."" I told them.

""Baby doll,"" Nathan started to say and I gave him a look. He shut right up.

""Any questions?"" I asked them.

"Nathan and I should switch."" Ra told me. I thought about it and nodded.

""I don't care who you take. How long."" I asked and looked out the window.

""Shortly Captain."" Nathan answered. I grabbed my bottle and walked to the back. There was already a tea pot waiting for me. I poured it in the bottle and added the herds to it. I shook and waited. While Ra was talking, he started signing for me to know what he was saying. I noticed though that all three men were watching my bottle.

I hocked my foot around the chair and turned it around. I sat down and leaned against the back rest. Ra took the bottle and shook it for me. It changed colors faster. When it was done, he handed it back over to me. I set it sit for a minute and took a drink.

""Can you listen to the both of us?"" I asked Peter. He nodded to me. I took another drink thinking about it. ""What your main job is going to be is watching me."" I told him. He looked at me.

""Why?"" He asked me and wanted to know.

""I can loss force and control. It's a risk for me to allow myself to go too far. The ward that bleeds across my skin, it's a protection to keep my gifts in check. I can get hot and it will move across my skin and I can cool down where it only sits on my back. If I push pass my ward, I am now risking myself."" He thought about what I said.

""How should I watch you?"" I leaned back and looked down the plane at Nathan.

""Ready?"" I asked him. His head snapped towards me. He dropped what he was doing and walked over to me. He leaned against the desk.

""Go ahead Captain."" I handed him my bottle and rolled my neck. I felt my ward burn and fly across my skin. When I lost my normal sight, I stopped and took a few deep breaths holding it while looked at Peter. He was scared.

""Let go Captain."" Nathan said softly. I closed my eyes and let my powers flow out of me. Nathan's hand was on my back holding me against the back rest. My ward chilled and shrunk to my back. I took the bottle back and took a drink. I rolled my neck.

""My ward will change colors away from black with as much power is pushing against it. But you'll also feel it Peter.""

""What the hell do you want me to do when you go all frisky."" I smiled at him. He was getting worked up over nothing.

""Have me center on you and just tell me to calm down. If that doesn't work, you'll have to snap me back. Before we leave, Nathan will show you. But really all you'll be doing is flicking the ward. It will push against me."" He thought about it and nodded to me.

""You want me to slap your back?"" He asked me.

""For the most part. It will be like slapping someone back into the here and now. I'm not connect with reality, but I am here."" He looked at Nathan. I pulled him into the link.

""What's bothering you."" Nathan asked.

""She wants me to slap her back?"" Peter asked him.

""Yes, did you notice I touched her back and she claimed down. I reminded her that I was there and watching over her. At the same time, I reminded her that she needs to allow the ward to work on its own."" Nathan told him.

""Won't that back fire.""

""I'll show you where and no, all it will do is snap her out of what ever took over her mind. First try to get her to center on you. Before we leave, she's going to link with you even more. You'll be able to talk with each other. But you'll get to feel her. You'll know when she's pulling on too much of her gift. Before we leave I'll make sure you feel something. It's different for everyone. When she pulls on her gift when we're linked together I feel a tingle move over me to where her ward is pushing against it. It almost feels like your leg falling asleep. Kyle feels like he's getting less and less air. He's more sensitive towards her."" Nathan told him.

""What about Ra?"" Peter asked. I turned my head to the side and looked at Ra. I don't think I've ever asked. He felt me looking at him.

""What's up baby doll.""

""What do you feel when I over load?"" I asked him. He looked at Peter to Nathan.

""Sentinel caress,"" I just looked at him, then started laughing. He handed me the bottle and shook his head.

""You always were one for the touching."" He shook his head at me. I looked at Peter. He was still watching Ra.

""Have you two?"" Ra nodded before Peter was even done asking the question. I rolled my eyes and Peter looked at me.

""We were young on leave and had way too much to drink. I rocked his world."" Ra looked at me.

""What?"" He asked me.

""You heard me, now shh were talking. Get back to what you were doing."" He turned and looked at me.

""What?""

"'You heard me Amor. I rocked your world. Turned it on its fucking side.""

""I seem to remember you didn't just walk away like nothing happened."" He said smirking at me. I cut the link at once when he started to push pictures towards me.

""Hey open link here.""

"Damn," Peter said. Ra smirked. I leaned forward and flicked Ra on the forehead.

""I never said you didn't do the same for me Amor. I just stated I rocked your world."" He shook his head. ""Behave, we don't need to give Peter a free show.""

""He's not that incent soror." He kissed my head.

"Damn." Peter said again. "Wait what the fuck dose Amor mean?" Peter forgot he was talking out loud. Ranger and Lester both looked at him. Ra and Nathan started laughing.

"Mean's love kid, now focuses." Nathan told him.

""Sorry soror."" Ra said. I nodded and linked Peter and Nathan again.

""Soror?" Peter asked me.

""Mean's sister."" I told him. He looked at us. ""We were drunk Peter and it never happened again. Yes, it was a fun night and we played hard. Then came awake the next morning and it was over and done with. We're family and friends. Nothing more. I love him as family."" He thought about it.

""Yet your never together.""

""I'm sure you'll know why soon Peter. We're all taking a trip into our past. Beside watching me, we're going to be together. We're going to go into a compound and we're going to be looking for a guy. When we find this guy, I'm going to shot him, kill him and we'll leave."" He nodded. ""You'll be in contact with the teams and Jack. When everything is over, we'll come back and head home.""

""Watch over you, protect you, keep you informed with the team and help you finish off this fucker."" He said.

""Pretty much."" I pulled out my phone and looked for the file I wanted. I pulled up a picture and handed him my phone. He looked at the picture and handed the phone back to me. But he messed with something.

""You have a missed call and a few texted waiting on you."" He told me. I looked at the phone and saw Chad was trying to get a hold of me. I read throw my text and checked my pockets. I had my keys with me and dropped my head.

'Hey honey sorry for forgetting to give you my keys. Tell Sandy that I told you to get my spears. She has keys to my Jeep and apartment. 726437 is the pass code to my alarm.' I texted him.

'Are you sure you're alright with me crashing at your place mama?' He texted back.

'I'm sure pappy, if there's no food pull the blinds and put the sticky note on the bedroom window. Hector will call shortly after and will bring food. Same thing goes if there's any more notes. Tell Sandy to get you a weapon, same code for my safe. Feel free to explore if you want.'

'What if you have any visors?' He asked.

'Ranger and Les are with me. Tell the cop I'm busy with work and anyone else, try not to shot them before you find out who they are. There's some money in the safe if you want to get some take out and don't forget your classes.' I told him.

'I won't mama. Try and get some work done yourself.' I looked back at Nathan. He leaned forward and looked at my phone.

""Shit Steph I forgot."" I shrugged and thought about it. He rubbed his face. "We can't take a lot of time." Nathan said out loud to Ra. Ra looked at him.

"Something come up in the last 10 seconds?" Ra asked him. Nathan shook his head.

"Steph has to get back as soon as she can. I wasn't thinking when we left. She's going to miss enough of her classes already." Nathan told him. Ra looked at me. He looked my face over.

"You went back to school Sorar?" I nodded to him. "Why didn't you tell me." He said and I could see he was hurt.

""You weren't all that happy with me when I quiet. I didn't want to bring up harmful feelings Amor. How long did we fight over this? Slowly for the last few years I've finished off my master's in business. I wasn't done I guess and moved onto Lit and Phy."" He looked at me.

"Steven would be proud." He told me. I was frozen in place and at a loss of what to say. I think I even forgot how to breath for a minute. I finely took a breath and looked away from him.

"Who's Steven?" Peter asked. I looked at Nathan and he looked right back at me. He let me loss myself in him while I put myself back together. After a few deep breaths and found ground again and looked at Ra.

""I'm sure he would be about me going back to school. But there's a lot of things I'm sure he's disappointed about."" He laughed at me.

"I'm sure there is. But not as much as you might think." I laughed and shook my head.

""Who's Steven."" I jumped. Peter yelled that to us. Nathan winced and Ra shook his head to clear it. I thought about it. If I was going to let him in, I was going must let him in.

""Steven is my brother."" I told him. His mouth opened a little and he just looked at me. Then when he didn't find what he was looking for he looked at everyone else.

"Why the hell don't I know this?" He asked everyone.

""Peter."" He looked back at me. ""My brother pasted away."" His face changed.

""I'm sorry."" He said to me and I saw he meant it.

""It's fine Peter, you didn't know. I'll talk to you more about it later alright. Now we have to focus.""

""Why do I get the feeling this is something you don't talk about?"" He asked.

""Another thing we'll talk about later. Not many people know about Steven, unless they know him."" He thought about it.

""He was on the team wasn't he."" I nodded to him.

""Yes, Steven was part of the team.""

"Who was his partner?" He asked. I didn't understand the questions.

"Kid Steven was straight." Ra told him. He was confused also. Peter blinked and looked at him a long time.

"Steph was kid. They were partner's 90 percent of the time. The other 10 percent of the time Death and Steph partnered up, while Steve and I partnered up. The boys stuck together at the same dumb ass and dumber ass were together." Ra told him. I gave Ra a look and flicked his forehead. He looked at me and nodded.

""Behave or I'll make you work with them again."" He nodded again.

"Yes Captain." I nodded him forward and looked at Peter.

""Wait until our job is done to come up with any more questions, most likely I'll answer most of them."" He nodded.

""Yes ma'am."" A hand showed up in front of my face and the fingers snapped. I looked up the arm and looked at Ranger. I leaned against the back rest looking at him waiting. Ra took my bottle and shook it. I took a drink still waiting.

"How are your comuacating?" Ranger asked me. I thought about it and shrugged. I didn't care to get into it. Nathan grabbed the back of my shirt and looked down my back. I looked back at him and saw him nod. He walked away and went to deal with Jack.

""Don't forget Peasant."" He nodded his head. I looked at Ra. I rolled my finger and he shook his head no.

""I'm done Captain. I was done when I started to pick on you."" I took another drink and nodded. Before I was ready someone took my bottle. My head wiped up and saw Ranger had it. I glared at him. He opened the lid and smelled it. I shook my head at him. He raised his eye brow at me. I held out my hand for the bottle.

"Answer the questions Stephanie." Oh, he so showed up to the wrong game. I gave the bottle a come here wave. He tipped the bottle and was about to take a drink. I thought about it and smirked. I shrugged, turned my chair around and sat down. I leaned back and folded my legs. Then rolled my hand at him, telling him to go on.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Nathan said when he noticed what was going on.

"Why the fucking hell not?" Les asked. Finely he opened up. "What the fuck is that shit anyways." Yep he was still pissed off.

"It's an herbal tea." Ra told him. "The outcome can be unpredictable."

"What the fuck does that mean." He was getting pissed off. I waved my hand. But no one was paying action. Finely I snapped my fingers and everyone looked at me. I pointed to the bottle and waved my hand to Les. The I nodded. He looked at me for a second, then took the bottle and took a drink. He really took a drink, then looked the bottle over.

"It's sweet." He was surprised. I nodded to him and made the motion that he she keep looking at me. He did, we waited to see what would happen. Then I saw his face relax. I rolled forward and took the bottle from him and handed it to Ra. I found his pulse and felt it while I made the motion he should follow me in how he breathed. His heart slowed down, slowed way down and he tried to follow me. I kept having to remind him to breath with me. I signed to Ra.

"Keep breathing." He told Lester.

"What the fuck do you." I cupped his chin and shook my head. Then got him breathing again. All the tension and anger left his body. Everything else he held onto left also. His heart finely leveled out. When I didn't need him to follow my breaths, I smiled at him and moved back.

""You love your brother."" I said and looked at Ra. I rolled his eyes.

"You love your brother deeply don't you." Ra said for me. Lester nodded to me.

""I understand your worried, but I though you trusted me. Do you really think I would let anything to happen to him?"" Ra repeated for me. Peter got pissed off we were talking about him. I shot him a look. Lester looked over at his brother and thought about it.

"You can't truly know what's going to happen in the fruiter." I nodded to him and thought about it.

"This is the first time he's been out of the office setting. Not that he's weak. He's in better shape on my team then he was in the seals. Do you think I would let him walk into something I knew he couldn't handle?" Ra said for me. Les started to nod and I was hurt. I looked away from him and saw the computer. I turned around and checked on everything.

The control room was hiding us.

""Captain."" Ra said.

""Watch him and make sure he's pulse doesn't drop any lower."" I him and Nathan. Then got up and opened the back cabinet. I grabbed a heart monitor and handed it to Ra as I pasted. I rolled my hand at him. ""Get everyone ready.""

""Yes Captain."" Ra said. I walked over to Nathan and checked on where we were and how long till we made it to the ground and Patient. We had a few minutes. I looked throw the bags and found what was brought for Peter. I sat it down next to mine and moved Ra and Nathan's to the other side. I pulled on my sun glasses and looked around for my shirt.

""Captain."" I looked around and saw Peter. He was holding up a shirt. I kissed his check and pulled off my jacket. ""I would rather you wait Captain. You can show me when we're alone."" Peter told me. I nodded to him and pulled my shirt on. I pulled the hood up and jacket back on.

""We'll wait till were alone honey."" He looked relived. I found and put on my sunglasses. I finished off my drink and started harnessing my gift. I moved into the back and worked around the room turning on the computers and linking with the base.

"Checking in Captain?" Kyle asked and gave me subtitles. I pulled the chair over and sat down.

'Checking in. We're about to go cold.' I typed and made sure the link was safe and fill.

"Have you found Death?" He asked me and was following me throw the connections.

'Wires are strong.' I told him. 'How's Alfa' I asked him. The computer next to me change and files showed up. I moved over and started reading throw it.

"The team's been put on medical leave." I nodded and made some notes for the file. "The heads will wait for your report. You're going in cold, but it's signed off." I rolled to the other side of the room. I pulled up a report and started typing. I filed out my report up to this point and sent it to him.

"God, damn it Captain." I felt him yell.

'We're good.' I told him. The screen next to me flickered and changed. I saw Kyle's face show up and he was pissed off.

"Fuck that bull shit." He yelled. Then looked at me. He looked me over slowly and folded his arms.

'Kyle we're good.' I told him. He looked away thinking about this.

"That fucker sent you the fucking message and pulled you into this. We all agreed that you would never have to go back. Here you are going back and you don't even look like you have control. Why the fuck didn't you tell me." He was getting upset.

'Kid can do the job.' I told him.

"I don't fucking drought his ability to watch over you. I drought anyone will be able to contain you. Captain you're not very stable right now. With everything that's happened I don't know anyone who would be. You need to let Nathan know what he's dealing with." He told me.

'I've talk to him. I know I couldn't let myself walk in there without him knowing.' He looked at me and thought about it.

"Everything?" He asked me. I gave him a look. "Did you tell him everything Captain?" I leaned back and folded my arms. "Don't pull that shit with me Soror. This is me you're dealing with. You don't have to talk to me for me to see or know something's going on. I looked into it and found out what happened. I've always been there for you and you know it. I let you go alone because like you I didn't think it was anything to worry about. Tell Nat or I'm calling the heads and getting you called back." He told me.

'He knows everything.' I finely typed to him. I felt something and looked back. Nathan moved over to me and leaned over me. He pulled the key board to him and started typing. Kyle sat back and waited. When Nathan was done, he nodded to Kyle, put his hand on his chest and walk away. Kyle put his own hand on his chest.

It was there way of saying I love you without anyone knowing and without having to say it. I watched him look at the screen next to him and started reading. He nodded a few times and smiled a few times. Then he looked at me. I pushed my sun glasses on top of my head. He looked into my eyes.

"Get the kid and I'll talk him throw it."

""Peter."" I called out. Peter sat down next to me. I checked the room and saw it was empty and the door was shut.

"She's upset." I read and looked at Peter.

"Why, what happened." Kyle asked.

"My brother," Peter started to say and then shook his head.

"Being upset is something she can live with. He either pissed her off or hurt her feels. I already noticed that. She's pulling back. She likes to feel other's around her. When you see that she isn't around someone you notice something wrong. If she was more upset I might have brought it up. But I don't see a reason to if she's dealing with it."

"Alright." Peter was still worried. I nodded to Kyle and took off my jacket. Kyle started talking to him about everything he should know. I pulled off my shirt. Turned the chair around and leaned against the arm rest. Peter turned me around and I felt him touching my back.

""He wants you to merge with me."" Peter told me. I nodded and turned around and rolled over to him.

""To do this, it's going to be personal and it might pass some personal boundaries."" He nodded to me. I got up and he grabbed my hips and pulled me on his lap.

""He explained what was going to happen."" He told me. I nodded to him and wrapped my legs around his hips. He felt down my back with one hand trying to find the perfect place. Then moved his arm and laid his hand facing up on the middle of my back between my shoulder blades. He would support me and hold me against him. His other hand moved under my pony tail and cupped my neck.

I laid my left arm over his right and laid it on the top of his back. Then cupped his check and jay. He pulled me even closer and held me. Then looked me in the eyes. We were as close as we could get without truing it sexual.

""We're going to breath together. Don't copy me, it takes as long as it takes. Stay calm and try not to freak out. If it gets to be too much, tell me. I'll slow down."" He nodded to me. We just looked at each other, it wasn't as fast as it's ever been. But quicker than I thought we were breathing together.

Once I knew we were on the same level. I let go of my control and focused on him. I felt us merging. He gasped and I grabbed his check.

""Stay with me, breath with me Amor.""

""He should have wormed me.""

""I told you this was passing into personal. Not everyone gets sexually. Dose Les know your BI?"" I asked him.

""I don't think it's any of his business.""

""It's not,"" He smiled. ""Amor, I might love you. But it's family love. I have enough dram in my love life as it is.""

""Soror you're a beautiful woman anyone who doesn't see it is blind and stupid. But you're not my type. I like either sex small and delicate.""

""You like Chad?"" He couldn't look away from me. But I knew he wanted to. ""Oh, Amor you'd be healthy for him. Safe also.""

""You don't care?""

""Why should I. I want him to be happy as much as you should be happy. He might not like it, but he could use someone to protect him. He has a need to stay hidden. You could be good for him.""

""Do you think he'll be good for me?"" He asked me.

""Amor anyone you chose will be good for you. I know you wouldn't choice someone who wouldn't match you. Sorry I didn't mean to hear something I shouldn't have.""

""I'm getting the feeling you respect what you hear."" I smiled at him.

""I do, I'll invite you over to dinner one night I know he'll be at my house. I might even come up with a reason to leave."" He laughed in my head. ""I'm going to push my gift towards you. Stay calm and feel your body."" He nodded to me. I let my powers take me over.

""Enough."" He said forcefully. I pulled it back at once.

""Amor, are you alright?"" He smiled at me.

""I'm fine Soror, I was worried about you. Your ward was pushing."" I let out a breath and felt him in my mind. ""I don't know about everyone else, but I like this.""

""Would you explain?"" I asked him.

""I feel love, tenderness and being cared for."" I rubbed my thumb against his check.

""That's what my gift should be. I'll take some time and explain to you when we get home. Are you able to feel me?"" He nodded.

""I'll know what to look for."" I nodded and was relived. It's not always easy for me to merge with another. ""Are we going to stay like this?"" He asked me.

""Yes, I'll pull back a little. But that's all.""

""No Soror I mean sitting like this."" I smiled and shook my head no.

""I'm going to pull back, then we can move. Will you need a minute?"" I asked him and started pulling back.

""No, I'm good."" He said but something was in his voice.

""Amor?""

""I don't think I like you pulling away.""

""I'm sorry Amor, but I can't stay merged with you. It would put us both in danger."" He let out a breath and let me finish. When I was done, I gave him a few minutes to grasp the bond.

""I can pull the link now."" He said and was surprised. I nodded to him. He looked relived and happy. ""Thank you, for sharing and letting me come."" I kissed his check.

""Your welcome."" He grabbed my hips and lifted me up. I stood up and stretched. He followed my lead and fixed his pants. I raised my eye brow at him. He kissed my head and turned me to the door. I pulled my hood back on and pulled my sun glasses on.

""Why do you do that?"" He asked me as I opened the door. I looked back at him.

""I don't like showing everyone."" He shook his head at me.

""Your still beautiful. There just another part of you Soror."" I smiled at him and slipped my boots on. I linked with Nathan and Ra again.

""Kid take to the merge?"" Ra asked.

""Like a Fish to water."" I told him. He smiled and patted Peter on the back.

"You did good Kid. Faster than any of us thought you would be." Peter laughed.

"Did it take you a long time?" Peter asked him. I nodded and finished off the rest of the tea. Nathan put it in my bag.

"Shit he took forever." Nathan said. He checked my bag out.

"Back then we didn't have the plane either. So, we were hoping transport. It wasn't always easy or private. I couldn't relax or stay calm. It took us time and time again. The upside to that, it now takes us seconds. The only time it was ever really need was for her to find Death."

"That would have sucked." Peter said and Nathan laughed.

"For me it did. My mind tended to wonder and it pissed Steve off. For Steph, it doesn't matter. Sure, it's personal, but that's all. From the outside of the looking glass you really don't know what to think. But if you watch, you know it's nothing like what you first thought. When you have, sometime ask her about it Kid. She could teach you shit that you never would have been able to dream about." Ra told him.

"Like?" Peter wanted to know.

"Later." Nathan told him. I was leaning against the door to the cock pick watching Jack fly. I thought about it.

""What we were doing can turn sexual Peter. If you have tantric sex, you reach a level you've never been and it will be pleaser you've never felt. If we have some free time and you want to learn. I'll try and talk you throw it. Ra kept getting turned on when we merge, he wanted to try it with his fuck buddy at the time. I sat in the other room and talked them throw it.""

""You waited in the other room and talked him throw sex?"" I looked back at him.

""No I talked him throw how to get to a place he wanted to be. Then I left and they started the heavy shit. After that he mostly worked it throw his system. If he's had sex on a normal base, we don't have any problems."" He looked at Ra and thought about it.

""I'll wait, then I'll ask the questions I have. I can't see that."" I shrugged at him. Then looked at Nathan.

""How's Lester?"" I asked. He moved over and picked up the box and read over it.

""Everything's starting to pick up. But it's still really slow. Most likely when he gets his rush, he'll push the drugs throw his system.""

""Or it will grab hold ever more.""

""He was warned. If he has to be left behind, he'll be left behind. Jack can take care of him."" I nodded and was glad he had everything planned out. I felt a pull and looked out the water.


	16. Chapter 16

""We need to land."" I said and moved over to the window.

""We're about to. Peasant is waiting for us."" I nodded and grabbed the seat as we stated landing.

""Is everyone coming?"" I asked and closed my bag.

""Do you think you can get them to wait. Anyways, we need to keep out of sight as much as we can."" Nathan told me. I took the hat he handed over and slipped it on. I lowered it on my face and made sure my hood was covering my face also.

""I'll say in the back ground."" I told them. Ra moved to the door and opened it. I pulled on my back pack and looked at Peter. He grabbed his bag and followed me out. I looked around, finding where I was. Then moved to the side and knee down. I played with the sand as I felt Peasant wires. She was calm. I dropped the rest and stood up.

""Ready?"" Peter asked me. I pulled my hat lower on my face and walked away. He followed me. We moved quickly and finely made it to the house. I ran my fingers across the wall as we walked around the house. He moved to the door and I moved to her little sitting area. When he noticed, me he looked at me?

""Captain?"" He asked me.

""She's busy."" He looked at the house to me. Then came over and sat down. I reached over and grabbed a box that was there waiting. He watched me. I grabbed one of her flavor's little cigars and light it. I kicked back and waited.

""Finely, what took them so long?"" Peter asked me. I followed his eyes to the guys. They just showed up.

""Baby doll are we waiting for a reason?"" Ra asked me.

""Peasant is busy."" He looked at the house and laughed. Came over and sat down. He looked throw the box and found what he was looking for. He cut the end and light it. Nathan kicked back and pulled out his phone. The door finely opened and Peasant walked out as she was tying her robe closed. I got up and met her half way.

I hugged her and she kissed me. I pulled back and smiled at her. But I felt something. I looked to the side of the house. She waved her hand in front of my face. I looked back at her and she was worried. I waved her to the table and held up a finger. She nodded and walked over. I walked around the house and smiled. There standing in the shadows across the street was my shadow.

'Watching over me or going to come with me?' I texted him. He pulled out his phone and read it.

'How are you going to feel with me coming with you Captain?'

'You're my shadow aren't you.' I put my phone away looking at him waiting. He took a few minutes then grabbed something and walked over to me. I kissed his check and wiped the tear away. He kissed my scar and took my sunglasses.

[Don't hid from me angle.] I nodded to him. I took his arm and walked him to the back. I took Peasant's smoke and sat down on Hector. We'll he more pulled me on his lap. Peasant smirked and handed over a set of keys. I took them and put them in my pocket. She waved her hand in front of my face again. I looked at her.

"It's a jeep, it's parked down the street with no plates. I would like it back in one piece if you could." I nodded to her.

""We'll get it back to you in one piece if we can. If not, we'll replace it. What are you asking for?"" I said. Nathan sat forward and told her what I said. She looked at him to me. Then looked around the table.

"Where's Vin?" She asked everyone. "Where's Vin baby doll?" I tapped my finger on the table and thought about it.

""He landed himself into some trouble. That's why we're here honey. I made sure I wasn't seen when I came over. It shouldn't bring you any problems. But if it does I want you to tell me at once."" I said and Nathan repeated for me. She looked at him to me.

"You promised you wouldn't go there again. This isn't healthy, after."

"Peasant." Nathan said over her. She looked at him for a second. Then looked at me.

"No," She told him. "After."

"Peasant" Ra sat forward and shook his head. She looked at him. I guess she finely was aware of what was around her. She looked around the table. She centered on each new person besides Hector. Then looked at me.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked me. I smiled at her and rolled my hand.

""We needed to brake the kid in. Kyle stayed back and let Kid take his place. He's able. Not that Kyle isn't all that happy with being left behind when he knew what was going on."" I told her. Nathan spoke for me. She looked to me to Kyle and back.

"You have to be out of your mind." I shrugged at her. "Everyone else?"

""Friends willing to help and were in the way to make them have to help. Peasant this is Ranger and Lester."" Nathan told her for me.

"Clueless." I took a drag of her smoke and she took it back. She ash it and thought about it. "You can't take much more. Why would you even think about going back there." She slipped in there before any of us could stop her. I sat forward and took her hand.

She looked at me to her hand, then cupped my wrist and waited for me to do the same. I looked into her eyes and started breathing with her. She took a few minutes to come down to my level and calm down. I felt her heart beat and relaxed with her. She smiled at me.

""Your soul can't take much more of this darkness."" She said when our minds touched.

""I'm keeping a handle on everything. I don't plan on going any father then this. I needed to embrace myself to be able to find Vin.""

""I don't believe you. Your hiding. What will I find If I looked?""

""Peasant honey I love you. But now your pushing."" She pulled on my hand and moved me closer to her. Then put her hand over my eyes. I rolled my eyes and let her talk to Nathan alone without me listening in.

""Dose this happen a lot?"" Peter asked me. I smiled and nodded.

""We've known Peasant a long time."" I let out a breath and moved back. Peasant glared at me at once. I just stood up and slipped off my jacket. She let go of my hand and waited. I grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled my long sleeve shirt off. She took it and folded it. She gave my tank top a pointed look. I gave the table a pointed look.

"Read my face. Do I look like I care?" She said to me. She got up before I was ready and just pulled my tank top off.

""Good thing I'm wearing a bar."" Ra busted out laughing. Peasant looked over at him. He looked away. I folded my arms at her and she moved behind me. She flicked my back. I rolled my neck and released the built-up presser. I caught my bar and held it in place when she undid it. She just moved it out of her way and felt the ward.

""Are you done?"" I asked and looked back at her. She gave me a look to shut me up and walked away. I thought about it and followed her inside. I shut and locked the door behind myself and followed her.

"Your light isn't even in balance." She told me.

"'I only pulled it forward to find Vin honey."" I told her after I took her hand.

"Then center yourself." She said and folded her arms. I thought about it and let out a breath. I shook my head no. S

he gasped and gave me her hand.

""When I left, I promised I wouldn't use my gift. I haven't until now.""

"I don't care, center your light or I'll pulled you to do it." I knew she meant it. I pulled my light between my hands and started balancing it. I felt where all the problems were and fixed them. Then pulled the ball back in and shook my hands. I looked behind me at Peasant. She was reading my ward.

"Your protecting your soul?" I nodded to her. She did my bra back up and kissed me. "I'm glad," She handed me a pair of sunglasses and winked at me. I glared at her and put them on. She looked me over and smirked. Turned to toward a mirror and walked away.

All of my scars were hidden again. I pulled my hair down and brushed it out. Then pulled it back up and rolled my neck. Peasant tapped my shoulder, I turned around.

"I have some clothes left over that were yours." She handed me a tank top. I pulled it on and pulled my hair out. "You baby doll haven't changed all that much." I couldn't help it I laughed.

""I've changed so much, in my life. If we met on the street you wouldn't even know me."" She looked my face over and she was sad.

"We are only given what we can live with."

""I didn't live with it."" I told her and walked into her kitchen. I grabbed an orange. I walked around her outside. I held out my hand to Hector. He looked up at me. I know he was looking under my sun glass. He handed mine over. I switched them over and Peasant took hers. She sat down and looked over my jacket.

"Are you staying for dinner before you go hunting?" She asked everyone. I started pilling my orange.

"Are you offering to cook?" Ra asked her. She looked up at him, then smiled and nodded.

"I'll be cooking, I already went to the market. There's room inside if you want to crash." She told everyone. Ra and Nathan looked over at me. I thought about it.

""We'll eat and head out at full dark. Your free to do anything you want."" Ra nodded and got up. He kissed Peasant on the head.

"Thank you for letting us come Peasant, we've missed you." She smiled at him.

"Don't play baby, you know you only miss my food." He laughed and walked away. She watched him and rolled her eyes. "My phones clean like always." Nathan kissed her check and walked inside. I knew he was going to call Kyle. I opened the orange and gave half to Peter. Peasant noticed at once and turned towards me.

"You didn't." She said looking at me. Then she looked at Peter. She looked back at me and folded her arms. I just popped a slice of orange in my mouth. "How did you think this would turn out. The only reason it worked with them is because of the time. You're going to be forced to stay." I just looked at her. Her eyes shifted and she looked past me. I felt Hector lift the back of my shirt.

""What's she upset over?"" Peter asked me. Hector was rubbing my back and it felt so nice. It only took him a few seconds to look my back over. Then he started rubbing it. I leaned forward and closed my eyes. ""Steph""

""She's upset I merged with you."" I told him.

""Why?""

""It means I can't just stop using my gift. I have to slowly tamper off or I'll have problems. I have to give our merge time to work out of my system."" I finished off my orange and laid against my arms on the table.

""Why does that feel so good?"" He asked me.

""I like touching and being touched. It's not so much that he's rubbing my back it's the connection. Remember when Kyle said I pulled back. He meant that I wasn't being close to anyone. Since we merged you feel pulled to me, don't you?"" I asked him.

""I do like you Steph.""

""Give it some time and you'll notice the difference.""

""She's staring at me."" He said. I smiled, she was going to bother him.

""She knows were talking and she's waiting for me to explain who everyone is. If they were part of the team we would have said that. But there not and they don't understand me. She's waiting for me to tell her why there in her yard. She also might want to know my I merged with you.""

""And she's waiting for me to answer for you."" I nodded my head. Hector brushed my hair to the side and started rubbing my neck. ""Your scars are gone."" He said after a while.

""I know, my gift normally hides them. Thought it stops when I get to hot. My ward was missing with my ability to clock myself. She made me center myself.""

""She's still staring at me."" I let out a breath and looked over at Peasant. She noticed and looked at me. Her arms were folded and she was looking at me upset.

"Steven always told me the problem you had. Why are you risking it?" She asked me. I sat up and looked at her.

""What?"" Peter asked for me. She gave Hector a pointed look. I looked back at Hector. He looked relaxed and clam. He moved away from my neck to my side and hip. I looked back at her. ""What?""

"Your melting." She said to me. I thought about it for a few seconds and started laughing. Hector held me so I wouldn't fall over.

""No, I'm liking the rubbing. Limp rubber."" I said. She looked at Peter waiting for what I said. He gave me a look. Peasant noticed he wasn't going to tell her what I said. We cupped wrists. "I like the rubbing. I've always like a good rub and you know. He's as lip as a rubber chicken. Hector's very gay and very gay with his boyfriend. He's my shadow and protector. He likes to keep a close eye on me."" She light up a smoke and I took it. Then she pulled the box over and waved Hector to it. He took a cigar and light it.

""What the fuck is melting?" Peter asked me. I smirked and raised my eye brow at Peasant. She leaned back taking the smoke with her. I looked over and Peter.

""A woman is like sugar. When she gets wet she melts. She thought Hector and I are lovers and she was telling me to get a grab."" He started laughing. He laughed so hard he falls out of his chair. I leaned over and looked at him. He finely got himself together and sat back in his chair. He shook his head to her and nodded to the other side of the table. She looked over at them.

"That's not a surprise." Ranger folded his arms. She looked back at me. "You shouldn't have." I nodded to her.

""If it was my chose they wouldn't have came. But as you see we're missing some, so there filling their places."" Peter told her. She thought about it and nodded.

"Alright I can see that. Where are the trouble makers?" She asked me.

"They're busy." Peter told her. She gave him a look. She didn't like his tone. He didn't back down either. She glared at him and looked at me. I nodded to her. They were busy.

"They don't know what's going on?" I shook my head at her. "Dose daddy know?" I nodded to her. Now Peter was lost.

""He along with the uncles know and sent us."" Peter gave me a look, but told her. She brushed her hair back and was relived.

"How do you know them?" Peter asked her. She shrugged at him. Then looked away. She started playing with her necklace. I watched her and felt upset.

""She and Steven were together."" I told Peter. I got up and walked inside. Nathan was on the couch on the phone. He looked up at me, I waved him away and looked around for what I was looking for. Finely I found her photo album. I walked back outside and handed it to Peter. He was surprised, but took it. I leaned against the table.

""We've all known Peasant for years. If we came this south and didn't come see her, she would be hurt. Even though I know us coming upset her also. She and Steve loved each other more than I've ever seen two people love. She came down here with Steven while he was under cover and never came home."" He nodded and opened the book. The first page was her and Steven.

""This is your brother?"" I nodded to him. I leaned my head on my hand and watched him.

""Steven is 47 minutes older then I was. He spend the rest of his life reminded me and being my big brother."" He nodded and took his time looking from one picture to another.

""What happened?"" He asked me. When I didn't answer right away, he looked at me. I thought about it.

""He was killed in action."" He looked at me a long time. Then glanced at Peasant.

""He was killed here."" I nodded to him. ""You retired after that mission."" I nodded to him.

"What's your real name Peasant?" He asked her. She snapped out of her though and looked at him. He was looking at the pictures again. She glanced at the book then to me. I shrugged at her and didn't care.

"I prefer Peasant, I've used it a long time. Never really liked my name." she told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Why did you chose it?" He asked her and didn't answer her. She looked at him a long time.

""She was a striper."" His head snapped up and looked at me. He saw I was telling him the truth and looked at her. She winked at him.

"How?" Was all he could come up with.

"I'm a little old then them. I was working when Steven came in. Frank brought him for his birthday. He was there when I got off and took me out to breakfast. We shared some good times. Then baby doll here found out and brought me home with her. Smacked Steven and left. It was some fun times." He looked at her.

"How long have you known them?" He asked her.

"I meet Steven when he was 16. I think Baby Doll was around 18. Shortly after we meet they were deployed. You're getting there." She told him and nodded to the book he was holding.

""She has some pictures of us all dressed up."" I told him. He nodded and went back to looking.

"So, what is it?" Peter asked her again.

"And yours?" She asked him.

"Milo." She blinked at him and looked at me. I nodded to her. I cupped her wrist and waited.

""Peter is Lester's baby brother. He chose is tag. But yes, his real name is Milo."" I told her. She looked at me a long time. Then looked from Peter to Lester.

"I see the connection." She told me. I nodded to her.

""That's not why I put him on the team though."" She gave me a look. "Nathan and Kyle let him come along and learn to become my watcher. He's a good kid and more than able to learn. But the connection that's there allows us to bond with ease. My lust got in my way that's why Lester is here."" She smirked.

"There's missing holes isn't there?" She asked me. I was pulling away, she grabbed my wrist and looked at me waiting.

""There's more than some missing holes. There's missing holes with Peter. They don't know anything. They knew the woman that I became when I walked away. That's all. I left and walked away from everything Peasant."" She looked at me a long time.

"Alessandra." She said to him. But she didn't let go of my write. He looked up at her and saw she answered him. He thought about it.

"It's pretty."

"It's a family name." He nodded and went back to the book.

""Don't use it, she hates it."" He nodded to me.

""She can't talk back to you?"" He asked looking at our hands.

""No, she's thinking if she wants to say whatever is on her mind with those two still here."" He thought about it.

""Do you think she will?""

""Depends on how much she really wants me to answer and what she wants to ask. Just to let you know Hector will be coming with us."" He nodded.

""I know, Kyle's gave us a file on him."" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Peasant finely asked me. I looked at her. She saw my face and got up. I watched her walk inside. I glared at her and was pissed off. Hector cupped my hip to keep me sitting and to calm me down. His thumb started rubbing under my shirt. I let out a breath and relaxed to his touch.

"Show me." Peasant said.

""She wants you to show her something and sat down a box in front of you."" Peter told me. I pecked open my eyes and saw the wooden box.

""I've never been good with stones."" I said and closed my eyes again.

""She doesn't seem to care."" Peter told me. I let out a breath and opened my eyes. I ran my hand over the top of the box. It felt clean. I opened the box and saw five crystals. They were all about an inch round. I felt each one and picked up the center one. I rolled it around between my hands and put it back. I worked throw all five balls.

I talked to each one and put them back. Then grabbed all five and throw them up. I slapped my hands right before they were to slam into the table. They all stopped falling. I rubbed my hands together and they moved around. When they were in the right place. I slipped the box over to her.

Peter was looking at the balls with an open mouth. I reached over and closed his mouth.

""What the hell."" He asked me. Peasant looked them over. Grabbed the one in the back and handed it back to me.

"Show me." She told me. I let out a breath and rolled the ball between my hands. I throw it up and it moved back to its spot. This time though it was gray with black spots. She looked them over again and handed me another one. I gave her a look.

""It's fine."" I told her. She gave me a look. I rolled it between my hands and throw it up. It was smoky red. I grabbed it shook it. It cleared and I rubbed it between my hands again. I throw it up. Again, it was smoky red. I got up and walked inside. I grabbed the second box of crystals. I sat the box down on the table. I picked up the forth ball, rubbed it and throw it up. It landed in the air in its spot. Slowly it started turning red also. I folded my arms and looked at them.

""Something wrong?" Peter asked me. I glared at the crystals and turned around. I walked inside and grabbed Nathan's wrist. He spoke quickly on the phone and let me pull him out. I pulled him to the table and waved at the crystals. He looked them over and shrugged. I glared at him also.

""Kyle reads your crystals baby doll. From what I know they seem fine. Your still upset Steph."" He told me.

""I've came to grapes with Stevens death.""

""But not your babies."" I looked at the crystals and nodded.

""I didn't even think about that."" He picked all the crystals out of the air and handed them back to me. I just held them and throw them into the air. Each one how was a different color and most were dull. I moved them around and looked at Peasant. She looked over the balls. Nathan walked away to get back to his phone call.

My soul wasn't a surprise to her. The green ball made her smile she was glad to see it was so bright. That told her my center was still healthy. The purple ball told her I was torn with my love. The yellow ball showed her that my body was healthy. The red ball made her look at me. I slipped my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry." She told me. That ball told her my heart was sour and I was in pain. I nodded to her. She leaned back looking at everything.

""What is this?"" Peter asked me. I grabbed the black and gray egg.

""My soul,"" I put it in the box. ""My body."" I put the yellow one away. ""My gift."" I put the green one away. "My feelings."" I put it away. I grabbed the red one. ""My heart."" I put it away and closed both boxes.

""What does all that mean?""

""My soul is tainted; my heart is bleeding. It means I'm hurting over something. My mind, body and gift are all healthy."" I told him.

""She knows how to read those?"" I nodded to him. I looked at Peasant and thought about it. I rolled my hand at her.

"I'm a Bruja." She told him. "I learned from my grandfather."

""What are you Steph?"" He asked me.

""I'm a gypsy."" He was surprised. ""I got my gift from my grandparents. My grandmother has a little ability. I don't know about my mother. She doesn't think about anything like that. She doesn't want to be different from the other wife's that she watched and they watch her. My bother could center me, but he took after my father.""

""Like further telling and all that?""

""I'll explain another time. But it's more then you'll ever believe."" He nodded and let me brush him aside.

"The boys know," I nodded to her. She looked at Peter and I shook my head no. "It's needed." She told me and grabbed the boxes. "Deal with all of this, I'll cook dinner." She walked away. I watched her and glared at her. I sat down in her chair and tapped my finger looking at Peter thinking about it.

""What does she want you to tell me."" He asked me.

""Emotions are something that can make me lose control. Anger, pain and lust are what are the worse. You've seen what lust dose for me. It fucks up my mind. Anger makes it so, I don't hold control and I take risks and make choices that I shouldn't. Pain makes me uncontrollable. The boys know why I'm hurting. She wants me to tell you.""

""You would rather not."" I let out a breath and thought about it.

""It's needed."" He waited and gave me time. ""Before I came back fully to the team, I was pregnant." His eyes grow. ""I lost the baby and my life flipped into a tail spin. I needed to come back to find ground. After I came back, I started putting my life in order. But it still is an issue with me.""

""If it wasn't I would wonder if you had a heart. Your allowed to hurt and be upset over this. If it just happened I might worry. But it didn't and I drought it will be an issue. Your anger on the other hand I see it showing up and I will keep up.""

""I don't have a worry in my mind that you won't. I handpicked you for the team. It just might be an issue."" I thought about it.

""The baby was Carlos's wasn't it."" I folded my arms. ""Does he know?""

""No I haven't told him and I don't think I will. I'm not even happy with either of them seeing what I have kept hidden. But shit happens in life and you have to live with it. Hector is my shadow. He doesn't care about anything as long as I'm safe and yes, he knows.""

""Why?""

""He found me while I was having the miscarriage and took me to a doctor. If he didn't show up when he did, I would have died."" He glanced at Hector. ""There were a lot of complications.""

""Your fine now for the most part."" He asked me.

""For the most part. For me to return to the office or come out of retirement I had to go throw a physical."" He was relieved.

""It takes time, my mother had a miscarriage after Lindsay. She was very hurt and upset. She didn't want to go throw that again. I was a surprise and put her heart back together. Give it some time Captain."" I looked at Hector and thought about it.

""The chances I'll be able to conceive again are very low. When I lost the baby one of my flopping tubes erupted. I lost a lot of blood and had to go into surgery. I'm not saying it's impossible. But the chances are close to 1 to a million.""

""That would be hard for any woman to hear. So not only did you lose your baby, you were told you might never be able to have another. No wonder your distance and upset. Damn Captain I'm sorry."" I nodded. ""You haven't told anyone?""

""Hector knows and will talk to me when I need to talk. If I need to talk. But he's been around keeping an eye on me. Kyle knew, he keeps a close eye on me. I told Nathan. Now you know. Peasant knows something happen and I lost someone."" I told him.

""Captain you need to talk to someone. You need to work this off your soul. If you don't he's never going to let you go."" I folded my arms and looked away from him.

""And you would like to be that person?"" He was surprised when I looked back over at him.

""No truthfully, I think you should talk to Carlos. But if you need someone to talk to. Yes, I'll listen. Fuck Captain talk to Hector.""

""I would rather not.""

""I got that."" He shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

""So, is this you?"" He asked me. I leaned forward against the table and waited. He turned the book around and showed me a picture. I was standing bending back. I was in a belly dancing dress and at the time the picture was taken I was dancing.

""We were all on leave and I had a little too much to drink.""

""So, you got half naked?"" He sure did know how to change the subject.

""I get more than half naked when I drink. But here is not the case. Peasant finely talked me into doing some belly dancing. Maybe when we get Death back, I'll get her to dance with me. The full moon is soon.""

""What does that mean?""

""For me it has a meaning. The full moon is powerful for me. I love to dance and putting me in a powerful time. The show is pretty cool and it's relaxing to me.""

""So, I should talk Peasant into it?"" I nodded to him. ""I'll talk her into it if you tell me what's going on over there."" He said and looked to the other side of the table. A glass showed up in front of my face. I took it and nodded to Peasant. She just walked away. I sat it on the table and grabbed my tine. I added to the cup and started string it.

""I lost my job and blacked mailed my cousin into giving me a job. So, I became a bounty hunter. I needed help and Ranger was called in. He helped me get started. From that day on he was there for me. He's my best friend, my mentor and at one point he was my lover. I love him in every way someone could love another. He's my best friend, my family and lover. But we came to a point where we really can't give each other what we need to be together. So, we're friend and family. Les and I are close friends. He's there for me and I'm there for him. Since Ranger and I diced we can't be together. I started thinking about him in another way. We started testing the water and Ranger came home. Lester's ego got in his way."" I told him.

""What does that mean?""

""He thought since Ranger returned I would drop him and return to him. He also though Ranger held my action more than he could. Ranger and I made the chose to step away from each other. We might talk again, but for now were friend. Lester didn't ask me to explain. He just thought he knew what was going on by what he saw. When he's ready to put his ego aside, he came come to me and I'll talk to him. But I don't want to and won't chose between then. I'm to the point where I would rather keep both of them friends."" He thought about it.

""You love them both, fully don't you?"" He asked me.

""Yes, I love them both fully. In the same way and in different ways.""

""I can see that. They are and always have been close. But there different also. So far though there not running for the hill. There still here. Maybe it's time to let them in. They've known you for a while. It's time Captain."" I looked at my glass and thought about it.

""I don't like bonding with a lot of people. I leave that for my team."" He gave me a look.

""I'm not asking you to talk to them like you are with me. But you can still talk to them. Give them a chance. Kitchen inside?"" I nodded to him.

""Nathan's still on the phone. He'll point you where to go."" He got up and headed inside. I watched him and saw him close the door behind himself. Peasant hates when people leave the door up and let the cool or heat out. I could really see him and Chad together. They would be good for each other. I thought about it and pulled out my phone.

'How Chad?' I handed my phone over to Hector. He read it and shook his head.

'Elle has taken to him like a mother hen. He's well taken care of. Your father hasn't let him return since school is more important. He did allow me to come. One of your boys gave me the back story before I left.' I nodded.

'How much of a back story?'

'Everything on what could be needed to know about this job. Sandy and your father gave me what I needed to know about you. I brought the die if the ward needed to be sealed again. It's holding up though.' I nodded. 'Your father knows what happened.' I gave him a look.

'Why?'

'He told me he knew. I didn't tell him. But I did fill him in on what else needed to know. He's upset for you. I'm going to go check on a few things. Talk to those two. They have gotten an eye full already.' He gave me my phone back, kissed my check and walked away. I did notice he took the book with him and walked inside.

I turned towards Ranger and Lester and took a drink.

"Take them off." Ranger said. I pulled as much power as I could in and vented it. Then slipped my sun glasses off and sat them on the table. My eyes were bright white with bright blue. He raised his eye brow at me. He knew I hid what I was hiding. I smiled at him.

'There's drinks behind you.' I texted and showed him my phone. He looked back and grabbed three waters and sat them on the table. I smiled at him and took one. He typed something and got up. Kissed my head and gave me my phone. Then walked away. He walked inside also. I looked back to my phone.

'You've never need to explain yourself to me babe.' I rolled my eyes and cleared my phone. I looked at Les waiting. I was still upset at him. How could he think I would get his brother hurt or put it him in harm's way?

"Who's Steven?" He finely asked me. He was still upset also. But he was thinking the wrong thing. I started typing and he slammed his hand down on the table. I grabbed my glass just in time so it didn't get knocked over. "Answer me god damn it." I handed my phone over.

'Steven is my twin brother. He was killed in action.' He looked at me. His face loss the hard edge. I took my phone back. 'I can't answer you how you want me to and I need you look at me when you talk.' I gave the phone back over.

"Why the hell not?" He asked me. I held out my hand and he shook his head and folded his arms.

""Peter."" I called out. I leaned back and watched Lester. His eyes moved away from me. The chair next to me moved and Peter sat down. ""I need you to talk for me, at less till your brother stops being an ass.""

""That might be a long time he's always an ass." I smiled and laughed softly. I looked over at him. He nodded and was ready.

""There is give and take to everything. I loss some abilities to gain others. I can't talk to you and I can hear you. I need you to speck looking at me so I can read your lips. I'm trying to talk to you the only other way I can."" I said and Peter told him. Lester looked at us.

"Then how the fuck is you talking to him. Or anyone else. Stop fucking around already." I tried to follow him, but gave up and looked at Peter. He told me what he said. I took a drink of my tea.

""You really like this?"" Peter asked me.

""He's never been harsh or mean to me before. He's always tender and soft with me."" I played with my spoon as I watched my cup. ""Sure, there's tones of times where I've pissed him off. But that's never changed how he's acted with me. I wouldn't have let you come Peter if there was a thought you could get hurt.""

""Truthfully Captain I'm surprised by how he's acting. He's always made it clear he doesn't approve of my chose. We're not really close. I also know you wouldn't put me in a place where I might die. I trust you Captain. You care for your teams.""

""You're not close?"" I asked him and looked over at him.

""We have more than 10 years between us Captain. I was the pesky little brother that got in the way. Then I joined the navy. He thought it was a pussy move. I don't tell my family everything that I'm doing. I was the baby and could get away with anything. It pissed them off. Don't let it how he acts towards me to bother you.""

""Fuck that shit Amor. When you agreed to come on to Whitewall you became part of the team. You made yourself part of our family. Kyle trusted you to take his place. That says more the you can understand. Your family Amor, that's why I'm upset with him. He thinks I'll let you get hurt.""

""And when we have death back and I'm untouched you can throw that in his face. Forget him for right now if he's going to be a dick and deal with him later. I really don't want to have you sit here and deal with him."" He reached forward and grabbed my phone and handed it to me.

""Did you get a drink?"" I asked and took a drink of my tea. He nodded to me.

""What does your drink tease like."" I looked at him. I was surprised. I don't think many people ask me that.

""Um a blend of different things really. Lots of different herbs that are grown natural in a garden that sits on my grate grandparents land. Nothing really pops out. It just teases nice.""

""What would it do if I drank it."" He asked me.

""Depends on how much you have and your body. Could slow down your body systems. Could put you to sleep. Could speed your body up. Could just tease good to you. What it does for me is allows my gift to flow throw me. When you want to try it when we're back, I'll make it for you. What it did for your brother was slow his body down. Nathan will check him again before we leave to make sure he's able.""

""Who's all tried it?""

""Just about the whole team. It did nothing for Kyle. He didn't even like how it teased. It made Ra hoary as hell. Nathan almost had a heart attack.""

""I'm getting the feeling anything get Ra hard."" I nodded to him.

""Pretty much, come on. Let's see what Peasant has for us."" He got up and we walked inside. Nathan was crashed on the couch. I took the phone from him softly and hung it up. I walked father in the house and checked on Ra. He was out on Peasant bed. All her little pillows were around him. He had his head phones in and was out cold.

I looked throw the rest of the house and ended up in the kitchen. Peasant was cooking with Ranger's help. I laughed softly, they both looked over at me.

"Something funny babe?" Ranger asked me. I shook my head no. He winked at me. I walked over and pecked at what was being made. Peasant handed over a beer and I shook my head no. She noticed what was going on. Shook her head and took a drink.

'Full moon is in a few days.' I signed to Ranger and pointed to Peasant. He gave me a look.

"Steph's, telling you the full moons coming up." He said. She looked over at me and smirked. She winked at me.

"Are you going to be around for it?" She asked me.

"I don't know how much trouble Death got himself into. But if we're just picking him up, I'll stick around just to have some fun with you. If he's in more trouble than that, I should at less catch the last day." I signed and Ranger said. She thought about it and checked what was in the oven.

"Don't ask." She told me.

"What you think I'm going to get you drunk and you're going to wake up somewhere else?" She started laughing and shook her head. Ranger was watching us.

"It's happened before Carlos. Neither Steph or I like to fly. Steven and the guys wanted to spend their leave somewhere fun and with a beach. We didn't agree with their chose. So, they took us out to party and got us drunk. We woke up in Fiji. Let's just say even though it was beautiful and we had some fun. We were mad." Peasant told him.

"How long were both you of mad at them?" Ranger asked us.

'The whole trip. Then they told us it was time to leave and we get even madder at them. They never told us how long we were staying. We weren't ready to leave.' I signed to him. He smiled to me.

"Did you leave?" He asked us. Peasant nodded to him. She grabbed some plates.

"We didn't have a choice. Steph and Vin were the only ones who weren't still in full series. She thought was in school then also." She said and he signed so I could hear what she said. I nodded to him.

"Why wasn't Vin in service?" He asked me.

"The heads put us together to pull a team together. I played around with a few other people while our guys were busy." He nodded and understood.

"Why isn't your record in your file?" Ranger asked me. Peasant looked over at me.

"None of ours is. We're classified. That's why most of us go by tags or nick names. But when I retired, I had my history wiped clean. There's no record anywhere for you to find. When I walked away, I closed that door and never looked back." I told him.

"You don't just lose that kind of training." He signs and signed. Peasant looked at us.

"When Steph walked away, she closed away that part of her Carlos. She didn't loss her training. She closed it away and most likely forgot it." He looked at her to me.

'I also never like my gun. I didn't use it very much. Though I knew how to use it. I still had good aim. I'm getting better at it.' He nodded to me. She tapped my arm and pointed to the fridge. I walked over and started looking throw it. I felt them talking, but didn't care. I grabbed some veggies and fruits. Ranger turned my chin to him.

"Peasant said you aren't eating what she's cooking." I nodded to him. He looked at the stove and back to me. "Why?" He asked me. I looked over at the stove and thought about it.

'I might eat a little of it. But mostly I won't.' I signed.

"Why?" He gave me a pointed look. I thought about it and tilted my head back and forth.

'Mostly it comes from a living being.' I told him. He raised his eye brow. 'It's tainted and impure. It would unbalance me.'

"Will you explain?" He asked me. I took the knife from Peasant and put it on the cutting board. I grabbed everything and started washing it. Then laid it on the counter.

"Can you wait?" I asked him. He thought about it and nodded. I grabbed a blow and throw together a salad. I tossed it with some dressing. I moved on to the fruit and chopped it up. I throw it all in a blow and mixed it up. Then throw the rest in a cup for Peter. I grabbed all three and walked outside. Peasant and Ranger followed me with everything out. I kicked Nathan on the way out.

He saw dinner and went to get Ra.

""Dinner."" I said to Peter, then walked outside and shook my head. He was at the table already. We sat everything on the table. I looked around and saw Hector walk around the side of the house. I smiled at him and worked around the tent lighting the candles and closing the curtains to keep the bugs out. Ra closed the last one and we all sat down.

I moved the cup over to Lester. He looked at it and nodded.

"What the hell is that about?" Lester asked. Yep still pissed off. All I was the volume. I looked around at everyone waiting for someone to tell me what he said. Ranger gave Les a look.

""Peter?"" I asked him finely.

""What the hell is that about is what he said. How did you know he said something?"" He asked me. I patted my hand on my chest.

""I can feel it."" I told him. He thought about it.

""Do you want me to answer him?"" He asked me. I looked at Ranger waiting. It took a few seconds. Then he looked at me.

'Peter is allergic to pineapple. His cup doesn't have any in it.' I signed to him. He told Lester. He looked around at everyone. I saw Peasant say something to him and pointed to a dice. He nodded to her.

"How the hell do you know that." Ranger signed to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lester he didn't understand at all. I shook my head and added some salad to my plate. Peter handed me the fruit ball and I took some of that. Then I looked around and added some rice and beans.

""I think he's waiting for you to answer him."" Peter told me. I licked my fingers and signed to Ranger.

"I handpicked Peter to join my team. Truthful until he told me I didn't know he was your brother. I didn't look into his family. It's pointless. I looked at his recorded. I knew what he's allergic to for the only reason he's on my team. It's not really a major thing." Ranger told him.

"How long has he been on the team?" Ranger asked me. I looked at Peter and thought about it.

"Two years, he'll move throw the bases or stay at his. It's normal." I told him and took a bit. Ranger looked at Peter. Then looked back at me.

"How did you pick him?" He asked me.

"I might have been retired but I still had some reasonability towards the team." I told him. He started eating while he took that in. I eat as I pulled my gifts forward. We were going to be leaving after we cleaned up dinner. I could see Ra and Nathan getting their head in the game.

"What's going on?" Ranger asked the table. Everyone looked at him. He was looking at me.

"Until now she's been banking and venting. Now she's grasping and holding on to what's flowing throw her. Dinner is just amplifying it." Nathan told him when I nodded to him. "In other words, she's running hot." He smirked at me. I shook my head at him.

""Are you?"" Peter asked me. I shook my head again.

""Not yet. You'll feel it remember."" He looked at me and thought about it. Then nodded and remember. I felt Lester say something and Ranger glared at him. I looked around and almost everyone was upset.

""What now?"" I asked her.

""My brother would like to know when we started fucking."" My mouth dropped open. I looked at him for a long time to see if he meant it. He wasn't letting it bother him. He was just eating knowing that I would take care of it. I closed my mouth and looked at Lester. I glared at him and was pissed off.

Out of nowhere someone flicked my back. On my spin, between my shoulder blades. It snapped me out of where I was and brought me back to the here and now. I blinked and looked at Peter. He was still eating.

""Didn't think you needed to get worked up."" He told me. I let out a breath and grabbed his glass of water and throw it on Lester's face. He was so surprised, he wiped his face off and glared at me. He opened his mouth and I throw Ranger's water on his face. He wiped off his face again and he glared at me and opened his mouth and I throw his drink on his face. He wiped off his face, he opened his mouth again and I slapped him as hard as I could.

I slapped him to hard. My hand hurt. I shook it. Nathan was there a few seconds later and grabbed my hand. He grabbed a towel and put ice in it. Then put it on my hand. Then slipped between me and the chair. He held me against him and rocked us slowly and iced my hand. I was crying and shacking. My hand hurt so much.

""Breath with me baby doll. Clam down and breath."" Nathan said softly to me.

""Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah."" Was all I could say. He rubbed my other arm.

""I know baby girl, you weren't ready for the pain. It will go down here in a second. Just let the ice do its job and breath.""

""It hurts Nat.""

""I know baby doll. You gave him a good smack. He needed it. Shh, breath with me."" He said. I could feel him breathing on my back. It took me a few minutes and I started breathing along with him and clammed down. Peter handed me a napkin. I wiped my face off and Nathan pulled my plate closer to get me to eat some more.

""It hurts Nat.""

""Give it some time."" Was all he said. Peter put a plate next to mine. I gave it a look. Nathan changed hands and started eating. I was still shacking and my hand still hurt.

""Are you alright Captain?"" Peter asked me.

""She's good kid, she's very tender right now. When she's finish getting ready she'll be hard a rock. She doesn't feel most pain. There's a give and take to everything."" Nathan told me.

""Man, she's shacking."" He said.

""You'll learn, she's hurting. She's in shock, she'll be fine shortly."" Nathan had me held against him so I felt safe. He was always good at taking care of me.

""Love you to Soror."" I leaned into him even more.

""I missed you Amor.""

""We missed you also Soror, but understood why you needed time and space. Only one person can take so much.""

""You smell like you."" I felt his chest shack.

""Who else should I smell like."" He asked me.

""I just forgot, you've always made me feel like I was safe and taken care of.""

""I always will."" I finely stopped shacking and the pain was finely gone. But Nathan left the ice on my hand. ""Eat a little more baby doll."" I didn't want to. He turned my plate around and put my fork next to the fruit. I thought about it and eat a grape.

""I want to dance in the moon light."" I told him and took a bit of pineapple.

""When we get closer to the full moon I'll call Kyle and tell him. He can dance with you."" I looked up at him.

""Really.""

""He doesn't mind dancing with you and I bet he misses it.""

""I'm glad I came back. I needed my family.""

""Your family needs you also. Don't presser Peasant baby doll. She'll come home when she's ready.""

""I know, Helen would shit a brick."" I felt his chest shack. I finished off my fruit and he turned the plate so I could eat my salad. I picked at it and watched Nathan move the ice and look at my hand. It was bright red and still sting.

""You really did a number on his check and your hand. It seems someone's been racking in the gym time."" I nodded to him.

""I've been going with daddy. He has some health issues."" He put the ice back on my hand. ""Don't let me forget to tell Peasant before we leave.""

""I won't, she misses him also baby doll.""

""I don't like him right now."" I felt him let out a breath. ""I'm not telling you to make him stay behind. We need him, but if you want to make sure he returns with us. Keep him away from Peter and myself.""

""I don't think that's anything we need to worry about. After you giving him that message. He should have got the point. Even for me that was pushing it too far.""

""I don't sleep around Nathan, that one time with Ra was a mistake.""

""I know baby doll. We're not judging you. But I know you baby doll. You have to have some kind of feeling for the person before you'll do anything. You care and love Ra. Drinking just allowed you to brake free and let loss. Neither of you expected that to happen and we never judged you.""

""I've only been with a few people.""

""Shh, forget him and what he said. Don't start thinking of the past. We need to find Death and if you want I'll tell him what the ass said and we can let him beat Lester up. Shh."" He rubbed my arms trying to get me to calm down again.

""We don't even like each other Nat. Peter has feelings for Chad. I think they would be good together. I can see it. How could he think so little of me?""

""He's upset and lashing out. I can see it also. They would be a good match."" I nodded and looked at Peter. He shook his head.

""Can we leave my love life alone.""

""You'll get used to it."" Nat told him.

"'I can't.""

""Stop it Stephanie. Leave the past where it belongs. Get a hold of yourself or I'll leave you behind. He's acting like an ass and child. Don't move to his level. Show them who you are. Where's my captain."" He asked me as soft and forceful as he could.

""Be nice.""

""Where's my Captain?"" He asked me.

"Don't make me hit you either."" I snapped at him.

""Sorry Captain."" I folded my arms and looked to the side. Ra winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Peasant was still glaring at Lester. I grabbed a grape and throw it at her. It hit her nose and fall. She looked over at me.

"That was bull shit." She yelled. I read her lips and she was pissed. I touched Peter's arm when he looked at me. I nodded that I got what she said. "You have to be joking me with this little prick. Him I can see and understand. But you have to be fucking around with me." She said waving her hand. I gave her a look.

"Peasant?" Ra said.

"Fuck off Chris. Shit baby doll I would even understand the kid. But even I can see there's no feelings between you two. He attached to someone else. I can even see that. That that?" Nathan tried to hold in his laughter.

"Really people can we stay off my love life. I didn't even say anything. You just picked it out of my thoughts." Peter told everyone. I rubbed his arm.

""I'm sorry. I didn't tell her. She can see that you like someone. Just like how she can see that I like your brother."" He nodded.

"From this point on my love life is off the table until I at less have a love life. And I'm asking for leave." He told us.

"Bull shit, who are you getting hard over?" Ra asked him. Peter folded his arms. Ra looked at me and I just smiled. I rubbed Peter's arm.

""Don't get bend out of shape. It's your chose to tell him or not."" He nodded to me. Ra shook his head.

"Fucking mother hen." Ra said. Peasant smacked his arm.

"She mother's you and you like it. Why do you think she'll be any different with him? Be nice or I'll tell on you." He gave her a look.

"I won't get into trouble." She laughed at him.

"I'll tell daddy and big brother." He looked at her a long time. Then folded his arms. "That's how you deal with him Peter. He hates being in trouble. Wait I never asked or thought about it. Whose handler, are you?" Peter smiled and nodded to Ra. She just laughed.

"Jack's over Death and his team." He told her.

"So, the boys are watching over the trouble makers. Not a big surprise. Suck it up Ra and chill. You'll find out soon enough if everything plays out. Don't push, what happened when Vin pushed with you and that chick. Oh, what was her name. Nicky, Vicky, shit." She thought about it.

""Sandy."" I told Peter.

"It was Sandy." She snapped her fingers and nodded.

"Ya remember what happened between you and Sandy when Vin started pushing you."

"And look what happened when Steph pushed you and Steven." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"We were going at it already for years. Kid likes someone, that's all there is right now. And clearly he doesn't want us to talk about it." She gave him a look.

"Skirts or shirts?" He asked Peter. Peter didn't understand and looked at everyone. Peasant would like to know also. Nathan laughed, we haven't heard that saying in years.

""Peter, he wants to know if you like girls or guys."" He spits out the water he just took a drink of. I handed him a napkin. He shook his head at all of us.

"Or." He finely said. Ra didn't understand. It took Peasant a few seconds and she winked at him. Everyone was done eating. We got up and helped clean up. I pulled on my long sleeve shirt and jacket. Hector handed me my sun glasses.

"Bring Vin home. Nothing else matters. The past is the past. Then we'll play in the full moon." Peasant said to me when she walked back out. I nodded to her. She kissed me. "Bring yourself home also." I winked at her and smiled.

""You know me Peasant I always make it home."" Peter told her for me. She kissed his check and said something to him. I pulled my hood up waiting for everyone. Peter grabbed his bag. I looked at him and he nodded to me. Everyone else would catch up. I took the keys from Peasant as we left.


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take us long to find the jeep. it was a piece of shit, but it would work. It has had some work done to it. There were two benches on either side. I climbed in and started it. Peter sat down next to me and took my bag. I opened myself up to everything around me. I found Death's wire and locked on it.

Nathan tapped my shoulder and I pulled away. We moved into the country and I started rubbing my finger's together and slowed down. I pulled to a stop and felt Death's wire. I started to tease the feelings coming off it.

""Caught something in your mouth?"" Peter asked me. My hood was pulled off and Ra turned my chin to him. He looked my face over.

""What's wrong?"" He asked me.

""To many emotions are coming off him."" I told him and looked back at my hand. I kept rubbing my fingers together. I was trying to pull the wire apart. Then I teased it. I throw the jeep in gear and pulled away.

""I would get ready."" I told them.

""Pain?"" Ra asked me.

""Fear."" I told him. I pointed to my bag and Peter picked it up. He opened it and I felt inside. I put on my watch and put my arm on his head rest. Ra took it and set it to the same time as there's were. I put my extra cartages in the slip pockets of my jacket. Then slipped my knifes in my pant pockets.

I nodded to him and grabbed Danger's wire again. It was weak and empty. He was pasted out or asleep. I flipped it and let it flow on its own. I was worried though. Death was as strong as they come. What would be happening for him to fear something.

""Alright kid can you get a harness on her?"" Nathan asked him. Peter looked at me. He pulled out my harness. He looked it over and undid all the straps. Then turned to the side. I leaned forward and he worked it up my back and over my shoulders.

""It straps over my shoulders and under my breasts."" I told him. He started stripping it together and tightening it. He pulled on the straps and felt that they were tight.

""It's on the right?"" He asked me. I nodded and he slipped the gun in and clip it in. Then worked the clips in. I worked my ear piece back in my ear. I rolled my finger in the air and felt the vibrations in my ear. Peter grabbed my belt and worked it in my belt lop. He clicked the holder on it.

""Light on the right side and tool kit on the left. They just snap around my belt."" He grabbed each one and did what I said. He moved them till they sat right. Then pulled out a case. I opened it and pulled out a pair of glasses. I held them up and saw they were clean. I put them in my pocket and nodded to him.

""Get ready yourself."" He put the bag down and did what I said. He was twice as armed as I was and pulled on a leather jacket. I smirked when he sat his glasses on the back of his head.

""There pretty cool."" He told me. I reached back and took Ra's and showed him.

""Ours are a basic model. Each model after has some cool shit to it."" He took them and looked them over. He saw the lights. Then saw the different settings it had. He handed them back.

""When do I get a pair?"" I shook my head.

""If you move onto a team. Or your buying them yourself.""

""Will you show me."" I shook my head no.

""Put in an order for them and it will come out of your pay check."" He liked it and nodded.

""What other shit can I have ordered?""

""You've seen the involves for the teams. Anything you want. If you want a specialty harness you need to ask Death. He knows a woman who works with leather. But even that I'll pay for and take it out of your check.""

""We'll talk later."" I winked at him. ""Get hot."" I shot him a look. He just wanted me to get ready. I nodded and rolled my neck. I took some deep breaths and stopped holding back. I smirked when Peter rubbed his face and neck, then brushed his hair back.

""Sorry."" He nodded and had a sliver. Then shook his head to clear it.

""Don't be, just surprised. It was slow last time."" He told me. I glanced over at him. He smiled at me.

""Can you live with it?"" I asked him.

""It's not intense Captain."" He told me. I nodded to him. ""Do you know when you're with someone you really like and they just touch you and you know how they feel for you. That's what it's like. It isn't sexual, it's more comforting and tender."" He told me.

""I'm glad,"" I found Death's wire and grabbed it. I felt it, it was still empty of emotions. I was relived. ""Deep breaths Peter, this isn't going to feel good."" He looked at me. I throw the wire away and showed him how I wanted him to breath. I lifted and lowered my hand.

He started breathing with me. I looked back at Ra and he nodded to me. He closed his eyes, after nodding to Nathan. I grabbed the shifter and steering wheel. I took some deep breaths and detached my soul. It felt like I was getting hit in the chest with a slug hammer. I gasped for hair and felt my chest burning. My eyes tread, but I say Peter reach over for the steering wheel. Then the pain was gone.

I dropped my head back and took a deep breath. Then opened my eyes and took over driving. Peter was just looking at me with concern. I rubbed my chest, it didn't hurt anymore. It just felt empty. I felt him reach into my pocket and pulled out my tin. He added it to my bottle and shock it. When it was ready he gave it to me. I took a drink and half the bottle was gone.

""What the fuck was that Captain."" He asked me.

""I'm sorry Peter I can't tell you."" He didn't push. I finished off the tea and handed him the bottle. I pulled the wires forward and grabbed deaths. I felt it and was glad there wasn't a change. I watched where it lead and let out a breath.

""Welcome to the past."" I said to the guys and back shifted as I turned us off road. Peter braced himself as we hit some bumps. I wanted to get a straight shot to Death. I slowed down after driving around twice. I stopped and looked at the wires.

""Go head Captain, we'll get everyone ready."" Nathan told me. I got out and left the keys in the jeep. I walked around the jeep and kneel down. I grabbed some dirt and felt it.

I got a shit lode of different emotions. None of them were nice either. I dropped the dirt and started pulling everyone's wires to me. I felt then and count them. The compound was busy. But not as busy as I expected it to be. I felt every wire and was pissed off.

""Captain."" Peter said moving to stand next to me. I throw the wires away and stood up. I folded my arms and looked forward.

""He's not here."" I said to all of them.

""Since when?"" Nathan asked me and pulled on his vest.

""Months and longer. His wire is so faint I had to look throw all of them to find his. We not asking questions, we're not being seen. We're going right to Death, getting him and getting out."" I told them.

""Front or back?"" Ra said and was checking everything.

""Front."" Peter handed me a vest, I slipped it under my over shirt and tightened it.

""You do know if we don't take care of this now, we'll be back."" Nathan told me. I nodded and folded my arms. I thought about it. Then waved throw the wires again trying to find out who was the master mind behind this. I thought about it.

""We'll can the plans if we need to."" I told them.

""All we can ask for."" I pulled Death's wires out and grounded it. Then stomped on the ground and it light up. I looked at it and looked at Peter.

""Waiting on you Captain.""

""Let's go hunting."" I said.

""Oh, fun times."" Ra said and laughed. I shook my head at him. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Then nodded and waved Ra forward. He had his glasses down and was walking right on top of the wire. Lester was with him.

""I thought you were taking the lead?"" Peter asked me. I nodded to him.

""I will once we get where we need to be. Ra is the protector. He clears the way. For now, we're taking the back. Also, Ra can follow my wires. He'll get us where we're going safe."" I slipped my hands in my pockets and followed the wire.

""Where's Hector?"" He asked and just remembered about him.

""Keeping hidden, he's only here to keep me safe and watch over me. He's not here to play."" He looked at me. I rolled my hand and found his wire. I looked around and pointed to where Hector was. He didn't see anything though.

When I got close to the guys they spilt and let me slip between then. I folded my arms and looked the compound over. Nothing's changed since the last time we were here. I stomped on the ground and rubbed the wire. There still wasn't a change. I light it up even more. I cupped it between my hands and lit it all the way to Death.

""He's in the barn."" I told them. I looked deeper. ""In one of the back rooms chained up. He's not awake right now. He's took a beating."" I told them and let the wire drop back to the ground.

""Anyone around him."" Ra asked me. I pulled out the other wires and checked out where they all lead.

""There's guards around the whole compound. But none close to the barn right now. I'm going straight throw. It's faster and will allow me to keep Peter out of sight. Nathan come around from the east after splitting from the house. Ra take the other side of the house and wrap around the barn."" They nodded to me.

""Drop them or tag everyone?"" Nathan asked me. I folded my arms and looked around.

""Drop them all. I want to leave without a loss end. Only take out a treat.""

""Captain have we even been known to hurt the innocent?"" Ra asked me and gave me a little push.

""Just reminding you, you've been on your own too long. Look at the shit, Death needs to be mothered for a while."" I waved my hand in front of us. ""Explain what's going on."" The nodded to me. I looked back at Peter. ""We're going to go straight to house and warp around the back side, heading to a barn that's sitting there. We are also going to work throw the guards and anyone else we run into. At the barn, we'll wait inside keeping it clear till everyone else meets up with us. They we'll find Death and leave. Any questions?"" I asked him.

""You want to kill everyone?"" I nodded.

""If you need to, stay back and I'll deal with everything."" I told him and looked back at him. He folded his arms.

""Captain.""

""I'm not telling you to. You do what you can do."" He nodded to me and had a hard edge. I nodded to him. ""Brake off."" I told Ra. He slipped on his glasses and walked away. He moved into the trees and was gone. I rolled my neck and looked up at the stars. I let out a breath and closed myself off. I nodded to Nathan and walked forward.

""Take your time, we're not in a hurry from what you said."" Nathan told me. I pulled my glasses on and grabbed my ear plug and worked them in my ears. I put my ear piece back in. I could still feel someone talking. Then tucked my tank top in my pants and tighten my belt.

""Do you think when this is over they'll understand why I'm your captain?"" I asked Nathan.

""I think your head isn't in the game."" I looked back at him. Grabbed Peter pulled him away, while I spun around and grabbed the man who was walking around the corner and snapped his neck.

""Are you sure about that?"" I asked him. He let out a breath. I walked away while he hid the body. I stopped at the house and leaned against it in the shadows. Peter looked around everywhere. It didn't take more than a minute for Nathan and Lester to show up.

""Watch over yourself."" I told him.

""You to Captain."" I rubbed my hands together and pushed a rope to him. He gave me a look. I pushed off the wall and walked away. The rope followed me.

""He does not look happy."" Peter told me.

""He hates when I watch him."" I reached into my pockets and pulled out my knifes. I unlocked them and flipped them open. ""We're going to move fast. But stay at a slow speed."" He nodded at me. We moved around the house and stayed in the shadow. I caught all the guards I could and he moved then into the shadows, while stripping them.

We finely made it to the barn and slipped inside. I left the door open enough for everyone to slip in. I guess I shouldn't have. One of the guards noticed the door and slipped into the barn. Peter didn't notice. I grabbed his vest and pulled him forward. As he falls, I flipped him over to land on his back. All the time I dodge his knife. I pulled out mine and while I was being turned around, I shoved it up into his stomach. I held his arm as I shoved it upwards.

I pinched his wrist and it let go of his knife. I turned around shoved up some more. I hit his heart finely and he fell backwards. I pulled my knife out as he falls. I let out a breath as I pulled the knife out of my side. I wiped around and froze with both blades touching Ranger's neck. I pulled back fast enough, but I broke the skin. He held up his hands.

I moved back wiped the knifes on my pants. Ra was already moving the body. Peter was looking throw his pockets. I put my knife in my pocket and looked over my new two. Ra came back and gave me the sleeve. I slipped it in my pocket.

Before I was ready Peter pulled up my shirt and slap a sealing patch on my side. Ra moved in time and grabbed my arms and cupped his arm around my neck.

""Fucking hell."" I yelled and Peter winced. He moved back and wiped his hand on his pants and put the wrapper away. I kicked out at him.

""It was deep Captain."" He told me.

""I'm good."" Ra moved away at once. I tucked my shirt back in. I rolled my wrist and pulled Nathan's rope forward. He was making his way to the barn. I moved back over to the door and leaned against it.

Before I was ready the door open. Nathan caught me and shook his head.

""Some things never change."" I smiled at him. I looked back and saw the door was shut. I looked around and took everything in. I felt the room and looked at Ra. He nodded to me. I pointed to a door. He turned around at once and looked at it.

""You sure Soror?" He asked me. I just nodded. I could feed everything that's happened here. I now knew why he feared this place. I pulled off my jacket and vest. Peter took them. I worked out of my over shirt and throw it over my shoulder.

I rubbed my arms and took a breath. I looked at Nathan and he nodded to me. I moved over to Peter and started raiding his pockets. I grabbed some sealing bandage and slipped then into my pocket. I took some foam Nathan.

""They stay here, watch the area and give us some cover."" He nodded to me. I looked at the door for a long time and looked at Nathan.

""You don't have to go in their baby doll."" I pulled my glasses on top of my head and thought about it.

""Fuck."" I rubbed my neck and walked over to the room. I was over loaded with everything. I let out breath and walked in. I shut the door behind me and saw Death. Ra already got him out of the chains.

""Need space?"" He asked me. I looked Death over and shook my head over. I grabbed my tool belt and laid it out. I looked him over and opened the bag that was there. I cut open all the burn's and rubbed herbs in the blood, then foamed them and sealed them. I worked over his body doing as much as I could. Ra and I helped him into my shirt.

I moved over him and kneed over his lap. Ra moved behind me and framed me against Death. He moved Death around me to hold me. I moved against him and cupped his neck and check. Even though he was weak and not even awake. Our bodies moved together and we started breathing together.

""Death."" I said softly. I don't know how long I was calling him before I just screamed at him. His eyes popped open. Then out of nowhere he pulled me against him and kissed me. ""We'll hello to you to Amor. Sorry I'm not really in the mood and you wouldn't be able to handle me."" He falls back. I followed him and kissed him softly.

""Soror."" He said.

""Who did this."" I ordered. I could feel his mind going back to sleep. ""Tell me now."" I yelled. All he could do with what was left was gave me a picture.

""We're here now Amor. Your safe."" I whispered in his mind and caressed his face. Finely he was asleep and it was peaceful. I laid my head against his. I took a deep breath and wrapped my tool kit back up and clicked it on my belt. I got up and looked down at Death.

""Get him ready to move."" Ra nodded to me. He would take care of the flash wounds. I looked at Death one last time, then turned around and walked away. I closed the door behind me and took my vest from Peter.

""How is he?"" Nathan asked me. I nodded to him.

""He's breathing." I said and pulled on my jacket. ""Go ahead and check him out if you want. Ra's getting him ready to move."" He went right inside. I watched him and thought about it.

""Make sure they're ready to leave when Ra and Nathan have Death ready."" I told Peter. He nodded and started talking to the guys. I moved backwards and worked into the shadows. I pulled my glasses on and found the wire that matched the picture.

I walked away and followed it. I walked straight to the house and inside. I looked around and headed to the sleeping man. I killed everyone in my way. I opened the door and walked in. The man didn't wake up. I moved over to the bed and crawled over the man.

He thought he was dreaming. I worked my hands up his chest to his face. I cupped his face and kissed him. Then sucked. I pulled his breath out, he jumped away. I kept sucking and felt my powers come alive and started doing what I wanted.

I felt his soul brake away. As it was leaving him, I closed my mouth and eyes. I felt it leave us and opened my mouth and looked at him. His eyes were empty. I smirked and got up.

""Enjoy life." I turned around and walked away. I didn't have the right to kill him. But to leave him in a shell, I didn't have a problem with it. I took my time walking to the jeep. I started it and pulled it behind the barn and waited.

""Captain."" Peter said.

""Just wait."" I told him and leaned back. I pulled my ear plugs out and put them in my pocket. I felt Nathan's robe pulling back towards me. Peter opened the back door and all four-men carried Death into the jeep. Peter closed the door and sat down next to me. He nodded and I slowly drove away.


	19. Chapter 19

I took the easiest way to Peasant I could to save Death as much as I could. I pulled in front of Peasant house and they got out. I nodded Peter with them. When they were gone, I parked the jeep in the same place we found it. I leaned back and let out a breath.

I felt my door open. I opened my eyes and looked over. Hector was standing there waiting for me. I turned my head to the side and looked at him. I smiled and wiped his tear drop tattoo off his check. He kissed my head. Took my hand and helped me out. I grabbed my back pack and warped my arm around him. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

We walked in Peasant house and I felt the quietness. He walked outside and I headed into Peasant room. She was on the bed checking on Death. I kissed her and headed to the bathroom. I showered and cleaned off. Peasant had clothes ready for me. I changed and cleaned up.

Then walked out and sat on the bed. I leaned against the foot bored and watched Death. I pulled my hood out after pulling my hair into a pony tail. I didn't care where everyone else ended up. After dawn, he finely came around.

""Morning."" His eyes opened and he looked at me. He smirked at me.

""Morning Soror. It seems you got my message.""

""Looks like you held on long enough for me to come get you."" He nodded to me. ""Peasant and I have both worked on you. You should be fine, but will be hurting."" He nodded.

""I can feel it. Are you going to come down?"" I thought about it. When I didn't answer, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He saw what I wouldn't say and sat up slowly.

""You didn't?"" I nodded to him. ""Fuck Soror why the fuck would you do it?"" He asked me. I waved my hand over him.

""Why do you think Amor. My brother needed my help.""

""I never meant for you to go back. I expected you to find me, that's all."" I took his hand and smiled at him.

""I did come and get you. I made the chose to open the rest of the doors. I took care of everything."" He let out a breath. ""He's not dead Amor. I just gave him a gift.""

""Who's all here?"" He asked me.

""Jack's on the plane waiting. Peter and Nathan are here with me. Ra came for you. Then my life got in the way."" He looked at me waiting. "Ranger, Lester and Hector are here."" He looked at me a long time, he was thinking about it. Then he nodded to me.

""Good chose."" He turned my hand and looked at it. I guess it was warm. It was bright red still. ""What the hell happened Soror?""

""Lester pasted the line with me and I slapped him. Amor, it hurt."" He smiled at me and cupped my hand again.

""I can see that. How's my team?"" He asked me.

""On medical leave. They were drugged. I found them in the drunk tank and sent them home. You're on leave for some time also.""

""Sure, thing mommy."" He told me.

""Are you staying here with Peasant?"" He looked at me a long time. ""Your daughter is safe, the man who killed Steven isn't even here. Only one other person would make you come back. How long have you loved her?""

""Soror?"" He said and was upset.

""I love you Amor, your my brother and we're family. I love Peasant, she's my sister. Yes, she and Peasant loved each other. But you can't expect me to want her to pint for him for the rest of her life. He's held in her heart. That doesn't mean she can't love again. I've watched you fight your feelings for her since the first minute you saw her. I wouldn't have thought anything about it if I didn't notice she was wearing your dog tags.""

""Damn it."" He didn't think about that.

""I'm sure no one else noticed. They could think she's wearing his. Daddy would agree also Death. He would be happy to walk her down the alley to you.""

""Shit Soror who said anything about getting married."" I rubbed my thumb on his hand.

""No one, you don't have to get married to be together. I'm just saying daddy would agree and be happy for you. So, are you coming home with us or staying here with Peasant?""

""I need to return with you."" He said and was upset.

""Alright, just to let you know were staying a few days."" He smiled.

""Full moon."" I nodded. ""Good times. Two beautiful half naked woman dancing with me."" I shook my head. He pulled on my hand and I looked at him. ""How are you doing Soror?"" I nodded to him.

""I'm doing alright. I might come down soon. It has to work itself throw my system. Before I cool down I'll go somewhere and deal with everything."" He gave me a look.

""It hasn't been that long ago that I would forget how you tick. I'm asking how you're really doing. How are you dealing with everything Soror?"" He asked me.

""I'm finding ground slowly. I needed my family for me to even begin to heal. I missed my brothers and I missed my sister. I need to tell him I think. Then I'm in a mess with loving two men. I don't want to choose Amor. So, I think I'm going to walk away. I think it's time for me to come home.""

""Don't do anything yet. Take your time and I'll take mine."" I smiled at him.

""That's a deal Amor."" I got up and finished helping him up. ""Let's see who's awake."" He put his arm over my shoulder.

""Everyone's asleep Soror. We're going to get some of your coffee."" I smiled and helped him into the kitchen.

""Need a little pick me up?"" I asked him.

""Shit Soror I could use more than a little pick me up. But some coffee is a start. Unless you love me enough to cook for me."" He leaned against the counter. I started some coffee and grabbed two cups. I looked throw Peasant kitchen looking at everything.

I grabbed a few things and added it to our cups as I poured coffee in our cups. I gave him his cup and started heating up a pan. I grabbed everything that I wanted and started cooking.

""Smells good Soror."" I smiled at him and grabbed the fruit from last night. I snacked as I cooked. I refilled our cups.

""Is the smell getting to anyone?"" I asked him.

""It might, can't say I really care. When do you need to check in?"" He asked me. I took a drink of my coffee and looked at him. "Soror?" He asked me.

""I didn't inform the heads what I was doing. I won't be checking in. When we're ready we'll go home. My ass will be on the line. You came down to see Peasant."" He made a sound.

""There not going to believe you.""

""Of course, not. There's smart men. But they're not going to ask questions. Jack's keeping them informed that we're alive. Nothing else matters. I'll deal with them when we return."" He was quite for a long time.

""Soror why am I wearing your shirt?"" I couldn't help it, I started laughing. When I pulled myself together, I looked over at him. ""It's the hood, gives you away every time."" I smiled at him.

""What you don't like my shirt?"" He pulled me to him and hugged me. I laid against him and wrapped my arms around him. ""Don't burn my food."" I laughed and pulled away. I started cooking again. I could feel talking around me.

Peasant showed up next to me and grabbed a cup of coffee. She smelled it and took a drink. Her eyes closed for a second. She kissed me and walked away. She needed to get dressed. I shook my head at her.

""Isn't she just so tempting?"" I said looking at Death. He shook his head at me.

""Don't rush me or I'll hand you out to do dry."" He told me and nodded outside the room. I held up my hands. ""I don't think they understand you Peasant."" I looked back at him and didn't understand.

""What?""

""There very taken with the fact you guys kiss each other."" I rolled my eyes. ""It is very sexy. But it's nothing."" I moved over to Peasant real coffee pot and made a normal pot of coffee. When I moved back to the stove I noticed Ranger poured himself a cup of my coffee.

I took the cup away from him and shook my head. I pointed to the other coffee pot and handed the cup to Death. Ranger gave me a look. I looked around and handed him a bottle of tequila and pointed to the pot. I went back to the stove.

""He wants to know why you put tequila in your coffee.""

""Answer him then, you're the one who likes it."" I told him and grabbed a stack of plates. I started moving food onto plates. Peasant was there in time to hand everything out for me. I cleaned up and filled my cup with the last of my coffee.

When I turned around Peasant was waiting for me. I looked at her waiting to see what she wanted. She just took a drink looking at me waiting. Then pushed off the wall and walked away, nodded for me to follow. She shut her bedroom door and look at me waiting.

"There was blood in the bathroom." She told me. I life up my shirt and showed her the bandage. She pulled me over and sat on her bed, then pulled off the bandage and checked the wound out. She glued the wound shut and put a new bandage on and rapped my waist.

"How long are you going to stay apart." I gave her a look. She got up and walked me outside. She walked me to the other side of the house where her garden was. She waited till I looked at her. "Don't wait too long," She walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

I took off my boots, over shirt and jacket. Then walked through the garden to the middle where I sat down. I played with the soft dirt trying to pull my soul back to me. It welcomed me back with love and light. I closed my eyes and started building up the walls around my brain.

I don't know how long I was sitting there before my shirt was pulled from me. I felt my bra being unclasped at the same time my tank top was being pulled over my head. But my tank top held my bra in place and kept me covered. I felt someone drawing on my back.

By the time they were done drawing I was done building all the walls. Whoever was there just walked away when they were finished. I pulled the ward into my skin and rested there. When my back no longer felt cold I relaxed. I fixed my bra and readjusted my tank top.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was now dark. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 4 in the morning. I smiled and looked right at Ranger. I've been aware that he was here for some time. He looked me over from the top of my head down to my toes. I brushed the sand off my hands to clean them.

"Morning Batman." I said. He looked at me. I mean he just looked at me. "I smell burning." He smiled just a little.

"Who was the guy?" He asked. I looked around and back at him.

"Who?"

"The one who." He didn't say anything more. I think he didn't know what to say.

"Ranger?"

"That did whatever he did." He said to me.

"What?" I asked him again.

"He." He just looked at me. I don't think I've ever seen him at a loss for words.

"Are you talking about drawing on my back?" He nodded. "To get to my back he had to undress me. I was still covered Ranger." He just looked at me. I shrugged to him. "I don't know. Shouldn't you know?"

He looked away. I got up and brushed my pants off. I looked at him and saw he was in his own world. I walked away leaving him to his thoughts. I walked around the house and stopped when I saw Nathan and Kyle sitting under the tent. Peter was there along with Hector and Peasant. I walked over and kissed Hector's check. He let me sit on his lap.

"When did you get here Amor?" I said kissing Kyle's check.

"I've been here for a while Soror . It's not my fault you've been communing with nature. Who the fuck do you think drew your ward." I smacked his arm .

"I'm glad you're here. So, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Ra, Death and Lester are sleeping. Carlos is still where you left him." I nodded to Peasant and looked at Kyle.

"Kyle came and got me. He'll be back after the full moon. I brought some shit with me that's needed."

I nodded and leaned against Hector and took his cup. I smelled it and took a drink.

"I think you just wanted to come and play with us." I told him.

"Who would miss a chance to come see you two go wild. But you know Nat sucks at the end ward." I nodded and rubbed his arm.

"I'm glad you showed up."

"I love you too, Amor."

"Hey what am I?" Peasant asked him.

"I've been loving on you for hours. You must share. Or are you going to kick Nat out of my bed and join me?" She leaned back and folded my legs.

"Sure, but you have to kick Death and Ra out of my bed to even have one." Steph told him.

"You're a Vixen." He told her.

"Yes, I know." I told him and winked. I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and looked back.

"By the way Ranger, this is Kyle. You should have seen him while you were at our base." I told him. Then looked at them. "Who's in the control room?"

"Jack. Neither team should have a problem. I told them before I left that the office was down. If there's a problem, he'll call. I brought your system since I know you're a control freak." I nodded to him.

"Good call." Jack agreed.

"Also since a week ago, Alpha and Beta are on vacation." He told me.

"Everything get back dated?" He nodded to me.

"Who's idea was that?" I asked him.

"All the heads. They talk worse than a group of old woman. Since the back work wasn't real, they didn't have much of a choice. Death doesn't know all the details." He told me.

"I know he wasn't all that awake when I talked to him. I'll talk to him again later. There's a lot of open questions I have too." He nodded to me. Ranger finally sat down around the table with us. I waved at the bottles on the table. "Unless today is going to be a temple today?" I asked him smiling

"Alright boys and girls I'm going to bed. If I can." Peasant said and got up.

"Just push them off the bed." I laughed.

"Peter, push your brother off the couch and pull it out." She told him as she walked inside. I shook my head at her.

"What?" Peter asked.

"The couch pulls out into a bed. Peasant is very inviting and always has been. She makes sure there's always room for everyone to sleep. Trust me her house isn't as small as you might think. She just doesn't open it all up. She's a woman of simple needs." I told him.

"What does she do now?" He asked me. All three of us shook our heads no.

"She doesn't. She made a good living for herself. Then Steven left her everything." I told him.

"Not that she stays at home and does nothing. Just doesn't need to work." Kyle told Peter."What did we show up during?" He asked me.

"Just what you were thinking. She's not shy and doesn't have a problem finding a partner. She knew we were here because I knocked on the side of the house as we passed. She already knew we were coming." He just looked at me for a long time. Then nodded and just accepted it.

"Is it just a pull out?" Peter asked me. I nodded to him.

"It should be made up even. If not the linen closet is next to the bathroom." He nodded and headed inside. I watched him and smiled. "Think he'll wake Lester up or just dump him off the couch." I asked. They didn't have time to answer when we all heard a surprised yell.

"He is around Ra and his team way too much." Kyle said and was shaking his head.

"You could be right." I nodded at him. I heard the door open and looked back toward the house. Lester was walking out of the house. "Want me to unlock the spare room?" I asked them. Nathan nodded and got up. I got up and walked with him inside. He was smart and put himself between Lester and myself. I walked into Peasant's room and grabbed her keys. I unlocked the second half of the house. It was clean and ready to be used.

I returned the keys and looked around the kitchen.

"Going to stay awake, or grab a snack and come to bed?" Kyle asked leaning against the door frame. I thought about it. "Doors open baby doll." I nodded and he walked away. I looked around and got some food. I ate and checked on Peter.

He was asleep and dead to the world. I leaned against the back door to open it and walked out to the table. They were all talking to each other. They were all talking in Spanish and quiet enough so I couldn't hear them. But I watched them and they seemed pretty calm.

I heard something and looked behind me. Death walked out of Peasant's room. He pulled on one of my hoodie shirts before coming over to stand behind me. We watched the table and the men. I leaned against his side and looked up at him.

"It's not like you to bring other's home with you." He told me. I nodded and looked back at the table. "Also, it's not like you to let your emotions get the better of you. From the looks of things, you gave him a nice smack." I nodded to him.

"There's just only so many lines I'll allow to be crossed." He nodded.

"You don't mess with family. The kid might be new, but he's stamped, tagged and claimed into this family. Peasant likes him even." I leaned my head against his shoulder and nodded.

"Keeps up." I told him.

"So, what happened Baby Doll?" Death asked.

"Ranger was at the base when I got your message. Since he knew something was wrong with me, he asked me to tell him what was going on before he would let me leave. I wouldn't answer him, so he came along. While I was looking for your team, my wire's were fucked up. They led me to Lester, he wouldn't back down so he came along."

"Things happen."

"He hasn't been happy since he knew Peter was on our team. He doesn't think I can keep Peter safe. He doesn't think Peter is capable."

"Oh, and that just made you act like the mama bear." Death stated and I nodded.

"Then Lester pushed and wanted to know how long we've been fucking?" He shook his head.

"And with me bring the past forward. I'm so sorry Soror. Do I need to hurt him?" He asked me.

"I don't know Amor. He's never acted like this towards me before. No matter what ever I've done he's always been behind me. He's always been my friend. I think that might have ruined us when we started moving into a different area. Then having him see who I really was."

"I should hurt him." He said to himself. "They aren't so pure themselves." I shook my head.

"I don't think that's the problem. Lester's pissy about his brother." He looked back at Peter.

"I don't know why. Peter's in better shape than we were at that age. Mostly that's your doing. You mama beer have high standards." I looked back at him and smiled.

"You can't hurt him today." He let out a breath.

"There's always hope for tomorrow." We looked back at the table. "We should ship them home. It's not always fun with other's watching." He told me.

"You'll be busy."

"Soror, you really think I won't be too busy." I laughed. I guess I wasn't very quiet, When I looked over at the table everyone was looking at me.

[Are you staying?] I asked Hector. He nodded to me.

[I'll leave with you.] He told me and gave me a pointed look.

[As I have told Vic not today.] He thought about it. He nodded to me. I let out a breath.

[There is always tomorrow.] Vic told him. Hector smiled slowly. I shook my head at them.

[Yes, there is.] I looked at Hector.

[How detailed were you informed?] I asked him. His face cleared. I saw a glimpse of sadness then nothing.

[I was giving everything that was needed Angel. If you would have taken things too far, I was there to stop you. No one really thought you would stay in bounds to what is allowed. I almost stopped you.] I nodded to him.

[I know.] He looked my face over [It's in the past Hector.]

[Is that the reason?]

[No, the end of the file is.] Vic told him. Hector thought about it. I knew he was trying to remember the reason. Then looked at me.

[They both would be an understandable reason.] Hector replied.

[You could find any reason to be understandable Hec. It was just the last straw. Turns out it wasn't enough.] He nodded and knew what I was saying.

[What the fuck are you talking about?] Lester said in a cold voice. I slipped my hands in my pockets.

"I retired because I had to watch my brother be tortured and killed." I told him. I was looking at him while I was talking. His face lost all the anger and he was now looking at me with sadness and was upset for me. But I was still upset with him. [Don't wonder too much.] I told Hector and moved around Vic.

"Crashing?" He asked me. I nodded at him and headed to the boy's room. I changed into shorts and crawled between them.

"Hey there Baby Doll." Nick said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey."

"Come on under the blankets." He pulled me to him and helped me under the covers. Then turned me to face him, while Kyle rolled over and held me. I cuddled into him and Kyle framed me to him. All it took was me to close my eyes to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up cuddling up against someone. I peeked my eyes open and saw a chest. It was tan and filled with ink. I smiled and knew I was sleeping on Kyle. I brushed my hair back and looked at my watch.

"Just after 10." He said. I sat up and brushed the rest of my hair back and smiled at him.

"How did you ever have a sex life?" I asked him. He laughed at me and kissed my head.

"Sweetheart you're not that clingy. Truthfully, if we weren't working you preferred your own bed. My sex life never lessened if you slept with us." He told me. Then took my hands and pulled me up.

"You finally finished it?" I asked as he led me out.

"It's been finished since you saw it last time. I've just added to it. You should see Nat's?" He told me. We walked into the kitchen and put the coffee on the stove while I added everything to it. I set it to start cooking and looked around. I found Nat outside smoking with Peasant. He had his back to me as I walked over to him and pulled up his shirt.

He looked back, noticed who it was and sat forward. I pulled off his shirt and saw the finished tattoo.

"Damn Amor it's better then what it first looked like. Did you finish it Peasant?" I asked looking everything over. Nick came over and handed out coffee. She took a drink and nodded.

"Not saying anything about the tree, it was just the foundation of the whole piece. If you put them together, you'll understand the meaning. You really need to put the pieces together to get the full meaning. It was the same with yours." I nodded and understood what she was talking about.

"Stop hiding it already Nat. I know you have always smoked when you visit Peasant." Kyle told him. Nat let out a breath and lifted his hand. I reached forward and took his smoke and inhaled. "That works also." Nat put his shirt back on.

"It looks great Nat." He pulled me down and kissed my check.

"Thank you Soror. Should I just get a new smoke?" I nodded and took a drink of my coffee.

"So, should I ask where everyone is?" I asked them.

"I didn't want to keep track of them today. Your guess is as good as mine. Besides Milo, he's still asleep." I nodded and finished the smoke and took a drink. "Anyone want breakfast?" I asked the table. They all nodded. I walked inside and filled up a cup and started making normal coffee. While I was waiting, I started fixing breakfast. When the coffee was done, I filled up a cup and walked into the other room. I waved the cup in front of Peter.

"Uh?" He asked.

"Coffee." He rubbed his face and greedily took the cup. I walked back into the kitchen and started fresh coffee for myself.

"Morning." Peter said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, breakfast will be ready soon." He nodded and refilled his cup. He took a few minutes then looked around.

"Where's everyone?" He asked me.

"No clue. I stop babysitting when I sleep. If they're not around when I wake up, I don't go on the clock. Peasant, Nick and Nathan are outside waiting for breakfast." He nodded and leaned against the counter.

"You do know you're in shorts and a tank top." He told me. I looked down and nodded.

"Just woke up myself Amor." I leaned over. "I am wearing underwear though." He just laughed.

"Good to know, since I know you're not wearing a bra." I nodded and brushed my hair back.

"Don't ask me where I lost it either." He laughed again. I finished cooking and together we grabbed everything and headed outside. He was in shorts and I wasn't so sure he was wearing underwear. I didn't care either.

"Table service." Peasant told me. I went back and got both pots of coffee and sat down.

"I don't understand why you need both?" Peter said.

"Normal Columbian coffee. The other kind is added to. Tastes really good and has a nice kick to it." Peasant told him. He just nodded. I knew he still didn't understand why we needed two different kinds of coffee. But he chose to drop it. We all piled on our plates.

"Didn't you think to wait for everyone else?" Chris said as he walked around the house.

"You weren't home, we don't have to wait for you." I told them as Vic came over and took my cup.

"Peasant why are you letting Soror be so mean." Chris said and came over. I let out a breath and moved. Nat let me sit on his lap. I pulled my plate over and Chris slipped into my chair before Vic could. Vic thought about it and picked Peasant up, sat down and let her sit on him.

"Where have you two been?" Peasant asked him.

"We took Carlos and Lester into town. Seems not everyone was prepared for the for long stay." Chris told everyone.

"Not that we didn't try to get them to leave." Vic added under his voice. I smiled at him.

"Did you lose them?" Peasant asked them.

"They're showering and such." Chris told her.

She filled up her cup and took a drink.

"Well I love you and all, but I'm out." They all nodded, but Peter watched me and was worried. I filled up my cup and headed inside. I changed and slipped out the front door. I walked through the houses and over the grassy hill. I brushed my hair and took a deep breath.

I looked out at the ocean. I took my time and walked down to an old fallen tree. I ran my hand over it and sat down on the sand and leaned back.

{Hello Bubby} I said and closed my eyes. I felt the wind pick up and smiled.

"It's been far too long Sissy." I smiled and opened my eyes. There was Steven sitting next to me. He smiled back at me and brushed his hair back.

{It has, I'm sorry.}

"Don't be Sissy. Everyone needs time to deal with pain. It just keeps on coming doesn't it. I'm sorry Sissy." I nodded and let out a breath.

{How do I deal with this?}

"You just do Sissy. Then you move on and have the beautiful babies I know are coming. You won't be like her Sissy. Stop being scared and embrace yourself. You'll have wonderful, beautiful babies." He told me.

{Sorry Bubby, I learned you can't make a baby alone.} He laughed.

"Very true, but I know you're not alone. Sissy, you might not be willing to always sense me. But I'm always watching. It's time to let them in. It's time to stop letting her rule your life." He told me. I looked out at the waves.

{What's left?} He laughed.

"Sissy there's tons of yourself that you locked away. All you showed them was to silence others. You have more tricks to show. You have a whole person to show them. Scars, ink, powers and everything else. You love them Sissy." He told me. I looked over at him. "Sissy where the hell did you think Vic was all the time when Peasant and I were busy?"

{Never thought about it. I didn't need to think about it.}

"He was with us sometimes. Well most the time."

{Way too much information bubby.} He laughed with me.

"Just telling you there's nothing wrong with not choosing. Well Vic might have a problem with it. But you've always been able to take him." He laughed as he was saying that. I nodded, that was true. "Give it some time and open up. The family needs it sissy."

{I would rather not.}

"Sissy, I'm not telling you to show them what you hide. I don't think you can normally. I'm telling you to show them who you are. Stop hiding and break down all those walls you have built." I let out a breath.

{It's not that easy bubby.}

"It is when you start with your family. Full moon's tomorrow. Show them what you are. Or you can just start with showing your tattoo." I shook my head.

{You always had to give me a hard time didn't you. Then got a piece yourself. They really did match didn't they.} He laughed.

"Who would have thought I would have the love and you would end up with the lust. Not that anyone can read it. Dad and Grandma just laughed. She hated it. I still can't believe she really thought you were in college all those years. I can't believe anyone really thought you were in college. Not that I'm not glad you finished and went back. I always knew your mind was able to learn everything." I let out a breath and rolled my eyes.

{Do you know I would be emitted if they knew anything.} He nodded.

"Sissy our whole team would be. We're lucky as hell we don't have a psych review. I like the boy though." I looked over at him and didn't know who he was talking about. "Chad, I like him. You act like yourself around him and Dad sure has taken to him."

{He needs a little looking after.} He nodded, then smiled.

"I love you Sissy. Show them who you are and have fun under the moon." Just like that he faded away. I looked at where he was and didn't understand. Then I heard food steps. Who the fuck would dare bother me. Everyone knows I like to be left alone. "Stop hiding." The wind said.

{Little fucker.} I said under my voice. I pulled my hood up and leaned back. Someone walked around the tree. I glanced at the person and looked at the waves.

"Hey Beautiful." Lester said.

"Hello Lester." He sat down next to me. Unlike normal though there was space between us.

"I didn't know we were this close to the beach." He asked and I nodded.

"Cuba isn't that big." I told him.

"That's true, just didn't know where we were." I nodded to him. I started playing with the sand. "I'm sorry." He told me. I nodded to him.

"Alright." He looked over at me.

"I was out of line." I nodded to him. I didn't care what he talking about. I don't really think he even knew why I was upset with him. I felt the wind and rolled my eyes.

"With what?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"I know you and Milo don't have anything going on between each other." He told me. I turned and looked at him. Then shook my head and leaned against the tree and watched the waves.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. Because your wrong. There is quite a bit between us. We're just not fucking like you wanted to believe." I told him.

"That's what I'm sorry for." I nodded.

"Alright." That's not what I cared about. Everyone can think what they wanted to.

"That's not what your upset over?" He said.

"Your allowed to think whatever you're thinking about. The fact you have such little faith in me, is just very telling." I told him.

"That's not it Steph." He told me. I shrugged at him. "Alright Beautiful, why are you upset with me?"

"It doesn't matter." I told him.

"It does, come on Beautiful you're out here for a reason." I nodded to him.

"I know I'm here for a reason. I'm surprised no one told you to leave me alone. I'm not out here because of you. As much as you might think it, you're not the center of my universe."

"Then why are you out here?" He asked me again. But now he sounded hurt. I knew he was hurt by what I said. But I didn't seem to care. The wind picked up again and I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to be alone for a little while." I told him.

"You came out here to be alone?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"It's the same for me with every beach. Or have you forgotten about that with me?" I asked him. "You seem not to remember anything you know about me."

"Not that I know much about you it seems." He told me.

"I could say the same to you." I told him. He was quiet for a long time. I went back to playing with the sand.

"That's true. But Beautiful, that's classified." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"Never knew telling me you had a brother and sister was classified. I must have missed that day when the memo came out." I told him in a cold voice.

"I said that the wrong way. Your right none of that is classified."

"Now the difference is, everything you don't know about me is. Everything, even down to my brother. You know everything else about me that isn't classified. I know little to nothing about you." I told him.

"Beautiful, it's not easy for us to open up." I looked over at him. But heard something. I turned and looked over towards the tree and saw two men walking over to us. I got up at once and looked them over.

"Who would like to explain?" I asked as I looked them over.

"Full moon's tomorrow, Captain. where the fuck else would we be." Adam asked me. I gave him a look and then looked over at Weston.

"Kyle told us what was going on as he shipped down here. We haven't seen Peasant in a while and wanted to come. Then it clicked that the full moon was coming and we knew there was no way you would miss it. We finished off and shipped here while our teams headed to your base." Weston said looking at Lester.

"You just happened to finish?" I asked them.

"Kyle says you have your system. Everything's waiting for you, Soror." Adam told me. I folded my arms and looked at them. They waited, I walked around the tree and headed to Peasant house.

"Sorry but you already looked bothered." Weston told me. I nodded and didn't say anything. Kyle was ready for me when I walked into the back yard. He sat me down in front of the system he had set up for me. I logged in and pointed to the chairs across from me before the guys could run off.

I leaned back after I pulled up Weston's file and started reading. I nodded a few times and moved on to Adam's files. I looked at him a few times as I was reading. When I was done, I moved on to their team's files. Everything was in order. I leaned back and looked at them.

"Seems you put a rush on your team." I told them. They looked at me. "Any damage?" I asked them.

"Nothing to write home about. Someone ran into a tree." I nodded and looked at the screen.

"Staying for the full moon?" I asked them. They both smiled and nodded.

"It's been a long time, Soror, but we haven't forgotten how to have fun during the full moon. Are we doing it on the beach?" Adam asked.

"Where else would we all fit?" Peasant came over and hugged them.

"Fun times, fun times." Peasant smacked Adam's arm.

"Come on trouble maker, you can help me cook."

"Your wish my Lady." He followed her inside. Weston sat back and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. He folded his arms looking at me. I brushed my hood back and brushed my hair back.

"Let's hear it." I said and signed off on their files.

"That's my line Captain." I gave him a look. "We've all come and seen Peasant when we've had time. You haven't Soror. Now you're here, why?"

"Vic found some trouble." He looked at me a long time.

"Any new toys?" He asked me. I nodded at him.

"One really nice knife." He thought about it and nodded. "He wasn't there." I told him.

"Thank god, Vic's always been stupid. Why were you bothered." I shrugged. "Everyone knows to leave you the fuck alone. Why were you bothered, Soror?" He asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told him. He looked towards the house. Vic was leaning against the doorway. I looked at both of them waiting. "Do you have anything to add?" I asked him.

"Is the hold still on?" I nodded to him. "Then no,"

"What hold?" Weston asked.

"We can't beat on him." Weston looked at me. Then busted out laughing. I raised my eyebrow at him. He held up a finger. When he calmed down I looked at him waiting.

"Really Cap, you have to be joking. Give me five minutes and I can give you a much better choice. Shit I could give you a line up. Tell me she's joking." He said and looked over at Vic.

"As it sit's it's all up in the air." Weston looked from him to me. He was thinking about it.

"Good. Shit Cap I would see you with Adam before that joke." He said as that joke just walked around the house. I tapped my finger on the table and thought about it. I looked back at Kyle. He leaned over me and typed in a tag. A file popped up at once with Lester's picture.

I looked over at Lester. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. I cleared my head and started reading. Lester's tag was wolverine. But what I was reading was that Lester had met some of my boys. I put my lips together and whispered. Adam walked out of the house and looked at me waiting.

"Lester, this is Adam and Weston. Trouble meet Lester." They all looked at each other.

"We've met." Weston told me. I nodded at him.

"Now you've met for real." Adam just turned around and walked back inside. He was less than impressed. Vic smiled and was pleased with how the trouble makers were acting.

"It's common for us to get around. Those two are even worse." Vic told me.

"They always have been, go help your brother." I told Weston. He shot Lester a look. He got up and went to do what I said.


	22. Chapter 22

I tapped my finger thinking about it.

"Where's Chris?" I asked Vic.

"Don't know, didn't ask." I nodded and thought about it. "Most likely getting wood. Full house, it's going to be mind blowing." He told me.

"I take it everyone's going to want to go all out?" He nodded to me.

"Good thing dye was brought then." His eyes opened.

"All out?" He asked me.

"Peasant will do her thing and I'll do mine. By the time, we're done, everyone should be ready." He slowly smiled. "When you're ready."

"Let's go Baby Doll." I looked away from him and thought about it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Hector. I told him I would meet him on the beach. I nodded to Vic. I looked at Kyle and he moved next to me closing everything.

"Tell everyone." He nodded to me. I got up and walked away. Vic put his arm over my shoulders.

"It's been years Baby Doll." I laughed with him.

"You know you'll have fun." We leaned against the tree waiting for Hector. He showed up out of nowhere. I took the bottle and tin from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Want to watch?" I asked him as Vic pulled off his shirts. Hector looked at him and folded his arms. He nodded. Vic sat down on the sand waiting. I made the dye and shook the bottle. Then moved over Vic. He cupped my hips and pulled me down on his lap. Hector glared.

"Don't worry man, my woman's cooking our lunch." Vic told him. I nodded to Hector when he looked at me.

"Peasant and Vic get it on. She's wearing his tags." Hector finally calmed down and leaned against the tree watching. "Show me." I told Vic. He closed his eyes. I opened the bottle and started drawing on Vic's face.

"More like the day of the dead." I nodded and kept working.

"That might be close to what we're doing. When the moon is full the veil between this world and the dead is thinner. We're going to celebrate the dead." I told him.

"You're going to do this how?" Hector asked me. I smiled slowly and looked up at him.

"You'll see Shadow. It's hard to explain, it's easier to just watch." I told him.

"You're all pretty friendly." He told me.

"I've only had sex with Ra. We were 19 and more then drunk. I sleep with the boys because they protect me. You can understand why." He nodded to me and understood.

"You are still very friendly. Sends the wrong message." He told us.

"Sorry Hec. It's just how things are with us. We're close, but it's not anything with meaning." I told him and worked down to Vic's neck. Slowly I worked down his arms and chest. I worked on his back and stopped at his pants.

"There you go." He looked himself over.

"Your good at working around ink." I nodded and looked the whole piece over. It was pretty cool and looked really close to day of the dead ink.

"You're really closely bonded with her aren't you." I asked Vic. He nodded. "Oh, tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Man, if you think this looks friendly, you should see us tomorrow. Sex, pure unleashed sex. That's what it's going to look like tomorrow." Vic told Hector.

"This isn't making me feel better." Hector said and folded his arms again. I looked him over and thought about it.

"Want to join us?" I asked him. He looked at me. "To make it work, to make the bond work, I'll have to draw on you."

"Why?"

"It fades man, or you can wash it off. But there really isn't a way to explain." Vic told him.

"Angel?" Hector said.

"Hec, I can't put it in words. You'll see tomorrow. When everything starts happening tomorrow you'll see what we're talking about." He thought about it. "Shirt off and sit down." He did what I said. I sat over his lap and looked him over.

"Close your eyes and calm down. Think about who you love or miss. Those who have fallen." He did and I felt it. I started drawing just enough on him. But over his heart I drew over his tattoo. It was a face painted like the Day of the Dead.

"Who was she?" Vic asked.

"Who?" Hector asked him in return.

"The woman you loved and lost." Hector opened his eyes and looked at Vic.

"I'm happily gay." He told Vic.

"His sister, she was his angel and his light." I told Vic. He nodded and smiled.

"Oh, it's going to be mind-blowing isn't it." I nodded to him. I worked on his back and looked him over. Hector saw his chest and looked at me.

"I'll teach you how to dance with me Shadow. I love you." He kissed my check.

"I love you also Angel." I winked at him.

"Lunch." Vic told me. I put the tin and bottle in my pocket and walked with Hector back to the house.

"Do you want to join?" I asked him.

"Now yes." I put my head on his shoulder.

"If you want the piece to stay, Peasant will do the work for you. She's done ours." He looked over at me and I winked. "Later, I'll let you see." We walked around the house and the table was filled with platters of food.

"You started without us?" Peasant asked me. She saw us and wasn't happy.

"I couldn't start with you without everything being fucked with." She put her hands on her hips. I waved to Vic and she saw the piece.

"Very well. I see the problem." Vic sat down behind her and pulled her on his lap. She had brought more chairs out. But made it so we both had to sit on someone. Hector pulled me on his lap. Food was around the table while drinks were in the middle.

"The Day of the Dead isn't for a few months. Is it even celebrated here?" Milo asked us.

"Kid you're in for a ride of a life time. But this isn't Day of the Dead. This is the full moon." Chris told him. Milo looked around the table. He was sitting next to me.

"Remember the picture you asked me about. Wanted to know why I was dancing?" He nodded to me. "That is halfway what the full moon is all about. Peasant and I are going to play together. Everyone else is just joining in on the fun. It's going to blow your mind and be a trip."

"Why?" I winked at him. He nodded and understood he wasn't going to get an answer. We ate our fill and leaned back. I leaned forward so Hector could rub my back.

"Who's next?" Peasant asked me. I pointed to Chris.

"Soon." I leaned against my hands and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes the table was clear. Ra was sitting in the high back chair. He had a cup and took a drink looking at me. His shirt was already off and his tattoo mirrored Vic. I thought about it and got up.

"Come on Baby Doll don't leave me hanging." I pulled off my over shirt and handed it to Vic. He pulled it on. As I walked around the table I let my cloak slip off my arm. Slowly as I moved over at him, my tattoo showed up. It started at my shoulder to my finger.

He smirked, grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap. I sat my feet on the back of the chair and pulled out the bottle of dye. He took a deep breath and leaned back. I looked his face over and started drawing.

"How is he?" Chris asked me softly.

"Nosey as always. Did you know they were all together?" I asked him just as softly. He smirked and opened his eyes. He looked at me then looked past me to Vic and Peasant.

"It wasn't hard to notice Baby Doll. Your just blind." I nodded and kept working. "Will he join us?"

"I can't make anyone show up Amor." He nodded to me. "I'm sure though, given the chance he'll come." I worked over him, then looked everything over. "It seems Peasant has a grasp on all of you." He smirked and got up. What was surprising was he wasn't hard at all.

"I love you Sweetheart but I'm not 19 anymore."

"Finally learned some control haven't you." I leaned against the chair and waved to the chair. Weston came over, took his shirt off and sat down. He leaned back a little. I moved onto his lap and shook the bottle. He closed his eyes.

"I've missed you Baby Doll." He said softly.

"I'm coming back fully." He smiled and was glad. "I'm not coming back to the field Amor."

"We wouldn't let you without putting the team back together. You need a shit load of keepers." I smiled.

"I know." He rubbed my legs while I worked. Everyone started eating dinner while I finished.

"If you put them all together they really all fit together don't they?" Peasant said. I nodded and looked over at Weston.

"We planned them like that Peasant." Weston told her. I added little touches here and there. "All of us had our own piece to start with. Then worked off them to make a whole piece."

"You did the major part of the work, are you just noticing?" I asked her and moved back.

"Yes, I've only seen them spilt up. All of you keep them covered." I nodded.

"They all stand alone also, but mostly they're in pairs." I told her. I put the bottle back in my pocket and sat down on Hector. Weston put his shirt back on and sat down.

"Pair's both ways?" She asked me.

"There not spilt like the rest. That's mostly because Steph and I are left handed. Not that, that means anything to the point." Vic told her. "They're is the only one finished also." He added looking at me thinking about me.

"Where's it all start?" Peasant asked us. I pointed my fork at Nat. Everyone pointed to him also.

"Nat already had it. Then we got the center pieces. Everything kind of fell into place after that. You did the finishing piece with ours." She smirked.

"Surprising as they were also." She laughed.

"Not the least dear. The meaning is very clear." Vic told her. She gave him a look.

"I know that, it's just surprising. It's normally the other way around. But nothing was normal between them." All the guys laughed.

"What was the finishing piece?" Peter asked me.

"With me or all together?" I asked him. He gave me a look. I rolled my fingers. His eyes went to them and saw the leaders. He couldn't tell what they said. They were in Latin.

"Don't get worked up kid it's a normal thing with her. We only needed to learn what was needed. Even Steve only had half of it down." Chris told him. I finished eating and looked at Adam. He smirked and pulled off his shirt and sat on the chair.

"What does it say?" Peter asked me.

"Lust," I told him and started drawing on Adam's face. "You either get Love or Lust." I told him.

"So, Steven had Love?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Sure, did kid. Same place just on the right hand." Chris told him. Adam smirked.

"What was the first piece?" He asked us.

"I started off with the tree, added the clock, eye, skull, roses and saying." Nat told him.

"I started off with the pin up, then roses, skull, clock, and both sayings." I told him.

"My center piece was the skull, then roses, clock, wire and saying." Kyle told him.

"Mine started with a crow. Then skull, wire and saying." Chris told him.

"Mine started out with two skulls, then mixed everything in." Vic t It was personal for him. Milo caught on and nodded.

"Cobra around a pin up and a mix." Adam told him.

"A mix of everything together." Weston told him. He really did have a mix of everyone. "It started out as something else and was covered. I was young." We all laughed at him.

"What was it?" Milo asked.

"I'll fill you in one day." Was all Weston told him.

"Peasant has a belt." I told him to get him to move on.

"You'll get to see it tomorrow. It's bright and girly." She told him. Milo got up and came over, the candles were already lit and gave him enough light to look my arm over.

"Your all forgetting someone." He told me.

"Steven's is harder around the edges and holds a different center piece. But there pretty much the same. There's a picture of ours together." He thought about it and walked inside to find the book.

"Good fit." I nodded and got up for him to turn around. I worked over his back and added some details. He got up and I sat down. I folded my legs and looked at the table. Milo came over and showed me a picture. Steven and I were standing next to each other and showing off the pieces. Everything finely flowed together. I nodded to him. He looked at it and read the piece. He smiled and liked it.

"Like we said you need both pieces to understand the meanings." I winked at him. He started back to where he was and looked through the pictures. I finished off Adam and looked him over. He rolled his shoulders and got up. I sat down and leaned back. Milo showed me a picture. It was all of us on the beach. I smiled at it and was pleased that Peasant had it. He knelt down and I leaned forward.

"You'll see the spot tomorrow. Steve was here for his reasons. Peasant came down without anyone knowing and set up a house. Once she was ready she let us know and we all came to visit." I told him.

"You all look happy." He told me.

"It was morning honey, we had a blast the night before. We were all ready to crash." He nodded.

"Are you two the only girls that stuck?" He asked me.

"The trouble makers aren't ready to find someone. The boys are together, Chris brings someone around sometimes and Vic is in a case kind of like yours." He nodded. "We were here to help also, at the time I think everyone was with someone." He looked at me and waited. I shook my head.

"If you were a team how was he here alone?" He asked me.

"It was a different time then." He nodded at me. He looked through a few more pictures. They were of Steven before he died. Then the last one was at his funeral. The team stood behind the coffin. None of us looked really there. But we were all dressed up. My hat was low on my face hiding it. But you could see the tears.

"Emotions remember," I told him. He looked over the picture. He pointed to something. "Our pins and tags, you can see were not wearing them." I pointed it out and he nodded and understood. "Some things like most should be left in the past honey." I told him. When I saw he was going to ask what was going happen.

"Understandable." He nodded. I winked at him. Then got up. Nathan sat down and I mixed some more dye. Then started drawing over him. It didn't take me long. Most the time the picture was always the same. Kyle sat down and it was even faster.

"Ready for bed?" He asked me when I was done. I nodded and was. I got up and walked inside. I changed and got into bed. Nat and Kyle were right there with me and held me. I fall asleep in seconds.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up and it was still dark. Looking at the clock I saw it was before 6 am. I moved out from between the boys and started coffee. After filling up two cups I grabbed my dye and walked into Peasant's room. Vic was awake already and took the cup. I sat on the side of the bed and started drawing on Peasant.

"I picked up your last call. I put your daughter in a safe house and her mother is waiting for you to finish up and clean all this up. I sucked out his soul Amor." He nodded and took a drink.

"Always something with you. I'll take care of everything when we get home." I nodded and was relieved to have it out of my hands. "I did it to protect her." I looked over at him and nodded.

"I'm glad you gave me the message then." He nodded. I didn't need to know anything more.

"Baby Doll couldn't you wait till I was awake." Peasant asked me.

"I could. Did I want to? No." I told her. She smiled and rolled on her back. I sat on her hips and kept drawing. "I could have waited for you to get dressed though."

"Doubtful." She told me.

"You might be right." I laughed and kept working on her face. Her picture was much more detailed. "Where did everyone end up last night?" I asked them.

"I opened the basement. You and the boys ended up in the spare room. Chris is in the red room with Milo. The trouble makers are in the yellow room. I never knew why they liked that room."

"Vents over the bed and farther away from noise." I told her.

"Carlos is in the blue room and Lester is in the green room. Your shadow keeps disappearing?" She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"He's like that. Prefers his own space." I told her. She nodded at me.

"Why do they think your right handed?" She asked me.

"Because I am." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You know I'm ambidextrous. There's a give and take to everything. I closed down that part of my life." She just closed her eyes.

"I never should have allowed you to do that." She told me.

"It allowed me to deal." I told her. She nodded and knew that was true. I drew on her arms and chest. Then moved behind her when she sat up. I drew on her back. Vic was still laying on his side on the bed. When I worked my way down, I leaned her forward and brushed my hair back.

"It was safer at the time also Peasant." I told her.

"She's right Andra." Vic told her. She looked over at him.

"I'm not saying it wasn't. But it wasn't smart. Maybe I should have put it on a timer. Do you know how much force you needed to break my hold on you?" She asked me. I looked up at her. But saw Ranger leaning against the door frame watching us. She was waiting.

"Trust me I know. I got hot right in the beginning." She rolled her eyes and leaned against her knees. I took the last drink of my coffee and kept drawing.

"Good morning Carlos. How was the blue room?" Peasant asked him. He nodded.

"It was very comfortable, thank you." She nodded. "Surprised that your house holds a basement." She nodded to him again.

"Most don't. I mostly keep it locked. It keeps it clean and out of the way. At first this was a one room house. This room use to be open. But I liked it and framed it in to be a room. The spare is open for anyone. But that's mostly an open room. The boys take it most the time."

"Why?" He asked her. She looked back at me.

"You'll get used to it. He has a problem forming sentences. He means, why is it mostly open and why did you make the basement and why do the boys take the room." I told her. She nodded and looked back at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"It used to be the only bedroom. I like to be able to lock down that part of the house. I put the basement in through the closet door. I needed the basement for more room. The team isn't the only visitors that I have stay with me. Why do the boys take it? They sleep like the dead." She told him. I waved my hand at her. If she started, she should finish. "Also, Steph is border line claustrophobic." Vic made a sound.

"Also, border line crazy, pissy, bitchy, smothering and mothering."

"Just wait till we go home." I pulled back and let Peasant laugh.

"Andra your switching sides here." She shrugged and moved her hair.

"You're the stupid dumb ass who thought he could do stupid things. Everything coming towards you is your own fault. You just wait." I turned to the side and looked at her. I read her face and smiled.

"When did you make this choice?" I asked her.

"I called Daddy while you guys were busy. Your all hopeless, Sandy's waiting. She's going to be taking some time off." I nodded and understood.

"I take it you're going to want the house opened?" She nodded.

"Grandma's already doing it. Oh, I can't wait, she's going to flip a lid." I started drawing again and glanced over at Vic. He was just looking at Peasant with a surprised look on his face. I tapped her and she looked over at him.

"What do you think there's a bag always next to my door." Vic sat up and looked at the bags. I moved back, when he pulled her to him and kissed her. I shook my head and got up. I grabbed my cup and walked out of the room shutting the door behind myself. I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's that about, Babe?" Ranger asked me.

"Everyone's pretending that they aren't together. Just go along with it, it's easier." I told him and refilled my cup. I took a drink and looked at him. He was just looking at me. I took another drink looking at him and noticed he was looking at my arm.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't ask me," I looked around thinking about it. Then walked out and headed down stairs. I opened the door to the red room and toed Chris's foot.

"Go away Soror." I toed him again. "Leave me alone Soror." He told me. I toed him again. He threw back the blankets and rolled off the bed. He picked me up and sat me outside of the room and slammed the door. I leaned against the door frame and held up the cup.

"I hate you." He said when he opened the door and took my cup.

"I know, breakfast." He nodded and walked away. I walked into the room and pulled Milo's pillow. His head hit the bed and he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Breakfast." He nodded.

"Got it." I looked at him. Turned around and walked out. I threw shorts at him and shut the door. I walked into the Yellow room and turned on the light. I leaned against the door frame waiting. When nothing happened I whistled. They both jumped awake.

"Breakfast." They nodded and rubbed their faces. I turned around and walked upstairs. "Wake your brother." I told Milo as I walked past him, who was standing in the doorway. I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

"Get up lazy ass." Milo called.

"Honey, anyone could have done that." I told him.

"You didn't ask me how you wanted me to wake him." I let him pass and leaned over the bed.

"Go away Sweetheart. I'm getting up." I kissed Kyle's check and walked away. Milo was stuck in the hallway. You could hear Vic and Peasant going at it.

"House is small Honey. Move along." I gave him a push and kicked the door. "Breakfast is being cooked." I called through the door. All I got was a moan. I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you all just overlook them?" Milo asked everyone.

"We're used to close quarters kid. We learned to overlook what doesn't need to be talked about. It's just sex." Chris told him. Milo looked around at everyone. Chris went back to cooking. I took his coffee cup and sat on the counter. I thought about it.

"If you're really held up on it, go knock on the door and ask if you can watch. Peasant pretty open." I told him. Chris nodded at him. Nat was leaning against the counter smiling at what was going on. Ranger was looking at us with surprise. Milo just looked at me. I took a drink. I glance at Chris and he was smirking. He winked at me.

I hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and knocked on the door. Milo leaned out of the kitchen.

"We heard you Steph." Vic called.

"I know," I called in.

"Then what the hell do you want." He yelled at me. I smirked and looked at Milo.

"Milo would like to get a sneak peek." I said. I heard laughter and waited.

"Baby Doll." I turned the knob and pushed the door open. She was sitting on top of Vic and the sheets were pooled around them. I glanced at Milo. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I looked back into the bedroom and Peasant was smiling.

"That will do," I shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. I sat back on the counter. Milo was helping Chris with breakfast.

"Your work or her own?" Milo asked me.

"Mine, that's as far as I got before she pointed out to Vic she's coming home with us." Chris looked at me. I nodded, he looked at Nat. Kyle was leaning against him with his eyes closed. Nathan nodded. Chris dropped the spatula and walked out. I grabbed it, rinsed it off and kept moving the eggs around.

We all heard the door open and close. Peasant got a little louder. Milo came over and took over the cooking. He looked at me.

"Just overlook it. You'll live much easier if you do." He nodded but still looked at me. I held up my finger telling him to wait.

"What the hell?" Adam said when he walked in He looked back down the hall.

"Chris just clued in that Peasant was coming with us." I told him. He smiled and shook his head. Took the cup from me as he kissed me and walked out. He walked outside and I heard a lighter. Weston came in and took my cup and grabbed some cups and silverware.

I grabbed another cup and filled it. Then started another pot. Milo was still looking at me waiting. I winked at him. Kyle and Nathan started grabbing the food and headed outside. Milo finished up and put the rest of the food on a platter.

"Turn off the stove and come on." I grabbed both pots and gave them to Ranger. I grabbed the juice and handed it to Lester as he passed. Then grabbed the bowl of fruit.

"Come out when you're done." I yelled down the hall. I shut the outside door and walked to the table. I sat down the bowl and took the head chair. Then reached over and took Ranger's phone. I texted Hector and gave him the phone back. He just looked at me.

"Babe?" He asked me. What did you just do, is what he meant. I leaned against my arm rest and looked at him. Everyone already was eating. It didn't take long and Hector walked around the house. I pointed to him.

"Ranger." I said and took a drink.

"Explain?" I looked from him to Hector.

"It's time for breakfast. Hector wasn't here." I answered him. He just looked at me.

"I can connect the dots Stephanie. How did you unlock my phone?" I glanced over at him. He just looked at me waiting. Lester was watching. Hector didn't care. My team looked at us and went back to their food. Milo though looked at us.

"Steph has an eidetic memory." Milo said before anyone could shut him up. I took a drink. Ranger and Lester were looking at me.

"Do they know you at all Baby Doll?" Peasant asked me when she walked out of the house tying the top of her swimming suit.

"It's not something you really notice Honey." She brushed her hair up and clipped it in place.

"The kid noticed, how much are you even around him?" She asked me and walked around the table. I gave her a look. She just waved her hand at me and sat between my legs. I took the dye from her and went back to her back. "Hector even noticed." She said. I let out a breath.

"Are you going to make a point soon Peasant?" I asked her.

"What do they know about you?" She asked me.

"Just about as much as she knows about us." Lester told her. I thought about saying something. Then didn't. I really didn't want to go back there. I brushed my hair back.

"Up." Chris said. I looked up and saw he pulled Milo up and sat his plate next to me and sat in his chair. Milo just looked at him. Then let out a breath and came over and sat down next to me. I winked at him. Vic came out and sat down.

"What's pissing you off?" Vic asked after looking around the table. I looked at him. He was looking at Peasant. She folded her arms. I took a drink of my coffee and just went back to drawing.

"That, them and her." She said.

"That was smart, the boys aren't going to keep leaving the base. You'll get to meet Jack. You'll like him. He can keep up with her. It's your own fault your upset with her. You helped her block herself. That was just fucking yourself over. Them, I'm hands off for now. I would still like approval. But I know I won't get it for the next 3 days." I nodded to him.

"Just hit him already and get over it so you can deal with this." Peasant told him. I sat up and gave him a look. He folded his arms and thought about it. I glared at him.

"Who does he want to hit?" Milo asked, leaning over to me. I pointed to his brother. He thought about it and nodded.

"I can see that." He didn't seem to care and went back to his food. I looked back at Vic. He let out a breath and left it alone. He started adding to his plate. I went back to Peasant back.

"When did you learn my password?" Ranger asked out of nowhere. I guess I didn't answer him quick enough or something.

"Which one, you change it often." When he didn't say anything, I looked at him. He was looking at me. "I see it when you unlock your phone." I shrugged at him and looked her back over.

"Done?" She asked me. I nodded at her and leaned back. She grabbed her cup and stood up. Moved her skirt out of the way and sat on my lap. I started where I left off and worked down her chest and stomach. She moved onto the table and I worked down her legs.

"Who else are you going to do?" She asked me. "Better yet when are you going to do yourself."

"After lunch. I'll do Milo if he wants. It's his chose to join or not."

"What about it. Are you going to join us?" She asked him.

"That can be taken wrong in every way. But I'm getting the feeling I must, to join." He said.

"You don't have to, but to get full peace it's needed. It not as sexual as your taking it either." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I finished her off and looked the full picture over. She was purely Day of the Dead.

"I'll start getting ready." I nodded to her and looked at Milo. He shrugged. I shook the bottle and sat on his lap. He cupped my hips and pulled me to him. I winked at him.

"Close your eyes and calm down. Picture the one's you love who are no longer with you." He did and I started drawing.

"This is what I'm talking about, I don't like it." Peasant told me.

"Go away." I told her. She moved over and pointed to something.

"This and this and this." She said. I gave her a look. "All this."

"I know. And you can stay upset all you want. It wasn't your chose. You like him." She folded her arms.

"That has nothing to do with this." I rolled my eyes and went back to Milo.

"Still throwing a fit about the merge or bond?" He asked me.

"Merge, she would be upset if I didn't bond with you. Let her be, she's just pissy."

"Why?" She asked me.

"She is upset with what's going on. She's upset that it's mostly her fault also." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I came home with her and asked her to bind me. She did because I was in a dangerous state. With how we bound me, it pushed and closed down part of my memory. Shit happens." He looked at me.

"Gray ball." I nodded to him.

"It should be pure white." He nodded and knew. He saw what it looked like at first.

"How did it change?" He asked me.

"I lost control and killed a few people." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Steph." He said. Then thought about it. He nodded and understood a little bit. I leaned back when I was done with his face and liked it. I took his hands and added to it. Then knelt and drew on his feet. I pulled off his shirt and added just enough to give him what's needed.

"It's going to be fun and mind blowing." He took his shirt and walked inside. He wanted to see what everything looks like. I followed him and walked into Peasant's room and showered. She was there in time for me to walk out and checked my side.

"How do you always mange to fuck up this shit." She asked and glued my side shut again and wrapped it back up. She gave me a look and walked away. I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I pulled on my long sleeve shirt as I walked out of the room.

I stopped in the doorway outside when I saw the table.

"What's going on." I asked Ranger, Lester and Vic.

"I've been voted in to tell them that they should join. If they're around, they'll want to watch. They should just join." Vic told me. I shut the door and leaned against him thinking about it.

"Do you want to join?" I asked them.

"Explain Babe?" Ranger asked me. I thought about it and Vic nodded.

"We're going to celebrate the dead and dance in the moon light." I told them. They just looked at me. "The choice is yours. The point Vic needed to make was you either join or stay here."

"Everything Babe." I shrugged at him.

"It's not easy. It's more you must see it to believe or understand. The dye washes off or fades in a few days. It just gives you a little boost and helps with everything. Unlike everyone, it will be more like Milo. Just enough to get you there."

"Why is it needed." Lester asked me. I brushed my hair back. Vic let out a breath and got up. I watched him and sat down.

"It's the same reason you need a cord to plug your screen to your computer." He just looked at me. "You're the screen, the dye's the cord and everything is the computer." Vic pushed Milo into the chair next to me and handed me the bottle.

"Andra and I are starting on lunch. Your running out of time." He said and walked inside.

"That's going to get old." I called after him.

"Then take care of it yourself." He called back. Milo just lit up a smoke and leaned back.

"I'm going to cord you." I yelled at him.

"Go right ahead, I don't care." I laughed and leaned back in my chair looking at Ranger and Lester waiting.

"Is it really needed?" Lester asked me. I nodded to him. "You want to do that?" He nodded to his brother. I looked at Milo.

"In a way, I'm going to draw on you. But the picture isn't going to come out the same way. The dye speaks to you more then I draw on you." He just looked at me.

"Why are you running out of time Babe." Ranger asked me.

"After dinner, we're heading to the beach to start. I still have to draw on myself." He just looked at me. Then smiled. I got up and sat on the table in front of him. I wasn't happy with Lester, but I didn't want to push him any farther. I shook the bottle.

"Without pulling a blank face. Close your eyes and calm down. Remember the one's you have lost and loved. Could be family or friends." He looked at me, then closed his eyes and sat there. "I'm waiting." He folded his arms. I flicked his forehead. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Without dropping the blank face." I reminded him. It took longer than I wanted, but finally his face cleared and I looked him over. I let out a breath and got up. His eyes opened and he looked at me. I walked inside and grabbed a crystal ball.

I walked back outside and handed it to him. He looked at me and looked at it. I just held it out to him. He took it and looked at me. I sat back on the table and looked at him, waiting. He gave me a long look and closed his eyes. I waved my hand as I watched the ball, waiting. It turned white slowly and was bright. I smiled and started drawing.

"Really?" Milo asked me, I nodded and worked over Ranger's face. I didn't need to do much work. The dye moved on its own. I smiled when it moved over his skin. It wasn't that showing against his skin, but it wasn't needed. I grabbed his hand that wasn't holding a ball and started drawing. When I was done, I dropped the ball from one hand to the other.

I drew on that hand. Then grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off. Without letting him drop the ball. I drew over his heart and thought about it. When I looked up, he was looking the ball over. I leaned over and looked at him. He looked at me. I pointed to his feet. He gave me a look.

"Sometime today." He slipped off his sandals. I moved and knelled. I drew over his feet. I stood and looked him over. Then walked around the table and took Lester's hand. I waved Ranger to drop the ball in his hand. He did and leaned back watching.

I waved my hand over the ball and sat down. Lester watched the ball also. It took a long time. Then white smoke showed up and rolled around in the ball. I turned Lester's chin to look at me.

"Without pulling a blank face. Close your eyes and calm down. Remember the one's you have lost and loved. Could be family or friends." He looked at me a long time, then looked back at the ball. I let out a breath. He looked back at me. Then closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Really?" Milo finely asked. I nodded to him and didn't bother it. "I don't seem to understand." He said.

"About what part."

"How?" He asked me.

"I can't explain it to you, ask Peasant. Their her crystals." He got up and walked inside. I smirked and kept on drawing. It was close to what Ranger's was like, but it was different also. I worked over his hands and feet. Then pulled off his shirt and worked on his chest.

The dye worked just as easy with him as it did with Ranger. I didn't like that fact. I was glaring at the end. When I was done, I shook the bottle and gave him his shirt. I grabbed the drink that was there and took a drink. Before I was ready Ranger grabbed my hand and dropped the ball in it.

I took a drink and looked at him. He was looking back at me. After a few minutes, he looked at the crystal. It was clear. I smirked at him. He still wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked at him.

"Stephanie?" I looked at our hands and back to him. He let go of my wrist and I rolled the ball around in my hand and fingers. Then held it up with my thumb and pointer finger. It was gray with some darkness. He looked at it then to me. I shook the ball and got up.

"Lunch?" I called when I walked inside.

"Working on it Baby Doll." Vic told me. I put the crystal away and walked into the kitchen. Vic was doing something, but I looked into the oven and smiled. It didn't take long for everything to be ready and we headed outside to eat.

I sat down between Hector's legs and leaned forward while he rubbed my back. As food was passed around I dished both of our plates up. When I was done, I took my phone from him. I saw the incoming call. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey pappy. What's going on?" I asked. Milo looked at me and waited.

"Not much momma." I handed Milo his cup, so he can hide his smile. "The cop's here and wants to talk to you." He told me. I looked back at Hector. He didn't know what was going on.

"Couldn't shake him?"

"No momma. I've tried, then just called you. He looked surprised. I don't think he tried calling you himself." I laughed and pushed the cup back at Milo.

"Fine." I told him.

"Where the hell are you Steph?" I thought about it. Peasant waved her hand and I looked at her. She pointed to the phone and mouthed. Joey. I nodded to him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"There's been activity at your Papa and GG's house." He told me. I nodded.

"It's my Grandma. She's cleaning it." I heard him let out a breath. "Was that all?"

"Shit Steph, I'm sorry I bothered you. What are you having sex or something."

"No eating lunch." I told him.

"Same thing." He said as the phone got father away. I rolled my eyes.

"That's all momma, when are you heading back. You're going to have a shit load of homework." I thought about it.

"Tomorrow night at the soonest. Kick him out pappy and go back to what you were doing." He laughed.

"See you when you get back momma." He said and hung up. I gave it back to Hector. I started eating. When everyone was done, I helped clean up and sat back down on the wooden chair. I started on my feet and drew what called to me.

I worked on both arms next. When I was done, I walked inside and sat on Peasant's bathroom counter. I worked on my face. Then took off my shirt and worked on my chest and waist. I looked everything over and smiled. Then I put my shirt back on and walked outside.

They were already eating dinner. I pulled my hood and shut the door. I sat down between Hector's legs and dished up the plate that was waiting for me. I smelled Hector's glass and took a drink. While I was eating, Hector rubbed my back.

"I found everything." Peasant told me. I nodded to her and ate a little. I was more in tuned to what Hector was doing. Before I knew it, the table was cleared. Peasant pulled me up and we walked inside. She sat a bag on the bed and smiled at me. I pulled off my shirt and bra. Then pulled on a black bra.

I walked in to the bathroom and did my makeup and finished off the dye. I waved my hand over my face and the colors changed. Peasant walked in and did hers as I changed into a pair of black panties. Then pulled on the pants. The legs were see throw.

But around my ankles they weren't and I tied them. Then I tied the belt to keep them low on my waist. It was really only like a pair of panties. I grabbed the belly chains and hooked them behind my back. I pulled on the sleeves that matched my pants and hooked it to my bra. Then pulled on my vest and tied it. I grabbed the chains and hooked them behind my back.

I pulled my hood up. I grabbed my head pendent and slipped it in my hair and had it hang down my forehead and nose. I put on my earrings and necklaces. Added my bracelets, arm cuffs and rings. Then anklets and toe rings. I grabbed my shirt and clicked it on and pulled on my leather jacket.

Peasant was wearing something close to mine. But hers was red with a hint of black. There were roses popping out everywhere. She was also wearing gloves. I clicked my tool belt on my skirt and she put hers on also. I slipped into her flip flops and smiled at her. She looked around thinking about it. It was getting dark and ready.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ready for some fun." She asked me.

"Oh, we're going to blow some minds tonight." I smiled at her and opened her door. There was Kyle and Nathan waiting for us. They smiled at us. I smiled and took Kyle's arm. Peasant grabbed a jar as we walked outside and headed to the beach.

"Going to dance with me." I asked him.

"Who else can keep up with you at the start." I leaned against Kyle's shoulder and smiled.

"Who's going to dance with you?" I asked back to Peasant.

"Chris, Vic's never been able to keep up." We all laughed. We got down to the beach and smiled at the fire that was already built and flaming high. Chris was ready at once and came over. Nathan moved away, after handing over the jar.

"Your waist is still wrapped." Kyle whispered in my ear. I nodded and moved over to the fire. Peasant moved to the other side. I handed over the tool case as I felt the fire. Peasant started stoking it. I felt it and liked the energy. Kyle opened the tubes and waited. I nodded to him and he throw them up. I clapped and whispered the right spell.

All the tubes moved up into the air above the fire and flames. I rolled my hands and the moved around to where they should go. I looked at Peasant and she nodded. She grabbed a hand full out of the jar. I tapped my finger and the tube closest to me tipped. As dried left's fall into the fire she threw what she was holding into the flames.

The fire blazed to life. Then smoke started flowing out of the bottom. I spun the tubes and nodded as I tipped my finger again. She threw more in. While white smoke flowed out of the bottom of the fire on the ground, black started flowing out of the top.

They met and made a dome around us. I spun the tubes again and nodded when I tipped my finger. The fire shot up and gray smoke started coming out of the bottom. I moved over to the log letting the smoke do its job. But I could already feel the power.

"The doors just waiting to open." Peasant said when she moved over. I nodded to her and she worked under my jacket.

"I can feel it. Almost feels like the eve." She nodded to me. Then looked around as she unwrapped my waist.

"It's who's here. Everyone's tainted." She told me.

"Why?" Milo asked me. I looked over and saw he was leaning against the tree and was taking off the warp.

"Lost someone or killed someone. Their hearts are tainted." I told him. He smiled and nodded. When she was done, I turned to face away from everyone and she opened my leather jacket and looked at my side. Milo leaned to the side a little and looked at what I was hiding. I smiled and moved my skirt a little, to show him the pants.

He looked at me, then looked behind me.

"Just wait honey, she's hiding just as much as I am." Milo looked at Peasant who was wearing her robe. She was feeling my side.

"So, who's pappy?" She asked me. I winked at her. Milo shook his head. "Let us start and get everything going, then I'll teach you to dance." She told him. He looked at us.

"Why?" He asked her.

"With the merge, it wouldn't be smart. You're going to get an eye full already. If she taught you, it could be more." She told him as she stood up and leaned against the tree. I bit my lip thinking about it. Then let out a breath and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Peasant asked me. I slipped my hands in my pocket and let out a breath. "Steph what's wrong?" She asked me again. I let out a breath and looked back at her.

"Without knowing or meaning to, I've allowed tether's to be created. I don't know how far they really have gotten." I told her. She looked at me for a few seconds then looked behind me.

"That I'm not walking into. What happens, you'll just have to deal with it. If he can deal, then that's a plus. Maybe it's not as deep as your worrying about." I nodded and thought about it. I let out a breath.

"Ready?" She asked me. I looked up and saw the full moon and smiled. I rolled my neck a few times and took off my jacket. Milo smiled and looked me over. I winked and pulled up my hood. I popped my fingers and stretched. I slipped off the flip flops and felt the sand.

"This is going to be fun." I said and looked over at the boys. Kyle pulled off his shirt. He tied his sweat pants and stretched himself. I looked around the dome and thought about it. The smoke made the dome, but left an opening for the moon. Nathan came over and sat a boom box on the tree. He flipped through the cd's and put one in.

A beat showed up and Peasant slipped off her robe. Milo looked her over and looked at me.

"Told you." He just smiled. She tapped his cheek and walked over to Chris. She grabbed two handfuls out of the jar and Chris moved back behind her. Vic took it from him. I moved over to the fire and rubbed my hands together. I looked back and saw Kyle moved behind me.

I looked at Peasant through the fire and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and took a step back. She turned to the side and got ready. I rolled my neck and moved to the side and slipped my foot back in the sand. I rolled my hands and moved them up.

The whole time we were looking at each other. We locked eyes.

"What are they doing?" Milo asked.

"Now this is the fun part Milo." Vic told him. Slowly we started moving. Everything I did, she did in return. Everything she did I did in return. We were dancing together. Then she brought her hand to her mouth and blew. I spun around and caught the fire between my hands.

She loves blowing fire. I caught it between my hands and whispered the spell to held it. I rolled it and let it join the fire. What everyone might not notice is the dance wasn't needed. The drawings we were doing in the sand were. Once we made it around the fire, she blew fire at me again. I caught it and sunk it into the sand.

Both of our spells light up. The beat changed and Kyle moved over and cupped my hands. We rolled together as Chris and Peasant did the same. But we were still locked together and moving as one. I tipped my fingers and spun my hands.

Smoke came out of the fire and moved to the dome. Finally, the door opened. Wind came out of nowhere and I smiled. The mist and smoke moved around and then formed. Finally, Steven moved over to the fire and folded his arms.

"Who said you could hump Andra like that?" He asked. I just smiled and leaned against Kyle.

"I did, you're not here to do it man." Chris told him.

"Let's get a move on. The veil is thin and there are others waiting." Steven smiled and looked at Hector. "You do it on your end and I'll do it on mine." He told me. Kyle moved back and I looked over at Hector. He raised his eye brow.

[You'll like the outcome.] He let out a breath and pulled off his shirt, I pointed to his boots. He took them off, but was giving me a look. Then came over and moved behind me. I took his hands. [We've danced together before, just like that. Followed the beat.] He nodded at me.

[I'll follow your lead.] I started out slow and moved my hips to the beat. I smiled when I saw Peasant and Vic dancing together. Hector was more than able to move with me. I moved with him around the fire, we wrote the spell together. The sand flared to life with the first fire. But I felt Hector stop.

I looked at him. He was looking at something. I followed his eyes and saw a beautiful woman standing next to Steven. They were both smiling. I looked back at Hector and smiled at him. I gave him a little bump. He came out of it at once and pulled me to him. He hugged me tightly and kissed my check. I kissed his check and rubbed the tear away.

"I love you Hec. She's beautiful." He was smiling and nodded to me. But watching her. I looked over at Steven and her. He was talking to her softly and moved backwards. I gave him a little push. "Go on, Steve will explain." He looked at me.

"Your brother?" I nodded to him. He moved back and walked over to the edge of the dome.

"Alright Baby Doll let's show them what we got." Nat told me and moved behind me. I looked through the flames and saw Milo and Peasant. She was talking to him. She moved him back a step and moved in front of him. I saw her reach in the jar and take a handful out.

She nodded to me and I looked up at Nat. He was smiling and cupped my hands and moved them above us. Peasant was smiling and Milo looked at us to her. Then took her hands and she led them to where they needed to be. It took a little guiltiness. But he caught on and followed her lead.

She blew fire at me and Nathan moved us. We caught it together and moved back. We moved the fire around and shot it back at them. She caught it with him and moved it around. He was smiling now and I tipped my finger. Smoke came out of the fire.

We played around with the fire as we wrote the spell into the sand. I grounded it and the spell came alive. Nathan Put his arm around me and smiled. Milo was taken away with the dance and the fire play. Then he saw Steven. He looked at me with large eyes.

I winked at him and nodded for him to look again. There was a man standing next to Steven now. Milo looked and took a step backwards. Peasant caught him and was worried. I walked around the fire and moved between them. He looked down at me.

"I told you it would blow your mind." I told him. He looked past me.

"How?" He asked me.

"Put a witch and gypsy together and you can make a lot happen. Now you understand the painting." He nodded to me. "They'll ground when we're done. For now, they're just here as they are. You can go talk to him now though." He looked at me at once.

"What?"

"You can go talk to him. He can talk back. When we're done, he'll be grounded." He was nodding, then looked at me. "He'll be in a real form. Right now he's just mist really. He's in a spirits form." His mouth dropped open.

"Really?" I nodded to him. Then moved to the side and nodded to him.

"Steven will talk you both through it." He smiled and looked at the man. I kissed his cheek. "Go on Honey. We'll try and get this moving along. But the trouble makers like more of a show then what's been going on so far." He nodded.

"Come on Kid, you're holding the night up." Nathan came over and put his arm over Milo's shoulder. Peasant came over and smiled with me as we watched them.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked me.

"I'm thinking his father." She smiled and liked it. "I guess I can't prolong it anymore." She shook her head no.

"I'll take trouble and you can take them." I folded my arms and looked at her.

"Not going to happen." I told her.

"Unless we get to whoop on him beforehand, it's not going to happen. Sorry Peasant." Weston told her. She was about to say something when Adam just put his arm around her and walked her to her side of the fire. Weston put his arm over my shoulder and walked with me to mine.

"You guys suck at planning." I told him.

"No were smart enough." I smiled at him and spun my hand. The tubes spinned around and I tipped my fingers. Weston moved us in place and moved my hands up. As soon as the smoke started flowing we started moving. The smoke flew out of the fire and made the dance even more.

We moved together with more than just our feet. Then we brought fire into the mix and played with it. I spilt the balls up and we shared them. When we got back around. All of us grounded the fire and both spells shot up in flames. At the same time the fire burnt alive. We all stopped and laughed.

"Fun times." Weston kissed my head and walked away. He met up with Adam and moved to the side. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hey?" I called after him. He looked back and winked at me. I looked over at Peasant and noticed she lost her skirt also. But I lost my vest also. How did he get me undressed? I brushed my hair back again and pulled the hood back up.

"Get a move on Baby Doll." Adam told me. I rolled my hand in the smoke and formed a ball. I throw it at his head. It smacked him and I smiled at him. I looked at Peasant and she rolled her hand. I turned and looked at Ranger and Lester. They didn't look happy.

"Still wanting to join?" I asked them. They looked at me. Ranger looked me over and raised his eye brow. "We'll walk you through it. All you have to do is follow."

"Since you'll most likely get yourself hurt, Lester you're with me." He looked at her then to me. I just held his eyes. He let out a breath and nodded. Ranger was still thinking about it. I smiled at him waiting. He looked me over again and pushed off the tree and walked over to me.

"Still mad at him." I shook my head.

"Never was mad." He looked my face over and raised his eye brow. "He was rude and mean and didn't trust me. I'm hurt." He nodded at me.

"I really don't like someone undressing you, right in front of me Babe." I walked into my spot. He followed.

"Want me to get dressed so you can undress me yourself." He smiled my favorite smile. "I'm still wearing my underwear." He looked down.

"I can see that Babe."

"They're under the pants know it all." He laughed softly. "Follow my lead, we've always moved good together." He moved behind me.

"We have a lot to talk about Babe." I moved my hands in his. He threaded his fingers with mine.

"I have paperwork you can sign." He laughed in my ear.

"I'll sign your paperwork after you talk with Lester." I gave him a look.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Always am with you Babe." The beat changed and I rolled my hips. He moved right behind me and followed my actions. I was looking at Peasant and we were giving her time to get Lester ready and willing to follow.

"Ready?" I asked Ranger again. He pulled me even closer. That was his answer. I tipped my finger and let the smoke flow out of the fire. I turned my foot and slipped it through the sand. She followed my lead and pulled the fire towards her.

She worked it around her and I started pulling it. We made it spin around the fire. The smoke rose from the ground as we moved around the fire. Finally, we made it around the fire and I was getting hot. Together we ground the fire and all four spells grounded.

Wind showed up out of nowhere and almost blew the fire out. Peasant and I were laughing. Ranger was pulling me to him tightly. It started to hurt and I tapped his arm.

"Ranger." I said. When he didn't let go or reposition I looked back at him. He was wearing his blank face, but was scared. I waved my hand at the fire and grabbed just a small amount. I snapped my finger and touched Ranger. He felt the heat, but didn't let go. I think he held me even tighter. I held my breath and turned in his arm.

"Carlos," I cupped his check. I tapped it and looked up at him waiting. ""Love,"" I said in his mind softly. His eye's cut to me. ""Sorry, I needed to get your action." I told him softly. He was just looking at me. I smiled at him softly. "Just look at me and breathe." I told him. Then with my other hand I waved it around and tipped my finger. I waved the new black smoke to the veil and blocked out the sight.

""Can you loosen your hold just a little bit Carlos."" He looked at me, then down and loosened his arm. I smiled at him. His heart beat slowed down and he calmed down.

"Now look around." I told him. He looked away from me at the dome and saw it was black and he couldn't see through it. He looked back at me.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?" I asked him right back. But something caught his eyes and he looked passed me. I followed his eyes and saw a man standing next to Steven. Something about him, told me I knew him. Steven was talking to him. "Ready?" I asked him. I looked back at him and he was looking at me. He raised his eye brow. I winked at him. I pulled back from him and whispered something and snapped my fingers.

The smoke around the ground spun around each person and was gone. Each spirit was now solid. Steven caught Peasant and hugged her. The guy next to him smiled and shook his head. Then looked over at us. I gave Ranger a little push.

"So, Ranger who is he?" I asked and looked up at him. He was still looking around. The guy shook his head. I flicked my fingers on his forehead. "Ranger force here." He looked at me, then looked down at his hand. I looked and saw the blood.

"Damn, Peasant." I called and moved away from him. She pulled away from Steve and looked at me.

"Your just stupid." She said and moved around the fire to me. I leaned against it and let out a breath. She reached into my jacket and pulled out the super glue. She wiped off my side and glued the wound shut again. Then wrapped it back up.

"Couldn't stay out of trouble could you." Steve asked me.

"Not even a little bit." He smiled and nodded. When she was done, he hugged me. We pulled apart and he looked around.

"Not like you to cover the veil." He told me. I let out a breath. He looked at me and looked next to us.

"I wasn't paying attention and might have allowed a tether to be made. It can fuck with someone if there not ready." He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it can. Get on with it." He told me. I pulled on my jacket and pulled my hair out.

"Don't feel like it." I told him and walked away. I didn't get far when he grabbed the back of my pants and pulled me to a stop.

"I'll fill you in if you do." I looked up at him. He was smiling. He knew I did not like not remembering things. I thought about it.

"Steven this is Peasant." He rolled his eyes and gave me a look. I smiled at him. I loved playing with him. "Fine, bubby you meet Milo. I still like the tag." He nodded to me, he was still waiting. "Then Ranger and Lester." I waved at them. I looked at him waiting.

"Siberia." He told me. I thought about it. Then thought about it. Steven rolled his eyes. "Snowing in the middle of summer." He told me. It clicked just like that. I looked over at the man and smiled.

"Finally," Wolf said. "Never knew you were this slow sweetheart." He came over and hugged me.

"When it's been years, you can forget." He smirked at me.

"Some things you just can't." I laughed and Steven smacked him in the back of the head.

"Still my sister." Steven said.

"Hey man not my fault. I don't know what made me hotter. Watching her undress or having her dress me down." Ranger made a sound.

"Still my sister. But it was your own fault. She had to drag us all the way around the world to save your sorry ass." He nodded.

"Trust me, I didn't mind."

"You're one of the very few that didn't." Chris said and walked over. He grabbed Wolf's hand and hugged him. "But not many got to turn around and see her naked and skinny dipping." They laughed.

"It was hot." I told them.

"She didn't even mind the watching." Wolf said and looked at me.

"Yes, she's a taunt. Always knew when someone was watching. She likes flirting with everyone. Excuses when it made someone look at her with surprise." Steven said.

"I got that by the end of the week." I gave Wolf a little push. He kissed my head. "Why does it look like these two want to kill someone who's already dead?" He asked me, he whispered in my ear.

"So, explain the bond?" I asked him. He looked down at me and looked at them. He looked at them a long time. Then looked down at me.

"Well we all ran together. I was killed on a mission we were on together." He told me.

"You're a Merry Man?" He nodded to me. "Then why were you with a different team?" I asked him.

"None of us were really on the same team. We joined missions together. You came and met my team. You know my second. Or know of." I gave him a look. He was looking at Ranger. "They both want you?" He said in my ear. I nodded to him. He laughed and shook his head.

"There's issues with it."

"When isn't there." I nodded to him. He dropped his arm. Then moved away and walked over to Ranger. "Good to see you Ric." They grabbed hands and hugged.

"When did you meet Stephanie?" Ranger asked Wolf giving him a look.

"That I don't miss. I met the Captain when her team was sent in to finish my mission. A year deployment, was cut down to 8 weeks." Ranger looked at him, then looked at me and folded his arms. I slipped my hands in my pockets and looked back at him.

"Stephanie is the woman you told us about. The lady of the lake?" Ranger asked. Lester was looking at all of us now. Wolf started laughing and nodded.

"One and only." He said. I shrugged at them. Then smiled, Milo and his father walked over to us. He smacked Lester in the back of the head. Lester whipped around and saw his father. He took a step away and looked around.

"You do not treat a woman like that." His father said. Milo was smiling and had his hands in his pockets rolling back and forth on his feet. "Clear your face Ricardo or I'll come over there and give you a good whack also." Ranger's face cleared.

"Yes Tio." Ranger said.

"You also Howard." Wolf cleared his face at once and nodded.

"Yes sir." The man smiled and hugged Lester.

"It's good to see you son." Lester hugged his father back. I brushed my hair back and smiled. Chris let out a breath and walked over. He grabbed Milo and pulled him over. Milo put his arm over my shoulder.

"Way cool Captain." He told me.

"I'm glad." He was smiling and watched his brother and dad. "How old were you?" I asked him.

"Four, not many memories and not as hard for me. But Lester was thirteen and had a hard time. Now explain why the walls are black?" He asked me.

"It's a veil between our world and the dead. Not everyone can see throw the veil. But some can and it can freak you out."

"More than seeing your dead father?" I nodded to him. He shrugged. "We're heading home tomorrow?" Milo asked me. I nodded.

"Peter should be here in the morning, at the latest the afternoon. We have work." He nodded. "I also have school I need to catch up on."

"And this?" He asked me.

"Powered by the moon. It goes down, they leave." He nodded. "I'll show you again sometime." He smiled again.

"That would be cool. I'm going to take it you see your brother every occasionally?" He asked me.

"He's around every frisky moment. He has a way of helping me and driving me crazy all at the same time." He laughed.

"So, who's that?" He asked me. I looked at him and saw he was looking at Hector.

"His sister." He looked at me. I winked at him. He watched them and smiled. He looked over at Wolf. "Their lost comrade." He nodded and understood that also.

"The team didn't want anyone?" I smiled and looked around.

"They didn't get to ask." He looked at me. I winked at him.

"How's your side?" Milo asked me.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He looked at me a long time, then nodded. He would leave it alone. I heard something and looked over. Lester was walking over with his father.

"Steph this is my father Antonio. Papa, my Captain Stephanie." Milo said. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you dear."

"You also, sir." He didn't let go of my hand, he did pull me closer. I let him and hugged him in return. When we pulled apart he smacked Lester in the back of the head.

"Papa?" Lester said. His father just shook his head.

"I don't understand you at all son. You also don't seem to understand women any more. Look at your brother. He has his life in ordered." He said and started shaking his head again. I saw Ranger smile. "You just behave Ricardo, you're doing just as poorly as your cousin." Ranger's face went blank.

"We are not getting into my sex life, love life or anything like that." Milo said to everyone. His father looked at him.

"Behave Milo." That shut him right up.

"Fine if you're so smart papa why is she mad?" Lester said and folded his arms like a child. His father looked at him and shook his head. He let out a breath.

"Your dick and sex has corrupted your mind."

"Papa?" Lester said.

"You told her you clearly had and have no faith in her. Very simple, women don't like that son. Now I loved you both, but it's my time to go." He hugged them and kissed my head. He looked at me and smiled. I snapped my finger and he was gone. The wind came past at the same time. I winked at Milo and moved away from him. I walked over to Hector and his angel. He held me to him and kissed my head.

They had said goodbye already. I snapped my fingers again and smiled.

[Thank you Angel.]

[No payment.] He kissed my check and hugged me.

[How's your side?] He asked me. I nodded and leaned against him.

[It will heal.] He put his arms around me and held me to him. [It's not new Hec, I'm used to it.]

[Why do you hid it then?] He asked me.

[Some aren't.] The fire died down just a little. Chairs were set up and a cooler was opened. Beer were passed around. I took two from Weston and opened them. Hector took his.

"Pretty good turn out." He told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I can open the veil, I just can't make them stay." He nodded. "I'm going to open the bases." Weston nodded again.

"I know Baby Doll. My team will be glad to get the chance to see what's kept hidden. Maybe with some help, they won't be so wet behind the ears. We won't let you." He told me.

"Never planned on it Amor." He looked down at me. Then nodded and looked around and took a drink. "How's Christiana, I don't think I've asked?" He nodded and took another drink.

"She's dating some prick. I've tried not to point it out." I nodded. Weston and Christiana were best friends. They've known each other since they were born. They also love each other. Not that they'll do anything about it.

"Maybe you should just tell her finally." He took a drink and looked down at me.

"Doesn't sound like something I would do." He said. I shook my head at him.

"Does she really still believe you're in business or something?" He just smiled.

"She never was happy with me when I joined. It was just smarter to lie." I nodded. "She does have a running thought that I'm a hard worker." I smiled.

"All the money, I can understand that. Mob?" He shrugged.

"No clue really. I let her think what she wants. I have enough paperwork for her to think I do work in business. The weapons don't help my image. I should have just told her I was a body guard."

"She would still worry." He nodded.

"I'm sure your right. She'll worry. But she'll worry about everything anyways." I laughed softly and knew that was right. I remember once we were in the middle of a mission and he had to call her to check in. He was on the phone for hours trying to calm her down.

Then I started to remember. Weston's back ground was in business. It's what allowed him to get through the airports. I looked around and let out a breath.

"How long have you been using your ID?" I asked him.

"Depends on what you're asking." I gave him a look. "We aren't here to talk business Baby Doll. Do that when we're on the clock." He told me and walked away. I gave him a look.

"I remember a time where you used to follow me." He nodded.

"Only on the clock." He told me. I let out a breath. He was so much trouble. Hector was rubbing my side softly. I closed my eyes and landed my head on his shoulder. I enjoyed the motion and touch.

"Going to fall asleep?" Hector asked me softly.

"Just enjoying." He moved us and sat us down. I watched the fire and enjoyed my beer. Milo came over and sat down next to us. "Hey Honey."

"How much does this take out of you?" He asked me. He leaned forward, leaning against his legs. When I didn't answer, he looked over at me.

"This is nothing." I told them.

"Then what's causing the problem?" He asked me. I looked at him and saw he was still watching me.

"Keeping the veil covered takes a large amount of work on my part. Why?"

He looked back at the fire.

"I can feel it. But your eyes are just about to do the freaky thing." I looked over at him again. Then looked back at Hector. He looked into my eyes and nodded I felt in my jacket pocket and pulled out my sun glasses. I slipped them on and pulled down my hood even more.

"Sorry." He nodded.

"I don't mind. Just letting you know." I took a drink and finished off my beer. I grabbed another one and leaned against the tree.

"Hey Sissy." I smiled and nodded.

[Hey bubby.] He looked around.

[You're going to have to live with everything now Sissy. You can't be bound again.] I nodded and let out a breath. [We never should have bound you in the first place. But losing your brother. I had to allow it. It will take time, you'll grasp your powers soon and level out. You'll grasp your life again.]

[I don't think I can do both.]

[I know you can. You've done it many times before. Don't try to do everything at once and you'll work it out. I will always be here for you, when things get hard. I'll be there.] I looked over at him.

[Your leaving?] I asked him.

[Your about to crash. Just remember Sissy, I'm always in the wind.] I nodded to him and watched him walk away with Wolf. He nodded to me first, then walked throw the smoke and was gone. I smiled as the dome started to fall. Then my eyes went wide. I felt it. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I just started falling. Everything went black and I passed out.

* * *

[SP1]No idea what you mean lol

[SP2]

?


	25. Chapter 25

I came around slowly. I peeked open my eyes and saw we were on the plane. My sun glasses were on so I opened my eyes all the way and looked around. The cock pit was open and I saw Jack and Ra sitting up there. I guess he knew I was awake since he looked back at me. Then around the plane.

"Has anyone called in?" He asked.

"They know we're heading in." Vic said. That's who I was laying on. I could feel him talking through his chest. He reached around me and pulled my hood down further. I looked down and saw I was in a different set of clothes also. I pulled my jacket closed and zipped it up. "Morning Baby Doll." He said softly.

"Afternoon." I said, after I looked out the window. I sat up and stretched. "I'll call in." I sat up and stretched again.

"Sure thing." I looked back at him and saw he had leaned back again and closed his eyes. I leaned forward and pulled my boots on. I folded the tops down and fixed my pants. I glanced up at Ra and saw he was still looking in the back.

I shrugged to him and didn't care.

"We still have a lot of talking to do Amor." I told Vic.

"Sure thing." I shook my head and got up.

"Before you're released." He nodded his head. I tipped his hat lower on his face and let him get back to sleep. I walked over to the cock pit and took the head set.

"Hello Blue." Sandy said.

"Coming in." I told her.

"One minute please." I heard some clicks and waited.

"Blue." My dad said. He sounded worried.

"All green, wing's in the air with full cargo." I said. While I was talking, I felt my pockets and found my phone.

"Full cargo?" He said and was surprised.

"Silver is aboard." I said and looked in the back. Peasant was sitting in the back reading.

"Run way is clear for landing. Keep the wing's high." I smiled.

"Will do." I heard the click and handed the head set back. Ra hung them up and Jack was looking at me. I winked at him. "Keep us high and land when your there." He just nodded. I headed to the back and opened the door. I turned the power on and unlocked the chair. Then sat down and looked through my calls and texted. When the system came alive I logged in. I put the phone back in my pocket and pulled on the head set. I pulled up the mission file and started watching the feed from our glasses as I started writing the report to go with it. When I got to my feed. I chopped it and deleted it. I wrote what was deleted on a different file and moved back to the mission file. I rolled over to the door and looked out the window. We were close. I rolled back to the computer and finished up the report.

"Descent." Ra called back. I moved the chair on the track and locked it. I nodded to him. I just finished typing, saved the file and got up. I locked the chair and turned off the system. When that was done, I got up and started moving the all the bags out of the room.

When I was done, I shut and locked the door. I looked out the window again and smiled. The plane's wheels were on the track and we were being led into the underground area. Jack and Ra were going through the post-flight check list that needed to be done.

Nathan and Kyle came on and got the bags. Adam and Weston were checking the cargo area. Each one was checked and locked. The plane finally stopped and I saw the lights turn on. I worked throughout the plane, shutting all the windows visors.

Milo opened the door and walked out with some of bags. I followed everyone out and shut the door behind me. I moved under the plane and slid the plane away and punched in the code. I laid there and watched the plane lock down. I rolled out and took my bags from Milo.

It was going to be hard to switch back now. I threw my bags over my shoulder and headed to the door. As we moved away from the plane the lights behind us turned off. The doors opened when I got close and I walked through. They shut when everyone was throw.

I led everyone through the hallways and opened the door into the main room. Sandy was sitting behind the desk on the phone. I held the door for everyone and shut it behind them. Peasant walked over to Sandy and hugged her.

"Not much has changed." She said as she looked around. We all nodded at her. I walked around and passed everyone. I opened the door to the bedrooms and walked down the hall. Opening the door to my room I dropped my bags down on the bed.

I put the tin away and washed out the bottle and put that away also. Taking my time I put everything else away, almost. I grabbed my bag and shut the door behind me. I put the bag over my shoulder and walked back out. When I got back into the main part of the room, it was just my team left.

"They needed to leave." Milo informed me. I shrugged at him.

"I'm heading home, I have home work to get caught up on. Peasant, you can head to the house if you want. Call if you need me, Sandy." I told everyone as I walked out of the room.

"Your forgetting something, Captain?" Milo called after me. I turned and looked at him. I was standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Chad has your jeep." I just looked at him. Then headed the other way.

"Fine you can take me home." He laughed and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Any time." He told me and walked with me to the garage. We got in his SUV and he headed to my apartment. I smiled when I saw the lights were on. I looked around and saw Chad's truck. Milo parked and looked at me.

"Want dinner?" He smiled and got out with me. We walked inside and up the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited. It opened and I saw Chad. "Hey pappy." He smiled.

"Good to see you home momma." He moved out of the way and let me walk in.

"This is Milo, he's staying for dinner." I told him as I walked into my room and dropped the bag on the bed. Grabbing my laptop I moved to the table, I logged in and started working. I heard them talking and then smelled food. I looked up and saw they were both in the kitchen cooking.

I got up and took Milo's beer and sat back down. I kept working. Then my laptop was lowered and closed. I looked up and saw Chad. He put a plate in front of me and walked away with my laptop. I leaned back and took a drink. They brought food over to the table with a few more beers.

"So, you're a gypsy?" Chad asked when I took a drink. I looked over at him and lowered the bottle.

"What?" I asked him. He leaned back and smiled at me.

"I looked around. In your safe there's some stuff in there. I kept looking and came up with some answers. Why do you like Latin?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"I was taught it along with my gifts. My great grandparents were fond of it." He looked at me.

"Why the sun glasses?" He asked me. I thought about it and slipped them on my head, while I brushed my hood off. I looked over at him and he just blinked a few times.

"That's why?" I told him.

"Do they always glow?" He asked me and wasn't really scared.

"With 10 years of suppressed power their going to for a while. But no, they don't." He nodded to me and thought about it.

"Who are you really?" He asked me.

"I'm a Shavian of my family." I told them and they looked at me. "That means I'm the strongest. It also means I'm the head of the family."

"How big is your family?" Milo asked. I dished up my plate.

"Family doesn't mean father, mother, sister or brother. My family line through my great grandparents is quite large. My great grandmother was the princess of her tribe or family. Her mother was the Shavian of their tribe and she was going to follow next. They were both very powerful. My great grandfather was from another tribe, they were at peace. But there were ill feelings between them. When they fell in love and knew they would never be allowed to live and love together they came here. My grandmother only holds the power or gift to communicate with past souls." They looked at me.

"So are you Shavian of which one." Milo asked. I shook my head no.

"Both. I hold gifts from both tribes and am Shavian of both. That is if I wanted to lead the family. I don't. Right now, they are still spilt and have leaders of their own. I'm known and they will accept me if I ever join them."

"I've read up on it. What are you gifts?" Chad asked me.

"I am a medium. I can see and talk with the past souls. I have some gifts in divination. I can feel what's going to happen. It's always a short period of time. I have advance scrying abilities. I can use position and spells. I have ways to become telepathic. It's hard and taxing unless some kind of bond is there. Glamouring and a little telekinesis." They looked at me, having it all out there in a list can be surprising.

"Why Glamouring?" He didn't understand. Milo smiled. I pulled of my over shirt and his eyes went wide. "Damn." He said looking at my tattoo. I rolled my shoulders and slowly the ink pulled into my skin and disappeared.

"I don't know why I have the gift, but I do." He made a face, I dropped the glamour and the tattoo was back. We ate and I could tell they were thinking.

"Way cool?" Chad finally said.

"I know a bruja?" Milo started laughing at Chad's face. "You can meet her. She and my brother dated for years." He nodded and we started eating again. They cleaned up and I went back to work. I heard them in the living room talking.

I sat back as my homework was being sent in. I gazed into the living room and saw they were both kicked back watching a movie. I smiled when I saw Milo's arm behind Chad. They was just a year or two between them. But they were good together.

"You know you're stuck here right?" I told Milo. He nodded to me. Chad paused the movie and looked at us.

"Why?" He asked us.

"I merged with him to be able to work with him easier. It's not a good feeling to be apart for a while. The merger will lessen and become a bond. So, he's stuck being close to me." He thought about it and looked at us again.

"Both sides?" He asked. I looked at him and saw what he meant. I smiled and nodded.

"Think of it like a bungee cord. Right now, since we're close together it's slack and normal. But the farther we're apart the tighter it is. When it's too tight, it's not confineable. Once it's fated it will be like a wire. All it does is allow me to be able to work with them again."

"And if you don't?"

"It's taxing." He laughed and pushed play. They went back to the movie. I checked in with all my classes and closed my laptop. I rubbed my face and finished off my beer. I left my laptop where it was and closed it. Then cleaned up the table and rested against the back of the chair watching the tv.

"I'm heading to bed." They nodded. I shook my head at them. I showered and put on my PJ's then got into bed and fell right to sleep. Like I thought, sleep was short lived. I don't know why, but I knew Ranger was somewhere close.

""Babe."" I heard in my mind. I turned my head to the side and brushed my hair back and saw Ranger sitting in the corner of my room in his chair. I looked at the door and saw it was closed. I sat up on my arm and looked at him.

"I miss your curls." He told me. I brushed my hair back again and took the glamour off my hair. He watched and smiled my favorite smile.

"You've always been good with crazy." I told him. He got up and walked over to me. Took his belt off and placed it on the night stand. Pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants. For once he was wearing underwear. He moved onto the bed.

"With you Babe, crazy is the only way." I smiled at him. He moved under the blankets and pulled me to him. "Your roommate has grown a person." He said softly in my hair. I looked back at him and saw he didn't know who it was.

"Don't scare Milo in the morning." He sat up and looked down at me. Then smiled and pulled me back against him again.

"I'll try not to Babe." His hand moved over the bandage and he cupped where I was hurt. "I didn't know Babe." I covered his hand.

"Shit happens." I told him.

"You should get stitches." I rolled over and looked at him. I saw he was more than worried. I knew he wouldn't leave it alone. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. "Babe,"

"You're not going to leave it alone, come on." I walked out of the room and pulled on my over shirt and leather jacket. I slipped on my boots and grabbed my phone and purse. He was waiting for me. He opened the door when I got there and walked me out.

"Babe?" He said as we walked down the stairs. I looked at him. "Sun glasses?" I shrugged at him. When we got in the car I looked at him and tipped them down. He looked right in my eyes. Then pushed them back into place.

"Smart choice." He nodded to me. Then started the car and pulled away.

"I'm taking you to Bobby." I nodded to him.

"Did you think you could get me to go to the hospital?" I asked him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"We still need to talk Babe." I looked out the window and nodded.

"I know." We didn't say anything else on the way to Rangeman. He parked in his spot and I got out with him. We walked inside and headed to three. He walked us into the patient room and sat me on the table. I gave him a look.

"Rangeman you disappear out of nowhere, return and say your fine. Then call me in the middle of the night. Couldn't you suck it the hell up and tell me when I ask if something's wrong." Bobby said when he walked in.

"You're here for me." I told him. He looked up and saw me. Turned right around and walked out. When he walked back in he wasn't holding a file. He grabbed his stool and sat down in front of me.

"Alright Bomber, what happened?" I pulled off my jacket and lifted my shirts. He saw the bandage and was worried. "Bomber, what happened."

"You know me." He smiled at me and unwrapped my waist. He took the bandage off softly and looked at the wound. He let out a breath.

"Bomber did you superglue it?" I shrugged again. "I'm going to need to clean it out and stitch you. I'll do what I can, but it's going to hurt." He said and looked at me. I nodded to him. He finally noticed the sun glasses. He looked at the both of us.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I ran into something." I had enough time to pull my powers in before he pulled the sun glasses off. He grabbed a light and checked my eyes. Then felt my head. He walked out. Ranger was just leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

"Take these." Bobby told me and handed me a cup and a drink. I did what he said. He cleaned up my side and grabbed a needle. I gave Ranger the drink and leaned back. Bobby felt the area.

"I did some research Babe." Ranger said. I looked over at him.

"What?" He was watching me.

"I made some calls and looked through some files." I nodded to him. I wanted to know where he was going with this. "I have high clearance Babe."

"Alright." I didn't understand.

"With what I found out, I back dated the mission and found out I had clearances for that mission. I found what I was looking for, followed it all the way back and started reading forward. Then for some reason it just stopped. Why?" He asked me.

"How should I know?" I didn't understand. He raised his eye brow at me.

"Alright Bomber I'm going to give that some time to work in." I nodded to him. He got up and walked out again. I looked back at Ranger. He watched Bobby leave.

"It was your file." He told me. I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" He folded his arms. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. I called my voice mail and listened. I let out a breath and put the phone back.

"Be glad you found what you did. I have some paperwork you must deal with though. " He nodded to me.

"I was allowed to find what I did, wasn't I?" I nodded to him.

"The boys allowed you to find what you did."

"The rest?" I looked at him for a long time.

"I myself have to give you clearance or the heads."

"You're not going to, are you?" I looked at him.

"No." He looked at me a long time. "Fine Ranger, fair turn around. Will you give me yours?" He dropped the blank face. I waited him out. Bobby came back in. He sat down and was poking around on my side.

"Bomber, I have to get the glue out." I nodded to him. He looked up at me and made sure I was ready. Then pulled the glue out of the wound.

"I couldn't find anything else." Ranger told me.

"You shouldn't even have found what you did." I said and locked my mouth when Bobby felt around in the wound. He looked up at me.

"You were stabbed." I nodded to him.

"Who did this?" He asked me.

"A dead man." I told him. He looked at Ranger and he nodded. He felt around some more.

"Bomber, it's deep. How old is it, do you have any internal bleeding?"

"Yes, a few days and no. The glue was fine. Someone wouldn't leave it be." He looked at me to Ranger and back to me. He didn't say anything, just started working. I brushed my hair back and pulled my hood up. I could feel the pull away from Milo.

"Why did you go?" Ranger asked me.

"Where?" I asked him right back. I looked over at him.

"Why did you join?" He asked me. I looked his face over and thought about it.

"Why not?" His face stayed blank.

"I'm getting the feeling I'm really in the dark here." Bobby said.

"How much looking did they allow you to do?" I asked him.

"Everything, then nothing. Why?" He asked me.

"Some things are better left in the past Ranger. They gave you what you needed. The rest doesn't matter." I told him.

"Why?"

"Why what Ranger."

"Why did they stop allowing me to look through the files?"

"Because it's none of your god damn business." I told him. "You have enough, you don't need to know everything." I took a deep breath.

"What happened?" He asked me. I brushed my hair back and saw my tattoo. I guess I was madder than I thought. He wasn't about my missions any longer. He wanted to know what happened while he was in the wind. I looked at him and thought about it.

"Why do you think something happened."

"I'm not stupid Stephanie."

"Very good for you. Did you hear me call you stupid? No, I asked you why you think something happened. Better yet why the fucking hell do you think it's any of your business. You really think you have full rights into my life whether or not I want you to know anything. Do you see me pulling that shit with you?"

"You would have told me already, Babe. This leads me to think, it's about or involves me. As to my life. Seems you have already shown you can look into my files as easy as you want." I glared at him.

"No I asked a question to Hector and he gave me the information. I just know your tag you fucking ass." He folded his arms.

"I'm waiting Stephanie."

"Hold your breath then." I told him. I felt something and looked down. Bobby was touching my scar on the left side of my stomach. He looked up at me. I cloaked it. When he looked back down, he didn't see it. He looked back up at me.

"Brown?" Ranger asked. Well he ordered.

"Finish or I will find some more super glue." I told him. He got right back to work on the stab wound.

"How new was the scar, Brown?" Ranger ordered.

"No older than a year." I nodded, that was true. It wasn't a year old.

"What caused it." Ranger asked. He really did ask.

"A knife." I told him. But I spoke over Bobby. He looked up at me shortly and got back to work.

"Did you follow or lead?" Ranger asked me. I looked over at him. He wanted to know if I talked Steven into joining or did he talk me into it. I shook my head and smiled.

"We both followed in the footsteps that were already there." He nodded and got what I was saying. I watched Bobby put the stitches in and cover it with ointment and a bandage. He wrapped my waist again and took off his gloves. He rolled back and folded his arms.

"What the fuck are you two going on about?" He asked us.

"Which part?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "Ranger believes something happened while he was in the wind and he wants to know what it is. I don't feel like telling him." He nodded to me. But was still looking at me waiting.

"And?"

"He was allowed to read some files on me and wants all of them and wants to know why he was cut off."

"Why?"

"He's an ass, ask him yourself." I got up and pulled on my jacket. I pulled my sunglasses down and walked away. I didn't get far when Ranger picked me up and walked away with me. I folded my arms and waited. He walked me into the shooting range, locked the door and sat me down.

"Ranger." He walked away and I stood there and watched. I watched him walk over to a locker and unlocked it. He opened it, grabbed a gun and a box of ammo. Then walked over to one of the booths and set it up. He added a paper man to the hanger and sent it to the back of the room. Then he moved back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go throw the rounds." He told me. I looked at what he did and looked back at him.

"Why?" He folded his arms and waited. I saw he turned off the feed even. I rolled my eyes. Let out a breath and walked over to him. I put on the safety glasses and ear pieces. He did the same and waited. I rolled my neck and saw he turned on a stop watch.

I put the gun back together. Added the ammo and let the clip loose in the paper guy. Took the gun apart and stepped back. He stopped the watch, hit the button and the tagged paper man came forward. I shot every major area. He looked at me.

"You've known how to shoot this whole time?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes, put another paper man up and sent him to the end. I waved my hand at him. He started the watch. I did everything over again, but looked at him while I shot. I sat the gun down and took everything off.

He brought the paperback forward and saw I shot the paper in the heart every time. He looked back at the time and looked at me for an answer.

"Yes and no. I don't like guns. I never have. Are you done?" He looked at me.

"Why not?" He asked me. I brushed my hair back.

"When Steven was killed, I wasn't in a good place. Between Peasant and myself we bound me. While doing that I locked a part of my mind away. I didn't remember." He looked at me and took in what I said. I pulled my hood back up. "Good night, Ranger." I turned and walked away. When I got up to the garage I got into Hector's car. He pulled away and drove me home. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes.

"You should tell him Angel." I let out a breath and nodded.

"I know, I just don't know how. I have a lot to figure out Hector. I will though." He nodded to me. I leaned over and kissed him. Then headed inside. I undressed and fell back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up to the smell of coffee. Getting up I brushed my hair back out of my face. I walked out of my room and wasn't at all surprised to see Lester leaning against my counter drinking a cup of coffee. Milo and Chad were still asleep in the sofa bed. I grabbed a cup of coffee and fed Rex a few hamster kibbles. Chad's been taking really good care of him.

"They look comfortable?" He said softly. I leaned against the wall looking at them. I nodded and looked back over at Lester.

"Yeah, they do, don't they."

"Bobby said he fixed you up last night. Thought he could find out what happened to you from me. Seems I've been slacking on the best friend duties, because I don't know what happened. What happened, Beautiful?" He asked me.

"Right place, wrong time." He nodded to me. Then grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He hugged me and just held me.

"I'm really sorry Beautiful." He said softly in my ear. I leaned against him. "I can be an ass." I nodded against his chest.

"Yes, you can."

"I was upset. I took everything out on you." I nodded to him.

"What upset you Les?" I asked him. He held me tighter.

"I know we haven't been really close. But I would have thought he would have share something as important as becoming a Seal with me. My joking might have come off the wrong way. I got why he chose the Navy. Sometimes you just have to make your own way."

"You're talking to the wrong person." He nodded.

"I was upset that I didn't know, I was upset with how Ranger was acting towards you and you with him. I was upset that I really didn't know anything about you and pissed that someone hurt you like they did. It might not have helped that Ranger knew more of what was going on again." He told me.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"I love you Beautiful. You have to know that." I pulled back and looked at him. I kissed him. He returned the kissed at once. Then pulled away. "I'm not going to be the person to make you pick or stand in your way. I would rather stay your best friend then lose you Beautiful." I saw he meant it.

"She doesn't want to choose anyways." Milo said and took my coffee. He took a drink and walked away. I gave him a look.

"He's not a morning person Beautiful." I leaned against him and took his coffee. After I took a drink I looked up at him and nodded to the other room. "Bobby's bi, Beautiful. Why would I care anyway." I pulled him down and kissed him again.

"You sure can say the right things sometimes." He nodded. I looked into his face. "I do love you, Les." He nodded to me. I let out a breath and looked away. "But I love him also." He pulled me to him and held me.

"I know Beautiful." His phone went off. He pulled it off his belt and looked at it. "I've got to go Beautiful." I moved back and nodded. He kissed my head and left. I took a drink and looked into the living room. Milo was laying behind Chad, with my coffee and was watching the TV. I walked over and saw he was watching the news.

"Anything good?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I'm going to head over to the house soon if you want to come with me." He nodded. I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked over at me. Then smiled.

"Give me some time to wake up and I'll be awake." I nodded to him. Then leaned over him and looked at Chad.

"Coming." He smiled and nodded. I walked into my room and got dressed. I heard them talking softly. I pulled my hair up and added some make up. I refilled my cup and saw Milo was sitting on the couch still. Chad was dressed and took the cup I handed to him. We both leaned against the island and watched Milo.

"He doesn't look really there." He said to me.

"I know. I don't think he's even blinking." I told him.

"I don't think so either. So where are we going?" Chad asked me.

"To meet the team. They're at my great grandparent's house."' He smiled.

"Cool, so why am I allowed to know the inner working of the team?" He asked me. I shrugged at him.

"I don't know, I just trust you." I said and we watched Milo take another drink. He looked at the cup and saw it was empty. Then blinked and looked around. He saw us watching him and waited.

"Would you like some more coffee?" He looked back at his cup and shook his head no. He got up and walked into my room. We heard the shower and shook our heads. I washed out my cup and sat it in the sink then cleaned up the place. Milo finally came out and was dressed.

"Ready?" He grabbed the rest of his things. I grabbed my bag and we headed out. I sat in the back of the SUV while they sat in the front. He found the address in the GPS and pulled out. I looked out the window while he drove thinking.

"Steph?" I looked at him and then noticed we weren't driving any more. I saw the house and smiled. We got out and I grabbed my bag. I walked towards the house, with them following me. I knocked on the front door and opened it.

"It's Steph." I called as I walked in.

"Who's with you?" A voice called from the other room. I smiled and shut the door behind us.

"Milo and Chad."

"Oh, the boys, come start breakfast. The kiddos will be up soon." A different voice said. I laughed and put my bag down next to the basement door and walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Another time my little one."

"We're waiting?" The female voice said. I smiled and lit the stove.

"Milo, Chad meet my great grandparents. Papa and GG. GG this is Milo and Chad." I pointed to each guy and grabbed the pans. I got them heating and added some fat.

"It's very nice to meet you boys. Call if you need us little one. Come on love, you know how it is. The young need to have some privacy." My Papa said and I heard my GG laugh as they left. I added hash browns and bacon to the pans. Started coffee and checked to see what was in the house to eat. When I checked on the guys they were looking at me waiting.

"A part of them live in the land still." I told them and changed out the bacon and started mixing up pancakes.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Through love," I told them and poured the coffee into a pitcher and started some more. I checked everything and set the table. I turned the oven on and put the bacon in there to stay warm while I started the pancakes and flipped the hash browns. I looked among the spices and added some to the coffee. I grabbed the eggs and added more fat to the pans. While they were cooking, I started making toast. When I was almost done, I put my lips together and whistled. The guys helped me move everything to the table.

Weston and Adam were the first to make it into the kitchen. I listened and shook my head before I headed up stairs and opened doors and turned on lights as I told them breakfast was ready. I headed back down and opened the outside door. Everyone made it down into the kitchen and to the table.

I sat at the head of the table and filled up a cup of coffee and leaned back watching everyone. Peasant noticed I wasn't eating and gave me a look. I just took a drink and waited. The boys then noticed and looked at each other.

" Who would like to explain why someone without clearance is able to read my files?" I asked them.

"I did." Vic told me. I looked at him and waited. "Just when you enlisted up until the first mission you lost control." He told me. I looked at him thinking about it. So, they cut him off sooner. Really, he only got 2 years.

"And you thought this was a smart idea why?" I asked him.

"He needed to know who you really are." I looked at him a long time.

"And you expect me to deal with everything else?" He nodded to me.

"You are the Captain." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Fine, don't expect me to be easy with you then. Check in with your teams and catch up with your paperwork. As far as I know we're all on R and R. Check in with control boys. If anything comes in have the heads call me. Everyone's being reviewed before anyone is off R and R. Understood?" I told them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Same goes for you Steph." Vic told me. Peasant started laughing.

"Fine." I gave him a look. He smirked and got up. Vic and Chris cleaned up. "I'll make some calls. Let the boys know what your plans are. The house is open. Clean up before you leave." I told him. Milo and Chad came with me and we got in the SUV.

"To the base." He nodded to me. I looked out the window and thought about everything. I haven't been through a review in years. I didn't even think I could pass.

"Show Chad around if you want. I have some things to take care of." I told Milo when we parked in the garage. I got out and headed inside. I unlocked the base and headed to my office. I looked through everything and found the paperwork I needed. I grabbed them and walked out. I took a set of keys from Sandy's desk to one of the cars.

I left and headed to Rangeman. I opened the garage and parked in my spot. I saw all of Ranger's cars here and smiled. I headed upstairs and waved to the control room. I got off and looked around. I walked past the cubbies and headed to Lester's.

"Hey Beautiful." He said when he saw me. I leaned against his desk and put the papers in front of him.

"Hey Les." I smiled at him and handed him a pen. He took it and looked at the papers. I just nodded to them and he picked them up and leaned back. All they were, were a release to classified information. It was to the team, project and members of the team. He took his time reading through everything. Then signed.

When he was done, he flipped back a few pages and put the paperwork on his desk and pointed to something. I leaned over and read what he was pointing out. I smiled at him and nodded. He looked at me a long time, then handed over the paper work.

"How long?" He asked me.

"Around 19." He nodded. "Peter 2 years." He nodded and leaned back. I took the paperwork and he saw the others. I winked at him. Gave him a finger wave and walked away. I knocked on Ranger's door.

"Come in Babe." I rolled my eyes and walked in. I shut the door behind me and sat down in front of his desk. I leaned back and looked at him. "What can I do for you Babe?" He asked me. I pulled out the set of papers for him and handed them over. He leaned forward and took them. I handed him the pen to go alone with it.

He gave me a look. Then started reading through the papers. I leaned back waiting. His were the same as Lester's. Even if he knew a little more. When he was done, he put the papers on his desk and leaned back.

"Why was I locked out?" He asked me.

"The next file was the first time I lost control. They didn't lock you out or stop feeding you information. That is the first file that is locked, sealed and blacked out within the project. Once you hit that point you have to be given clearance from the heads." He thought about it and nodded.

"What did you think I got to?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"The mission that my team when in and helped Wolf and his team." He dropped the blank face. "We as a whole did something none of us were proud of. Sign the paperwork, Ranger. You won't like the outcome if you don't. I answered as much as you'll get out of me because of it." He looked at me a long time.

"Babe?" I folded my legs and looked at him.

"It's not an idle threat Ranger. I mean it, you won't like the outcome." He really though I was playing with him.

"And what Babe do you think you can do to me?"

"Did you even read the paperwork Ranger?" He nodded. I stood up and leaned over his desk. I flipped through the papers and pointed out a specific section to him. He looked at me for a long time. I held the look. Then he gave in and read the section again. I had the full right to imprison him under transition. He looked back at me.

"You wouldn't Babe?" I smiled at him slowly.

"I would any day of the week. My feelings for you don't take part in to how I deal with my job. Sign the paperwork Ranger." He wasn't happy with me. But signed them and folded his arms. I took them and smiled at him. Then handed him the last set I had with me. He gave them a long look and looked at me. Finally, he took them and started reading.

"Stephanie?"

"Bobby needs to sign them." He picked up his phone and called Bobby. They talked for a few seconds and he hung up. I leaned against my arm rest thinking about what just popped into my head. When I looked back at him, I noticed he was watching me.

"If Bobby signs the paperwork that's needed would you have anything against him going over the team's physicals?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"Babe?" He said. I smiled at him.

"The full project is going to go through a full physical. This is a little more detailed then what is normally needed. I know a few shrinks I can bring in without having anyone on the team throw a fit. Finding a doctor that I can bring in is another story all together."

"He can do what he wants. If he agrees, I won't question him." I nodded and was relieved. "The whole team, Babe?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"The whole team." I told him.

"Including you?" I nodded to him. I trusted Bobby. "Are you going to go into the physical truthfully?" He asked me. I gave him a look that I didn't understand.

"How do I lie?"

"Babe, you have a new scar and hid it when Bobby saw it. Are you going to go in it showing everything?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Yes."

"Can you pass a physical Babe?" I nodded to him.

"To come out of retirement I had to pass one."

"Why not use that person?" He threw down his blank face. I smiled at him.

"Personally, I wouldn't have a problem with it. I trust her almost as much as anyone can. But there's issues between her and Adam. They tangoed for a while and it didn't end very nice. Trust me Ranger I could go through a list of doctors that would bring up issues with someone." His face cleared as soon as I said my doctor was a woman.

"Was she the same person who took care of your side?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm brushing you aside Ranger. I'm not pushing you away or out. But if you keep pushing I will and you won't like the ending note." He looked at me for a long time. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Ranger was still thinking about it.

"Right time?" Ranger asked me. I smiled at him softly and nodded.

"You know that much about me, Ranger. I will tell you." Ranger nodded to the door and Bobby went to close it. But Lester slipped in first. I smiled at him. I got up and he took my chair. I pointed to the other and took the pen off the desk and handed it to him. He took it.

"Beautiful you do know you won't be able to keep this to yourself for long. Your car has government plates." Lester told me. I nodded and was thinking about it. I looked at Ranger.

"Who has your level of clearance?" I asked him.

"In this building or companywide?" He asked me. I tapped my finger thinking about it.

"Building." I finally said.

"Tank, Cal, Ram, Hal and Vince. Hector gave it to himself. "I was tapping my finger again. I picked up his phone and dialed the office's number. It was bounced to my cell phone. I rolled my eyes and dialed Vic's number.

"You and Vic need to get together and work out the safe house problem." I said and put it on speaker. As soon as the phone was answered I heard Andra moan.

"What?" Vic asked me. He was out of breath.

"Why is everything bounced to my phone?" I asked him.

"Busy." He told me.

"I heard that Amor. I'm very happy for you and your dick. Pull out and pay attention." I told him. I started tapping my finger waiting.

"Fine what?" He asked me. I was thinking about how to ask him.

"You opened the door, choice is yours." I told him.

"Damn it, Captain." He started and I heard Andra say something to him. "Your tethered?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

"Heads allowed it. I opened the door. You finish it how you want. Full disclosure or not." He said. "Give the boy a job, I saw some of his work. Would have made my job a fuck load easier. Dry?" He asked me.

"You're not." I hung up and dialed Milo.

"No." He said as he answered.

"You don't even know what I'm calling for."

"No, I remember and have the paperwork that tells me just to say no." He told me again. I sat there and waited. "Just bring them in." He told me. I didn't think about that. I thought about it.

"Dry?" He laughed and hung up. I put the phone back and looked at Ranger.

"Choice is yours Ranger. It can stay here for now or you can include anyone with your clearance." I told hm.

"Deal with this first." He told me and leaned back. I smiled and handed the papers over to Bobby.

"Bobby, you need to sign a release for last night. Which is classified." He looked at me a long time and took the papers. He leaned back and folded his leg as he started reading.

"He said no?" Lester said and was surprised. He looked up at me and didn't understand.

"He's on R and R. Can't really make him do anything. I can order him back in, but that would mean I would have to go in first." He nodded like he understood.

"What did you need?" Bobby asked me. I turned on Ranger's lap and held one of the papers up. It had a watermark in the paper.

"You were lucky to be allowed on the plane even. Last night I was tired and overlooked a lot of shit. Not that I don't trust you." Bobby nodded. He just kept reading. When he was done, he left the last page there and looked up at me.

"Never knew Tiger had a woman." He told me. I nodded to him.

"He doesn't like to share that kind of information." I told him right back. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Eagle or Cougar?" He asked me. I smiled slowly.

"Eagle." I told him. He kept looking at me thinking about it.

"What am I signing and why?"

"I am the leader of project Whitewall. I was retired. But I came out of retirement and now run the project. What happens within is classified. Truthfully, it's beyond classified. But there's ways around everything. For me to come to you with something that happened during something that's classified you have to have clearance." I pointed to the papers. "That just tells me you'll keep what you know to yourself. To give you clearance will take a little more work." He thought about it.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Hunting knife." He just signed. I took them and put them in the folder. I took the pen and put it on the folder. "If I gave you clearance would you be willing to give the project their physicals?" I asked him. He looked at Ranger. Ranger nodded that he would allow it.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I can't find off the top of my head a doctor everyone would agree with and I trust you?" He looked at me. I nodded to him. I would be going through them also. He thought about it for real now.

"Can you pass?" I nodded to him.

"To come out of retirement I had to pass. I don't think much has changed in the last few months. I'll go over what's needed for a person on the project to pass. You're just coming in as a medical personnel." He nodded still thinking about it.

"Where will this take place?" He asked me.

"My base, which I'll show you beforehand. I'll answer most of your questions if they are subjected to the project and myself. If it's needed I'll answer all medical questions."

"How in depth do your physicals go?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Full medical work up, health, body and mind. I'll bring in a shrink. The ability to withstand the job with all three also. It's outside the box and if you want you can stand in. Files might be brought up and looked over. Questions might need to be answered. Cover's will be reviewed and if needed changed or a new one will be made. At this point, also teams will be reviewed and changed if needed.It's over my head when it's decided if the bases are reviewed. Most likely that will come up also. That's between me and each head of each base." I told him.

"Explain the ability to withstand the job?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Rangeman has to pass tests to have and keep their job." He nodded. "Like that but a whole lot more. Being strong enough to do their job in all fields. Keeping their health, staying in the right mind set and being able to do the job. A lot is asked of you and you know what you're getting into before you sign up."

"This was all a cover?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Honey, I retired a few years before I even meet Ranger. My cover was a little easier to explain within my family." He just looked at me waiting. "My parents know I joined the Army. After my enlistment, I went to college as my cover. It only made me need to be home for holidays." I told him.

"No one in your family has ever said anything about it." He told me. I nodded to him.

"I retired when my brother died. Anything that has to do with him with my mother she blanks out. My daddy's always been private and my grandmother is another story all together. Did you know my daddy was in the Army?" He shook his head no. I shrugged at him.

"What's Tiger?" Bobby asked.

"We lead the team when it was just one team together. When it spilt, he took over the other team."

"Bomber you do know I am not a Doctor or RNrn." He told me.

"Are you telling me you're not able to do physicals?"

"No, that's not it. I am just an Army medic"

"I don't see a problem then." He looked at me and smiled. I folded my feet over themselves and looked at him waiting.

"That's not new, explain?" He told me.

"No, it's not. The whole piece was finished when I was around 21. I was 18 when it started." He looked at me waiting still.

"How did the scar disappear?"

That takes a little more explaining and I'm still waiting for both of your answers." I said looking at Ranger.

"We'll start with Tank." I nodded. And looked back at Bobby. He and Lester were looking at each other. In that second I got sucked in. I brushed my hair back and closed my eyes to stop the link. My cell phone started ringing seconds later. I leaned back a little taking in the new high I was given and pulled out my phone.

"Fuck, what the hell was that." Milo said in a rush. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I grabbed the folder and pushed off the desk. I didn't make it to the door when an arm came around me.

"We're not done Babe."

"Shit Captain."

"So not what your think." I gave Ranger a look and closed the door. I thought about it and moved to the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to close as much as the link as I could. "Better?" I asked him.

"Answer later." I hung up and put the phone away. I folded my legs and looked from Lester to Bobby. I sat the folder down on the table and thought about it.

"What the hell was that?" Lester asked me. I waved my hand at them. They looked at each other and back at me. They didn't understand. I dropped my legs and leaned forward.

"This morning when I asked if you didn't care. You had more of a reason not to judge then you led on, didn't you?" He looked at me to Bobby and back to me.

"Steph," he started to say. I leaned back and shrugged. Then looked at Ranger.

"So, were not finished?" I asked him.

"You should just finish off the core team while you're at it." I waved my hand to the door. I didn't care. I rolled my neck. Closing off what little I could was making it hard on me to stay away from Milo.

"How?" Lester finally asked. I rolled my finger and he looked at the tattoo. He thought about it and remembered what it meant.

"You get one or the other. I'll explain more, later." He nodded. I pulled my hood and leaned my head back. "It was a nice ride though." He laughed.

"Like a drug." I nodded to him. I pulled my sun glasses on and rolled my neck again. My phone rang again. I pulled it out and saw who it was and answered it.

"Amor." I said to Nathan.

"Soror, you need to breathe." He told me. "It's pushing now through all your bonds and as much as I love you and love the ride. Now is not a good time." He told me.

"Really can't do anything to help you." I told him.

"You're busy also it seems." He was quiet for a few minutes." Can you add Hector to the call." I pulled the phone away and called Hector. I added him to the call.

"Angel?" He asked me.

[Hector it's Nathan. Can you get to Steph and calm her down?] Nathan asked. The line went dead. I pulled the phone away and saw he had hung up.

"That was just rude." I said.

"No that means he understands what's going on. Breathe." Nathan said and hung up also. I rolled my eyes and put the phone away. The door opened and Hector walked in. He looked tired. He walked over and tipped my sunglasses down and looked into my eyes. Then pushed them back on. He pulled me up and sat down.

Then pulled me back down between my legs. I leaned forward as soon as he started rubbing my back. My head dropped forward and my eyes closed. All that mattered was his hand moving on my back. I heard the door open and close. I felt someone sit on the couch. But besides that, I didn't care.


	27. Chapter 27

[Explain?] Ranger's voice cut through the fog.

[She'll explain in her own time. Nothing about the person has changed Ric. Just the facts that went along with the person. Think about yourself and tell me I'm wrong.] Hector told him.

[If you're wrong?] Ranger asked him. I looked up at him through my sunglasses.

[I'm not. Event's in life can alter a person, they can't change the person.] I smiled and liked what he said.

[That's a load of bull shit.] Ranger told him.

[With everything that's happened in your life. Has it changed the under lining form of who you are. It's made you impersonal, hard and a little cold. But you're the same person under that. Each event in your life has formed you into who you are, but under that it's still the same.] Nothing was said for a long time.

[If you're wrong.] Ranger asked again.

[Start fresh or cut your losses.] Hector said and I looked at Ranger. He folded his arms and his face was blank. He didn't like that answer at all. I gave everyone time to say something and sat up. I was calm enough. Tank was smiling. I pushed my sun glasses on my head and winked at him.

"When did you figure it out?" I asked him.

"Connected the dots when I sat down. Having lust sucker punch you, it's hard to forget."

"I love you too, big guy. Want to clue everyone else in." I asked him. He smirked.

"The whole team was on leave and I went out with Luke and Clark. They met up with some guys they met on a joint op. Then out of nowhere this woman shows up. I pushed the wrong button and she sucker punched me. Turns out she was their Captain. Luke and Clark were laughing their asses off. Then hugged her. She didn't stay long. Have other plans Little Girl?" He asked me.

"We were called in the next morning. Someone had to be able to drive. I lead and now run Whitewall." He nodded and looked at Ranger. Something passed his face. I leaned forward and looked at him. He noticed and looked at me. I just shook my head and looked at Bobby.

"When?" I shrugged at him.

"These things take time. Getting the teams all here takes time. I must get it approval first also. Not you coming in. Having all of them done fully at once. We're not really a down kind of project." He nodded. I looked at Ranger. He was still looking at Tank. I shook my head again. I turned to the side and kissed Hector's check.

"Thank you." I told him softly. He nodded to me. But kissed my check back. "Dinner?" He nodded again. I grabbed my folder and pen and got up. I bumped Tank's leg as I walked past.

"Walk me out Big Guy." He got right up and walked out with me. Hector followed and shut the door behind us. "You do know you'll have to sign some paperwork for me." I told him and nodded to Hector when he went down the stairs.

"I'm not surprised." He said as we walked into the elevator.

"You left a lot out Big Guy." I said as the doors closed. He nodded and I waved my hand as I whispered something. I turned and pulled his head down and kissed him. He was right there with me. Picked me up and slammed me into the doors. I forgot how good he was.

It was short lived. He sat me down and I pulled my hood up as the doors opened. I waved my hand and walked out. He followed and leaned against the car. I smiled at him. He looked me over and I raised my sun glasses.

"I don't know how I missed it." He said to himself.

"We did drink a lot that weekend. Then after all was said and done, you dropped a huge bomb on my lap. I should have seen it. What happened?" I asked him. He rubbed his hands over his face and head.

"Family got in the way." I nodded and could understand. "Right before I came here to take over." I looked back at him.

"Yet he stayed?" He nodded. "Fuck." He just nodded again.

"I don't blame either of you." I moved over to him and he hugged me. "If anything, I like everyone else have fallen for you. I do love you Steph." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Big Guy." He cupped my check and rubbed my eye brow.

"If I didn't want to know how I would ask. But after that weekend, my mind was pretty blown." I nodded to him. Then something on his face changed. "Oh, god Little Girl, I'm sorry." I nodded to him and slipped my sun glasses back on. I pulled out the keys.

"Sometimes things happen that you have no control over." He looked my face over. He nodded and pushed off the car. He kissed my head.

"That's what we need to remember." I leaned against him for a minute.

"You do know life just got a whole lot more complicated." He pulled away at once and looked down at me. " No just you Tank."

"I'm not standing in the way." I smiled at him.

"From where I'm standing you are." I nodded behind him. He gave me a look. "A lot has happened. Why is it everyone thinks we'll be together? He made himself very clear on the matter and so have I." I shook my head.

"Call me when you have the paperwork Little Girl. I'm going back to work before I do something I shouldn't." I moved over and unlocked the car.

"Like rip my clothes off and have your way with me against the car?" I asked him. I looked over at him and his face was blank. "Right now, I might just beg." He looked down at me slowly.

"Playing with fire."

"And I'm so good with the heat." I opened the door and put the file inside. Then leaned against the car. "Doors open." I told him.

"Steph." I shook my head and got in. He moved away and I pulled out. I dropped the paper's off and grabbed another set. Then headed home. I sat on the couch and started on my homework. My door opened and Les walked in with Bobby. I nodded to them and kept reading.

"You broke Ranger." Lester said and sat down a water next to me.

"Can't break anything." I told him and got up. I grabbed a few of my books and sat them next to my laptop. I moved the books around and opened one.

"You know why he's being weird?" He asked me.

"If I had to take a guess I would say, Tank told him we slept together." I told him. It was quiet for a long time and I had time to read.

"What the hell?" Lester yelled.

"The story Tank told you left a hell of a lot out. I sucker punched him at the end of the weekend when he let it slip he was with someone. I guess Ranger was visiting family and Tank went out drinking." I told him. "I was young and we were out having some fun. I already know the guys so getting to know Tank was safe to me. I wasn't happy with him when we parted ways."

"How the fuck didn't he remember you?" He asked me.

"We stayed pretty drunk the whole time. Did you click in at once who I was?" I asked him and looked over at him. He thought about it and shook his head no. "That's how. But he couldn't forget the tattoo. Not many can." He looked at my hand and nodded.

"Now explain what happened?" He asked me.

"When you two looked at each other. A part of your minds thought about something and I got a tease of it. Some memories and emotions are stronger then others. Doesn't happen a lot and I need to know the person on a deep level." I told him. When nothing was said, I went back to the book.

"How?" Bobby asked me. I shrugged at him.

"I stopped asking questions years ago. Doesn't happen a lot and I'm glad for it. In the end, it's hard to handle." I felt the couch give and saw Lester sit down next to me. I looked over at him. He just moved his hand under my shirts and started rubbing my back.

"Again, I ask how?" Bobby said.

"I'm a gypsy." I told him. Before I was ready, Lester pulled off my long sleeve shirt. Then Bobby moved my things on the table and sat down. Lester pulled on my shoulder and I sat up. Bobby looked at the stitches and put a new bandage on.

"Who did the work?" He asked me and was looking at my other side. I thought about it.

"I don't know. Hector took care of everything." Bobby looked up at me.

"Did you have a choice?" He asked me. I brushed my hair back and thought about it. I shook my head no.

"I would have been given a choice if I was awake." He looked at me and thought about it. I started to see he was understanding what I wasn't saying. I got up and walked around them. I opened a drawer in my hutch and grabbed the file on the bottom. I held it out to Bobby. He got up and took it from me. I leaned against the table watching him. He looked at me a few times as he was reading. His face went through many emotions.

"Steph." He said when he was done. He just looked at the papers.

"I told you if it was medical I would answer you. I didn't say I would answer you personally." He nodded. I pushed my sun glasses up and rubbed my face. When I looked back over I saw Lester reading the file. I gave Bobby a look, but he wasn't really in the moment. Lester got to the main part and looked at me.

He pulled me to him at once and just held me.

"No wonder you needed to find ground." He said softly. "You need to tell him." He said next.

"I'm working towards it." I told him. He pulled back and kissed my head. I watched him look my face over.

"How much do you have to live with?" He said more to himself.

"Just enough. Give and take remember?" I said looking at his face. "Pain and loss is just a part of living. It's balanced with love and lust. Living through it, it isn't the hard part." He looked at me.

"What is?" He asked me.

"Knowing they won't live with you." He looked at me for a short while. "Don't get me wrong Les. I love and miss Steven every day. But losing him wasn't as hard as letting go is."

"I can see that." My phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a few miss texts.

'Sorry Angel can't make it.' Hector sent a while ago.

'Get something to eat and don't work all night.' I texted back.

'Soup's on.' Nathan texted me. I thought about it and looked up at Les.

"Want to try everything over?" He looked at me. "Andra is cooking tonight." He thought about it and looked at Bobby. He nodded and looked back at me. I kissed his check.

'Heading.' I texted Nathan. I pulled on my over shirt and grabbed my things. Les took them and I pulled on my jacket.

"Still against guns?" He asked me as he walked Bobby out. I nodded to him.

"Always have been." I looked around the parking lot and noticed the car was gone. Les just walked me to his truck. I got in the back and he pulled away. I gave him directions. He parked along with the others and got out. I hopped out and headed to the door. I knocked and opened the door.

"It's Steph." I called and closed the door behind them. I hung up my jacket and headed to the kitchen.

"They've been pretty distant today." Andra said and kissed me. She looked past me.

"You remember Les, well this is Bobby." She smiled at them.

"Hello, the guys are out back." I nodded and opened the back door. They were sitting around the fire. I backed up and looked through the herbs. I read through them and grabbed one. I waved the guys out and headed to the fire. I dropped some of the herbs in and put the bottle next to the fire. Vic got up and hugged Bobby.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Long time Brown."

"Years." Bobby took the beer and sat down next to Les.

"Looks like you've took care of our Captain here pretty well." Vic said. Bobby looked over at me and smiled.

"Hasn't always been easy, but I've tired." I smiled at Bobby and took a drink of my own beer.

"Trust us we know." Chris said.

"I'm bringing Bobby in to do the work up." I told them. They all thought about it and looked at each other. Finally, they nodded, that they agree. I folded my legs and leaned back.

"Who else?" Weston asked. I took a drink.

"I was thinking Stark." He didn't even think about it. He nodded to me.

"When?" I shrugged.

"Getting everything together takes time. A week or two maybe." I told everyone.

"That give's Sandy a break. Any thoughts on the kid?" Andra asked and took Vic's beer and took a drink.

"Haven't even thought about it. That's over my head really. Give everything some time to find their own place. Where's Jack?" I asked them.

"Headed home. Family stuff." Vic told me. That was good, Jack loved his family. That was also another thing we were going to need to wait on. The door opened again and Milo walked out with Chad. He didn't get far when he turned and shut the door behind them. I smiled at them. They came over and sat down.

"What was with earlier?" Milo asked me after he took the beer from Chad. I thought about it and didn't really know what I wanted to say.

"You're thinking the wrong way kid. You'll never feel anything from her actions. You'll only feel flavors she picks up from someone else." Vic smiled at me.

"Give it sometime and she'll have control again." Andra said and gave Vic back his beer. She went to check on dinner.

"Control doesn't mean I'll still feel them. It's a hit or miss kind of thing. I don't know when it will happen or why." He nodded and looked over at me. He wanted to know who I felt what I felt from. I looked back at him. I wasn't going to tell him.

"Private?" I nodded.

"Would you like it to happen in return?" He made a face. I winked at him. I looked around and let out a breath. I grabbed the bottle of herbs and headed inside. I left the door open.

"Your yard needs some love." Andra said when I threw the bottle away. I nodded to her.

"I didn't know it was this far gone." I told her and put the bottle away. I leaned against the island and watched her.

"A lot changes in a few years. I see why you're taken with him." She told me and looked out the back window. I nodded and looked outside also. "Do your guys approve?" She asked.

"We'll see. That's love there." I laughed. "But something's missing." My momma said.

"You always told me love was enough."

"Love is just the start, Little One." My papa said. I rolled my eyes and helped bring everything over to the table. I whistled when she grabbed the pot. Everyone headed inside with their chairs. Andra and I sat at either ends of the table.

I smiled as everyone sat down. I leaned back with my beer and watched as everyone filled their plates and talked. I filled my own also. I was glad to be home with a full house again. The wind blew and I smiled.

"Someone's here." Papa called through the house. Bobby and Les looked around. Everyone else looked at the wall to the front door. I grabbed my beer and got up. I headed to the door and opened it in time to see a SUV pull in next to Les's truck. I pulled the door close and walked over to meet it.

I saw Ranger in the passenger seat. Tank parked, turned off the SUV and got out. He shut the door and looked at Ranger. Then walked over to me. He stood next to me and watched Ranger with me. I rubbed his arm and nodded to the house.

"Dinner's inside." He looked down at me and saw I would take care of this. He walked inside and shut the door behind himself. I looked back at the SUV and thought about it. Took a drink and walked over. I opened the door and leaned against the side.

"Hey Ranger." He didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes and pulled him out. He let me. I closed the door and walked him around the house over to the fire. I sat him down and moved a chair next to him. "What's going on Carlos?" I asked him.

"I know about that weekend." He told me. His voice was filled with emotions. I nodded to him. "My team knew you and I didn't." He told me.

"I meet a few of them throughout the years." I told him. He just sat there. "Carlos that is what my team does for other teams. You never needed us."

"What do you mean?"

"When we're involved with another team. It's for a few reasons. The first is because there MIA. We are sent in to find them. Most the time they're captured. The second is to watch over them, they are brought up on charges of treason. The third is to return them home because they are a threat to the nations. You don't put yourself in a place where there is a need for us."

"Whitewall is that?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Part of it. That's only when another team is involved. We also do work black ops off the black list." He nodded and knew what I was saying.

"Why did you help Wolf?"

"His team missed their check in. They called us in and we headed to see what the problem was. They were caught in a pinch and lost their transmitter. We helped them and left." He nodded, shit happens. "Why's your demons clawing at you?" I asked him.

"Babe." Was all he could say.

"I have them also Carlos." He took a deep breath. "But I don't think your problem is your demons as it is just your past. Does it really bother you that much that I know something about your past?" I asked him.

"Babe." He told me.

"Did he tell you why he showed up with a broken nose and black eyes?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "But you knew about what took place." He nodded that he knew. "Yeah we rocked each other's world. But we did it pretty trashed the whole time. Steady diet of beer, different shots and everything between the sheets. Then we pretty much sobered up, we were shipping out in the morning. I got dressed and was packing up when he walked out of the bathroom. I just felt and noticed something was off. He looked ashamed of something. I leaned against the table and asked who he was thinking about. He told me enough to get me upset. I've never been one to play around with a toy that isn't mine."

"We were open Babe." I nodded.

"Oh, I know, he tried to lead with that. Carlos a few things in life you just can't walk away from." He dropped his blank face. He didn't like that. I took a drink of my beer and thought about it.

"How do you like my great grandparent's house?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. I felt the wind and let out a breath. I looked over at Ranger and leaned forward. I took a last drink out of the beer and sat it down.

"Here Momma." Chad said. I looked back and took the beers from him and winked.

"Thanks Pappy." He headed back inside. I opened each one and gave one to him. He took a drink. I leaned forward again and let out a breath. "Have you tried to find out what the scar is from yet?" I asked him.

"To many different possibilities." He told me. I took another drink.

"When you left, we said a different kind of goodbye. Neither part was bad Carlos and I wouldn't have changed it. I wouldn't change it because a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant." I knew he was looking at me. "I don't know how or why, but I had a mischarge. Hector was there when I needed him. I guess I passed out in the shower. As I was having a mischarge my fallopian tube ruptured. I was bleeding internally too much. If Hector wouldn't have shown up or got me to where ever I was, I would have died. I lost the baby and have a very little chance to have another one." I told him and took a drink.

"Babe." He said and there was pain in his voice.

"I feel the loss, but it was needed. The choice I made after Steven was gone, was wrong. But to live, you get to make mistakes." I said and looked at the fire.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Babe." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't have let you in anyways." I told him.

"I still could have been there for you." I looked over at him. He was looking at me.

"You were and are. That doesn't change just because you weren't present. Ranger you're my best friend. But I know if you were here I would have hurt you. Ranger, I didn't let anyone in. It took a while for me to even let Hector back in. The guys even longer." He nodded. Took a drink and leaned back.

"I can't say I never let myself think about it Babe."

"I'm sorry I made you stay." I told him. He looked over at me and didn't understand. "Tank came here to take over this office. You were leaving Ranger, but stayed because of me."

"That Babe isn't a concern of yours." I gave him a look.

"They're my family also Ranger and if you keep saying things like that I'll punch you also. Have you ever thought the reason you couldn't give me what I needed wasn't so much your job and past as it was the fact you still love him?" He looked at the fire and didn't answer me. I took a drink and leaned back.

"We're heading out Steph." I leaned my head back and looked up at Milo.

"I'm staying here tonight. Thanks for picking up the car." He nodded.

"I'll leave it them." I rubbed his hand with mine and winked at him. He met Chad and they left. I looked back at the house.

"Hungry?" I asked Ranger. He shook his head no. I just leaned back and enjoyed being outside. I always loved it here. I looked around and everything looked like it needed a lot of work. I folded my legs and took a drink.

"Up for a hand?" Vic called out to me. I looked at Ranger.

"Want to play some poker?" I asked him. He looked over at me. I nodded to the house. He thought about it and nodded. I grabbed the bottle and got up. He followed me inside and I shut the door. I looked through the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Punch or slushy." I called to Andra.

"Slushy." She called back. I grabbed the blender.

"Shh, let's leave them to themselves." Momma said. I grabbed everything I needed and looked around. I knew Papa couldn't leave something alone when he had something to say.

"See I said something was missing." Papa said.

"Papa?" I asked and waited. He didn't say anything. {What's missing Papa?} I asked him.

{The pieces to the puzzle. Now we'll leave and let you kids have some fun.} He told me.

{Papa?} I called. But he was already gone. I shook my head and started the blender. I added everything into it. I made a pitcher and moved over to the table. Andra had everything ready for the game and sat in the middle of the table. I looked around the table thinking about it.

"How do you want to play?" I asked the room and grabbed cups for everyone. Vic passed them out and I grabbed my books and laptop. I sat down on the other end and looked around waiting. Vic looked at me, then looked at Ranger. I took a drink of my beer and looked at Ranger. He still was off. I looked at Tank.

"What different ways?" He asked me.

"Andra run's the cards. She keeps us from cheating. We normally bet with money, clothes or chores." I told him. He looked at me and read my face. "They're waiting to see what you're going to pick. Clothes or money."

"Money." I nodded to Andra to start the game.

"$100 to start the game. After that it's $25 to buy in. Normal house rules stand, if you don't want to buy in, give me an article of clothing." She told everyone and waited. I handed my money over. She took everyone's and counted it. I nodded to Vic and handed over half to her. He handed over the other half. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She started handing out chips. I moved mine next to me and opened my laptop. I moved my books around and found what I wanted. I opened it and started reading. I took my cards and looked at them. I threw my chips in the pot and went back to reading.

"How about the office?" I asked and looked at Vic. He looked at his cards and thought about it.

"Truthfully I want him on control." He told me. I leaned back and thought about it.

"There's room," I told him. He nodded back and I nodded.

"Have you read into it?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Only went in for the paperwork. Give me some time and I will. It's not going to be the same." He nodded. "Have you also though that it might not work out?" He nodded to me.

"I know he can't jump now." I flipped my cards and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Andra and she gave me three fingers. I nodded and took my new cards. I went back to my homework. But my mind was keeping up with the cards.

A few hands later I was in a show off between Vic and myself. I thought about the odds and smiled. I pushed my chips in and leaned back waiting. He looked at his cards and pushed his in. We flipped cards and I winked at him. I pulled off my shirt and took the chips.

I leaned back and played a few hands for real. When I made up my chips I went back to my homework. When my beer was gone, I took the cup that was handed to me. I finished up and sent in my homework. I pushed in my cards and put my things away. I sat back down and started playing again.

The guys shot the shit, I smiled and enjoyed everyone together. I looked at the wall and felt something. It took me a few minutes and I smiled again. I pulled out my phone and texted Chad.

'Night stand.' I told him and put my phone away. At least someone was getting some tonight. Nathan was out first.

He leaned back and put his arm behind Kyle. Kyle looked at him and folded. He nodded to Andra. She counted his chips and looked at me. I nodded to him.

"What room?" I asked them.

"Rainbow." I nodded good night to them. I looked around and thought about the rooms. The rainbow room was the smallest and mine. They knew I was staying. I would take over the master. The trouble makers would take the bubble room. That would leave the forest room. It was Steven's and Vic would take it with Chris and Andra.

I looked at the time and saw it was late. I waved my hand over to the table. The guys understood. This was our last hand. Chris was out first. I nodded outside and he would take care of the fire. I smiled when Ranger and Les were in the stare down. Ranger won.

"142" I told her. She nodded and set it aside. It didn't take her long to deal out the money to everyone. Vic started cleaning up the table as I got up and cleaned the kitchen.

"Blue." I told Weston when he handed me the cups.

"Already claimed it." I winked at Adam when he walked outside and lit up a smoke.

"Dinner?" Andra asked me. I nodded to her. "Sunday at 7 then. Daddy will take care of everything." She told me.

"Fireworks." She kissed me and walked out with Chris. "Green." I called after her. She nodded.

"Dresser's full." She called back at me. I nodded and finished up the dishes. I turned and leaned against the island.

"There's room if you want to stay?" I told everyone. Tank and Bobby looked at me. Les was all for it. Ranger still wasn't back to the right mind frame.

"How is there room little girl?" Tank asked.

"We'll you can sleep in the den if you want. Or top of the stairs to the left there's room." I told them. Tank understood at once. He just looked at me. I looked at the door when it opened and Adam walked in. He shut the door behind himself and locked it.

"Good?" He asked me. I nodded to him. He left locking the basement door while he was at it. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked back at the table.

"I need an answer because I'm about to lock up and head to bed?"

"I doubt there's room." Bobby told me. He clued also.

"Top of the stairs. Check for yourself. Right side of the dresser are pants." I told him. "If not there's the den." I pushed off the island and locked down the house. I left my boots by the door and headed up stairs. I felt the door to the boy's room and smiled.

I moved onto the trouble makers and felt they were already asleep. I felt the last door and smiled. They were getting ready to fall asleep. I headed back to the master and saw three out of the four looking at the bed.

"My papa worked with wood. Always said they needed the room so he could sleep in peace no matter what." I told them. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a nighty and shorts. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I washed my face and brushed out my hair. I pulled it back up and headed down stairs.

"Come to bed, Ranger." He was leaning back with a beer. He looked at it. Then looked me over. I gave him time, then walked over and leaned next to him. "Come to bed Carlos, it's big enough to share." He got up and looked down at me.

"Never took you as one to share." He told me. I looked up at him.

"Sometimes you need to." I knew we weren't talking about the bed and sleeping anymore. "Something it's the only thing you can do." I told him. I saw emotions in his eyes.

"This is a lot to ask of anyone. Are you sure Babe?" He asked me.

"Are you?" I asked him right back. He just waited for me to answer. I thought about it. Then looked back at him. I put my hand over his heart. "When something isn't broken, you don't fix it. But when you're missing a piece to a puzzle and you've tried the same thing repeatedly. You pick up a new piece and try again." I told him.

"And if that piece doesn't fit?" He asked me. I started moving my hand up his chest and cupped his neck.

"You try the rest. Yes." I told him and pulled him down and kissed him. "Are you?" He just kissed me again.

"Babe?" He just smiled at me. I moved away and smiled back.

"Come to bed Carlos."

"Yes ma'am." I winked at him. He threw his beer away and followed me upstairs. I turned off the lights as we went. We walked into the room and I pulled out a pair of pants and gave it to him. Then opened one of the windows as I headed to the bed, I thought about it as I looked the bed over and crawled up the middle.

Ranger didn't take long, he moved over Tank somehow and laid down. I rolled over and he pulled me to him. I got comfortable and put my leg over Les. I started falling asleep, then I felt Ranger move his arm. It wasn't gone long when it was back. The weight was different and I smiled. As much as he might like taking care of everything. I knew he liked someone taking care of him also.

I let sleep pull me under.


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up I looked around the bedroom. A soft breeze was coming throw the window and it was just after sun rise. I looked at both sides of the bed, trying to find a way out of the bed. I moved my leg and rolled out of Ranger's arms. Then sat up and moved off the bed.

I pulled off my shirt and put on a bra. Found a tank top and pulled it on. I found underwear and pulled on a pair of cut off shorts. I pulled on my socks and walked out. As I started some coffee I pulled on my boots and went around unlocking the house.

Filling up a cup I headed outside. I opened my Papa's shed and pulled out the gas cans. Before I headed to the gas station I went back inside and pulled on my jacket. When I got to the station I filled the cans so that I would have enough to mow the yard. Back at the house I filled my travel cup and pulled the lawn mover out. I filled the mower and tried to start it. When it didn't start I pulled off my jacket and pulled my sun glasses on. Fixed my hair and kicked it.

I pulled again on the string and it came to life. I smiled and tied the handle and started moving in a circle. I moved around the yard and having fun. I remembered all the times Steven and Papa would be out here making picture's in the grass, while GG and I would be looking after the garden.

Then right before dinner we would go out on the roof and see the work we did today. I got pretty far when I stopped and headed inside for a refill and bottle of water. It was still too early for everyone to be up. I worked on the back yard and stopped when I got to the house.

"Looking pretty good." Andra said when I walked inside.

"It will." I gave her my cup and finished off the water.

"Almost done cooking breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded to me. I headed up stairs and worked down the hall opening doors. I ended up in the master bedroom and stood at the end of the bed looking at my sleeping guys.

"Breakfast?" I asked them. Les pulled the pillow over his head and Ranger rolled onto his stomach. Bobby and Tank looked at me. "Breakfast?" I asked again. I shrugged and headed back down stairs. I grabbed some dishes and sat down. As each guy came in they brought something to the table. Adam dropped off the juice and walked outside.

He lit up a smoke and leaned against the house. I filled up my glass and leaned back. A few minutes later Adam came back in and sat down. He grabbed what he wanted to eat and Nathan handed me some toast. I added jam and ate it. It took a few more minutes and Bobby came in.

I watched him and shook my head. I grabbed the juice and sat it in front of him. He gave me a look and I stared him down. He filled up his glass and started eating. Tank came in next fully dressed and sat down. He filled his plate. Bobby gave me a look.

I passed Tank a pitcher and he filled his mug with coffee. I winked at Bobby.

"You'll get over it or get used to it, mommy bear here likes to mother everyone." Chris told him. He saw the look also. I waved my hand at the table and looked at Weston and Adam. They nodded and would do the clean up when everyone was done. I grabbed another water and headed back outside.

I refilled the lawn mower and started working again on the same path. I worked both sides of the house and stopped. There were too many car's in my way. I dumped the grass bag and left it there for later. I walked to the back and looked the yard over thinking about it.

"Who wants to make a run?" I asked the house.

"Depends on what you need?" Andra asked me standing in the doorway. I thought about it.

"Bricks?" I told her. She thought about it and looked inside. Then walked away. She didn't want to go. I walked inside and thought about it.

"Alright show me." Weston told me. He walked outside with me and we looked around.

"So, I would like to put in a path then move the table and put it on the bricks." I told him and showed him what I wanted. He looked around thinking about it and nodded.

"Plain or color's?" He asked me. I shrugged and didn't care.

"Surprise me." He nodded and looked it over again.

"At less a roll." Adam said. Weston nodded to me. I walked inside and headed to the basement. I looked around and folded my arms.

"Come on, a little help here." I called out. There was a gush of air and I followed it. I was lead to my Papa's work bench. I opened the drawers s and finally found the money in the middle. It wasn't all of it, but it was some. I grabbed it and headed back upstairs.

"There, and for you." I handed Adam some cash and handed Andra the rest. She took the money and her face lit up.

"Vic we're leaving." She yelled and walked out the front door.

"Why?" He called back. "Damn it woman." He didn't take long to make it out of the house. Weston and Adam smiled and followed. I looked out and saw all the rest of the cars were on the gravel. I started the mower and followed the path till the grass turned into trees.

I pulled out the weed whacker and worked around the house, shed, garden and driveway. I was walking back when Milo and Chad showed up. I hopped in the backseat and let them drive me back.

"Wow, looks better already Mamma." Chad said looking around. I leaned against him looking also.

"Just the start. Have you two eaten?" I asked them.

"Could eat again." Milo told me. I smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll start lunch." I put the mower away and walked in the back door."

"Wipe your feet child." GG said.

"Sorry." I backed up and slipped out of my boots. I grabbed a drink and looked through the fridge. "Lunch?" I called into the den.

"Sure." Nathan called back. I put together a spread to make sandwiches. I made one and put together a sandwich of my own. I called to them and took a bite. Nathan, Kyle, Milo, Chad, Tank and Bobby walked in. I shook my head and took another bite. I took my sandwich and headed up the stairs. I sat in the middle of the bed between Ranger and Les and ate. I watched them sleep.

"Babe?" Ranger asked when I was almost done.

"There's lunch down stairs if you're hungry." I told him. He rolled over and looked at me. He saw I was eating and looked at his watch. "Seems you needed to sleep." I told both of them.

"What the fuck did we drink last night?" Les asked in his pillow.

"Should have asked last night. Now foods downstairs?" I told them. I got up and headed down stairs. I fixed two glasses of juice and added a little something to it. I gave it to the guys when they made it into the room. Les didn't question anything. He fixed himself a sandwich and started eating. But Ranger looked at me waiting. I shrugged to him and heard someone was here.

"Will you stop bitching about my smoking." Adam said and got out of the SUV. "Deal with him." He told me as he walked inside. I walked over and shut the door and leaned against it.

"Amor?" I asked him.

"No bitching Soror just told him not to smoke in the car. If he wanted to make the rules he should have drove." I nodded and looked at him.

"And?" He folded his arms.

"It might have come up that it might be time to quit." He told me. I nodded.

"It comes up every morning after you drink a little too much." He nodded to me again.

"That might have come up next." I laid my chin on my arms and looked at him.

"He's cut down at least." I told him. He nodded to me. "Maybe you should try to just understand you both have a problem and let it go. You like to drink and he likes to smoke and you both chase skirts. Anything else?" I asked him. He smiled and got out.

"Maybe later." He walked to the back and opened the hatch. I just blinked. There was a shit load of bricks. "There was some change." He told me.

"Coffee man." He nodded and walked inside. I thought about it. Before I was done he walked back out with Nathan, Kyle and Adam. I moved back and they pulled the top pallet out with. I walked in front of it and showed them where to put it. They went back and forth more times than I wanted to count.

I followed them the last time and saw the bags of dirt. I smiled and through them over my shoulder. We laid them across the side of the garden. They walked away. I looked around and thought about it.

"Bags?" Andra called. I turned around and walked around the house. She was standing in the back of the SUV handing out grocery bags. I took my share and walked inside. I started putting everything away. When everything was brought in, Andra came in and helped me.

"Going to play outside?" She asked me. I looked outside and thought about it.

"I don't know."

"Going to check out the basement?" She asked me. I looked at the basement door and thought about it.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to clean the house." She asked me. I gave her a look.

"That's why I have you around." She smiled and shook her head.

"What's in the basement Mamma?" Chad asked me. I looked over at him and saw he really wanted to know.

"The wash room and my Papa's work area." I told him. He made a face. "And an armory." He smiled at me. That's what he was looking for. "Most are trophies though." He looked at me.

"She means they're taken off someone who pissed them off." Andra told him. I nodded for him to come with me and we walked down stairs. He looked around while I walked to the wall next to the stairs and flipped the switch. A control panel came out of nowhere and I punched in the code. The light turned green and the walls split and opened. Inside was a bright and clean room. It was filled with weapons.

"Everyone likes their own type of toys." I told him looking around. He just stood there looking at everything.

"What's yours?" He asked me. I pointed to the wall to the left. There were a few guns. But most of it was covered in some kind of blade. He walked over and looked at them all.

"I have more at the base, what's there is what I use though." I told him.

"Like what?" I shrugged.

"I have a few different things I like. I never have been one for a gun." He pointed to the row of guns. "Trophies remember." He looked at me.

"So, why'd you take them."

"They tried to kill me." I shrugged at him.

"They tried to kill you?" He asked me. I nodded to him. He picked up a gun and looked at it. Then looked through the knives and looked them over. He picked one up and looked it over. It was a pretty little thing. I left him alone and went to check on everything. I checked out the rest of the basement and plugged in the washer and dryer.

I made sure my Papa's things were clean and put away where they went. I left the wood where it went and headed up stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw the stacks of money. I leaned against the island and counted it.

"Don't ask me Steph, I've been finding it all over the place." Andra told me.

"Edna moved it around so Helen wouldn't find it." Papa said. I nodded and looked around.

"A little help." I told them.

"No little one, hide and seek. Let's play a game." He told me. I huffed and looked around. Then smiled and bit my lip. I moved through the house looking through all the hiding places that I know of. I would clear a room and move on. If the room wasn't cleared Papa would make a sound. I would check again and move on.

Finally,, I cleared the house and was standing in front of the bar with my arms folded.

"What's wrong Baby Doll?" Chris asked when he walked in to get a drink. Everyone knew there was money in the house.

"I'm missing money." I told him. He looked away from the inside of the fridge to me. He looked over the money.

"Could Grandma have used some?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"I took into account the taxes and monthly bills for the last 10 years and rounded up. I'm still missing money. Why am I missing money?" I called out to the house. I think I called too loudly because everyone came into the kitchen. I looked around and stomped my foot.

"I know you're there, I know your listening and I know you know why. So, tell me why I'm missing a shit load of money." I called out.

"Beautiful that is a shit load of money." I gave him a look.

"Don't make me summon you." I yelled. I looked around and glared. "I'm going to count to three and then I'm."

"Calm down child." GG said. I just waited.

"Edna and Helen came to clean one day." Papa started and I nodded.

"Was this before or after the money was moved?"

"Before, calm down child." gg told me. I waved my hand.

"The next time only Edna came and noticed some of the fund was missing. She moved the money after that. Your mother must have borrowed some." Papa said.

"Borrowed is defined as it will be paid back. How in the hell do you expect that woman to pay back what's missing?" I yelled. I slammed my hand down on the counter and I felt the hair on my neck rise. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. I calmed down.

"I don't expect to tell you anything child. You know your mother as much as we do."

"Oh, she's in a world of hurt."

"Are you done." I waved my hand. I rolled my neck and tapped my finger on the counter.

"How much is missing Little Girl?" Tank asked me. I knew at least someone was shaking their head at him. I looked the stacks of money over.

"Anywhere from $20,000 to $50,000. That's if I round up on what my Grandma's been spending. I started the fund to help her pay for the house and it grew throughout the years. She has money of her own that I didn't want her to spend here. I started really adding to it when my Grandpa died. I wouldn't have cared if she took it and did what she wanted. But when it really grows she pitches a fit and told me how much she got from my Grandpa's life insurance. So, I knew it wasn't her." I told him.

"How much was there?" Ranger asked me. I tapped my finger thinking about it.

"Close to or above a quarter of a million. Taxes are a bitch. Then the power bill would eat at it."

"Language." GG said. I rolled my eyes.

"How could taxes be that much?" Bobby looked around and didn't understand.

"5 acres." That's all he needed to know. "But I'm rounding up." I said looking at the money. I was not happy to know my mother took any. It wasn't hers to take.

"How much money does your grandmother have?" Les asked me. I shrugged and didn't really care to tell them.

"More than enough Sonny." I looked over and smiled. She looked around at everyone and walked over to Andra. She cupped her check and smiled. Then hugged her and kissed her check. She pulled back and smiled.

"Hello Grandma, I would have thought you would have been here sooner." Andra said. Grandma waved her hand and came over and hugged me.

"Frank just told me. He's been waiting for a time where Helen wasn't home." I smile at her. She looked around.

"Hello Mama, Papa."

"Hello Baby." Papa said. I grabbed her a drink and leaned against the counter waiting. She looked the money over and took a drink.

"You can deal with this on your own sissy. Now put it away." She told me. I brushed it into the box that was on the floor. "Alright tell this old lady what I've been missing." Everyone started talking at once. Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester just looked at everyone. Grandma was watching everyone and was nodding at them. Then she held up her hand. Everyone stopped talking.

"Where's your princess Victor?" She asked him. Everyone but him backed up a step. He looked at me and I pointed to Ranger. Everyone looked at Ranger.

"She's already returned home. I called to have her returned once you were back in Stephanie's hands. They're waiting for you call." Ranger told him. I held out my phone and he took it and walked outside. Grandma rolled her hand and everyone started talking again. I refilled Grandma's cup and smiled as I watched the show. Again, she raised a finger. Everyone stopped.

"Is everyone still overlooking your love life Baby?" Grandma asked. Chris looked away and Andra smiled.

"Like normal." She smiled back. Grandma shook her head.

"Silly people, what's the term now days?" She asked me and looked over at me.

"Vanilla." She nodded.

"Yes, silly people, who would want or need a vanilla life. Very boring. Even worse in young people now days. It's rare to find one man to take care of all your needs. Not all can be like my papa." She said and smiled.

"Yes, very rare. Have you met Milo and Chad." She asked and moved to the side. They were in the back and watching. Grandma looked at me.

"Grandma Chad's in some of my psych classes. He came over to study and likes my couch. Milo is Peter, and runs Chris unit. Also, Milo is Les's little brother. They're working on getting along. Tank is Tony. And Bobby's going to do the reviews." I told her. She looked at the guys and nodded. She waved her hand again and they started talking.

Vic tapped on the door and waved me out. I walked out and took the phone. I looked at it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hello Ms., Law. Thank you." I gave Vic a look and pointed inside, he did what I said.

"You're welcome. Was your baby returned safely?" I asked her.

"Yes, and very spoiled. But your men looked a little on the crazy side. I hope she wasn't too much." I smiled.

"Never, I am sorry for scaring you though. It's safe to act quickly. Not always the smartest though."

"I understand. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome, go enjoy your baby." She laughed.

"Goodbye Ms. Law."

"Goodbye." I hung up and walked inside.


	29. Chapter 29

I leaned against the counter and thought about it. I looked at Ranger and tapped my finger. I raised my finger and everyone went quiet.

"You men couldn't handle a teenager?" I asked Ranger. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Someone said they looked a little stressed when they showed up." He nodded and smiled.

"They might not have been ready for the job." He told me.

"So, they bribed her?" I asked him.

"Wasn't my choice. I would have just turned the TV on."

"No man, she wouldn't have lasted an hour with the TV if she knew she was stuck inside." Vic said. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"How's Christiana?" Grandma asked.

"Waiting for me to go home. I haven't been home for a while. Dating a prick." Weston shrugged.

"Anything else?" Grandma asked everyone.

"For now, that's enough. Are you staying for dinner, Grandma?" I asked her. She looked back at me.

"Sorry Sissy no. I'm going to leave the surprise for tomorrow. It would be smart to bring some more food. Valerie will be there with her hoard. Chair's also." I nodded.

"We'll remember." I told her.

"Bring them also." She kissed my check and Andra's and left.

"So, the crazy is just an act?" Les said. I shook my head.

"No, she really does believe to live life to the fullest." I told them and picked up the box. I walked down stairs and put it in its place. I shut the safe room and headed back upstairs. I grabbed a beer and leaned against the counter next to Andra.

"She's right you know Baby Doll. Fitting in a box or mold is not who we are." I nodded and looked outside. All the guys were fitting together like they have always been together.

"I need them and they need each other. It might work." She leaned over and kissed me.

"It will. Go show them you like to share. I like Tony and Bobby." I nodded and smiled as I took a drink. I walked outside and around the fire. I waved Tank's arms out of the way and sat down on his lap. He put his arm around me and I took a drink.

"Who else is shipping out?" I asked the guys.

"I'm heading up to my brother's. Haven't spent time on my bike in a while." I nodded and smiled. I waved my two fingers at him and he flicked a smoke over to me. I caught it and then his lighter.

"Still working on it?" I asked and through the lighter back. I gave Weston a look and pointed to his bottle. He shook his head.

"Same frame. I've changed it a few times. It's still a roadster." I nodded and smiled. It was always a great bike. He looked at me waiting. I took a drag and pointed my smoke at the shade. He looked at me and I nodded.

"You'll have to move some things around." He got up and headed to the shade. I looked at the boy's?

"We're heading to the lake house." Kyle to me and I nodded. They wanted some peace and quiet and space to get there freak on. I looked at Chris and Vic.

"What's our plans sweetheart?" Vic yelled back to the house. Andra showed up in the doorway and put her hands on her hips.

"What you think I like traveling?" She asked him. "I packed, here I am. That's it." She gave him a look and walked inside. "Men." She shook her head though.

"There's your answer." Chris told me. Vic nodded and was smiling. I looked at Milo. He gave me a look right back. I winked at him. He was staying here. I looked back at Adam and saw he was looking the bike over. I got up and grabbed the gas can and handed it over.

"She's been well taken care of." He said and filled her up. I smiled and nodded. "Go for it." I told him and flicked the smoke into the fire.

"You're sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah." He nodded up at me. I nodded to him.

"Baby Doll where's Steven's?" He asked me. I thought about it and looked back at the house. He noticed also and kissed my head. I walked back over and sat on Tank. He was watching Adam.

"Where'd you put it?" I asked Vic. I looked over at him when he didn't answer. He smiled and took a drink.

"In the warehouse. Andra came to me after the fact and I cleared and cleaned everything up. That's the last place you would look." I looked at him for a long time thinking about it. I rubbed my forehead and thought about it. Then looked at the house and shook my head.

I got up and headed inside. I shut the door behind me and leaned against the bar and looked at her. She looked back at me and checked on her food. When she was ready, she turned and looked back at me.

"I told you it was a risk." She told me.

"How long?" I asked her.

"We wiped your mind of a major part of your life and you kept it like that for years. It's going to take some time Baby Doll. It's going to take some time for you mind to break through all the barriers. On top of that your coming back into your gift. What did you forget, what's upsetting you?"

"I forgot the warehouse." I told her. She looked at me

"I'm sorry Baby Doll." She told me. I pulled my hair out and rubbed my forehead. "Everything well come back to you." She told me. I looked through the herbs and dumped some in my palm. I grabbed a new beer and headed outside. I dropped them in the fire and sat down in Adam's chair.

"So, who's all coming to dinner?" I asked the guys.

"Why am I getting the feeling it's not something you want to do?" Milo asked me.

"It's a three ring circus." Ranger told him. "But it's fun to watch and her niece Mary Alice is crazy like Steph is."

"We're all going. Besides the show and Andra's making us. We would go just to get to smoke in the garage." Vic told me. I nodded.

"Andra sends my Daddy cigars and while he's working on the cars he smokes in the garage. He'll let you guys join him also." I told Ranger and the Merry Men. They nodded and wanted to join. Milo and Chad shrugged they would think about it.

"Think about it. My Daddy wouldn't care and my Grandma already invited everyone."

"It will be a blast. Helen will be so pissed off and Val will shit a cow. She never did like me. Maybe it was because her husband wanted to fuck me. Come on all of you, dinner's ready." She said and waved us all inside. We all sat down and ate.

After dinner, I walked Milo and Chad out.

"You know if you want it, you can have my apartment." I told Chad. He gave me a look. "Give me a few days and we'll talk. I have a job for you if you want it." He nodded. I kissed their checks and watched them leave. I heard my bike and smiled. Adam pulled to a stop and turned off the bike.

"She's a beauty, needs a little work though."

"I know, there's dinner." He nodded and headed inside. I closed my eyes and centered myself.

"I'm surprised none of you have been called in." I told Ranger.

"The office is in good hands. If we're needed someone would tell us." He told me. I nodded and still really didn't understand. He came over and put his arms around me. His thumb started rubbing circles on my stomach. "For some reason though this morning Hector dropped off some things for us." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

"He's all knowing like that." I laid my head on his shoulder and started getting tired.

"Tired?" He asked me softly. I nodded and smiled when he picked me up. "Let's get you to bed then Babe."

"Shower." I told him.

"Babe you're going to fall asleep in the middle of it." He told me. I shook my head no. He didn't say anything. Just walked me into the bathroom and sat me on my feet. I pulled off my boots and threw them in the hall. I pulled off my shirt and shorts.

I started the water and adjusted it to the temp I wanted. Then pulled out my hair band and took off my bra. I heard something and thought it was Ranger. I started on my underwear when a hand grabbed mine. I looked back and saw Bobby.

"Side." He told me. I felt the water again and closed the door. I moved over to the counter and sat on it. He was just staring at me. I looked over at Ranger. He was leaning again the door frame smiling.

"Bobby?" I asked and looked back at him. He shook his head.

"What happened to the shy woman I knew?" He asked and walked over. He took the bandage and wrap off.

"Oh, Honey I'm hardly shy." He felt the area and looked back up to me. "I'm still full of surprises." I winked at him, dropped my panties and walked in the shower. I moved under the water and let it beat down on me.

"Why are you getting headache's?" Bobby asked me. I brushed the water off my face and looked through the door at him. I started washing my hair.

"When my brother died, I asked Andra to help me bind myself. By doing that I pretty much wiped my mind of a lot of information. It takes or will take some time for my mind to rebuild the bridges and I remember everything." I told him.

"How, explain." He said and didn't understand.

"I can't even if I wanted to. Andra might, but she's not really one to get all blue. It was hard trying to make it happen. But it was needed and gave me a fuck load of peace." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"To what?" I asked right back. I didn't understand what he wanted to know.

"Why would you bind yourself, why can't you explain and why wouldn't Andra?" Bobby asked me. I grabbed the different bottles of body wash and smelled them.

"Andra might not because it's my business and it brings up painful memories. I can't really explain because I wasn't doing the work really. I don't do much casting and if I do it's the same thing not something new. I bound myself because I wasn't in a good place. I don't think I would have let it go this far. I wasn't really thinking at the time.

"Why weren't you in a good place Bomber?" He asked me. I looked over at him. I wiped my face off again.

"Maybe later." I turned off the water and pulled the towel on. I opened the door and wrung my hair out. He cut a look to Ranger. I looked over and saw he was thinking about it.

"Technically not a medical questions." I smirked and walked over to Bobby. I stopped just before we were touching.

"How bad do you want to know?" I asked looking up at him. He dropped his blank face. But I could read his eyes. He was worried, puzzled, but wanted to know. "What will you give me if I tell you?" I asked him. His eyes went to Ranger. I was smiling when he looked back at me. I raised my eye brow and waited.

He wrapped his arm around me, turned us. Sat me on the counter. Cupped my neck and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him back. He slowed the kiss and kissed me once more. Then pulled back to let us catch out breaths. I gave him time, when he opened his eyes and looked at me I dropped my legs.

"I was made to watch my brother tortured and killed. There at the end I lost control and I never really gained my control back. Coming out of the bind it's having an effect that I remember, but is less personal for me. Don't think I'm cold hearted or impersonal. I still feel the pain and loss. It's just not on the surface. Not all of our missions were clean cut." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked me. I cleared my throat.

"I killed every last one." I told him looking in his eyes. "But the person in charge. He wasn't there at the time. I wasn't in the best shape either and I pretty much passed out when I was done."

"It's understandable Steph." I shook my head and knew he didn't understand.

"I'm a gypsy Bobby, I have many gifts and I'm very powerful. But we live through love. Yes, some con others and make bad deals. But some work only out of love. That's why I was put in charge of Whitewall. Mostly we are sent out just to retire lost soldiers. But there are black ops we're sent on. When I say I lost control I mean I snapped. I no longer had a handle on my gifts and let everything just flow. Yes, I killed many like you're thinking.. But not all and for me to do that it taints me. My gifts, my energy and my soul. If I would have kept going I wouldn't have ever gotten a handle on myself again. The outcome would have been worse. A gypsy without love isn't something you want to meet." He was understanding.

"How did you live through it then Babe?" Ranger asked me. I wanted to know how I survived. I let out a breath and thought about it.

"There is a way, it's a huge risk and can be painful. But there is a way for some to learn how to detach a soul. We came back from our first tour and my Grandma noticed something was wrong. With some help, I learned how. But when Andra called and told me Steven never made it home I went down and looked for him. I didn't have time, I didn't have a chance."

"I didn't like it." He told me. I nodded to him.

"It's hard to handle, I'm hard to handle like that. Even though my soul is tainted, it always welcomes me back. The risk is, if I die like that my soul is lost. Not a pretty outcome. There's a give and take with everything." I told him.

"The clock." He said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I can't be apart to long."

"What's the deadline?" He asked me. I shrugged and didn't know.

"I've pushed it a few times. It's more like an hour glass then a timer. The sand moves at different speeds. The more I'm calm the faster it flows." He nodded.

"The dry?" He asked me.

"There's a few different parts to the ward. The outer layers are to bank my powers. The inner are to protect my soul. When it's flipped, the middle is a spell more than a ward. It's like scrying. But on another level. I can find people. They bleed when my powers pushed against the ward." He thought about it.

"You're a gypsy?" Bobby asked me. I looked Bobby's face over and cupped his cheek.

"Trust me Honey I'm not crazy. Take your time, and come to grips." He just looked at me. I hopped off the counter and walked over to Ranger. He tipped my chin and kissed me. I walked passed him and pulled on shorts and a nighty.

I walked down stairs as I finger combed out my hair and checked on everyone. I leaned on the back of the couch looking at the TV. I rubbed my face and looked around. I headed into the living room and found my laptop and books. I sat down and opened my laptop.

I read through my classes and started working on my homework.

"I know Stark." Bobby said. I nodded and looked over at him. He was sitting next to me. He was looking off into nowhere. "From how you've sounded you've passed your psych review." I nodded to him.

"Until I retired. I didn't have to take one to return. Now if I stay on the team I will." I told him and went back to my homework. I did look at him a few times. I finished my homework and put everything away. I folded my legs and looked at him.

I brushed my hair back and shook my head. I got up and locked down the house. I turned off all the lights besides the living room and headed up stairs. I crawled up the bed and moved under the blanket. Les put his arm around me and held me. I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up early again this morning and decided to go ahead and start my day. I put on a pair of shorts and tank top, pulled on my socks and looked around for my boots. Finding them I headed down stairs next to the door. I slipped them on and started some coffee. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and looked outside. When my mug was full I walked outside. I moved over to the shed and grabbed a hoe. I looked around again and moved towards the fire pit. I started cutting the grass as short as possible around the pit then dug the grass up. I proceeded to lay the bricks down in a pattern.

When I was satisfied with the brick pattern I put down some dirt and packed it in. I brushed off the bricks and moved the fire ring back to the middle. I walked around it a few times and took a drink. The guys had picked up different colored bricks and the outcome looked nice.

I moved the four chairs around each point and stepped back a step. I had cut the grass in a ring three feet wide. Standing at the back door I looked out at my project and thought about it. I refilled my cup and mowed around the back door. I pulled that grass up and made another brick patterned walkway.

"Refill?" Adam asked me and filled up my cup. He sat down next to the fire pit and lit up a smoke. He was in shorts. I looked over what I've done and nodded. "Do you know what's needed? A pool." He said looking around. I looked around also.

"Amor, do you really think I would be out here every day cleaning out a pool?" I asked him.

"Hire someone." He replied smiling.

"I think you just want an almost naked chick standing there wet for you to look at." He smiled slowly and nodded. I looked around and thought about it.

"You know a hot tub wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe a pool would be nice. What would be better is some extra space. I don't know how much they would like that. The house has always been small." I told him. He nodded.

"Build a pool house to go with the pool. Bunk rooms." He told me looking around.

"Like a mini hotel. Back in the trees where no one would notice." He nodded looking around also.

"Make a little path and have them over there. It would give you room if you need it." I nodded.

"If we're talking about building, I want a cabin." We looked back and saw Andra. She looked around and pointed past the garden.

"You want a cabin?" I asked her. She nodded and looked around. "Andra, you're not here a lot?" She gave me a look.

"Who else is going to keep you in line and make sure you have fun?" I pointed to Adam. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. I followed her and looked at Adam.

"Do you understand her at all?" He shook his head no.

"Never tried Soror. I don't try to understand woman at all." I smiled and went back to work on my bricks.

"You do know the warehouse would be a smarter place to do everything." Vic said standing in the doorway. I nodded and took a drink.

"Stark likes it better there also." I told him. He nodded and looked at what I was doing.

"You can keep West from killing the boyfriend also." He told me.

"Give me time to finish this and I'll head up. Andra you coming?" I asked her. She looked over at us.

"Sure, I'll bring Bobby." She went back to looking through the recipes. I nodded and looked up at Vic. He nodded and went back inside. I grabbed some dirt and moved it between the bricks.

"Damn it's early." West said as he came in.

"You're getting company." I told him. He nodded and took the cup from Andra.

"Already knew you would be using the warehouse. It's really the only base you really like." I nodded.

"Why?" Tank asked. I handed him my cup and he took it.

"You've been there." I told him. He just looked at me.

"How was that a base?" He asked me.

"Bar is a front. The base is under the ware house. Spencer's base. It's also Weston's home base." I told him. Tank looked at me.

"General Ford?" I nodded to him. He just walked away. Then stopped and came back.

"What else?" He asked me.

"My Daddy and Pat were partner's together. His base is the lodge. Which was also mine, but it's not always open. Pat's base is a boat and ski shop. Vic heads it up. Marcus' base is an office building. Chris heads it up. Adam is normally at my base or the warehouse. It's a whole big mess right now and will give you a headache. The heads have a base to control everything. They don't have to meet, but will sometimes. We can all move throughout the bases." I told him.

"Frank pretty much had closed his down for the last few years. We've been working out of the boat shop and office building mostly." Adam told me. I looked at him.

"We've spilt the control and teams." Vic told me. I looked over at him and rubbed my forehead.

"I'll fix it." I told them.

"Good you have a week." Vic said and walked away.

"What?" I asked him.

"The following Monday we're heading in. That gives all of us a week." He told me. I gave him a look.

"Cutting yourself short, aren't you?" I asked him. He gave me a look.

"Four teams and yourself. Just think how long that will take. A week on our own is enough time. Send out the message." He told me. "And call Stark and give him the message." He walked away.

"No." I said. He stopped in his tracks. Tank was watching us. Vic turned around slowly and I stood up. He looked at me. He was waiting and knew now he was going to need to be careful.

"I'll call Stark. I must anyways. I'm the one sending in the orders. You tell them to send out the message." He nodded and walked away.

"Maybe he'll be easier to handle now." Adam said and walked passed me. "It's going to be fun to watch either way." He filled up a cup and headed up stairs. Tank looked at me waiting.

"She's the Captain, dear." Andra told him for me. I grabbed a few more bricks and laid them where I wanted them.

"We've lead in the past together. Or spilt and lead on our own. A little before I retired we changed the teams around. I ran everything and he lead everything." I told him.

"Your over him?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Most of the time. But we lead together really. Never butted heads about it. When we changed things, we added teams and it's been added to throughout the years. Each in charge while the office is in control. So, kind of ya, I am. It goes heads, me, them and then teams." I told him.

"Doesn't look like he likes it." Tank told me.

"Never had a problem with it. He doesn't like that I would question him." He looked at me waiting. "He'll follow orders any day of the week. But he doesn't like that he's being questioned. It just took him a minute to know that I wasn't questioning him. I just didn't feel like doing everything." I told him.

"There's a system put together for a reason. Also, only the control and leaders know Steph. They know someone is above us, just not a lot have known her." Milo said.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"She's in the background mostly. She didn't come in fully till a few months ago, Nick and I are the only ones that had to meet her." I nodded and finished off the last of the bricks. I looked at the pattern and nodded. I brushed dirt in its place and nodded.

"Why?" He asked us.

"They are the only ones I have approval over."

"Why?" He asked me again. I looked up at him and looked at Milo. He shrugged and didn't care.

"They're my team." He looked at me a long time and then looked at Milo's.

"Not that she'll go in the field." Chris said and walked into the kitchen. Tank looked relieved. "That's only because we won't let her." He added. The relieved look was gone. I took off my boots and walked inside.

"How's the food coming?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked in the oven.

"Go awake everyone up." I grabbed a bottle of water and walked away. I headed up stairs and opened doors. Ending up in the master I opened the windows. I leaned over the bed and kissed Les softly. He came around quickly and opened his eyes. I nodded to Bobby and he nodded. I walked around the bed and leaned over Ranger.

He rolled and met me for a nice long kiss. I smiled down at him when I pulled back. I nodded to the doorway and he got up. Pulled on some pants and shirt and walked out with me.

"I would have let you sleep but we need to talk during breakfast." He nodded and kissed my neck.

"Babe." He was telling me he definitely needed to sleep longer. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at him.

"Why are you sleeping so long here?" I asked him. He raised his eye brow at me. I just waited him out. He took the last step and kissed me.

"I like this side of you. I feel safe and I don't have work. Hard liquors also mess with my internal clock." I kissed him and walked away. I grabbed the dishes off the counter and set the table. Filling up my coffee cup I sat down. Everyone eventually filed in and brought everything over to the table and sat down. Vic and Andra were talking softly to each other.

"How long?" Andra asked louder.

"A week at the shortest." I told her. She nodded and he grabbed the last thing and she brought over the rest of the coffee. We all dished up our plates and started eating. I just leaned back listening and watching. Nathan handed me some toast and I added some jam and ate it.

"This following Monday everyone should report to the warehouse. Send out the report to the teams and let them know it's for the review." I told everyone, but was looking at the boys and Milo. They nodded to me.

"By or on?" Milo asked me.

"On, have them call when they fly in and someone will pick them up." I told him.

"I'll let Jack know." I nodded to him. He wasn't very happy with the idea though. I looked over at Bobby and folded my legs.

"That means if you still agree Bobby to do the physicals, Andra will bring you." He looked at me.

"Why her?" He asked me.

"Because she's going to watch over me." West said. I nodded to him.

"She also knows the way and she'll most likely still be with Chris and Vic. Having a shit load of car's show up that don't fit the image won't look too good." I told him.

"The warehouse is connected to a biker bar." Tank said to help them understand.

"More like a dive bar." They looked at Tank then to me.

"Boston?" Ranger ask and I nodded. "When your ready call me and I'll fly you and Bobby up." He told Andra. She nodded and liked that idea. He looked back at me. "How are you getting Stark there?" I looked at him thinking about it.

"He'll jump bases and someone will bring him." I told him.

"Once you get to the base, you can use the transportation that's there. Same goes for each office." Nathan told him. I leaned back thinking about anything else that needed to be talked about.

"How are you getting there?" Les asked me. I smiled slowly.

"I'm driving." Weston and Adam smiled and shook their heads. "He'll beat me there. But I know he'll get all the facts before killing him. And he still needs to go shopping." The guys looked from me to him. Weston leaned back and thought about it.

"Maybe I'll wait."

"Go for a necklace this time." He thought about it.

"Oh, get her a butterfly." Andra said. He thought about it. I knew he was thinking about all the trinkets he's bought her. Then nodded.

"You buy a women jewelry?"

"She expects something when I come back from a business trip. It mostly keeps her from yelling at me for being gone so long. She doesn't know I'm still enlisted. For some reason, a few years back she showed up in town while I was visiting the office building. I brought her around and showed her I was working on business."

"The suit did help." I said. He nodded and finished off his coffee.

"Why were you in a suit?" Bobby asked. I was smiling and remembered why he was in a suit.

"I get both ways into the lodge. What about the rest?" Ranger asked.

"Warehouse has a garage door. The office building you can go through the front. You'll have to look the part. It also has a backway in. We own the top floors. Boat shop has a back door those two are the only two that don't have a front door. Too much walk through. The lodge is a private club owned by my Dad and Joey." I told him. He looked at me.

I looked his face over and noticed he didn't know that about my Dad. I leaned against my arm rest and looked at him thinking about it. There was a lot I could tell him. I don't think there was a lot he could find out on his own.

"Joe Juniak's my real uncle Ranger. No one asked questions really about it. We don't act like it either. That might be why no one really thinks about it."

"That's why he's helping?" He asked me. I nodded and then shook my head.

"I really do take on some of their cases that they need help on. But a lot of the guys come to me anyways." I told him.

"If you have money, why not pay for it yourself?" Les asked me. I just looked at him.

"Besides the cash here, none of its under her name. None of our moneys is in our real names." Chris told him. I thought about it.

"Not none of it. We all have a part that is played and get money through that. Everything else is under a cover. Though it's past time for some to switch up." I said and finished my coffee. I thought about it and looked at Vic and Chris. The nodded when I waved at the table.

I got up, grabbed a water. I walked outside and looked out over the yard. I didn't have much time. I could start and finish after dinner. I walked over to the table and looked at it. Then looked around.

"Where?" Adam asked. I pointed and picked up my side. We walked it over to where I wanted it. I took his smoke and grabbed the hoe. I framed out the table and we moved it again. I pulled up the grass and started laying the bricks. When I took a drink, I saw Andra in the garden.

I put dirt between the bricks and moved the table back.

"Steph." I looked around and saw Kyle in the doorway. He nodded me in and I wiped my hands off on my shorts. I slipped out of my boots and walked inside. I shut the door behind me and sat down. I filled my glass with some juice and filled my plate.

I was looking outside while I ate thinking about the pathway. Then I thought about it and remembered we had dinner tonight at my parent's. What was I going to wear? I started thinking about everything I owned and tried to put together what I was going to wear.

Someone kicked my leg. I looked over and saw Nathan get up and walk away. I grabbed my glass and walked away. Before I got to the door someone switched out my glass for a bottle of water. I opened the door and stood there looking out at everything.

I pulled up the grass in sections. It took some thinking and finely I was done and smiled at the picture it would be. I moved back and started laying the bricks. It didn't take me long to start to notice someone was bringing me bricks and laying them next to me.

They were always the right color also. I finished faster than I thought I would have. When I stood up and looked back I also noticed the dirt was also pushed in between the bricks. I smiled and walked away.

"Aren't you going to finish?" I looked back and saw almost everyone around the fire.

"You guys can." I winked and slipped out of my shoes. I walked inside and headed upstairs. I looked through all the rooms trying to piece together something to wear. My underwear was easy. I grabbed boot cut, low rise jeans. Then I found one of Andra shirts. It was blue and had a strip on one side and a long sleeve on the other. It just happened that the short sleeve was my left arm.

I headed to the masters and took a shower. I got dressed and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I started on my makeup and found my watch on the counter. I looked around for everything else. I put on my hoop ear rings and a necklace that was from Hector. Then pulled on my toggle bracelets. They ranged in the color of the rainbow with black and white.

"Where's all the shoes?" I called out and looked around.

"Check my closet." She yelled back. I checked the closet and didn't find any I wanted. I checked all the closest and still didn't find anything.

"Where's my pirate boots?" I yelled back.

"Check the hallway closet." She yelled back. I headed down stairs and opened the closet. All three walls were filled with all the shoes I was looking for. I pulled on my boots and tucked the pants in. I did up the buckles and pulled on my leather jacket.

"Wait dinner?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. The island was covered with different dishes. I smiled and started looking through the herbs. I grabbed a few different bottles and put them in my inner pockets. I got up and looked in the fridge.

"We need another fridge." I said when I saw the beer.

"Put it in the basement and fill it with drinks." She told me. I nodded and opened the back door and saw everyone was ready. Even Chad was ready.

"Ready?" I asked them. They all got up. "Grab a dish and head out." They did what I said and stood out front looking at everything that we could drive. I thought about it.

"Milo and Chad can take the car. They'll head home after if they want. The guys with me in the SUV and Steph you take yours." She said and walked over to what she wanted to drive in. I shrugged and let Ranger walk me to the SUV. I got in the back between Les and Bobby. Tank pulled out and drove to my parents.

"So, beautiful how crazy is dinner going to be?" Les asked me. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"It's going to be a show." I winked at him and folded my legs. Tank parked behind my sister's van and everyone got out. The garage was open and my dad was leaning against the car. He just smiled when he saw us. I walked over to the other SUV and started pulling out the folding chairs.

"Hello Daddy." I kissed his cheek when he came over and hugged me.

"Hey my turn." Andra hugged him also and handed him a box. The front door opened and my grandma stepped out. She looked everyone over and smile.

"Dinner's almost ready. Come in." She told us and hugged us. "Frank get the tables." She told him.

"Stephanie get in here and help me." I hung up my jacket and Andra followed. She smiled and followed me through the house and into the kitchen. Val's mouth dropped open when she saw us.

"What did you need help with?" I asked. She heard my tone and looked over. She gasped and her mouth finally opened.

"What is that woman doing in my house?" She almost yelled. I looked around and didn't see what she was talking about.

"I thought Grandma still lived here." I asked.

"You know very well your Grandmother lives here. I'm talking about her." I looked over at Andra who she was looking at. I smiled.

"Oh, you mean your daughter-in-law. She's here for dinner." I shrugged and walked out. I saw the tables were set out with the chairs. I grabbed the dishes and sat them. There were already table clothes on the tables.

"Frank come to the table, dinners ready." My mother yelled and Val walked out holding some of the food. She stopped when she saw the tables. I smirked at her. Andra was following my mother.

"Frank." She yelled again when she didn't see him sitting. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I walked out and looked the table over. I found the juice and filled it. Then looked through the bottles and added some herbs to it. I walked out into the garage and smiled at all the guys.

"Here daddy and she would like you to know dinner's ready." He took the glass and took a drink.

"I know what time it is. She can wait." I smirked and walked back inside. Grandma was sitting on the couch watching TV with Albert and the girls. "Ready Grandma?" She nodded and finished watching what she was watching and got up. I followed her to the table and pulled out her chair.

"Hey Aunt Steph." Mary Alice said.

"Hey Honey." I pulled out her chair and got her sitting. I filled up her glass with some juice. She saw my arm and her eyes went wide. I knelt down and winked at her.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"Thank you Honey." I put my finger to my lips and waved my hand over the flowers on the middle of the table. She watched as they all blew. She looked back at me.

"I'll teach you one day." She nodded her head. I got up and walked around the table. I headed back outside and opened the garage door and leaned against it.

"Frank." She yelled.

"Does she think you can't hear her?" I asked. My dad shrugged. He took the last drag of his cigar and opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer and handed it to me. I kissed his check and nodded the guys in as I opened the beer.

"The guys tell me we need to talk." My dad said as he walked over to the table. I followed and sat at the other end. I nodded when he looked over at me. My mother finally noticed what was going on and her eyes were wide.

"We do." I told him.

"Frank?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Helen be quiet." He gave her a look. Val's mouth dropped open. He looked down at me and nodded for me to go on. All the while food was being passed around the table. Everyone at once noticed he didn't take anything my mother cooked.

"Grandpa who's everyone?" Mary Alice asked. He looked over at her and winked.

"You should meet Steph's friends and co-workers. Carlos, Tony, Lester and Bobby." He told her. She looked at them. Made a face and nodded. "These boys are cousins and this is your aunt Andra." She looked at Andra and smiled. "Victor, Chris, Nathan, Kyle, Weston, Adam, Milo and Chad." She looked at each one and was nodding.

"I'm heading up to Uncle Pat's. I need to do some house cleaning." I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

"When?" He asked me.

"In the morning. But I won't even start till next week." He nodded.

"Who are you getting to help?" He asked me. I took a drink of my beer and smiled.

"I was going to see if Stark was free." He nodded and liked that idea. Then looked at me. I looked over at Bobby. He thought about it and nodded.

"Whole house?" He asked me.

"All the rooms and top to bottom." I told him. He leaned back and looked at me.

"This is going to take some time." I nodded to him.

"At least a week." I told him. He thought about it.

"Sandy is still off." He told me. I looked at Andra. He nodded and was fine with that. He looked at Chad.

"Have you brought it up yet? I will."

"Station I was thinking." Vic told him. He nodded and started eating again.

"Frank what will you have me tell the neighbors?" She finely asked. He looked over at her.

"Tell them it's the anniversary of your son's death and family has come to honor him." I blinked a few times.

"Um Daddy?" I don't think he has the days right. He looked down at me.

"Everyone will be there at 0800." He told us.

"Yes sir." He got from the whole table.

"But Dad?" Val said. He looked at her.

"You will be there Valerie and you will bring your family." She looked down at her plate.

"Yes Sir." She said. Albert was surprised. I started tapping my finger and tried to understand why he was doing it early.

"This is all your fault." My mother said. I looked at her slowly. I raised my eye brow at her. She was glaring at me. I kept tapping my finger and then it dawned on me what tomorrow was. I looked over at my daddy and he nodded. I put my hand over my heart and he followed the action.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. He took a drink and thought about it. "Andra will be there." He finally smiled and nodded to me.

"We have to be there at some point." I nodded to him. He sat back and I know I could deal with my mother on my own. I looked over at her again.

"Helen, would you like to explain what is my fault?" I asked her. She gasped.

"Don't take that tone with me missy."

"Until you return my money, which you stole. I'm going to talk to you anyway I want. We've had this talk many times throughout the years. I've put up with more than is needed from you." I told her. "What did you forget your drink?" I asked her.

"Stephanie?" Val said and I gave her a look.

"Are you sure you want me to start in on you. I'm sure there's a lot you don't want your dear mother or husband to know?" Her mouth dropped open and she looked away from me. I looked back at my mother.

"Where's my money." I asked her in a cold voice.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." I stared her down.

"I'm sure you do. I put money aside for Grandma at GG and Papa's house. Neither she nor I know where a very large sum of money went. So, do tell, what did you need thousands of dollars for." She didn't answer me. I watched her go right back to her plate and cut up a piece of meat.

"Where is my money." I yelled and slammed my hand down on the table. There was a ripple effect that moved down the table. Everyone who knew me picked up their cup. Everything else lifted off the table two to three inches. My mother's eyes went wide and she looked down at me.

"You will not do that in my house." She ordered. I looked at my daddy and he was smiling behind his glass. I looked back at her and smiled slowly.

"If you want me to stop and leave, give me my money."

"I don't have it." She said. That's all my daddy needed to know.

"How much?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, he looked at me. I raised two to five fingers.

"Let me get this straight you took money from your daughter that she put aside for her grandmother to pay the bills at her great grandparent's house and you gave it to Valerie?"

"I wouldn't have needed to, if." I slammed my hand down on the table.

"You better watch what you say next." I told her.

"I wouldn't have needed to if Steven would have left his family what was ours." Andra started laughing.

"Helen what do you think was yours? You already questioned his will. You lost. What you're forgetting is by default I was given everything. We were married. But even if we weren't married, his will was very telling. I think you also forgot who could question the will." She said.

"If you never came along." My mother said.

"He still wouldn't have left you anything. You forget I never wanted the money and beside using it to pay bills on his house, I haven't touched it. Helen your forgetting I didn't look up your son. He found me. I didn't come here, she brought me. Yes, I killed your fantasy when we got married. Get the fuck over yourself." Andra said.

"He was better then you and you were no good for him." Andra and I laughed.

"He never would have fit into your mold any more than I did. This is the last time I'll ask. Where the hell is my money." My mother smirked.

"It paid for your brother's funeral." She thought she had me. She knew I didn't like to talk about Steven.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded. "I really doubt that, since I know who paid for it." She looked down at me and glared. "I know who paid for it because I was there. I was there to make sure it happened as it should have. I left the god damn hospital to make sure it was done by who Steven wanted. You didn't pay for his funeral because he did. Where is my fucking money?" Kyle kicked my foot and I looked down. He handed me a pair of sun glasses.

"It paid for your wedding." I laughed.

"Dick paid for that pile of shit." She didn't think I would remember that.

"I gave it to your sister." I glared at her.

"You gave 50,000 to Valerie. What the fuck did she need that much money for?" Then I remembered. I stood up and leaned against the table.

"You gave my money to that fat cow so she could remodel her fucking house." I yelled.

"Pumpkin?" My daddy said softly. I looked at him. He looked at me waiting. I sat down slowly and folded my arms. I took some deep breaths.

"Return it now." I told her. My mother's mouth dropped open.

"I don't have that kind of money." She said.

"You should have thought about that before you stole from me. Return it now and I won't report you." She smiled.

"How? Prove I took it."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Her smile started dropping. "I wired that house within every inch I could. Never wondered how only Grandma could get you in. Are you sure you want me to prove it?" I asked her.

"I don't have it."

"Then get a job. I want my money back."

"Don't ask me for it either, Helen." My father told her. My mother just gasped.

"I can't get a job. What would the neighbors think?"

"What would they think if you were arrested and sent to jail for theft? I'm sure Uncle Joey would be very open to having everyone know that you stole money from your family."

"Get out of my house." I leaned against my arm rest.

"Show me where your house is and I won't enter it." She gasped again and looked at my daddy. He was eating again. I picked up my beer and leaned back. I took a drink and smiled. "Watch yourself Helen I'm sure you wouldn't want the neighbors to know all your dark secrets."

"What about yours?" I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Go ahead, try and scare me." I looked over at the door to the garage. "Oh no, Daddy did you forget to shut the garage?" Helen gasped, got up and walked away. She was going to start drinking.

"Thank you for dinner Daddy." Andra said.

"Any time Short Cake. Make sure they aren't late." She let out a breath.

"Such a taxing job, but I'm sure I'm up to it. I'm surprised you still let her sleep in the other room." Val's mouth dropped open.

"Some things aren't easy to do." She nodded and looked down at me. I rolled my eyes. "Come tell me what's going to happen Pumpkin." He told me. I got up and walked into the garage with him.

"I'll leave it alone if you want me to." I told him when I shut my door.

"I won't get involved. I would have understood if it was a reason that had a need to it." I nodded to him. He handed me my pack of smokes and lit a cigar. I lit my smoke and leaned against the car.

"I'll leave after and head up to the warehouse. I'll get it open and ready. I'll start to go over the book. We'll go through everything and I might flip a few ID's. Mostly I'm going to watch West." He nodded.

"Bring the boy, he's sharp." I nodded to him. "Everything get cleared up?" He asked me.

"He wasn't there and I think I'm glad." He hugged me.

"I like them, good records." He told me.

"You might have to deal with all of them." He kissed my head.

"Give me a grandson and I'll be happy." I laughed and kissed his check. I opened the door and everyone came outside and joined us. "Leave the chairs, I'll put them away." He told everyone. I leaned against Ranger.

"Oh, daddy you just like driving her crazy." Andra told him.

"This old man has to live for some kind of reason. Same goes for you Short Cake. Sooner than later, I'm getting old." She laughed.

"Talk to them not me." Daddy kissed her head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." He told her.

"How many do you want Daddy?" I asked him. He looked over at me and I looked away. "Never mind."

"At least two." I nodded and flicked the butt into the trash can. I thought about it.

"Are you sure on the time?" I asked him. He nodded to me. I made a face and nodded back.

"Bye Aunt Steph." Mary Alice called.

"Bye Honey, see you in the morning." I called back to her.

"Here you go girls." Grandma said and handed over our jackets. I pulled mine on and pulled my hair out.

"When you have time Grandma just bring the dishes back." I kissed her cheek. "We'll be on time Daddy." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"I know you will be." I winked at him and walked out of the garage.

"Bring Chad, there's some paperwork that needs to be done." I called back to him as I walked out of the garage. Tank unlocked the SUV and I got in the back. Everyone filed in. I leaned forward and put the address in the GPS. He looked at it and looked at me. I shrugged. I sat back and he pulled away.

I don't know how, but we arrived first. I climbed over Lester and got out. I walked over to the wall and pushed in the code. The door unlocked and lifted forward. He pulled forward and parked in the spot for the car. I looked around and thought about it.

"That's smart." Les said looking around.

"There's chips in our cars that will open the doors. This is a pain in the ass." I said as Vic pulled into his spot. Milo followed and pulled in the middle. I walked in and the door closed. I walked forward and opened a door and headed down the steps. The lights turned on as I walked forward. I unlocked the last door and held it open.

"How far away are we?" Tank asked.

"When the last person walked down the steps the floor started moving. Trust me it's a walk without it." I told him and walked over to Sandy's desk. I logged in and turned off the alarm. Then logged out and flipped through the files that showed up. I left them where they were and headed to my office.

"Chad?" I called back and shut the door behind him. I printed out the papers that were needed and handed them over to him. "All it is, is stating you know something classified and you won't tell anyone." He nodded and took the pen. He sat down and started reading. I sat down behind my desk and pulled on the headset. I found Starks info and called him.

"This better be good." He said as he answered the phone.

"And if it's not?" I asked him. He was quit for a few minutes.

"Hold on." He told me. I got up and walked out. I walked into the control room and left it open. Then headed to the bunks and walked into my room. I found my dress uniform and made sure everything was there. I handed it to Kyle when I passed him.

"Hello Ms. Law."

"Hey Stark. How's it going?" I asked him. I walked into the back room and checked on everything. I locked up and headed to the armory.

"Could be better, I'm on a date make it fast." He told me.

"Full review." I told him and checked my locker. I didn't find what I was looking for. I locked up and headed back upstairs.

"Full as in full?" He asked me.

"All five." I told him and checked the control room. Milo was still at his computer. I shut down the rest. He let out a breath and I knew he was rubbing his face.

"Another person?" He asked me.

"Outsider, I'll tell you more later." He let out anther breath. "Warehouse next Monday." I told him.

"That makes a lot of difference. Send the paperwork in. I'll call Monday." I thought about it.

"What are you doing in Boston?" He just laughed and hung up on me. I checked on Milo and saw he was turning off his computer. I turned the power off and shut the door behind him. I put my head set away and checked the paperwork. I left them on my desk and turned off the computer.

"Are you coming?" I asked Milo. He shook his head no.

"See you Monday." He told me. I slipped my hands in my pocket and thought about it. "Maybe," I nodded and he left with Chad. I looked around and walked into the break room.

"So, what's up?" I asked them.

"How big is this place?" Tank asked. I looked around and thought about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. They all just looked at me. I slipped the sunglasses on my head and rubbed my nose. "Under us is a about the size of this including the offices. Left door are rooms. They wrap around the inner space. Branching out to the left is the garage and right is another garage. Office to the right. Behind us is a conference room and computer room. Behind the desk is a closet kind of room." I told them.

"What's below?" Bobby asked.

"Amory, gym and some empty space."

"What in the other garage?" He asked me.

"A plane." He just looked at me. I shrugged.

"Do you want company tomorrow, Babe?" I shrugged.

"You can come if you want. But I thought you needed to work?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "Your choice." I told him and them.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get you home."

"Sure." I told him and let him walk me out. I opened the garage and turned on the alarm. I got in and Tank drove us to my great grandparent's house. We all got out and headed inside. I hung up my jacket and left the sunglasses on the table. Looking up I headed up stairs and checked on everyone and walked into the master. I pulled off my boots, pants and shirt. Pulled on some boxers and tank top. I dropped my bra and crawled up the bed.

Ranger held me and kissed my neck. I fell directly to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up and was alone in bed. I rolled over and saw my phone blinking. I picked it up and saw it was a text from the guys.

'See you at 8.' I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed. I showered and warped up in a towel. Coffee was ready and waiting for me. I got back in the room and smiled. West was in my shower. I brushed my hair out and pulled it into a French twist.

I started on my makeup and West wrapped up and headed out. Adam came in next as I was walking out. I pulled on my underwear and saw my uniform sitting on the bed. I pulled it on, grabbed my hat and headed out. I refilled my cup and pulled on my ankle boots.

I put my phone and wallet in my pockets and looked around.

"Ready?" Vin asked me. I nodded and followed them out.

"Coffee and donates." I told him. He started the SUV and pulled out. we stopped at the baker and I went in with Andra. We ordered and put everything in the back. He pulled away when I got in and drove. Nathan handed me my sun glasses and I pulled them on.

Vic parked close to Steven's grave and turned off the car. He put his arm on the steering wheel and looked over at the head stone. I put my hat on and pinned it in place. My dad's car pulled around us and parked. I got out and walked to the back and opened my grandma's door.

She looked sad, but kissed my check. I walked out over to the grave and felt the air pick up. I smiled and so did she. We both heared the van and looked over. The door in the back open and Mary Alice hoped out and ran over. I hugged her and knell down.

"Morning honey, this dress is very pretty." She turned around and showed me. But saw something, I looked back and saw Rangerman was here. She waved.

"Can you show me again?" She asked me and pointed to the flowers that were dying. I smiled and picked them up.

"How about I teach you." Her eyes went wide. "Pick out a flower. She did and pulled it out from the rest. I turned her around and put her hand over the flower.

"Now think of something you love and loves you back." I told her. She tired and just made a face. "Think of a horse that you love. Think about how it makes you feel. How you know that horse will always be there for you. How it will never care if you do something wrong and will always stand by you. Just hold onto that love and now push that love towards the flower. You want to heal it and make it beautiful again." She did and slowly the flower came back and blow. She opened her eyes and did a little hop. I kissed her check.

"Now lay it on the stone. Flowers are given out of love to those who have pasted. They leave your love behind even if you aren't there." She did and looked back at me to make sure she did it right. I nodded and moved over. She came and meet me. I knelled down again and she pulled out another follower.

"I can't." She said after she tried.

"It's like building blocks. You start over each time. Now picture someone that you love and loves you in return." She closed her eyes and did what I said. But it happened faster. She did the same little hop and put it on the head stone. She read the name and looked at me. I winked an she came back and leaned against me.

"That's your uncle Steven. When you want I'll tell you all about him. This is your great grandfather." I got up and we moved over. "These are your great great grandparents. They taught me everything and I will teach you." She picked out two flowers. Closed her eyes and I felt her relax. The flowers came back to life and I smiled as she did the hop again. She laid one on either side and came back. The wind picked up again.

I followed it and smiled. Steven was leaning against his head stone looking everyone over. He looked over to us and smiled. He nodded towards Mary Alice and waited for me.

"Want to see something else?" I asked her. She nodded to me. I covered her eyes with my hand. "What you need to know is a pasted soul still lives on. They like to watch over the one's they love. You can feel there love when wind touches you and it's a clear day." I told her. She nodded, telling me she was listening.

"Not everyone is even the gift of sight throw the vale and not every soul chose to be close to it. But I do, I can pull the vial back from my eyes and see any soul that choice to come forward. I also have the ability to do the same to another. Now open your eyes little one." I said and moved my hand away. She opened her eyes and looked back at me. With my hand in front of her I pointed to the side. She looked over and her eyes went wide.

"Want to meet you uncle?" She nodded to me. I stood and took her hand. We walked over to Steve. He turned around and joined us.

"Hello princess. I really like my flower." She looked up at him in awa.

"You're welcome." She told him.

"Do you know how much you remind me of my sissy. Your full of life just like she is." He told her.

"Really." She asked him. He nodded to her.

"Do you know there's nothing wrong with wanting to be a horse. When your aunt was your age she wanted to be peter pan so bad. A happy thought and you could fly." He told her. She looked up at me and I nodded.

"I also wanted to be wonder woman and Tinkerbelle and just about anything that could fly." I told her. We moved over to the big tree and sat down.

"I think between the two of us we could talk your aunt into taking your horseback riding." Her mouth dropped open.

"Aunt Steph you know how to ride a horse." I nodded to her and tapped her nose.

"I've even ridden a camel." Her mouth dropped open and was surprised. "Now I have to take a trip. But when I come back. I'll take you. I'll teach you how to ride and everything I know."

"Really." I nodded to her.

"Now princess I want you to know I'm always watching over you. You don't have to deal with everything alone anymore." Steven told her. I gave him a look.

"He's really good at that. Watching over us, protecting us and taking care of us." I told her. She nodded but was looking down in her lap.

"You won't always know I'm there princess. But I always am and if I'm not there are a lot of people who love you and watch over you also. So I don't want you to be afraid any longer. The next time something happens and it becomes too much all I want you to do is cover your heart with your hand and saw help. I'll tell your Aunt Steph that you need help. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Why my hand?" She asked him.

"It's something grandpa taught us very young. When you do it, It means I love you. Since I'm going to be gone for a little while. I want you to go to grandpa. He'll protect you." Her little shoulders dropped.

"I don't think he likes us." I brushed her hair back.

"He loves you so much princess. Grandpa just doesn't always speck in words. But remember at dinner. All you had to do was ask him a question and you were the center of his force." She thought about it and nodded to us. "Now I have to go princess. But I'll never be far." He kissed her forehead, winked at me and faded. She watched and looked at me.

"Don't get upset if you'll never see him. It took me a long time to learn. Ready to go. I think your mom's ready to take you to school?" She nodded and we got up. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"Do you think I could one day?" She asked me. I said when I knell down and looked at her. "Lifting the vial takes a lot of practice. It also takes a lot of stench." She nodded to me. I winked at her and laid my hand on the grass. I closed my eyes and pushed love into the ground. When I opened my eyes she was looking around. Everything in the grave yard was in full health. I got up and took her hand again.

"Wow." She said.

"Just remember love is the strongest ability to have." She nodded to me. She saw her mom and pulled on her hand. I didn't let go. "She'll wait." She smiled at me.

"Do you think Grandpa will say goodbye?" She asked me.

"I bet if a pretty thing like you went up and hugged him. He wouldn't be able to not." She looked up at me and her whole face light up. When we were closer. I let go of her hand. She ran towards everyone. But her mom wasn't ready for her to run to grandpa. He caught her and picked her up. She hugged him and said something. He hugged her back and talked to her for a few minutes. Then walked her to the van and got her sitting. Val left shortly after.

"How could you?" My mother said when I got closer. I just grabbed a cup of coffee and took a drink.

"Finely, I've been waiting." Grandma said and hugged me. "I was afraid I would have to sneak her over to the house."

"You still might have to." I told her. She shurgged at me. Kissed my check and put her arm around me.

"Take care granddaughter. Live a little more." I nodded to her. She got in the back of the car and waited. I leaned against the SUV. My mother was already in the car waiting.

"I think I have a new car buddy." My dad said and hugged me.

"You just might." I kissed his check and nodded him away. He looked back at Steven's head stone.

"It was never your fault." He told me and left. I watched and let out a breath. Ranger came over and put his arms around me.

"Pretty stacked there babe." He told me. I nodded to him.

"I got around." All the guys laughed.

"When are you leaving?" He asked me.

"After I change. I'll check in." He nodded to me. Before he could say anything their phones went off. He kissed me and they left. We all just stood there saying our goodbyes and paying our respects.

"Alright boys and girls, let get this show on the road before it's too late." Andra said. We got in the SUV and pulled away. We all headed inside and changed. I changed and pulled on my boots. I pulled on my leathers and made sure I had everything. Then said goodbye and started my bike. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the warehouse.


	32. Chapter 32

It wasn't as long of a trip as I thought it would be. I pulled into the garage a few hours after dark and parked my bike next to Steven's. I got off the bike and stretched.

"That didn't take you long." Looking up at the balcony, I saw West leaning against it looking down at me. He looked upset.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"The prick wouldn't even let her come outside for more than a few minutes." Nodding I leaned against the counter.

"Sorry, West. Go check on her tomorrow." He nodded and took a drink.

"Where does she find these guys, Soror." He asked me.

"Most guys are pricks." I told him. He let out a breath and took another drink.

"What did you get her?" I asked him. He looked down at me and pulled out his phone. He did something to the phone and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked at the picture. It was a set of wings around a pink stone in the middle. I knew it was her birth stone.

"Did she like it?" I asked him.

"Before she got a change to say anything the prick showed up." He told me. I nodded to him and thought about it.

"Go check on her tomorrow." He came down and took his phone on his way to the bar. When he came back he handed me a beer and sat on the bike next to me.

"I will. So, what are you going to do for the rest of the week?" He asked me.

"I'm going through the files. I'm sure most of the ID's need to be flipped. I also think some of our technology needs to be updated." He nodded to me. I took a drink and looked around. "You?" He let out a breath.

"I'm going to try and not kill the prick." I nodded to him. "I might work on the bikes too." I nodded to him.

"Do you want me to do some of the work?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Only if you lift the tag rule." He told me. I thought about it and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Vulture, to start." I nodded and thought about it. I looked around and he pulled off his shirt. I grabbed some ink and sat down on the chair. Then checked the tattoo gun and looked his back over. He leaned forward and took a drink. I started to free hand the bird.

"How's everything else?" I asked him.

"With you back in control I'm good. I'm not getting old yet." He told me. I nodded to him.

"Still like the adventure." He nodded to me.

"How was coming back for you?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"A lot more fun than I remembered. But I still take risks." He nodded to me.

"We all do, that's why we all fit in." I nodded and wiped his shoulder off and looked over what I've done. I started again. "It's good to have you back, Soror."

"I missed you to Amor." I finished the head and wiped his shoulder off again. "That's good for now," he looked and nodded. We closed the door and headed up stairs and crashed.


	33. Chapter 33

Getting up we headed to breakfast and he left to go visit his girl. I thought about it and headed back to the warehouse. Bear was in the bar looking over the stock.

"Lone time Bear." He turned at once and looked me over.

"Too long." He hugged me and I sat down on one of the bar stools. We caught up with what was going on in our lives. We both stopped talking when we heard the bike. I got up and we both headed to the back and pushed the door aside and walked into the warehouse.

West helped Christiana off the bike before getting off himself. She was looking around with wide eyes. But I noticed her face, his hands and the blood. I shook my head and looked at them.

"West?" I asked. Christiana turned and looked at me.

"Wasn't thinking strait." He told me. I nodded and walked away. I grabbed the first aid case and waved him to bring her over. He got her sitting on the bike. I sat down and rolled over to her. I checked her face and cleaned up the cut on her cheek bone.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"Jamie." I told her. She looked my face over trying to remember what she remembered about me. Then her eyes went wide and she pulled away and looked at West.

"You lied." She said to him. He was leaning against the other bike and nodded to her.

"You worried." He said to her. She grabbed the first aid box and threw it at him.

"What else did you expect me to do. I can't believe you lied to me all these years. Do you know what I've thought?" She asked him. He nodded to her.

"You still talk in your sleep." She took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"You ass." She yelled throwing the other shoe at him.

"I know." He said as she screamed.

"How do you buy all those things if you're still in the military?" She asked him.

He thought about it. I watched them and pulled her face back to me. I was soft as I could be as I finished cleaning up her face.

"I know a guy." He told her. She pulled away and reached for him. I caught her as she fell and sat her down again.

"You know a guy. You ass."

"He's been collecting pieces for me for years." She tried to reach for him again.

"Answer the questions, Weston." He let out a breath. I nodded to him.

"I'm not in the army CC. I'm still in the military and work for the government. I'm just not in the army." She looked at him for a long time.

"So, I was right." She said.

"CC?" He asked her.

"You kill people and you're a spy." She told him. "I watched what you did to Neal." I looked over at him.

"I got a little out of control." He told me. I nodded and put a butterfly bandage on the cut and grabbed an ice pack. I put it on her check and eye.

"She kind of has you there West." I told him and waved for him to clean up. He nodded to me and I headed back to the bar. Bear was shaking his head. We resumed our conversation.


	34. Chapter 34

The week was busy for me. I finished catching up with Bear and found out the bar was doing really well. He would stock our bar for us. Bear was a brother in arms with us. He took over the bar when he left the army. I started going through the files and found out that each of us needed to flip our ID's.

I also started working on obtaining new technology for us personally and for the warehouse. I made a list but would wait for the boys that knew a thing or two about tech before purchasing. I found some cool shit that I wanted. I know they would be able to handle it. Besides that, the files all looked really clean.

West stayed close to CC most the week. He shared a little more with her and they had fun together. He shared as much as he could with her. She joined us in the morning for our runs and work outs. She was always fit. Before I headed to bed every night, I would do my homework.

Today I camped out on the bike in the warehouse. Bear wasn't in yet. He likes to sleep in on Mondays. West had just left to take CC to work. The door opened and I looked over. Adam was pushing his bike in. I nodded to him and went back to my report.

"Thought you were getting in later?" I asked him.

"I made good time." I nodded to him. He laid his jacket over his bike and leaned against it looking around.

"West just left."

"What's the time line like?" He asked me.

"No clue. Haven't been keeping an eye on anyone." He nodded and grabbed a beer before heading upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went back to my files. I heard another bike approach and looked over. West pulled in and parked. He looked at Adam's bike and I pointed up. He nodded and grabbed a set of keys and drove away in the jeep.

"Where the hell did he go?" Adam asked me when he came back downstairs.

"Pick up." He just walked away. I got through a few files before my phone started ringing.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a block away." Stark said.

"Doors open." I told him and hung up. I heard Stark's bike and watched him pull in. He pulled off to the side in the line of bikes and turned his off.

"Hey Sunshine." I put my computer down and got up to go over to hug him.

"It's good to see you honey." He laughed and walked us to the bar. I walked around and leaned against it. "Need something?" He smiled.

"Always, give me anything." I nodded and mixed him a drink. I gave it to him and grabbed a beer.

"So where do you want to stay, Honey." He looked around.

"I forgot how downtown this place was. I'll stay downstairs." I nodded to him and took a drink. "So, everyone's coming?" I nodded to him.

"We're going to have a lot of surprised faces. I've always been left in the dark." He nodded to me.

"So, who's the doc coming in." He asked me. I took another drink and looked at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" I asked him. He hated waiting.

"I don't think you're going to tell me anyway." I shook my head no.

"Hey Stark." Adam said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey man, how's your brother."

"Good, working hard and sticking to being clean." They hugged.

"That's always good." I changed out Adam's beer for a soda.

"What's been keeping you busy?" Adam asked him.

"This and that, not much really." Adam understood. "Your girl here has always had bad timing. I had this hot date, then she called. Cock-blocker if I ever saw one. I shook my head and headed over to the bike. I sat back again and started reading.

I heard the jeep and cat calls at the same time. I shook my head as the jeep pulled in. It parked and everyone got out. The boys said their hello's and headed up stairs. West got half way over to the bar when his phone went off. He rolled his eyes and headed to the jeep.

"Everyone coming in today. You're going to be busy." Stark said.

"We're always busy. Just sometimes it's more noticeable." I told him. The boys came back down stairs.

"West's already at the airport." I told them.

"He's already heading back." Kyle told me. They both got into the SUV and pulled away. I shook my head at him. West and Jack showed up and West took off on his bike. Jack checked in with everyone on his team. I leaned back and let my laptop suck me in.

"What?" I said when I answered my phone.

"We have a little hick up." West said.

"What?"

"Just be prepared." He said and hung up. A few minutes later he drove through the doors and a SUV was following. I watched it park and shook my head. I got up and took a drink of my beer watching the SUV. Chris, Vic, Milo, Chad, Les, Bobby, Tank and Ranger stepped out. Andra got off the back of West's bike.

"Who gave you an invitee to this party?" I asked them.

"It was my plane, Babe." I shook my head and took another drink.

"Who thought you could get away with driving here?" I asked him.

"Put a blocker on it." Ax said and headed upstairs with their bags. I thought about it. That was a good idea. I looked around and headed to the bar. I looked around under the bar and finally clicked the cables together. I pulled on the beer tap and the floor came back and started going down into steps. I went downstairs and looked through our electronics. I found the blocker and headed back upstairs. I hooked it to the hood and headed back to my seat.

"Hey Mamma." Chad said.

"Hey Pappy, crashing with Milo?" I asked him. He nodded and leaned against the other bike. "Have him show you around. Is Bear in?" I called out.

"Trucks not there yet." West told me.

"Tell him to bring the taps back in." I told him.

"Why aren't they in?" He asked and walked over to the bar.

"Leads were old and were taken out." I watched him look the back of the bar over. He walked over to the wall and pushed it away. He walked into the bar. "He's going to get mad at you if you raid his bar."

"He'll get over himself." West yelled back. I finished off my beer and started reading again. My phone rang and I pulled it out.

"What?" I asked.

"The boys already left. My flight got in early." Jack said.

"Where's your team?" I asked him.

"Coming in later tonight." I nodded and thought about it.

"How much do you have with you?" I asked him.

"Just my bag. My rooms stocked."

"20 minutes." I said and hung up. I shut my laptop, sat it down and rolled off the bike.

"It's going to take you 20 minutes just to make it to the freeway." Stark told me. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up.

"Sure Honey." I grabbed a set of keys, pulled on my helmet and started Steven's bike. I got on and pulled around the bikes and out through the doors. I moved in and out of traffic. Then slowed down on the off ramp and drove through the pickup lane and stopped in front of Jack. He looked the bike over.

"Damn." He said and looked me over. I pulled off the helmet and handed it over. He took it, but gave me a look. I pulled my sunglasses on. He got behind me and pulled the helmet on. Then tapped my side. I popped the bike in first and pulled away.

As soon as I left the airport, I let the bike loose. I moved throughout traffic as I headed to the warehouse. I pulled through the doors and stopped in the bikes spot. He pulled the helmet off and got off.

"Who taught you to drive?" He asked me. I pointed to the helmet then and got off the bike.

"Why do you think someone taught me." I pushed my sun glasses on my head.

"And when you get pulled over?" He asked me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. He caught it.

"Get out of trouble free card." I told him. He opened my wallet and looked it over. He through it back at me.

"Where do I get one?" He asked me.

"Downstairs." I sat down on my bike and pulled my laptop back to me. "Teams are downstairs." I told him. He nodded and headed downstairs with his bag.

"Soror the ice maker is down also?" West told me.

"You have to turn it on." I told him. I heard him flip the switch. "On the back, turn the water on." He did what I said.

"Have you stocked?" Andra asked as she walked back downstairs.

"Nope, Bear's fee us mostly."

"Fine I'll go shopping." She walked over to the bar and looked around. "Where the hell is that switch?" She asked.

"Flip the tap away from you." I told her. She did and next the stairs going to the basement and the floor pulled back. The kitchen raised up and locked into place. She stood in front of it and just looked at it.

"Weston." She yelled.

"Coffee cup." He yelled back.

"Do you see my kitchen. Do you see it. It's a mess." She ranted. "Vic." She yelled.

"What baby?"

"I left this kitchen clean and spotless. This is not clean and spotless." She yelled.

"Then have someone clean it. What's for dinner." She looked around and huffed. "Baby." Vic showed up above and looked down.

"He's fixing the bar. You clean it." She told him. He looked over at me. I shook my head no.

"Fine it will be cleaned." She nodded and grabbed a set of keys and left. I leaned back on the bike again.

"Clean the kitchen man." Vic told West.

"Come fix the bar then." West told him.

"Shit." He came down stairs and looked around the kitchen. Finally, he started picking up some of the mess. I shook my head at him and watched him try to clean up.

"Come pick what you want, Honey." Bear said. I moved the laptop and got up. I walked into his basement and looked through his kegs. He grabbed one and I grabbed the other. We put them on either side of West. I went back to my files and he went to the bar.

"A kitchen Mamma?" I nodded to him.

"This is the break area. Downstairs is business and sleeping and upstairs is additional sleeping."

"What's up with the bikes?" He asked me.

"They're Adam's frames he just to have on his bike. We use them for many reasons. We have a projector for movies. It hits this wall. There's a sound system running through the walls. Then we'll do some ink on them. Eat on them. Work on them. Play on them. They're a chair really." I told him.

"Now how about the real ones." He asked me. I looked over at him and saw him looking the bikes over. I looked over at them and smiled.

"We've had some fun times on them. I'm pretty sure Adam got us started. We're half and half really." He nodded.

"Kitchen?" He asked me.

"Each base has a kitchen. But we're here the most." He nodded and looked around.

"A full bar?" he asked me.

"We're here the most. We like to spend our down time here." He nodded and looked around.

"How many are coming?"

"We're going to have a full house. Each team holds about 6 members. Then you have control. And the guests. By the end, I'm sure the other heads will show up. Most of the teams will bunk up." I told him. He nodded and pointed to my computer. "Paperwork I'm reviewing and making sure everything's up to date and so on." He nodded.

"Can you feed everyone?" He asked me.

"Andra can." He nodded. "We'll have a meet and greet when everyone gets here. Where's Milo?" I asked him.

"Picking up his team." He told me. I looked over at him.

"Did he show you around?" Chad shrugged. I closed the laptop and put it back down. I got up and showed him around the warehouse, upstairs and bar. Bear nodded to him. Then I headed downstairs. I found my Merry Men. They were shooting shit with Stark.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked all of them.

"Catching up Sunshine. I agree with the doc you brought in." Stark said and I nodded and leaned against the table.

"I thought you would. Behave." I told them and continued to show Chad around. He liked being involved.

"How would you like a job?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"You're good. I read the file you put together. It's detailed and everyone liked it." I told him.

"So like…"

"Steph." West yelled down the stairs. Chad looked at me. I nodded at him to follow me and headed upstairs. Ax was leaning against the door looking outside. I walked over and saw what he was looking at.

"Ranger?" I yelled.

"Babe?" He said coming up the stairs. I nodded outside the door. Vic pulled me back and Andra pulled in. He shut the door again. Ranger walked over and looked at what we were looking at. Down the street were two Rangeman issued SUVs.

"Therefore, you don't drive here." I told him.

"Babe you're the one who turned the SUV off." He told me.

"Deal with this." He pulled out his phone and made a call. I watched the SUV. Vic pulled us back again two SUVs pulled in. Jack and Milo got out with their teams.

"Bunk them." I told them. I kept watching the Rangeman SUV. It took some time until they left. I nodded and looked at him.

"How'd you know?" He asked me.

"Street's covered." I told him and headed back downstairs. I showed Chad the rest of the way around downstairs.

"Who's that?" I heard one of the guys asked.

"Your boss and part of control." Jack said. Chad looked at me. I shrugged to him and headed back upstairs.

"What boss?" Another guy asked.

"So, Jefe what's this job like?" He asked me.

"You'll run a system. Just like what you were doing. But more detailed. With your classes backing you, you'll have a different outlook. Then you came from a different back ground and see things differently." I told him. He nodded and thought about it.

"What's the job like?" He asked me.

"We'll hash that out later. A few hours a day maybe and it will pay really well." He nodded and I handed him a beer. He leaned against the bar and took a drink.

"How's it looking West?" I asked him.

"It's getting there. Seems the boys aren't too sure of you Soror." I nodded and took a drink.

"It happens." He laughed.

"How's dinner coming, Andra?" He asked her.

"It's not, I'm finishing cleaning what your brother didn't do. So, I ordered Pizza's."

"Sounds good. Where the hell is everyone?" He asked me.

"No clue," I grabbed my laptop and leaned against the bar and started reading again.

"Let's see." West said. He grabbed a glass and filled it. Then tried the other side. It didn't work. He took a drink and went below again. I looked around and thought about it.

"What's missing?" I asked looking around.

"Pool table, we rigged it to lift up. When it was just us. There wasn't a size issue. But when we grew we needed the space." He told me. I looked around and saw the base. I looked around and pushed the level to the side. It lowered enough for me to see.

The pool table was in the middle and there were couches all around it. I raised it back up and left it be. I started reading again and smiled as everyone showed up. The doors were closed and the system was turned on.

"Someone order pizza?" Bear asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes Honey I have." Andra said and kissed his cheek. Then followed him into his bar. They both walked back in with stacks of pizza boxes. She gave him a plate and let him pick what he wanted. I waved at him when he walked out. Then paused the system.

"Dinner." Andra yelled. I turned the system back on and knelled over West.

"How's it coming?" I asked him. He nodded and messed around with something.

"Try it." I grabbed his glass and tried the tap. Nothing happened and he made a face.

"Amor, are you putting it in the right lead." I asked him. He looked at me. Then looked at what he was doing.

"I hate this shit." He moved a few things around and nodded to me. I tried it again and beer filled the cup. I moved and he replaced the wall. Then took the cup and took a drink.

"Hungry?" I nodded and went back to my laptop. He sat a plate next to me and lowered the pool table all the way. They moved the couches around and set up the table. The top of the table moved to the wall and cords were raised back up.

"When are we starting?" I looked past my screen toward whoever was talking. Stark and Bobby sat down in front of me. I shrugged and grabbed some bottles and mixed Stark a drink.

"Let's say." I thought about it and poured Bobby a glass of beer. "Vic 7?" I asked him. He looked over at me. He rubbed his face and thought about it.

"Start at 8?" He asked me. I nodded to him and looked at Stark.

"8 it is." Stark said. I grabbed a few more bottles and made a line of drinks. Andra grabbed them and handed them out to the guys and the Merry Men.

"How's this going to happen?" Bobby asked me. I looked away from my screen and over to him. I shut the laptop and put it on the shelf behind me and nodded for them to come with me. We headed downstairs. I finished unlocking the basement and all the doors slid back.

"Finally,." Stark said and headed to his office. We followed him.

"How many times have you worked with the team?" Bobby asked him. I shut the door behind us and sat down on the couch. Bobby took the chair next to me and Stark sat behind his desk.

"I've already done the team's review. About 2 out of 3 fucked up missions I'm brought in. Carter is the other shrink they'll bring in. Chris likes him also." Stark told him.

"When did you start?" Bobby asked him.

"I was at the base when she signed up and had to go through a mental test. Since then, she keeps calling me back in." Bobby looked at us.

"Why?"

"They got into a fight and needed to be reviewed. I was already there for another team." Bobby looked at me. I shrugged at him. "Doctors on the other hand, none of the team can get along with one. If you can come back, pat yourself on the back."

"Why?" Bobby asked them.

"These guys play by another set of rules. Some rub them the wrong way. Some ask to many questions and some make bad history." Stark told him. "But seeing as you work where you work. I don't think there will be any personal problems either." Bobby gave us a look.

"The trouble makers likes to sleep with the female docs." He nodded to me. "Also, Andra won't sleep with you and you're already sleeping in my bed." Stark laughed.

"She is a little vixen. I miss her cooking." Stark told me. I nodded to him. "So, who's the kid?" He asked me.

"Chad, he's going to move into control. He's also tangoing with Milo?"

"Are you putting him in?" He asked me. I leaned back and thought about it.

"For the most part. He doesn't have to pass everything though. We like his mind." He nodded and looked around. Then leaned back and was relaxed.

"You're going to have to turn the power back on." He told me.

"I will in the morning." I told him. He nodded to me.

"How are you going to run this?" He asked me. Bobby leaned back and waited.

"We'll meet together at 8. Mostly just doing the meet and greets and outline everything. We'll get through both of your exams as fast as we can. Most likely we'll draw names. Then move onto the rest. To do that I have to finish, while having Ax watching. Then flip and get through everyone else." They both nodded.

"The rest?" Stack asked me.

"I'll do the stress test and the indoors test here. We'll go to the hills for others and bunker for the rest." He nodded to me. Bobby was looking at us waiting.

"Details." He told me.

"You'll oversee what you want. You can only stop because it's a medical problem. But if you do, it better be a damn good reason because that means they fail or start all over. To pass the gym aspect all that really is done is you're pushed to the limit and farther. We're going shooting and hunting and hiding in the woods." I told him.

"They break off into teams. First the leads will take on each other. Then they compete against the teams. With Steph here it's going to be a fun show." Stark said with a smile.

"Your both missing one?" Stark and I looked at each other. We stared each other down.

"The teams are put through active simulator to test their capability to withstand being captured and tortured." I told Bobby. He looked at us. He thought we were joking. Then noticed we weren't.

"I see why you have problems with doctors." I nodded to him. "Can you pass?" He asked me. Stark laughed.

"She can and normally flips the tables around. Her last mission she never said a word." I shrugged at Bobby. "Brown, she withstood days of torture in every form. Didn't break, got free and killed everyone. How isn't that passing." Bobby looked at me.

"How many times?" He asked me. I shrugged at him.

"A few. That's also including all the crazy's I picked up in the last few years." He thought about it.

"How far do you take it?" He asked me.

"The person isn't harmed. But until they crack or we know they won't crack." I told them. He looked at me. "It's real Bobby." He looked at me for a long time. Stark watched us. He shrugged.

"How real?" He asked me.

"It's real." Was all I told him. He gave me a look waiting for my answer.

"Steph was put on the team because she can be compassionate and ruthless Brown. She's brought in as an interrogator. If she can break someone who's mental, believe me she can break someone who's not." Bobby looked back at me. I held his eyes waiting.

"No wonder you don't like guns." He said.

"Bobby I've never liked guns. I like blades and I'm good with them." Stark laughed.

"You should see her and Vic go at it. They compete all the time just to see who is a better thrower." He said. Bobby looked at me and I shrugged.

"Who's been doing it since you've been gone." Booby asked.

"A few other's around the country." I told him. He nodded and understood.

"I want to see this." He told me.

"Bobby, you can watch. I already told you this." He shook his head no.

"The throwing." He told me. I shrugged and got up. I opened the armory and picked up a bag of throwing knifes. We headed up stairs. Cat calls were called out.

"Vic?" I asked and raised the bag. He nodded and smiled.

"Good times." He said. I took the paper out of the bag and handed it over. He took it and tacked it to the door. I pulled off my jacket and over shirt. He did the same and pulled off his boots. I pulled off my own. We popped our fingers.

"So, what's up?" He asked me.

"Five out of five first. Then we'll talk." He nodded to me. We grabbed five and handed them over to the other person. He felt his and threw. I flipped mine and threw it. He threw his. I flipped one and threw it. Five throws later for each of us. We looked at the paper.

"So, you're out of practice?" I asked him. He folded his arms and nodded.

"So are you." I nodded to him.

"Again, backwards." We did it over again and I wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong with these knives." He said. I shook my head.

"I think it's us." He shook his head no. We grabbed them and grabbed new knives. We switched and threw them again.

"You might be right." He told me. I nodded to him. We did it again. Chris came over and took my knife and threw it. We both just looked at him. He shrugged and walked away.

"Who said he could join this party." I asked him.

"Fucker." I nodded with him. We tried again.

"I don't see the problem." Bobby said leaning next to me. I looked over at him. "You're hitting the target and your upset over it?"

"Oh, they'll hit the same mark. Give them some time, they'll get there." Andra said and sat on the bike. I looked at it and looked at the table and the wall.

"You moved the table." I told him. He looked around also and nodded to me. We moved back behind the table. Switched and started throwing. I shot straight and he lobs his. Finally, they were all in the middle right on top of each other.

"Damn." A lot of people said. I thought about it.

"What's the play?" I asked him.

"Winner has no kitchen duty this whole time." He told me. I thought about it.

"Still have to put up." He nodded and knew that. We would still pay if it was needed. We looked over to Andra.

"Three back, four left or right, spin 5 times and you have one second to throw." She gave us each a knife. Then nodded. Vic looked at me. I felt the knife and took three steps back, four to the right and started spinning. I flipped the knife around and threw it. I looked over at Vic, he did the same thing and took a little longer than I did. We looked at the target and thought about it.

"Sorry guys it's going to be a tie here. Try again tomorrow." Andra said and put the bag to the side of the room. I gave Vic a look.

"Best two out of three?" I nodded to him.

"Sure." I nodded to the kitchen. He shrugged and looked at the kitchen. Chris moved over to join. I moved back to the bar. Filled up a glass of beer and opened my laptop back up. I started reading. Everyone started hanging out again.

"Hey Babe." Ranger said and moved behind me.

"Hey Ranger, you do know you're going to be bored." I asked him. He moved closer to me. I felt him. I felt every hard inch, including his dick.

"We have some work to do while we're here." He told me. I nodded to him. "Couldn't let the plane leave without us." He said into my ear.

"Everyone?" I asked him. He moved even closer.

"We'll need to take some time and talk. Which I know you hate to do. But yes, Babe everyone." He told me. I smiled.

"Why wasn't everyone allowed to bring their own entertainment." I stopped reading and looked up. I looked through the faces.

"What entertainment? You know the boss. If you forget your own toys, it's your own fault." West said.

"The base is classified." Another one said.

"What the hell does that have to do with music or cds or games." West asked. I leaned against the bar waiting. Stark was smiling.

"West, I'm sure they're talking about behind closed doors." He added after a few minutes. West looked back at him. I raised my eye brow at him.

"It's your team, you explain." I shook my head at him.

"Your team." Another guy asked. West turned and looked at me.

"Amor." I said and looked at the extra people. His face cleared. He wasn't happy with Nat or Kyle being questioned. "And I believe it's your team." He came over and turned off the music.

"Make it quick." He said.

"The base is classified. Why is everyone else here."

"Cap?" West looked at me.

"Stark's here as a shrink. Brown's here as a doctor. Andra keeps everyone in line and makes sure there's food. Chad's in the control room. I don't have to answer to you." I answered.

"You're missing some, Babe.

"I believe I already answered." I told him. I nodded to West. He folded his arms and waited.

"Why?" Someone else asked.

"Have you never wondered where you get your orders from." Vic asked everyone. They all nodded. Vic waved to me. "There's your answer." He told them. Then nodded to West.

"Since when?" Another guy asked. I took a deep breath.

"Since before this project was made up of teams." I told everyone. They thought about it and looked around at everyone. I nodded to Weston. He turned the music back on and went back to his game. I leaned back on the bar and started reading again.

"That will only keep them a while." Nat said while I handed him a beer.

"I'm sure your right. I have a list of tech for you." He nodded and waved it on. I gave him a look, flipped pages and turned the laptop towards him. He read through everything and nodded.

"We'll work on it. Most of this is going to be imported. But will be better." He told me. I nodded to him. "Let's talk about it later." He turned the laptop back towards me and I flipped pages and started reading again.

"Why haven't we met you?" A guy asked after he came over. I gave him a beer.

"The why's aren't important. That doesn't mean I haven't met you." He made a face.

"Son you have to be cleared by her before you can even make it on the list to be looked at. Still doesn't mean anything. Also, this project hasn't had a review like this in a few years." Stark told him.

"Why?"

"It hasn't been needed and we haven't had the time. All the teams came back at the same time. I gave you down time and brought you in for a review. To do this I have to turn the project off."

"And?"

"We don't like turning the project off." I told him.

"We?"

"Even I have to answer to someone." He nodded. I finished up the file and checked the time.

"Last call." I called out.

"Babe?" Ranger asked me.

"She means to finish what you're doing." Stark told him. "See you in the morning, Sunshine." I nodded to him and shut the laptop. I moved it behind us and leaned against Ranger. Glasses were stacked on the bar and slowly everyone headed their own way. I turned off the music.

"This is going to be trying." Andra said. We cleaned up together.

"I agree." She headed to bed and I started the dish washer. Then flipped the switch on the bar and a screen came up. I locked down the warehouse. Turned off the lights and turned on the air. I headed up stairs and leaned against the door frame to my room.

My guys were already asleep. Maybe I should stop giving them mixed drinks. I changed and got in the bed between them.


	35. Chapter 35

It was almost 6 when I woke the next morning. Getting up I changed into a sports bar and shorts, slipped a pair of socks and my running shoes on then walked out. I pulled up my hair and met Vic in the hallway.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"No, but it's past time to start." He nodded and we headed down the stairs. I unlocked the warehouse and headed to the basement. We walked into the gym together and the lights turned on. I looked around and smiled.

"Home sweet home." He said looking around. The warehouse was top of the line. We spent most of our time here. We moved over to the treadmill and worked up to a nice run. Slowly the gym started to fill up.

"Did you leave Chad sleeping?" I asked Milo when I moved behind his punching bag and held it. He shook his head no and nodded over to the treadmill. I smiled as I watched Chad run. He was in shorts and I enjoyed looking his ink over. At six my Rangeman came in.

"Cap, you're about to droll." Milo told me. "And that's my brother." I laughed at him. They partnered up and moved around the room.

"My bad." He laughed at me.

"What are you holding back from?" Milo asked me. I looked over at the bars and made a face. He looked over.

"Let's have a go?" I looked at him. We moved over. I rubbed my hands together and grabbed the bars. I took a deep breath and started doing some chin ups. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. He moved into my place and did his rips. I grabbed the bar and flipped over and hooked my legs over it. I started doing my pull ups.

"How's it going?" Vic asked and moved next to me.

"I'm good, you?" He nodded to me.

"When you're sleeping with Andra, you don't have much of a choice." I nodded to him and just hung there. "Come on Tink, we're done." I flipped off and looked around. Walking over to Ranger and Tank I sat down on the bench next to them.

"What's your plans?" I asked them.

"Shower, dress, office." Tank told me.

"Then?"

"We'll be back. We're just going in for a review." Ranger told me. I nodded to him.

"Take the tracking box off and put it on your dash." I told them. They nodded to me. "We should be done by five. But dinner's at 7."

"We'll be back, Babe." I winked at them and headed up stairs. I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back down stairs with my laptop.

"See you later, Babe." Ranger said. He kissed me. Tank watched him walk away and kissed me. I winked at him. A few minutes later, Les and Bobby showed up. I kissed Les and they headed up stairs. Andra filled up my cup and headed up stairs.

Everyone ate and more chairs were brought in. Right before 8 everyone was sitting. I glanced up a few times while I was reading and checked everyone's progress. I finished reading my file and closed my lap.

"We're going into a full review. This means every person will be reviewed fully. We're starting with three sections. Health, body and mind. At any time if you fail one of these tests your file will be reviewed. If your file deems you worthy, you will get a second change in passing. Brown will be reviewing your health, Stark your mind and myself along with your captain your mental readiness. To make it fair, your name will be put in a jar, we will pull and you will be called up. The next day your name is put back in. You can waive this." I told everyone. Vic put the jar on the table. We wrote our names on the papers and passed them along. But didn't put them in. I sat mine in the middle and Vic followed.

"And if we fail?" Someone asked.

"I already answered." I told him.

"At the completion." He asked me.

"You'll be put up for review in front of the heads, myself and your captain. Also, what you fail will be put up for question. If it's as simple as your eye sight, you'll fix it and retest. If it's a mental issue, it will be reviewed. Taken care of and reviewed again. After that time if it's deemed something you can't overcome. Most likely you will be retired." I told them. They all nodded. When everyone's name was in, I shook the jar.

"Why's your names out?" Someone asked.

"To review you, I have to be reviewed. I'll got through first with Vic watching and then our names will go back in." I told them. They were surprised. I handed the jar over to Stark. He picked the top one. I gave him a look and took it from him and put it back in.

"Play fair." He smiled and pulled from the middle. He called someone's name and Bobby did the same. He got Chris.

"Kick it, when they're done. They'll pull again." I told everyone and got up.

"Bomber." Bobby said. I stopped and looked at him. "Your forgetting something." I looked at him a long time. Then it clicked. I nodded to him with me and headed down the hallway. Past Stark's office was a full medical room. I showed him and opened the door to the lab. He nodded. I logged into the computer and pulled up the medical files.

He nodded and I walked out. I headed to the gym and Vic was waiting. He's been through this enough times to know how it works. I was dead tired when I was done. He poured a cup of cold water on my head.

"Out of shape." I nodded to him. He pulled me up. He dropped our names in and I pulled one. I put it back.

"Hey?" Milo said.

"Chris' team." I pulled another and smiled. I looked around and headed up stairs. I nodded to Jack to come with me. He was ready and willing. I put him through the test and he smiled at me when he was done. I nodded him out and followed. I saw Chris pull a name. I checked the rest and saw I could take him. I grabbed Adam and he went to grab his man.

"Drink." I told him when he walked in. He took the glass and drank it. I put him through the test and wasn't as impressed but he passed. I moved on. I had to retest a few times throughout the day. But I was glad that everyone passed. I called everything to a stop at five.

I headed to my office and started updating everyone's file. I got through a few files and there was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Chad. I waved him in and finished typing.

"What's up Papa?" I asked.

"Truthfully I need to pass to be given the job?" He asked me.

"Are you telling me you can't?" I asked him. He nodded to me.

"I was watching today Steph." I smiled at him and leaned back.

"Since your coming into the control room and you're on my team. You don't have to pass the physical demand. I'll still test you, but you won't have to pass as if it was someone who was going into the field." I told him. He thought about it.

"They'll know." He told me. I shook my head no.

"They don't have the ability to know. I don't tell someone if they pass or not. Anyone on my team can opt out of being in the field. At that point they don't have to pass what the rest do. Yes, you must be fit, but Pappy, I watched you this morning and know you are capable. You'll never be put in the field just for the reason you're not military." He looked at me thinking about it.

"You passed." I nodded to him.

"I'm not in the field. That doesn't mean I won't still go out in it." He nodded. "Also, if I don't pass they will feel they don't need to either."

"Yeah Mamma guys are like that."

"Now the next set of tests you'll at least attempt to pass. If you don't, I'll work with you and put you through them again. But they are just for the safety of the project and yourself." He nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be easy or something I like?" He asked me.

"Because it might not be." He smiled at me. I nodded to the door and he left. I finished off the files and saved my work. I also created a file for Chad. I headed upstairs and grabbed a drink. I opened my laptop and started reading. My phone rang. I pulled it out.

"What?" I asked as I answered it.

"We're a block away Babe, with a friend." I made a face.

"Doors open." I told him and headed to the door. I opened the doors and let them slip open. The SUV slipped in and parked. I slid the door shut and leaned against them waiting. The back door opened and Hector stepped out. I smiled at once and hugged him. I kissed the tear tattoo and wiped it away.

[What are you doing here?] I asked him.

[Boss says your updating your tech. I want to watch.] I nodded and walked over to the bar with him.

[Are you staying?] I asked him.

[Not on your life Angel. To many people.] I nodded and flipped pages on my laptop and showed him the tech. He read and nodded. Then started showing me things. It was the same ideas almost. Just in a practical way for my team. I liked it.

[So how long are you staying.] I asked him.

[For a while.] I nodded to him. Then fixed him a drink. He winked at me. Then looked around. [I see you have more fun than business here.] I looked around and nodded.

[We're here more often. Just about every need is covered.] He looked around again.

[Your art?] He asked me and nodded to the bike chairs. I nodded to him. I waved West over and pulled up the back of his shirt. Hector felt the starting piece and nodded. [Very nice Angel.]

[I don't do it a lot. Andra is better. But most of the guys have at least one piece that's mine. I've never let us be tagged. But West asked and I'll let it be done now. I'm going to finish off the bird. Then hanging out of his mouth will be the tags. Then same kind of weapon. West likes the big bangs. I was thinking a grenade in its claws.] I told Hector. He watched me outline it with my finger and nodded.

[Sounds fitting.] He told me. I nodded and handed West a beer and he walked away.

[How did you know?] I asked him.

[You doodle when your bored.] I rolled my eyes.

[I should have known. You would remember something so small.] He nodded and took a drink.

[I also know something else.] I looked over at him. [Knowing your tag, I asked around. You favor a weapon.] He told me.

[I take it you found some files?] He gave me a look. [Alright Hec, what tag did you ask around about.]

[Angel?] I took a drink and thought about it.

[Every time there was a bounty on my head, I changed tags. Really, I killed that whole ID off and made a new one. I don't always make friends with someone.] He nodded.

[South American.] He told me.

[Two different tags.] I told him right back. But I was smiling. He really just told me what weapon. [So, you heard of my wind blade?] He nodded to me.

[Where'd you get it Angel?]

[I know someone who makes weapons.] He gave me a look. [We made a few stops in Asia.] He nodded to me. I thought about it. [Want to see it?] He just smiled. I looked around and nodded for him to follow me. We headed down stairs and opened the armory. I moved to my section and looked around. I rolled my eyes and headed to our locker room. I keyed in the code to my locker and smiled. I lifted it out of its pocket and handed it to him.

He felt them and looked at me. I took them back, flipped the two knives and pulled them apart. As I pulled the wire that came with them. His eyes lit up. He tried it and tested them.

[They're off balance.] He told me. I nodded to him and took them back. I flipped them over and laid them against each other. It took a second and he heard the click. A chain fell out of the bottom and clicked together. His eyes lit up again. He tested it and flipped them around.

[They still have a lot of give. There's a chamber in the middle that holds the wire and the chamber around that holds the chain. The chain was added to protect the user.] He nodded to me.

[Is there another piece?] He asked me. I shook my head at him. Then showed him the gloves. He felt them and nodded.

[There's some risks to using it. But they're fun to play with. No one really expects them either. So, when you pull the knives they think your joking. But these can react just as fast as someone pulling a trigger.]

[Yes Angel I've heard many stories about you and these.] He told me. I nodded to him. He looked them over again. I double pulled on the cord and it pulled in. He was impressed and liked them. I put them back and nodded to him to come with me. I had a lot of toys he would like. We walked into the armory again and I looked through all my things. Finally,, I found what I was looking for.

I picked up a case and laid it on the table. I nodded for him to take a look. He opened the lid and moved the cover aside. His eyes went wide and he picked up the two swords. They were connected with a chain, on the chain there were three daggers.

[The more you pull, the daggers will separate.] He nodded to me.

[Story?] He asked me.

[Someone though I was there to kill the boss.] He nodded. I put the next case up. He opened it and saw two fans. He opened them and flipped them around. I showed him the button and the blade came loose.

[Mob?] I nodded to him. I looked around while he was checking out how they worked and grabbed a knife he would know. He took it and looked at it. Then pulled it out and looked at me.

[Someone got in my way.] He nodded and felt the knife.

[Yet there were witnesses.] I nodded to him.

[I'm good with other's til they get in my way.] He smiled and nodded. I put them back and leaned against the table while he looked everything over. He found a few he liked.

[I wonder how long it will take everyone to see what I've always known.] He told me. I looked over at him.

[Hec?] He let out a breath.

[We've met once before Angel. I was in the back ground watching. So, you might not have known me. I watched and knew you were from the government. So, I asked around and found out who you were and looked into you. When the job was done, you just walked away. Though I never forgot you. When Ranger did a search on you, I was surprised as hell. But left the file alone.] He told me.

[You should have told me Hec.]

[You seemed to need that at the time.] I nodded and leaned against him. [You needed a lot to make your life whole.]

[You could be right.] I told him.

[Was this your choice?] He asked me. I looked his face over and shrugged.

[It's like a table. Sure, you can only have one leg and the top. But it's not stable. Sure, you can add another leg. But still nothing can hold it up right. Though if you have four legs. Everything's stable and fits right. Turns out I need them and they need each other. It will take some time.] He nodded to me.

[Though they need you also. You've made them whole again. This new person though is different.] I nodded to him. [What's your plans?] He asked me.

[Oh, I'm not going nowhere. I'll still have my life. Just a few more things to fill it. I also have school. Though I could drop my cooking class. But I like what it's teaching. It's different from what I know.] He looked over at me.

[You're not going to be busy?] He asked me. I shook my head no.

[If you can work with the boys on the system, I won't need to go in the field that much.] He kissed my cheek. We headed upstairs and I fixed us a new set of beers and handed some more out and went back to my reading.

"Hey Babe." I smiled at Ranger.

"I wondered how long you would take." He laughed at me and closed my laptop. Then set a plate in front of me. I rolled my eyes and thanked him. Everyone spread out and started eating.

"How's everything going?" I asked Bobby and Stark. They nodded to me.

"Pretty good, this was long overdue." Stark told me. I nodded and took a drink.

"I've noticed. Some of them haven't even been through a review before. There's been a lot of slacking going on." I told him. He nodded.

"Why do you have a lab?" Bobby asked.

"Mostly for the review right now. But we also have picked up a few drugs around. Chris also likes to mess around with some." I shrugged at him. He looked at me.

"What kind?" He asked me. I thought about it and shrugged again.

"Chris." He looked over at me. Grabbed his stuff and moved over. "Drugs." I told him and nodded to Bobby.

"I've played around with a few. Some knock you out. Some makes you fuzzy. Some to tamper with the mind and you forget some time. I've tried working with hallucinogens, but mostly they take you on a trip or taps into the fear center." Chris told him.

"Do they work." Chris nodded to him.

"Want to try?" Chris asked him. Bobby looked at him like he was out of his mind. "I've worked most into a patch. Once the patch comes off, the drugs normally wears off in a few minutes."

"How safe are they?" Bobby asked.

"The ones that I've finished playing around with, 100 percent. The rest, there's a little risk. They stay in the system longer." He thought about it. I nodded to Bobby. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"He's played around with some others he'll keep to himself." I told him. Chris took his plate to the kitchen and headed downstairs. He was back a few minutes later. He grabbed a glass and filled it with milk.

"Drink this," he gave it to Bobby. Then he opened the case and looked through the patches. I watched and shook my head at a few. He picked up a green patch. When Bobby was done with the milk. Chris snapped the tag on his neck. He caught Bobby as he fell and laid him on the bar. He took the glass and headed to the kitchen. I started eating again.

"Babe." I looked at him. He waited.

"The drug works in a way the mind won't know if reality is real or fake. To make it work, he'll have to start out asleep. The milk helps to push the drugs out of his system." Ranger thought about it. Chris just leaned against the bar and waited.

"Why do you have it?" Les wanted to know. I shrugged at him and walked away with my plate. When I came back Chris was closed mouth as ever. I opened my laptop and fixed Chris a drink.

"If done in the right way or setting you can trick someone's mind to think it's dreaming. When you have that person's mind you can get anything out of that person you want." I told him. Les thought about it.

"How." Tank wanted to know.

"Just wait." I told him. It wasn't long before Bobby showed signs that he was waking up.

"What brought this up?" Ranger asked finely.

"Vic got drugged. It really fucked with him and I wanted to understand how. I started playing around and got a micro engineering degree. I started playing around with a few drugs. It's surprising what you can find on the black market. Bio warfare is a big business in the right hands. I can counter just about every drug you can think of." Chris told him.

"How bad off was he?" Tank asked us.

"You guys are taking this too far." Stark said and shook his head. I looked at him to the guys and shook my head.

"You're thinking too far into the issue. As soon as the drug passed he was fine. But while under the drug his mind was fucked up. It was like he was drunk and higher than any person you've ever meet. Walking was just as bad as an issue for him than everything else." I told them.

"If we weren't trying to get away, we all would have been laughing our asses off." Chris told them with a smile. I noticed Andra had joined us and made a line of cups. I mixed together a drink and poured them out. She came over and handed them out while West came over and the screen popped out.

He turned the projector on and turned on the game. The front lights went out and everyone kicked back.

[See you later Angel.] Hector told me. I kissed his tattoo and he left through the bar. Finely Bobby sat up and looked around. He rubbed his face and kept looking around. He and the guys talked. It didn't take long for the drugs to make it through his system. I took the patch off and let it work its way through.

When the game was over, everyone pitched in and cleaned up. Then the place pretty much cleared out. My laptop was closed and I looked up. Ranger was giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and let him put me to bed. I laid down on Les and fall asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Today I woke up early like normal and hit the gym. Just about everyone was there. When I finished with my workout, I showered and dressed. I kissed the guys and let them leave. Grabbing some coffee I headed downstairs. I started reading through my files while I waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Come on Steph, let's get you out of the way." Stark told me. We talked for about an hour. He wanted to get caught up with my life and how I felt with everything. He wasn't surprised at all that I wasn't happy with my mother. He was happy to know that I was allowing others to get close to me.

I left and started pulling someone into the gym to begin their review. When I pulled Milo in he talked to me and I let Chad stay and watch. That did help a little bit. Chad was relieved and stressed at the same time. I just waved them out and moved on with the reviews. It took some work though throughout the day to find someone who could come. But we worked through it. Again, I called everyone to a stop at five.

I went through everyone's files and updated them with todays results. I also read some of the notes that were added to the files by Stark. I was almost done when someone knocked on my door. I looked up and saw Bobby.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Sure," he came in and shut the door. I watched him and leaned back.

"Does Stark know?" He asked me.

"That I'm a gypsy?" He nodded to me. I nodded back to him.

"Bobby, he's seen me at my worst and greatest moments. It took him a while to get to a place where he understood or believed me. Most of the time he just doesn't bring it up." He nodded.

"It's hard to grasp." I nodded to him.

"Don't let it take over your mind." I told him. He nodded to me. I let him take that in and finished reading what I was reading.

"What's been taking up your time?" He asked me.

"Right now, just reviewing and updating everyone's files. My laptop, right now I'm going over files that haven't been put away. That means some aren't finished or have questions that goes along with them. When this part is over, I'll go through them with the teams. I've already gone over the files concerning the different bases. While were busy during day, Andra is cleaning them up. Before we're done, most everyone's ID's will be flipped." I told him.

"When will you be done?" He asked me.

"No clue." I told him. When I was done. I signed out and turned my computer off. "Now what's really on your mind?" I asked him.

"You and Ranger have to be out of your minds." He told me. I smiled at him and shook my head no.

"We're not." He just looked at me waiting. "Bobby it's going to take some time for you to get a grasp on this part of me. It's understandable. I have issues with guys and letting people in. Yes, I just about care for everyone I meet. Besides that is where I have a problem. Ranger can't really let me in. He also, whether he wants to believe it or not, is still very much in love with Tank. So, putting the both of us up together. It's not going to happen. Then Les is willing to stand aside, but I'm not willing to let go. You're his partner. You help him mellow out and keep him whole. It really will only work with everyone together." I told him.

"But what do you want?" He asked me.

"I'm the one who brought it up Bobby. Took Ranger a few minutes to see I meant it and to see that it would work and be better in the end. I'm not traditional at the least. I know it's hard to see or understand."

"No I see it, just don't expect it." I nodded to him.

"So, what do you really want?" He asked me again.

"Everything and it all. It's easier for my mind to see it working this way. We're not easy people to get alone with and it's hard for us to drop all our guards. We're also busy people and from what I know we're not willing to change who we are. So, this works." I told him. He leaned back and thought about what I said. "Give it some time Bobby and we'll really talk about this. Right now, we're just fixing a problem."

"Like what?"

"Five people and only one bed." He laughed. I got up and walked him out with me. We headed up stairs and grabbed dinner. West caught my eyes and nodded to the bike. I nodded to him. He moved over and got everything ready. I finished eating. Grabbed the chair and rolled over.

I did notice that my guys weren't here yet. They must have gotten held up. I grabbed the gun and felt his shoulder. I started adding to the body.

"Hey Momma?" Chad said and leaned against the other bike.

"What's going on Pappy?" I asked him.

"You never said you inked." I nodded to him.

"A little, I don't all the time. Most of the bikes though are my art." He looked down at his bike and nodded. He looked over the bike West was on and liked what I did with it. I wiped off West's shoulder and looked at it. Then started working again.

"Where's CC?" I asked West.

"She knows I'm busy. She'll be around this weekend." I nodded to him.

"Wants to let you play spy?" He laughed and nodded.

"She's always going to worry, but knowing a little more. She understands." I nodded to him.

"You need a new ID." I told him. He nodded to me.

"It's been a long time." I noticed a lot were watching me.

"You pulled the lift?" Chris asked me.

"It's about time don't you think. Only on your handle and not your tag. If you don't want the handle I might think about letting you get the sign." I told him.

"Are you?" He asked me. I thought about it and nodded.

"It will finish off my shoulder." He came over and moved my shirt aside and looked my shoulder over.

"What's the sign?" Someone asked. I stopped and looked around at everyone. I was surprised as hell. How couldn't they know what our sign was. I got up and headed to the bar. I flipped throw the screen and pulled up the projects sign. We'll you could call it a logo.

It was a skull. I flipped through them. Each one was different in its own way. But it told a story of who on the team it was for. It was at once point members. When I was done, I turned it off and moved back to West. I started working on his shoulder again.

"Going to add the hat?" Chris asked looking over my work.

"I'm working in sections. I might though." He nodded and let me be.

"What's yours?" Chad asked me.

"The second one. The first is just a basic sign for the project. Each one after tells a story of what we are. I'm the second." He nodded and understood. I finished off the body and wiped his shoulder off. I leaned back and looked the picture over.

Adam handed over his smokes and I took one and lit it.

"Nice." He told me. I nodded and pulled my hair out and brushed it back.

"I might free hand it a few different ways before I choose which one I like." I told him and took his beer. He smirked and nodded. West checked out his shoulder and liked it. Kissed my head and headed to bed. I leaned back and put my feet on the bike and looked at Chad.

"What's up Pappy?" I asked him.

"Overloaded." I nodded to him.

"It happens. Deal with what you can and forget the rest." I winked at him. He nodded and headed to bed. I shook my head and looked around. At least everything was cleaned up. I cleaned up after myself and headed to bed. Bobby woke up when I shut the door. I changed and moved onto the bed. He pulled me back against him and we fall asleep.

Bobby woke up with me and we headed to the gym together. We were a little later than normal. When everyone was done with their workouts, We spilt off and I headed to the med room with Bobby. He shut the door and sat down. I leaned against the table looking at him.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Are you?" He gave me a look. I took a deep breath and let all my cloaks go. Slowly throughout my body every scar, mark and even my hair changed. He blinked a few times.

"Steph?" He asked me.

"Life isn't easy Bobby." I told him. He looked me over and nodded slowly. He pulled up my file and gave me a look. I smiled at him and moved over. I put in my password and my file unlocked. I leaned against the table and let him read over everything.

He checked a few things out on me while he was reading. Then finished off his job and leaned back looking at me. I gave him time and waited for what he would say.

"Live a dangerous life don't you, Baby?" I nodded to him.

"You could say that." I got up and moved over to him. He smiled and I sat on his lap. "If you don't live, you don't live." I told him. He leaned closer and I kissed him. While he was busy, I pulled a cloak over me again and had fun. Bobby knew how to kiss. We pulled apart to catch our breath and he looked my face over.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Somethings are better off forgotten, Amor." He kissed me again. I got up and winked at him and walked out. We grabbed someone and headed to do our part.


	37. Chapter 37

Finely we finished off with this part of the review. Everyone passed, but I must say I was a little surprised and yet not at the same time. Chad even did really well. He surprised us both. If he wanted, a little extra work and he would be field ready. Not that I think he will chose that.

I finally, finished all the files that needed to be read. I put them in order and put them aside. We finished early last night and everyone had a good time eating, drinking and kidding around. They needed a little down time before what's next. My guys have been a hit or miss.

But they were here last night. They woke up with me and hit the gym. After getting cleaned up they stayed with Andra while I headed downstairs. I sat at the head of the table and waited for everyone to join me. While I was waiting, I turned on the screens around the room and pulled out the key board.

"Today we're starting with the next set of tests." I told everyone and brought up the picture of the woods. Everyone looked at them. They were surprised and impressed.

"Today it's just the captains pitted against each other." I started to say.

"You a captain?" Tim asked me. I looked down at him and nodded.

"We have the same rank. But my clearance is equal to a general. I control the team." I told everyone.

"But you answer to someone?" Ryan said. I nodded to them.

"Yes, they head up the team." Everyone thought about it and nodded. I looked around to see if they had anything else to say.

"This game is going to be similar to capture the flag. You have to protect your flag at the same time as taking out the other team's flag." I told them. They nodded to me. I started explaining the ground rules.

"How is this a test?" Sid asked.

"It's as close to real life as we can make it. You must use all the skill you have to win. To win, all you have to do is capture and return someone's flag to your camp. If your killed, you stay where you are. If your captured, you can be returned. But you will think of the other teams as compromised." I told everyone.

"Why are you all going at it today and not everyone?" Patch asked. I looked around and smiled.

"Because we all can go through this without a team." They were surprised. "Today you can watch. If you choose to listen on coms, you can't watch. There's no cross helping. You can stay and watch in the center station." I told them and showed them.

"How's it going to work tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"We'll spilt up in teams. How your team is run is your captain's choice." I told them. Then showed off the different areas and bases. I pointed out who's was whose and looked at Vic. He nodded and was good.

"We'll meet upstairs shortly." He told everyone. Nat and Kyle get everyone out and upstairs.

"Fun times, what's the play?" Chris asked everyone.

"Pause." They all looked at me. "Blue." I said and put my name on the base.

"Green." Adam said and leaned back. I put his name on that base.

"Black." Vic told me. I looked at West. He was looking the map over, thinking about it. Then smiled.

"Brown." I nodded and put his name on the base. I saved everything and opened the woods. I shut everything down and we got up. We headed upstairs and looked around.

"I think we forgot something." I told the guys. The doors opened and there were four SUV's waiting. I smiled at Ranger and winked at him. The guys started handing out order and left. I shook my head and let Andra out. I pulled out the jeep and parked in front of the doors. The guys got in and I locked up the warehouse. I got in and pulled away.

"Thank you." I told Ranger. He nodded to me.

"Catch the flag?" Tank asked.

"You'll see, it will be fun." I pulled through the gate and it closed behind me. I drove through the woods and parked at the main building. We got out and headed inside.

I moved over to the computer and started turning everything on. I checked everything. One by one, the screens around the room turned on. Everyone was watching. I opened the four bases that were already tagged. Vic handed out flags, coms and a tracker. Andra took my place.

"Good?" I asked her. She nodded and was checking everything.

"You wired the whole place?" Les asked me. I nodded to him. I put my com on and we did a radio check. She nodded to me.

"One hour and I start the games." She told us. We nodded and walked outside.

"So, what's the play?" Chris asked again.

"Winner picks the bases." I told them. They nodded.

"Also, two time outs." Vic added. We nodded.

"Five, one minute coms with Andra." Adam said. We all smiled and nodded. We shook hands and looked around. Everyone pointed to someone else's base. We headed that way.

Andra counted down. We got to our base and changed clothes. We also suited up and placed our flags. I smiled and knew right where my flag was going. I climbed on the railing, grabbed the side of the house and climbed up. I hooked it to the vent and jumped down.

I grabbed the bag and worked around the base hooking them up. I turned on my hand held and smiled as they all turned on.

"Five minutes." She told us and I knew we were all heading back to the base. We had to be touching it in some way. I sat on the stairs and waited. The speakers all around. I finished off fixing my boots. I pulled my bandana on and got up.

I pulled out the hand held and looked around the area. I smiled and headed right to Vic's base. I moved into the trees and headed that way. I made it there without hearing anything and leaned against the tree that was hidden, but I could still see the base.

Vic chose the black base. It was the easiest to get to. But also, the hardest to see anyone else. I grabbed the branch above me and pull myself up. I walked through the trees and looked around the base. Finished I dropped on the roof and looked around.

I moved off the roof and walked into the base. I took the flag and sat on the table as I pulled out my hand held.

"How'd she know?" Someone asked and Andra patched it through to me.

"She looked around first. The flag has to be seen." Andra told them. I rolled my eyes and thought about it. I was going to head to Adam's base next. I looked out the side window and listened. Then opened the door and moved back through the trees.

Now the games were on. I know just about everyone has a flag and now we were hunting each other. Or so we thought. Adam and Chris were on the hunt the whole time. I made it to Adam's base and took my time looking around.

"West's out." Andra told everyone. I thought about it and looked at my hand held. I saw he was close to my base. I moved up on the ridge and pulled off the sight from my gun and looked around. I changed the settings a few times.

I smiled and pulled out my gun and put the sight back on. I line up my shot and waited till the person was in the right spot. Then took some breaths and pulled the trigger. The person stopped and looked down.

"Chris is out." Andra said. Chris looked around for the shooter. I smiled and got up. I headed down and looked the base over. Then grabbed the flag and headed to Chris.

"Damn. I hate when you're playing." He told me. I held out my hand and he handed over my own flag. I put it away and winked at him. I moved back into the shadows and headed back to my base.

"Five minutes." Andra told me. I ran through the doors and tatted my flag to the door.

"Adam's out." Andra said. I waved my hand. "Four flags down and one left." I moved back into the shadows. I found the spot I was looking for and took up a spot and watched the flag and my hand held.

A few hours later we were at a standstill. I let out a breath. When I had enough of waiting, I moved. I checked on the flag and my mouth dropped open.

"Cheater." I said and looked around. I was on the hunt now. We kept missing each other. I moved through the branches. While he moved throw the bushes. I finally smiled when I heard him. I stopped and listened. He did the same. I moved softly and dropped behind him.

He caught the noise and moved around. We killed each other at the same time. I glared at him and folded my arms. He didn't look happy either.

"Shake and make up." Andra told us.

"You do know you won." I told him. He thought about it and put his hand over my shoulder.

"It used to be a lot more fun." He told me and we looked around. We pulled each other to two different directions. Then pulled out our hand held and started trying to show where to go.

"Walk forward." Andra said. We stopped and looked around. Then followed her heading. We headed back to the base as we met up with everyone else. We headed back and checked in with Andra. I finished off the file and saved it.

We answered questions and headed back to the warehouse and ate dinner. After dinner before I could do anything Ranger pulled me away and dragged me upstairs. He kicked the door shut. We were naked before we got to the bed.

I laid on his chest catching my breath.

"Hey?" I said.

"That was fucking sexy." He told me. I smiled and kissed him. "We need to talk." He told me. I leaned up and looked at him.

"Alright Carlos we'll talk." He gave me a look.

"No Babe, we all need to talk." I nodded to him.

"I was thinking we would wait till we got home." He looked my face over.

"At least you agreed to talk." I nodded and laid back down on his chest. A while later the door open. I looked over and saw Tank walk in. He looked us over.

"Do you know how hard it is sleeping with you." He said and looked us over again.

"Hey I never said I was hands off." He glanced at Ranger. Then pulled off his shirt. I smiled as I watched him undress. I remember most of the weekend with him. He's even more built than he was then.

I was laying on my stomach between them catching my breath. Ranger couldn't stay away. Not that either of us cared.

"I'm hurt, where was my invitation Beautiful?" Les said as he walked in. I smiled and couldn't move.

"I'm tired, tomorrow." I said into my pillow. I felt him move up the bed and kissed up my back.

"I'll wait." He said and kissed my ear. "But you'll want to put some clothes on if you want Bobby to wait." I nodded. Someone helped me into a shirt and turned off the lights. I was already falling asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Bobby had pulled me out of bed first thing this morning. Everyone did their workouts before getting ready and heading into the woods. Andra had breakfast and coffee waiting for us. I started turning everything on and we all stood looking at Vic waiting. He called out the bases and his team headed out.

I had the green base today and smiled. Kyle was talking to Chad about everything. When Vic's time was up, we all headed out to our bases. We dressed and Nat headed out to rig up our base.

We checked everything out and shortly the timer went off. Chad and Kyle was staying at the base. We all headed out and began the game. It wasn't long before Andra started calling out who died and who's flag was gone. Nat and I were heading together taking everyone out while Jack and Milo were looking for the flags.

"Code white, code white." A voice said over the coms. I didn't think, I just headed right to the main building flat out running. I slid into the room and sat down in the chair waiting. I pushed in my code to the computer and everything changed.

Nathan, Kyle, Jack and Milo took up a wall and looked everything over. I was watching everything. Then I found the call that came in. I pulled it up and hit play. The first thing we all hear was gun fire.

"Watchman." A voice said and then we heard a lot of voices and swearing and more fire. "Party is going up in flames." The man said. "Need." He started to speak and more yelling went on and swearing. Then some bangs and the phone cut out.

While I was listening, I tracked the call. It was a personal cell phone and it was calling me personally. I listened to the track again and tracked the voice. When I found the owner, I looked right at Vic.

"Do you think?" I asked him. He came over and saw who it was. Then looked at Chris. Chris saw and looked around.

"Again." He said. I hit play. He listened and he found out who it was. While he was listening. I showed him everything I had found. He headed to the door when he knew who it was. I locked down the building.

"Steph." He said and faced me.

"No." He glared at me. I nodded to Vic to go with him and unlocked everything.

"Andra?" I looked at her and she nodded. I sent everything to the warehouse and moved with Nathan.

Vic already left with Chris, Adam and West. Nathan, Kyle, Jack and Milo were with me. I pulled out and pulled out my phone.

"What?" My dad said.

"Watchman was called." I told him and turned on the road.

"Who?"

"Ra's brother." I told him.

"When."

"Five minutes." I waited.

"You're clear." He told me. I nodded. "Get everything before you leave." I nodded and hung up. I pulled into the warehouse and parked. We headed downstairs and into the control room. We started getting everything. The guys were getting us ready.

We found just about everything and I know why he called us. He was sent in without the government's support. He was working a mission that was past the black list. I moved everything to the conference room and started outlining everything.

"If you don't control yourself Chris, your homebound." I told him and gave him a look. "I will ground you." He glared at me for a long time. Then his face schooled and he nodded. I finished off the report and started in to what we're going to do. How we're going to get in and what's going to happen. We also needed to finished off the mission.

"Everything's a go." Jack said. I nodded to him and looked over everything.

"Who's hold bound?" I asked looking at my team.

"Jack and Milo. Get Chad updated on the system." Vic said. I nodded and leaned back.

"Choppers five out." Milo said. I nodded and we grabbed out bags. I leaned against the table and looked at the guys.

"We'll check in when we land. Keep us updated if anything shows up." They nodded to me.

"Three minutes." Milo called out. We grabbed our bags and headed upstairs. We walked to the back and got on the chopper. As we were taking off I looked back at the building and dropped my head back. I pulled on a head set.

"Nick." I said and waited.

"What's up law?" He asked me.

"Patch me through to my phone and speed dial one." I told him. I leaned back waiting.

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

"So work called." I heard him laughing.

"Call when you get back." Was all he said.

"I will, love you." I told him.

"We do also." I pulled the head phones off and smiled. I'm glad they understand. I know they aren't happy, but I am the captain and I have to make sure my team behaves.

"Who's flying?" I asked everyone.

"I think you should Law, been some time since we were under your wings." Vic told me. I looked at Nathan and raised my eye brow. He smirked. I leaned back and looked out the window. I was running through all the mission details.

"Where do you want us to drop you West?" One of the pilots asked. I finally looked around and saw we were in a medical chopper. That was a good cover. Something else to add to the list that needs to be checked out.

"Air field, like normal Tobey." One of the men nodded.

"Not your team." The other guy asked. West laughed.

"Oh, man you can be so wrong." Adam said. The pilots laughed.

"Who's the chick." One asked and I saw we were closer to the air field.

"Don't want to touch that man." Kyle told him.

"Well who is she?" One of them asked. They landed next to the office building. They turned back and looked at them waiting. I turned and looked at them. I winked and opened the door.

"She's our CO." West told them and got out with me. I nodded to the hanger and headed to the office. Kyle came with me. He opened the door and I walked in. I grabbed my flight plan and laid it on the table waiting. A man came over and read it.

"Sorry ma'am all fights have been grounded. A storm's coming in." The man told me. I looked at him for a long time. He looked scared and worried. I watched him look at our bags a few times. Nathan stood to the side waiting. I flicked my jacket back and he stepped back. I pulled out my wallet and opened it. I handed it over.

"I over wrote your grounding order. My plane will be in the air in less than 10 minutes. Do you understand me." I told him in a clam voice. He looked at my wallet and ID. He looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't allow you. All planes are grounded." I looked at him for a whole minute. Then reached over him and picked up the phone. I dialed and waited. The line clicked and I pushed in my pass code. The line clicked and I smirked.

"Law?" Peter asked me.

"Unground our flight, send the orders to the office." I ordered. I heard typing.

"Done." The fax started working behind the man.

"Weather is coming in hot. You need to fly high or fast." Jack told me.

"Weather's never stopped our bird before." I hung up and looked at the man. He was reading over the papers.

"I'm sorry ma'am I still…" He stopped talking and looked behind us. He saw the plane. Without thinking he grabbed his stamp and marked our flight plan. I nodded to him and took them.

"Have a good day." I walked out. While the plane was moving Nathan and I jumped on the stairs and walked onto the plane. Trouble took our bags and put them away. Vic and Ra moved and let us take control.

"Lock in." I called back. Nathan and I were powering up the plane while we were moving down the runway.

"Clear." Someone called back. I pulled on the headset. Nathan was already wearing his.

"Bird's ready to fly." I said and we started moving down the runway now.

"Wigs open." Peter told me. Nathan and I worked together and put us in the air.

"Open air, clear the sky." I told him and started climbing.

"Turning the air on." Nathan said.

"Depressor." I told him.

"Clocking in five, four, three, two, one." Jack said. At the same time as he worked his end, we worked ours. "Your good to go captain." I smirked and looked into the back of the plane. They were all wearing their head sets.

"Come on cap, we need some fun." West told me. They all nodded and were locked in. Nathan and I locked our self in.

"Peter, Jack you're going to have to work together for this one." Nathan said. "You're going to have to bounce off each other to keep the clock over us."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"Meaning you'll need to take turns to keep up. Move to the center unit." Kyle told them. "Split the system and get ready. Cap's going to talk you through the first few moves, then she'll count off changing the masker."

"Ready?" Jack and Peter said. I nodded, Nathan and I went through a flight and plane check. We went over everything making sure the plane was in good order.

"How I've missed you Baby." I said looking everything over. "Someone's been taking very good care of you."

"Always." Adam said.

"Get ready boys, we're going to warm her up. I'm going to put her through the normal paces. Ups, downs and some spins."

"Ready." They said.

"It's a go, up, in three two one." And I took us up. "Down in three, two, one." I dropped us.

"Holy shit." Someone said.

"Pull out." Someone said.

"Pull up." Someone said. I just smirked.

"Now." Nathan said. There were a whole lot of yelling going on through the head set. Together, we flipped the plane over.

"Brawls." I called out and started flipping the plane.

"Think you can keep up boys?" I asked and leveled out the plane.

"Think you can really lose us Cap?" Jack asked me right back.

"Everyone calm down." Andra said. "Come on Baby Doll let her loss. She's been cooped up far too long. These boys don't know how to fly." I laughed and smirked.

"Skies are clear." Peter told me.

"Let's have some fun." I told them right back and Nathan pulled out the GPS. I looked it over. "Dip in three, two, one." I dropped us in a free fall. "Mark." I said and put us in a sharp turn upside down. "Mark." I said and started spinning.

"How the hell." I heard someone said.

"Mark." I said and started hill climbs. I called out mark on every down.

"Call out." I said.

"Take down." Ra told me. I looked back and winked at him.

"Mark." I called and started climbing. I was watching the height.

"Now." Nathan said and held his hands up.

"Mark." I flipped us over and dropped us. We free fall.

"Kick." Vic called out.

"Mark." I flipped us and we were falling ass down.

"Pull out." Everyone kept calling.

"Jump." Trouble called out together.

"Mark." I said and Nathan and I pushed all the power and we flew up. I called mark every time we dropped and every time we climbed.

"Time." Andra said.

"Let's fly." I told her and leveled out. We climbed slowly and started flying over the clouds. Nathan and I checked the plane over again.

"Sky's clear, you're above the storm." Peter told me. I charted our course and put the plane on auto.

"Boy's you're on 4 hour rounds. Watch the sky's and keep the system down. We're still down for business." I told them and started taking off my harness.

"We'll do, I'm up first." Peter said.

"Signing off." Jack told me.

"Let's open her up." I said and walked to the back. Everyone got up.

"Peter start showing Chad the systems." I told him. Nathan and Kyle went into the back and started turning on our systems. The rest of us opened all the compartments and started unpacking our bags.

We changed when we were done. I took over the system and let the boys change. I started writing up my report.

"Com's on." I said when I was down and opened the door. I threw everyone their own head set. I grabbed mine and locked the speaker around my throat. Then put the ear pieces in each ear. I moved back to the computer and turned the com's on.

"Count off." I said and clicked mine.

"Law." I said. I saw the system link up and the guys nodded.

"Death." I nodded to him.

"Ra"

"Trigger" I nodded to West.

"Tango" I nodded to Adam.

"Judges" Nathan said and I nodded.

"Jury" I nodded to Kyle.

"Com's are a go." Peter told me.

"Sight check." I said and pulled down pulled down my sunglasses. I pulled up the right system and started checking and hooking in all the glasses. They were all up and running.

"Slight is a go." Peter said. I pulled the sunglasses up and made sure everything was running right.

"Weapon check." Peter called out. "Death." Death checked and called out his weapons. He went down the list. I saw the list show up and everything was marked in working order.

"What the hell are you doing?" Someone asked. I thought about it.

"Com's open?" I asked Peter. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes Cap." He told me.

"Alright, close it when we land. Lester what are you asking while I watch over the guys. They were waiting for me. "


	39. Chapter 39

"What are you doing?" He asked me again.

"Watching everyone do a weapon check. What are you doing?" I asked him and smirked.

"Why are you watching and why are you logging weapons."

"I'm watching to document that it was done and each weapon will work. For logging the weapons, we do because we do. Finish." I nodded to them, Peter and the guys started working together. I watched them and started watching the list form for each person.

"Law?" Peter asked me. I got up and Vic sat down. I pulled my locker down and looked everything over. "Cap?" Peter asked me again.

"Give the girl some time kid. She's planning." Vic told him. I rubbed my fingers together.

"Peter, she's going to count off in codes. Pull up Law's file and just write in the code. The weapon file will fill in itself." Kyle said and was pulling up my file. It was in lock down. Kyle looked at me waiting. I walked over and opened the file.

"Ready." Andra said.

"Why's the file classified?" Bobby asked.

"Law's a burned tag. All of the Cap's tags are burned. She doesn't have a working tag ready. She's using Law, because it was already brought up. She'll create a new tag when she changes everyone's over." Peter told him. I looked my locker over.

"D3." I said and picked up a hand gun. I pulled the tray down and checked the gun over. "Clean." I told him and aside it aside. I grabbed its brother. "D4." I said and checked it over. "Clean." I said it aside. I grabbed four clips for each.

"D3a, mark four. D4a mark four." I sat them aside. I looked the locker over again.

"N19." I looked it over and tested the knife. "Clean." I set it aside.

"N1 and N2." I checked them over. "Clean." I set them aside. I picked up a case and opened it. I looked everything over.

"T2." I checked it over. "Clean." I sat it aside and looked everything else over.

"A00." I picked up my long arm gun and looked it over. I checked and did a little cleaning. "Clean." I sat it aside and put it down.

"A00a mark 32 mark 2." I sat two boxes aside with the gun and thought about it. I lifted my locker and closed it. "Mark the file and close it." I said and took over the chair after Vic wrote in it. I finished signing everything off and closed the file.

"Nice gun Law." Chad said.

"I see you've learned some of the system. She's old, but works just fine." I said to him.

"I can see that. So, what happened to make you burn Lucy Law?" He asked me.

"Someone wanted my head for a very nice price and I didn't agree with it. The tag got burned." I told him.

"What's Watchman?" He asked me. I smirked and leaned back.

"I am Chad. It's the one and only tag I've ever carried that hasn't been burned. You're in my Watchtower. If you look over the door, you'll see the tag." I told him and gave him time.

"Why hasn't it been burned?" He asked me.

"It was my right tag when I joined the project. It wasn't burned because only the military knows it. The file is closed though. It's still running and hooked to a cell phone. The number is hooked into the system. It's our oh shit line. If it's used it means someone's in a lot of trouble." I told him. "Don't look it up Chad or you'll lock down the system. Which would be a bad thing."

"Why?"

"Because it will lock down the whole project. Let's say it's our back down. Once we're locked down, the system will start cleaning itself. I wrote the code myself." I told him.

"I'm getting looks." He told me.

"The boys know the code Chad. If for any reason, we're under a treat they are ordered to open the file." I told him.

"What was code white?" He asked me.

"The system was telling us that Watchman was called. Like I said it's our oh shit line. I'll explain more later." I told him.

"Cap there's a bird calling." Jack said. I walked to the front and pulled on my head phones.

"Black Hack here." I said. Someone laughed.

"That's a voice I haven't heard in a long time. Lone Star here." I smiled at once.

"Long time Lone Star, sharing my sky?" I asked him.

"On your left Black Hack." I looked over and saw a plane matching my speed.

"I spy." He laughed. "Where you heading Lone Star." I asked him.

"Just sharing the sky, where you heading?" He asked me.

"You know me, here or there. Showing up?" I asked him.

"Sky's clear, I'll fly you clear of the borders." He told me.

"Always could use the help. Belly." The plane flipped over and moved under me.

"Who's with you Black Hack?" He asked me. I opened the com.

"Say hello to Long Star boys." I told everyone. Vin came over and sat down. He started talking to Long Star and I got up. I cupped Ra's shoulder as I went back to the system. I finished up the report. Then I started reading through the mission file again.

"Ra when did Baby move onto black ops?" I asked him.

"He never told me." Chris said in a cold voice. I nodded to him and saw why he was upset.

"Alright Jack give me everything on Baby." I moved over and saw my screens flicking through information. I found when he was moved over to black ops and started reading through his files. It wasn't long to see that he was able.

"Baby's all grown up." Andra said and was reading the files also. I nodded to her.

"10 black ops in the last year."

"How are you getting all of this." Ranger asked. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. I moved forward and hit the black button.

"Clear the tower." I said and waited.

"Tower's clear." Andra said to me.

"It's time to explain." I ordered from everyone.

"Round table was still open. Tower was also open." Andra told me.

"Do you want to explain why?" I asked her.

"The kids need to see what they are built off of." Andra told me. I nodded and looked at Vic. He nodded to me.

"I'll leave them running. Private files are to be kept in the tower." I pushed the black button. Then started reading through the rest of the file.

"Stephanie how are you getting these files?" Ranger asked me again.

"Go to the tower and sit down at one of the computers." I told him. Jack get him sitting and I took control over it. I typed in his name and hit enter. The system turned on and everything that had to do with Ranger showed up.

"Like I said Ranger, I know the right people." I smirked.

"Babe." I closed down the file.

"I am in charge of this project. I have clearances for everything and anything." I told him. I thought about it. "We'll almost anything."

"What don't you have clearances for?" He asked me.

"Anything above my pay grade."

"Which means?" He asked me.

"I don't really know, never really tried to find out Ranger. You learn to roll with it." I told him and went back to reading. I kept reading the same name.

"Jack get me Red Crush." I told him. I watched him type it in and nothing came up. I tapped my finger and thought about it.

"Cap?" He asked me.

"That's interesting." I thought about it. "Pull up the project file." I told him. He did and opened it for me. I read over the list. "Andra put a call through to Bill for me."

"Give me a minute to get to your office." She told me. I sat back and thought about it. "Clicking you over." She told me and I waited.

"Bill on the line for you Law." She told me and the line clicked.

"Hello Bill." I said.

"Good evening Lucy. I thought I heard you had retired?" He asked me.

"I was out of the field for some time. Do you have a minute to talk?" I asked him.

"Yes, what can I do for you Lucy?" He asked me.

"Can you tell me anything about Red Crush?" I asked him. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Want to tell me where you found that name?" He asked me.

"Watchman was called, name came up." I told him.

"I might be willing to meet up with you and talk to you. But it's above your clearance." He told me.

"Should I know anything before I walk into this mess?" I asked him.

"Keep your head down. Have a good night Lucy." He said and hung up. The line clicked again and I thought about it.

"Get Lone star off our tail." I called out. "Black us out." I told the boys. "Andra call the heads." I ordered and folded my legs. The lights went out. Vic took control of the plane.

"Lone star is flying free." He told me.

"Blue the lines open." Andra told me and the head's faces showed up. I nodded to them.

"We're going black. I believe we just walked into a bigger mess then what we thought." I told them. They all nodded to me.

"We're coming in. Your cleared, go black." My daddy told me. I nodded to him.

"House is still open and project is still down." I told them. They nodded.

"We'll deal with the guests. Andra lock down." Pat told her.

"Yes sir. Going black. See you when you arrive." She told them.

"Your free to go Watchman." I nodded to them.

"Thank you, sirs. We're going black." They nodded to me and were gone.

"Project Whitewall is in lock down in, five, four, three, two, one." Andra said.

"Project Whitewall is now in lockdown." The system said.

"Watchman 95492." I said.

"Hello, Watchman file is now open." The system told me.

"Add file Baby 323134." I told it.

"All files are now added." The system told me.

"Key in members from the file. Open com and systems to the Watchtower." I told her and she started adding everyone.

"Black Hack is now in open com to the Watchtower." She told me.

"Peter 87234." He said.

"Hello, Peter."

"Jack 23245."

"Hello, Jack." I waited.

"Black Witch 191812."

"Hello Black Witch."

"Watchman 95492, code in member Bang." I told her and saw the file show up.

"Bang 76435." Chad said.

"Hello Bang." The system told him.

"Watchtower lock down beach, club and office." I told her.

"Lock down done." She told me.

"Review the warehouse." I said and watched every person who was in the warehouse's file come up.

"Every member accounted for." She told me.

"Releasing control to the tower. Watchman 95492."

"Tower has control." The computers came back to life.

"What's going on Cap?" Jack asked me.

"Team just went black. Andra prepare for the heads." I told her and leaned back.

"What's going on Law?" Vic asked me.

"It seems we just walked into a mess that we weren't invited to. Top brass kind of mess." I told him.

"What kind of mess?" Ra asked me.

"I think we just stepped into a cover up operation again." I said thinking about it.

"Baby is working on a God Damn clear list?" Ra yelled back at me. "Who the fuck is he working with?" He asked me. I rolled the chair over and opened his team file.

"He's heading the team." I told him and looked over the list. "Jack link me and call 9." I told him. The line clicked.

"Angel." Hector said.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Having a beer." I smirked.

"I need you in com." He hung up and the line cleared.

"Hector what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Angel."

"Watchtower open file Shadow." I ordered. A file showed up.

"Shadow 918273645." Hector said.

"Hello, Shadow." The system said.

"Hello, Watchtower. Linking." Hector said and I waited for him to link in with his personal system. "All the screens went black. I moved forward and shut the door. I leaned back and folded my legs.

"What do you need Angel?" He asked me.

"Close down my com Jack. Then open Hec to my com." I told him. It took a few minutes.

"Tell Ranger to get into my office and add him to my link." I told him.

"Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Turn on my computer and type in your password." I told him and waited. I rolled over and typed into my own computer. It came to life. I pulled up the team file.

"So, who wants to explain?" I asked them. I gave them time to read over the list.

"Babe?" Ranger said.

"I don't have time to wait, I don't have time to pull rank. So, who wants to explain?" I asked them again.

"What Scar does on his missions is for him. I get a review." Ranger told me.

"Is his tracker on?" I asked. An image showed up. Hector showed me where Scar was.

"What's going on Babe?" Ranger asked me. I logged him out of my computer and shut down the password. I leaned back thinking.

"Shadow get updated. I over write Ranger, remember." I told him and opened my link. I opened the door and sat back.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked me.

"We're walking into a mess." He nodded to me. I smiled.

"We're going to have some fun?" He smirked back at me.


	40. Chapter 40

"An hour out." Vic told me.

"Get dressed. We're going in hot." I got up. I got dressed and sat down behind the controls. Everything was closed and locked down.

"We're going to drop land." I told everyone and checked the GPS. Nathan moved next to me when everything was done. I found the spot and counted down. We dropped. Nathan and I worked it just right and we landed softly. We checked everything and powered down.

"Watch the com's. We're going to ground." I told the boys.

"Signing off." They told me. I grabbed my bag and looked in it. Pulled down my sunglasses and walked down the stairs. We each had a marker where Scar was. I locked down the plane and looked around.

"Trouble take lead. Death, Ra back." I told them. They got ready and I nodded. We started moving. It wasn't long before we made it to the camp. It looked like someone wasn't pleased. I gave the sign for everyone to look everything over. I stood guard.

They showed back up and nodded. They were done and no one was here. We walked around the camp and found tracks that lead us to where we were heading. I looked around.

We started moving again. We stopped at the base of the town. I gave the sign to spread out and look everything over.

We met back up and watched the town.

"Guards all over the place. We just walked into a gorilla camp." Vic told me. I nodded and already know that.

"The team's being lead to the south, right behind the center building. Six men are in the middle building. Four guards at the doors to the building holding the team." Trouble told us. I nodded.

"Women are in four buildings. Guarded with 2 men on each." Kyle told us.

"Kids are carrying." Nathan told us. I nodded to him.

"Level the camp, grab the men and leave. That doesn't seem like the best option." I told everything. They nodded to me. "That means we need to find out who's the head player." I told everyone.

"Got a look at the five men. Watchtower pull faces." Adam said.

"ATF is showing up all over the files." Jack said. I nodded.

"Let's go say hello then and see what's really going on." I said. "Take point and check in. Boys." They nodded to me. Everyone else walked away and would watching everything. I thought about it and we slipped into the camp. We moved through the camp. Nathan and Kyle lifted me up on the roof and joined me. I checked everything and found an opening.

They moved over. I lifted the sky light and peeked in. The room was dark, but there were no guards inside. I flipped over and dropped down.

"Watch the building." I whispered. I looked around again and stood up. Someone gasped. I looked around and saw there were a lot of prisoners. I walked over to Baby and knelt down. I tapped his check a few times. I checked his pulse. I let out a breath and flicked his forehead. His eyes popped open.

"Shh." He nodded. "Team?" I asked him. I followed his eyes. I grabbed my marker and tapped everyone's forehead. They glowed with our sunglasses. I went back and knelt in front of Baby.

"The rest?" I asked him. He looked around. I handed over my phone and he started writing. I read it.

'What's left of an ATF team and war captives. One MI6." He told me. I pointed to the MI6. He looked at the wall. I followed his eyes. He was looking at a wall. I pointed to ATF. He looked at three people. I marked them.

"Fliter." I said and moved back.

"Captive?" I asked him. He nodded to me.

"Guard check." Kyle informed me and the sky light closed. I took my phone and jumped. I grabbed the rapped and waited. I watched two guards walk in with a third man.

"Let's see what the bitch has to say." They walked to the wall and moved the blocker. I saw the woman and locked my mouth. I moved over and laid over the rapped. I put my finger to my lips and everyone nodded. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Vic," I breathed.

"Law?"

"Natasha's here?" He didn't say anything for a long time.

"Cap." Was all he said. I nodded and knew they would take my command. I thought about it.

"Andra contact me with Mother." I said. Whoever was in control changed my sunglasses to keep an eye on Natasha. I saw that she was breathing and her heart was beating.

"Who is this?" A man asked.

"Agent Watchman, I need to speak with Mother?"

"Watchman?" I let out a breath. I loved that someone knew how to work fast.

"Mother, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can Watchman. Why are you calling?" She asked me.

"I'm looking at my sister." I told her. She was quiet for a long time.

"Alive?" She asked and was worried.

"Yes." I told her.

"Brothers?" She asked me.

"Three." She was quiet for a long time.

"What do you need Watchman?" She asked me.

"My team's orders were to clean up. Yours?" I asked her.

"We need Pope alive. Anything else isn't a concern." She told me.

"Head man?"

"Yes."

"We'll call through once we're done."

"I'll be waiting for your call Watchman. Stay safe." She said and hung up.

"This bitch is almost done in. We'll take care of her in the morning and work on the rest." Pope said and walked out with the guards.

"Clear." Kyle told me. I dropped down.

"Pope tag and bag him. He goes to mother. Drop him Ra."

"He's back in the center building with four guards." Nathan said.

"Ra watch him for now. Nat drop down." He did and we moved to the wall. We moved the board and walked inside. I opened my drug kit and grabbed the red patch. I slapped it over her heart. Nat already was working on lowering her. I grabbed a changed of my clothes and we worked over her taking care of her wounds. Nat handed me a shot. I found the right place and slammed it into her chest.

She woke up at once and Nat covered her mouth.

"Natasha." I said softly and she looked at me. I lifted the sunglasses and winked at her.

"Lucy." She winked back.

"Able?" She thought about it and nodded. I grabbed two more red patches and put them on her neck.

"Plans?" She asked me. I took her hand and helped her up. We walked into the other room.

"Work with Nat, I'll be back." She nodded. I jumped up and lifted myself onto the roof. Kyle nodded to me. I worked my way around the town looking everything over. Then made my way into the women's tents.

I got them all in the middle and under the beds. I moved the beds around them to protect time. Then dropped back into the cell.

"Plans?" Natasha asked me again.

"Leaving the camp." I said she nodded to me. The team agreed.

"Stay down, stay here." I told everyone. Natasha nodded. I looked at Baby and he nodded. They were in control. Nathan and I got back on the roof. We looked over everything.

"We're going to old west this camp. Get into place, once in place, Ra hold Pope down and protect him." I told everyone.

"Let's rock this place." West and Adam said. I nodded and smiled.

"Take placement." I said and dropped. I walked down the street to the north and took up my place. I grabbed my guns and watched everything.

"In place." Everyone said.

"Ra you have five seconds." I told him. "Go." I said. One shot fired and the whole place light up. They didn't know what to do with everyone.

"You son of a bitch." I said and turned around and looked at the man who cut me. He backed up a step. I dropped my guns and grabbed my knives.

"So, you want to play." I spun and threw the knife at him. He spun back around and caught it. My powers lit up and I took over the knives. I dropped everyone that was coming around me and worked through the camp.

"Clear." Trouble said.

"Clear." Ra said.

"Clear." Kyle said.

"Clear." Nathan said after I nodded.

"Trouble moved the bodies, check everyone and tap them." I told them.

"Death take Pope and lock him down. Patch him if you want, Ra." I put my knifes away. Nathan and I worked to the middle of the camp.

"Pope's out." Ra told me.

"Bring him with you. Death check the women." We met up in the middle and Pope was down. Death walked away and went to deal with the women. I turned Ra's face to me.

"Stay with me." He nodded to me. We walked to the cell.

"Boys find us some wheels." I pulled out my phone as we walked into the cell. I called Mother Mary.

"Watchman." She let out a breath.

"Pope's bagged."

"Sister?" I smiled and handed the phone over to Natasha. She took it and moved to the side. Ra helped Baby up and hugged.

"Sister." Natasha said and gave me the phone.

"Yes Mother?" I asked.

"Transport is 20 minutes out. Sister will take care of everything. Clear out." She told me.

"Yes Ma'am." I hung up.

"We have 15 minutes to disappear. Get moving." I ordered. I walked out and grabbed a gun and handed it over to Natasha. She nodded and took it.

"I expect a call within 24 hours." She nodded to me. I grabbed her and hugged her. She cupped my neck and kissed me.

"I'll call."

"Move." I ordered. Kyle handed over my guns and they worked to get everyone into the trucks they found.

"Cap." Ra and Trouble called out. They were ready. I walked over and got in the front of one of the trucks. I nodded and we moved.

"We need to be out of here in five minute." I told Adam. He nodded to me. We saw the plane show up. But we were already out of the area. It didn't take long for us to make it to the open area close to the plane.

"Grab them and get them on the plane. We'll deal with everything once we're in the air." I said and headed to the plane. I unlocked it and dropped the stairs. I walked up the stairs. I started powering up and checking everything.

"All in." Vic called forward. Nathan and I worked together and got us in the air. Once we were heading home, I put us on auto and nodded to Nathan.

"Let's deal with everything." He rolled his eyes. We got up and looked over the passengers. I shook my head and grabbed the handle and pulled down the med locker.

"Get everyone cleaned up and patched up. I'll call us in." I said and walked to the back. I opened the com door and sat down. The system turned on. Before I had time to answer, the heads showed up in front of me.

"Sirs?" I asked looking at them. They were sitting at the round table and none of them looked happy.

"Want to explain to us Captain why the live feed was running this whole time?" Spencer asked me.

"Watchtower records every feed sir. They are tagged in the files." I answered and didn't understand. They looked at each other.

"We know this captain. Why was the live feed being played outside of the com room." I sat forward.

"What?" They were surprised. "Watchtower closed down the round table." I told them.

"It seems the feed was not cut." Daddy told me.

"That's not possible." They looked at me.

"We'll talk when you get home." Daddy told me. I nodded to him.

"Cargo?"

"Bring them in." I nodded to them.

"Get your back checked." Daddy told me and the feed was cut. I sat there. I looked out the door and centered on Vic.

"You didn't." I said. He smirked.

"Oh, I did Cap." I glared at him. I got up and pulled off my jacket. Kyle came over and helped me pull off my shirt. He cleaned off my back and put a seal over it. I pulled on a clean sports bra and tank top.

"You get to answer for yourself then." I told him. He nodded to me.

"Kids need to learn Cap. Anyways this here is Agent Forman and you know LT. Walker." I nodded and they sat down with us. He shut the door after Kyle let.

"Your both reporting out of our base. You'll debrief there and get looked at. After that you'll be sent where ever you need to be sent." I told them.

"You had no right." I looked at Forman. I smirked and shook my head.

"Deal with it man." Baby got up and hugged me. "Long time Lucy." He told me.

"Look at you all grown up. How are you?" He sat back down.

"I'm good. One piece. Ra's glaring at me." I nodded to him.

"Yeah well I almost benched him. Seems someone didn't tell him you were working on the list." He nodded.

"No I guess I didn't. He told me you were back." I nodded to him. "I was surprised you were as quick as you were." I nodded to him.

"Call in Watchman and we respond. But you caught us at a good time. We were in the middle of our PT's." He nodded to me.

"Good timing then." I winked at him. "What did Death do to piss you off?" He asked me.

"Oh, just ran our feed in the show room. We have some guests." He laughed. "Out with you. Bunk down, we'll fly smooth for you." He laughed. But got up and walked out with Forman. I watched them and got up. I pulled on my leather jacket and walked to the front.


	41. Chapter 41

I sat down and took control. I pulled on my head set and leaned back.

"Baby Doll?" Kyle said and sat down next to me. I noticed he closed the door though.

"The feed was on in the round table." I told him. He looked at me.

"Let him deal with it then." I nodded to him.

"I got hot." He nodded to me.

"You normally do when you pull your wipe. You have no one to answer to Baby Doll. I can see why Vic left up the feed. He wanted everyone to see who you are." He told me. I nodded.

"Yes, I can understand his action. I just can't agree with them. We have guests in the building. Some things should be left alone Kyle." He nodded to me.

"Yes, well somethings you just have to deal with." I gave him a look. He handed me a bottle of water and walked away. I took a drink and leaned back. I relaxed and put my leg up.

The guys in the back talked, relaxed and ate. Someone brought up an apple for me. I ate it and threw it away. I finished off the water and threw the bottle away.

"Pack up." I called back. I heard everyone started to clean up.

"Lock in." I called back. Nathan sat down next to me. He nodded to me. We slowed down, slowly dropped and touched down on the runway without so much of a bump. We headed to the hanger as we were doing our flight check. I saw our ride as we pulled into the hanger.

I nodded Nathan out and powered down. I grabbed my bag and followed everyone out. West locked down the plane, Adam locked the doors and we headed to the two SUV's and jeep. I got up and pulled away.

"Coming home." I finally said.

"Doors open." Peter told me.

"Beer, shower, hot food and a warm bed." I smiled and looked over at Vic.

"Beer, hot food, med, sex then a warm bed." He smirked at me.

"I need more than a beer. Fuck Natasha." Adam said. I nodded at him. I waved Adam up along with me. The SUV pulled up next to me and the passenger window opened.

"Hand them over." I said to him. Adam handed Baby a pack of smokes and a lighter. He handed them over to me. I knocked one out and took it. I lit it and handed it back to Nathan. He took one. I passed them back and winked at Baby. I pulled away.

"Yeah something harder would be nice. Beer's better in the shower though." I drove through town and pulled through the parking lot. The door opened and I slid through. West and Adam followed me and parked. The door closed.

"Hey Mama." Chad said and walked over to me. I grabbed my bag and got up.

"Hey Pappy." I winked at him. I closed the door and flicked my smoke into the ash tray.

"Bring them Trouble." I said. I reached over the bar and grabbed a beer. I popped it open and headed down the stairs. Chad was smiling at me as I took a drink.

"You got your beer at least." He told me softly. I nodded to him.

"Captain." We walked into the main room and all four heads were waiting. I nodded to them and moved aside.

"Lt. Walker and his team, ATF agent Forman and his team." I told them. "Did the kids hide or something?" I asked Chad. He just smirked. Everyone filed in and were surprised by who they saw.

"Right, have a seat gentlemen. We'll get you seen shortly." Andra walked in with a stack of folders. I blinked a few times at her. She was in a suit.

"Sit." I told them. Everyone sat down. I walked Chad into the com room and handed my head set over to Peter.

"Find me hot food." I told them. The guys followed.

"Lots of hot food." Vic said and took my beer. Nathan handed me his. Jack and Peter started naming off take out. I opened my wallet and dropped a bill on the table.

"Everything." I walked back out and headed upstairs. I line up some cups and started pouring a little of everything in them. I turned on the system and routed it into the locker room. I grabbed the cups.

"How long." I asked and passed out the drinks.

"It's coming." Jack told me. I nodded the guys with me. We walked out and headed to the gym.

"She's in a suit." Vic said and shook his head. We walked into the locker room and grabbed a shower.

"Half an hour." Peter said when he walked in. "Beer?" He asked and handed everyone a bottle. I leaned against the wall and took a drink.

"What's the damage?" Pat said.

"Cut down my back." I said and took a drink. My curtain opened, I looked back and saw all four heads were there.

"One in the leg." Vic said. They moved on. I took a drink and just stood under the water.

"Anyone else?" Daddy asked.

"Cut on my neck." West said.

"What?" I wiped the water out of my eyes and pecked out of the curtain. There was Christiana standing there with a white face and she was biting her lip.

"Cici?" West asked. She made a little sound. Then took a deep breath. She stood tall and folded her arm.

"We had dinner plans and you missed them." She glared. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"La Bela tomorrow at 8?" He asked her. She huffed and walked out. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Anyone else?" Pat asked.

"Bruised." Adam said.

"Anything else?" Spencer asked.

"No sir." We said together.

"Don't spend all day in the showers. Get looked at. Tomorrow we'll talk."

"Yes sir." We said. They left.

"Foods here." Jack said as he walked in. Just like that the water turned off. I dried off and wrapped up. I walked over to the lockers and pulled on my clothes.

"Smell that Baby Girl?" Nathan said and we walked out together. I was still drying my hair.

"Where's the heads?" I asked Jack.

"They retired for the night." I nodded and we headed upstairs. There was everyone. The pool table and counters were filled with food. I grabbed a beer, kissed Andra and started filling up my plate. Both teams were eating and sitting on the couches. The project was in line with everyone filling their plate's. Rangeman was upstairs with a plate talking to Scar.

"What do you say Baby Doll?" I sat my plate down on the bar and took a drink. The computer pulled up and I logged in.

"Let's kick back." I said and looked through the movies. House lights went done and I started the movie. I leaned against the bar and ate. But I looked around the warehouse and smiled.

"Home Sweet Home." I said and smiled.

"We're out." Kyle told me. I nodded to him.

"Tell them to take it upstairs." I nodded to Vic and Andra. He nodded back to me and walked away. I watched him talk to Vic, then met Nathan on the stairs and headed to their room. Vic put Andra over his shoulder and headed upstairs himself. I turned the volume up a little more.

I finished my beer and looked around. Everyone was either eating or kicking back. I put my plate in the dish washer, grabbed a new beer and headed down stairs.

I unlocked my office went in and sat down. I turned on my computer and leaned back while it turned on.

"Com's off Cap." I looked up at Jack. I nodded to him.

"Hit the rack." He smiled and walked away. I signed in and saw all the files that were waiting for me. I took a drink and started typing up the report.

"Night Cap." I looked over at the door and saw Peter and Chad. I nodded to them.

"See you in the morning." They nodded to me and headed to bed. They were tired. I went back to the report. While I was typing I added everything to the file. When I was done I signed the file off and sent it in. I leaned back and thought about it.

Then typed in the name that's been on my mind. A file showed up, I clicked on the picture and leaned back looking at it. I pulled up the new picture and sat the side by side.

"Something on your mind?" I looked over and saw Stark leaning against the door frame watching me. I just looked back at the pictures. He came over and looked at my screen. Then leaned against my desk.

"Natasha Scozin." I nodded to him.

"Who is she?" He asked me.

"At one time, she was the best assassin in the world. Worked for the Russians. Everyone called her the Red Rose." I told him.

"I know who that was." I nodded to him. "What's the history there?" He asked me.

"She turned sides when they killed her father. Worked for the government." I looked over at the door and saw Ra. He came in and shut the door. Sat down and turned the screen.

"What happened?"

"She died, a building blew up while she was inside." I told him and flipped the page showing him. "Turns out she didn't die. She's working for MI6." I told him.

"What does that change?" He asked me.

"We were the reason the building blew." I told him. He looked at us. I leaned back and just nodded.

"That would bother someone." Stark told us. We nodded. "Why hasn't anyone said anything?" He asked us.

"Some things we're aren't proud of." I told him. He nodded and understood. "We worked together sometimes and it never needed to be said. That's why some things never made the file's."

"Like today with MI6." We nodded to him.

"We can't cross branches. We wanted him dead, they wanted him alive. We took care of what needed to be taken care of and left. They got what they wanted. I guess we missed each other." I winked at him.

"Cut's through all the bull shit. This is why I like working for this team." I nodded to him.

"We like you too, Stark." I leaned back again and looked at the screen.

"She was young?" He asked us. We nodded to him.

"Younger then she should have been."

"How did you know she was MI6?" He asked me.

"She wasn't ATF and she wasn't military. She was there for a reason. There were other MI6 members there." I told him. "She has a lot to answer for." I leaned forward and closed down the file.

"Yes, she does." Chris said. He turned the screen back to me, got up and walked out. I took another drink of my beer.

"What else is bothering you?" Stark shut the door, moved over and sat down in front of my chair.

"Some coming down Stark."

"Kind of held back though." I nodded to him. "You're not released for the field Stephanie." He folded his legs and looked at me. I leaned back and nodded to him.

"Not in the least." He raised his eye brow. "I came back Stark. I didn't return. I might have a team, but I didn't plan to return." I told him.

"Why did you go then? Stephanie, you brought me in to over view the teams. I'm doing that. You might be able to pass my psych evaluations. But you're nowhere near field ready. From my count you've been on two mission so far." He told me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him.

"I want a real answer to why you went on both?" He told me. I took a drink and brushed my hair back.

"Death went missing. We haven't got into it. I went to find him. That was the only reason. Since he went missing in the past. I cleaned house. This time, I went to keep everyone in line. I'm able you know that. I wouldn't have gone if I wasn't. I'm just not able mentally. I never planned to put the team back together. They are spilt for a reason."

"I won't pass you, Captain." He told me.

"I didn't ask you to, did I Stark. I retired for a reason." He looked at me. We were quiet for a few minutes.

"What happened?" He asked me. I finished off my beer and looked at the wall.

"The day after Steven was put into the ground I went home with Andra. I was wild. So, I asked Andra to bind me. It worked all too well. My energy and memories are bound. The bind is still coming off. It's taking time for my energy to level out along with my memories to reform." I told him.

"How much are you waiting for?" He asked me.

"I have no clue. Things keep coming up and I take the time to remember. I lost years and years. It takes time to remember. Some things my body just knows and understands. Some things have very little meaning and are taking longer." He nodded and understood.

"It's causing problems?" He told me.

"Sometimes I react without thinking because it's something I'm used to. Stark the project is closing down. That should give me enough time."

"Your following your normal pattern." I nodded to him. "Do you want to put your team in the field?" He asked me.

"Hardly, Stark. Do you know what kind of mess I would have to clean up every time I returned. They're able, but they knew what they were signing on to when they signed onto my team. Nathan and Kyle were ready to stay. Peter and Jack are willing to watch over everyone. Chad, well his mind is what put him here."

"And you?"

"I'm done with it really. It's a rush, but coming down is hard." He nodded to me.

"Very well, I will be watching you." I winked at him.

"Go right ahead Stark. I always did like eyes following me around." He laughed and left. I grabbed my bag and opened my laptop. I checked out my school work and pulled out my books.

"Hey there Baby Doll." I looked up and smiled.

"Hey back." He slipped in, shut the door and leaned back in the chair in front of my desk. "What brings you doing here?"

"Brown finally got me patched up. Saw the light." I nodded to him.

"Thought you would come and bother me?" He nodded to me.

"Who called you?" He asked me.

"Walker, he's Ra's little brother. When he enlisted, he made sure Walker could remember my phone number if he was dying, fucking or fighting. When I retired my phone number was linked with the project." He nodded to me. "What put you on the cleaning list?" I asked him. He looked at me for a long time.

"Just added to the team to do what was needed." I nodded and understood what he meant.

"Are you done doing what's needed to be done?" He looked at me and raised his eye brow. "I'll ask another time. Get some rack time." He shook his head. But left. I went back to my homework.

"Either come to bed Babe or Bobby's going to look you over." I looked up and saw Ranger leaning against the door frame. I looked at my laptop and thought about it. I saved what I was working on and closed it.

"I guess I could use some sleep." He raised his eyebrow at me. I got up and walked over to him. "Where's Hector?" I asked him. He looked down at me and I could see he was looking my face over.

"No clue Babe. He does what he does." I nodded and walked past him. I turned off all the lights. Everyone has cleared out of the warehouse. I hope they made it to bed. I turned everything off and headed upstairs.


	42. Chapter 42

"You do know you locked everyone in here." I nodded to him and laid my hand on the boy's door. They were sleeping peacefully. I moved on and laid my hand on Troubles door and smirked. They were out and restless. I moved on and laid my hand on the guy's door. A wave of sleep hit me.

"I've got you, Babe." Ranger said and slipped his arm around me.

"I'm good, Andra's just keeping them asleep." I told him.

"Babe?"

"They need the sleep." He let it go. We walked into my room and saw Les and Tank already asleep on their own side of the bed. "Where's Bobby?" I asked him.

"Cleaning up." I nodded. He got me into bed, I watched him change and come back over. Again, he moved between Tank and I. How does he do that. He pulled me to him and I fall asleep.

I peeked open my eye and saw it was dark. I sat up and looked around. It was still very early so what woke me up. Then over the door I saw a blue blinking light. I slowly got up, pulled on a pair of socks and walked downstairs. I walked into the com room and heard the beeping sound.

I pulled a chair over and logged in. Then answered the call.

"Took you long enough." Natasha said.

"It's the middle of the night, Ash." I told her. But I was smiling. "Glad you remembered the number."

"I couldn't forget it, Steph." She told me. I nodded to her.

"Can you chat?" I asked her. Just like that the back wall came to life. She was sitting on a bed. "Computer?" She nodded to me.

"Safe." I nodded back to her.

"Are you allowed to call in?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Rules were never a care of mine. But yes, Steph I have permission to speak to you. Mother was surprised to find out we were sisters." I nodded to her. "Steph I'm so sorry." I nodded to her.

"Thank you." We looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I would rather explain when everyone's around. We'll talk private again. I know you won't leave me alone." I leaned back and looked at her thinking about it.

"I'll go awake everyone." She nodded to me. I got up and headed up stairs. I started the coffee marker, then grabbed the coffee pot and put it on the stove. I mixed everything in it that sounded good and headed upstairs. I walked into the boy's room and crawled up the bed.

"Baby Doll?" Nathan asked.

"Natasha's on the phone." Kyle rolled out of the bed, found a pair of briefs and walked away. Nathan sat up and rubbed his face. "Coffee's on." I handed him a pair of sweats. He pulled on his underwear, pants and socks. Then pushed me out of the room.

I walked into Trouble's room and was surprised to see Christiana in bed with both. I walked over and knelt next to Adam.

"Natasha's on the phone." I told him and brushed his hair back. "Coffee's down stairs." I told him.

"I'll get them awake." Christiana told me. I smiled at her softly.

"Thanks, Honey." She nodded to me and pulled the pillows from under their heads. She laid against them.

"Wake up." She said as I walked out. I walked into the guy's room and turned on the lamp.

"Natasha's on the phone." I told them. They sat up at once. But they weren't awake. I handed them clothes and headed downstairs. I filled up some coffee cups and waited. Christiana and her two came down and took their cups and walked downstairs. Andra and her two grabbed their cups and headed down stairs. I followed with my own and smirked.

Kyle moved Natasha to the round table. I sat down and winked at her.

"Look at all you. I remember a time where you all could roll out of bed. It looks like Steph had to pull you out of bed." She told everyone.

"We went to sleep two hours ago, and just got back from 2 days of not sleeping and a week of PT's. Stuff it Ash." Vic told her.

"Poor baby." He glared at her.

"Explain Ash." Chris told her. She nodded to them.

"A few weeks before I went on the mission with you. I found out that someone was looking for me. Steve and I tried to find out what was happening. I had to take matters into my own hands." She stopped talking. I looked at her for a few seconds, then followed her eyes and saw Chad was standing in the doorway.

"Morning Pappy, you're awake early." He nodded to me. He took a step backwards. "Chad this is Ash, Ash this is Chad." He looked from me to her.

"Hey there Pappy, you surprised me. You're up early." He was trying to catch up.

"It happens when you sleep during the day." She laughed at him.

"Yes, it does." He just shook his head and headed upstairs. "Nothing was happening fast enough so I took matters into my own hands. Cut my com link and made my way out the back of the building. It blew and I was dead. I needed to die. I met up with MI6 4 years ago. Between those times, I was pretty much living a quiet life."

"What tagged you with MI6?" I asked her.

"I knew someone, who knew someone who was working with someone who was holding an agent." She told me.

"And?"

"I didn't like what was happening. I intervened and returned the agent home. Mother came to talk to me. Now I intervene when there's a need. I know a lot of people and my people know even more. How I got involved with Pope I have no idea. We don't even know the same people." I nodded to her.

"Do you know anything about Red Crush?" I asked her.

"You mean the soda, I prefer Organ Crush." She told me. I nodded to her. She didn't know. "I'll ask about it."

"Do so in a manner that's silent. I'm not even in the loop." She nodded to me. Everyone started getting caught up. Chad came back and headed back to his room. A few minutes later Peter came and checked out what was going on. He shook his head and went back to bed.

I pulled the keyboard over to me and made a link from her computer to the tower. She nodded to me when I was done.

"Good morning, Ash." Daddy said when he walked in.

"Good morning, Frank." He walked into the gym. Ash said hello to the other heads and they passed. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:30. They just went back to catching up. Chad and Peter came out again.

"Might want to move to the com." Peter told me as they moved into the gym.

"It's late, I should be going. Someone did say something about rest." She smirked. "You know where to find me." She gave a finger wave and was gone.

"Did you?" Ra looked at me.

"Are you asking if I hacked into Red Rose's system and left a back door to us. Yes, yes I did." He smirked. "You do know half of you are in your underwear?"

"Do you know this is my house." West said and leaned back. He took a drink, only to find out his cup was empty. He got up and walked up stairs.

"We have dinner tonight." Christiana told him.

"Cap, do your thing." He called back to me. Christiana looked at me.

"It's 6 in the morning. Remind me later this morning. We have a file to go over." I told everyone. They nodded. "Vic." I nodded to him to come with me and got up.

"Get the teams up and in the gym. We're heading to the hills tomorrow." He told everyone. Got up and followed me. I opened the med room and turned on the lights. Andra got him sitting on the table. I grabbed everything that was needed.

"This is going to be a bitch." He said and laid back. Andra held his chest down. I pulled off the med seal and looked the area over.

"I can cut it out, pull it out or use the pliers."

"Don't care." He told me. I put on a pair of gloves and cleaned his leg off. I worked my finger in the hole and felt the bullet. I felt around and grabbed the knife.

"What do you think you're doing?" I held up my hand and put a field on the doorway.

"Ready?" I asked him. Andra nodded to me. I held his leg, cut the hole bigger and pulled out the bullet. He arched off the bed.

"Um I'm surprised it didn't make it to the bone." I dropped it on the tray and cleaned out his leg. Bobby was still yelling.

"Angel." He told me and was taking some breaths. I nodded and gave him a shot. "Son of a bitch." He yelled.

"How do you want it?" I asked him. I wiped off his leg.

"Gone." I nodded to him and kicked the door shut.

"Ready." He nodded. I held the wound closed and pushed my energy into it. It started closing. I put some gel on it to hold it shut and slapped a seal back on his leg. I pulled off my gloves and started cleaning up.

"Send West in." Andra helped him up.

"Son of a bitch that hurts." She handed him a pair of crutches and opened the door. Bobby was standing there with his arms folded and was glaring.

"West you're up." Vic yelled as he walked out. Andra shook her head.

"I could have done that." I winked at her and pulled the computer over. I pulled up Vic's file and made the med notes in it that were needed.

"Anywhere else?" I asked Andra.

"Three bruises on the chest. Two on the back." I nodded and added them.

"We're out of coffee." He said and walked in. Bobby followed him. West gave him a look, but sat down on the table. He pulled off his shirt and gave me time to finish. I signed out of Vic's folder and looked over.

"I'm not pleased." I said when I saw the white patch over his heart.

"Trust me neither was I." He told me. I thought about it and walked out. I walked into the lab and opened the back wall. I walked in and looked through the racks. I grabbed two bags of blood and walked back out.

"What's that for?" Christiana asked me as soon as she saw it. I gave West a look. He nodded to me.

"Weston's lost some blood." She nodded and I grabbed the stand and hung the blood.

"Cici will you help me start breakfast. Guys don't normally like being seen as weak." Cici gave West a look and walked out with Andra. I shook my head and kicked the door shut.

"Hit an artery?" He nodded to me. I grabbed everything and pulled on a pair of gloves. I felt his neck and chest. I grabbed a lead and turned on the computer to his file. He gave me a look.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Live with it." I took his left wrist and felt it. He nodded to me. I opened the lead and watched the computer pick it up. I felt his wrist again and slipped the needle into his wrist.

"I hate this shit." He told me. I went back to the computer and watched everything.

"I know. At least I didn't make you do it yourself. You're lucky Cici's not here to ask questions." He gave me a look. I grabbed a lead and hooked the IV together. Before I was ready the IV was already in his hand. I hooked them together and let it run.

"Going to drop if I take it off?"

"Maybe." I checked the computer and pulled it off. I grabbed his neck and caught him. I looked back at the computer and watched his vitals.

"You're benched." I told him.

"We're not even done with PT's Cap." I didn't care I was already making the notes in his folder. "How long?" He asked me.

"I don't know. We'll see." He nodded to me. "Death has two down, I might just put the teams together."

"Death took one in the leg." I shrugged to him. "Why the hell isn't he benched and I am?" He asked me. I turned the computer towards him and let him see why he was benched.

"I haven't even taken the seal off." He nodded and shut up. "How's Adam?" I asked him.

"Little shit." I nodded and watched his vitals. "Let's hear it?"

"Pull, close and seal. Stop, close and seal." I told him.

"Difference?" He asked me.

"They both have there down sides." He looked at me waiting. I pulled the chair over and sat down.

"You'll lose a shit load of blood, take more units and be down longer. Your low as it is. I'll have to jump you and you'll still take some units." He nodded to me and thought about it. "I'll have more time to work also."

"Drop." He told me. I nodded to him. "How long?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how far I drop you. Depends on how long it takes me to jump you. You made a mess." He nodded to me. I rubbed my hands together.

"This is going to hurt." I nodded to him. "All the way." I nodded to him.

"Planned on it. I hate working against the clock." I got up, but stopped when I saw something. I shook my head and pulled the computer back towards me. I flipped the page and started reading. I got half way down when I looked at him.

I grabbed a shot and gave it to him and started rubbing my hands together. He added it to his IV and flipped the page back.

"Ready?" He nodded.

"What did you see?"

"You're a dick." He nodded to me and laid down.

"Ready." He said. I pulled apart my hands a few times and saw the energy.

"Oh shit." I looked over and saw Adam standing in the doorway. He shut the door and came over. He turned the screen on his way and grabbed a box and sat it down.

"Have fun." He said and I laid my hands on his chest and head. He jumped off the table and was out.

"Go." Adam said. I shook my hand and grabbed West's neck. I pulled off the seal and let the blood run out. "What's pissing you off, Cap?"

"His white counts in the trash." I told him and felt the cut. I cleaned it out and found the artery. I held it and pushed some energy into it.

"More than his white count." He told me.

"White patch." I told him and moved away. I cleaned off his neck and felt it.

"I thought he got rid of those?" He asked me.

"So, did I." I cleaned his neck again and laid my hand on his neck. "He's been only here far too long." Adam laughed.

"Baby Doll all of us have been alone far too long." I nodded to him. I cleaned off his neck again and glued it shut. I laid a new seal over it. Adam handed me the plate.

"It's charged." I nodded and laid it over his heart. I pushed the button and he jumped. I watched the screen and pushed it again.

"Fuck." West yelled and jumped.

"Welcome back to the land of the living bro." Adam told him and took the plate. I watched the screen and waited for everything to level out.

"Two should do it for now." I told Adam and he walked out. I laid my hand over his chest and felt him. Everything leveled out nicely. Adam hooked up the bags and I sat down and started writing in his file. I saved everything and turned towards him.

"I believe I gave you orders to remove the white patches Weston?" I asked him and folded my leg.

"I did." He told me and looked at me. "I remade them." He added.

"The lead stays." He nodded to me. I nodded to the door. Adam helped him up. "I want them gone."

"Yes Ma'am." I watched his vitals for a few minutes.

"Ready?" Andra asked and walked in. "Hello Bobby," I looked over at him. He was still pissed off.

"Ask."

"What the fuck was that?" He asked me. I let her help me out of my shirt. I sat on the table and she moved behind me. She pulled off the seal and felt my back.

"You need stitches." Bobby said.

"No, she doesn't. She won't be care and it will make matters worse." I felt Andra clean my back and rub something over the cut. She pulled it together and glued it. I felt the seal being put back on. I nodded and pulled my shirt back on.

"This isn't healthy." Bobby said.

"Bobby super glue is clean and safe. While the skin heals, the glue will dissipate. There's no chance of infection or high scaring." She told him. "Steph rips stitches to easy." Bobby didn't like this. I watched Andra adding to my file. I nodded her out and watched her leave. I looked at Bobby and waved him to sit.

"I heal quickly Bobby you have nothing to worry about. You can look at it when every you want to. Tomorrow if you feel glue isn't smart still you can pull it and put in stitches." He looked my face over and nodded.

"First thing I'll look." I nodded to him.

"If you wake me up I'll shoot you. Besides that, I don't care. Now you were asking about West. He's made a patch that will speed up the process of creating red blood cells. Which I made him tank because it puts your white in the trash. There's more problems than not. The bullet hit his artery. He sealed it and put on the patch to make up for the blood loss. I stopped his heart to fix his neck. Then brought him back." He nodded to me.

"With your powers?" He raised his eyebrow and I nodded. He needed time to take everything in.

"Bobby, I don't expect you to believe me." He looked my face over. "Are you good though because I have some work." He stood up. I hopped down and walked out. The round table was full and waiting for me. I sat down and we went through the debriefing. When everything was done, I pointed to Vin. The heads looked at him.

"This is the first real look our teams got of the Cap. They needed to see that she can take the office and have their back." He told them. They thought about it and nodded.

"Try it again Death and your pulled." My dad said. He nodded and understood. "How far are you?" He asked us.

"We're in the woods. We'll go back through and start the games over. Then move on. After the games, we'll go to the vault while you're going through the files. Only a few have bought up questions. While they have passed the PHs, I'm not happy. They'll rack some time now. Nothing from Brown has made me question anyone. A few have some issues. Nothing from Stark has made me worry. While we're down we'll see what we can do." They nodded.

"I've been through the files. Andra is cleaning up. I'm upgrading, it's needed. I'll put the boys and Hector on that." They nodded. "I'm killing all our ID's. After the vault, we'll go through them and create new ones. Daddy do you want your base up graded?" I nodded.

"We're thinking of killing the bases and creating new ones besides Watchtower." Spencer told me. We were all surprised.

"You want to kill the bases?" I asked them.

"Yes Baby Doll we do." Parker said. "We've left them open too long. The building and shack aren't protected. Bear and Joey we trust."

"Where the hell do you want to put our new bases?" I asked. They haven't thought about that.

"Could put it in the back yard." Adam said. Everyone looked at him. "We were talking about roll house." He told me. I nodded.

"You want to put home base in the back of Mama and Papa's house?" My Daddy asked.

"I just wanted to make a pathway." They laughed.

"It's owned by a private family and has been for years. It's not connected to the team at the least. We can buy the reminding land around Mama and Papa's house. Put in the garage back there. Build down to give the tower. Move everything from all the bases there." I said.

"Protection?" Steven asked me.

"Build down. Clock everything." Vin said. They nodded. They looked at each other and thought about it.

"While it's being built, we'll use the garage. We could always make the house into a B and B. The house buildings could be for captains."

"The project will grow if you do this Baby Doll." Spencer said. We all gave him a look. "The project holds a few government contacts. We could bring them forward. Whitewash is only known by a few people. Making it untraceable."

"Which contacts?" I asked.

"Research, development, coops and deployment. We have sky contacts also." Daddy told me. I leaned back and thought about it.


	43. Chapter 43

"We've ran the last two full time. You want to reopen the first two?" They didn't answer me. "That's not your say so. Get back to me then. Giving us something to retire with wouldn't bother us. I could build as far down as we need. Check points and so on." They nodded.

"Work on it. You have 6 openings in the field." Spence told me and got up. They walked down the hall to their office. I glared at them.

"Who says I want to add another team." I said.

"Later." West said and pulled me up with him. I followed him and he sat on the bike. I thought about it while I put my gun together.

"Starks." I said as I started working on West's back.

"What's up Sunshine."

"Want a transfer?" I asked him and glanced up at him. He gave me a look.

"Why?"

"Seems we're becoming our very own branch. I need a shrink do finish that officially." He leaned against the bike and thought about it.

"When?" He asked me.

"Maybe a year." He gave me a look.

"Sunshine you have five teams. I'm never needed." He told me.

"Seems like we're going to grow. I'm sure I could get Ranger to add you to his staff." He thought about it now.

"I'll think about it. Games back on tomorrow." I nodded.

"We'll see if it's only going to be one round or more, then move on." I wiped off West's back and looked the raven over. It looked great. I started cleaning up.

"Mamma." I looked at Chad.

"Hey Pappy." He took West's spot. I leaned back and looked at him. "Andra does covers. If that's what's on your mind. She'll make it look great. Unless you have something else in mind?" I raised my eye brow.

"I don't care." He told me. I looked at him and thought about it.

"Want to think about it?" He shrugged. I grabbed a book and handed it to him. "Give it a look over and get back to me. Andra and I aren't the only ones who can ink you. Hector is great with ink. He'll read your soul." He nodded, I got up and kissed his head. "Listen to your soul." He nodded to me.

"Thanks Mamma." I smiled at him. Finished cleaning up and walked upstairs. I leaned against the railing and watched everyone.

"Something on your mind." I glanced at Bobby. He leaned against the railing with me.

"Just relaxing. Something on your mind, Bobby?" He looked the room over.

"That feeling never leaves you. You might be raised with your family. But this is your real family. You didn't pick them, but you protect them and they protect you. Home is only where your heart is." I told him softly. He nodded to me. "Have you figured it out that you belong, Bobby?" He gave me a look.

"Bomber." I smiled at him.

"Stark breaks into our heads and makes us talk with him and we love him outside his office. Bobby he's hardly ever here for us and he has an office. None of us have a problem with you in your office. You'll be called in all the time. If I didn't black out the mission, you would have cleaned up our boo boos. Besides sometimes we have to figure out what we're going to do." He gave me a look.

"Such as?" He asked me. I nodded to the door. He looked at it and looked at me. "Steph?"

"Oh, what we're going to make out of this. Are we going to get together or just play around. How close or deep." I shrugged.

"Meaning?"

"Fucking, dating, marriage. Spend the night, share living areas, living together. Together with all 5, 3, 2. Body, feelings or soul." He just looked at me. I leaned sideways on the railing and smiled. Then turned away and walked into my room. I looked back at him and smirked at him. He thought about it and followed me. I kicked the door behind him.

"We don't have to talk about it till we get home." He looked my face over. "Doors are open till then." He cupped my neck and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled his shirt off. We worked each other out of our clothes, he laid me on the bed and followed.

"Baby?" He asked me. I ran my foot up his leg and rolled us.

"Second thoughts?" He cupped my hips. I rolled my hips and he stopped thinking. We found a common speed we liked. Bobby knew just how to touch me to turn me on.

"Do I always miss the invitation?" Bobby stopped and I glanced back. Lester was leaning against the door. "I'm going to start to have my feelings hurt." I rolled my hips and Bobby locked his jaw.

"That Beautiful is Bobby trying to hold onto his control." Lester said as he moved behind me and kissed my neck. "This won't let him." He said and I felt his hand between our legs. Bobby arched, I moaned and smirked. He stopped thinking and finely gave me what I wanted.

Lester let me lean against him. The angle changed and Bobby hit the right spot. We came and Lester held me. I caught Les rubbing Bobby's legs. I leaned forward and held myself over him and kissed him.

"Stop thinking so hard Bobby." He kissed me back. "Hungry?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Yes." I nodded and kissed him. Les pulled back a little and I got up. I pushed him forward. He caught himself over Bobby.

"Kiss and make up." I pulled on some underwear, pants, bra and tank top. I watched them talk softly and kiss. Then Les got up and pulled Bobby up. Bobby got dressed. I waved them out and followed. Lunch was left overs. Everyone dug in and cleaned up.

I headed downstairs and worked on my homework. Someone brought me dinner. I finished reading and did some homework and sent it in. When I was finished, I cleaned up after myself, locked down the building and headed up stairs. Bobby and Les were asleep in bed. Then I heard the shower. I changed and walked into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and watched the hottest scene ever.

Tank had Ranger against the wall fucking him slowly. The water was falling down them. I wonder if they would let me film them. Neither were very vocal but you could tell that both were turned on. Watching got me wet.

"Stop playing Tony." Ranger demanded. Then glowered because I knew Tank bit him. But he stopped driving Ranger and gave in. Ranger leaned against the wall when he came and Tank leaned over him. It took a few minutes and Tank pulled away bringing Ranger with him.

"When's the encore." I asked. They both looked at me. I gave them a finger wave. They both looked at the door.

"Tomorrow." Tank finally said and moved under the water. Ranger gave him a look. I hopped down.

"I'll bring snakes." Before I hit the door, Ranger grabbed me and pulled me into the shower.

"Snakes are not needed Babe." He pulled off my shirt. "You can't video us either." He said as my pants fell. I turned around and kissed him. He lifted me and gave me what I wanted. He fucked me into the wall.

"I was going to bed." I said and huffed.

"You wouldn't have been able to get to sleep." He told me softly. I rolled my eyes and washed off. "Go to Lester." He told me. I nodded.

"You missed their show earlier Baby Girl." I looked up at Tank. He smirked at me. I glared at him, he just leaned down and kissed me. They let me finish getting cleaned up and turned off the water. We dried off and got into bed. I did put on my shorts and shirt.

Four naked men in my bed. I shook my head and laid down with them.


	44. Chapter 44

With the heads here we did the first round of the games. All the teams went up against each other. Then each team went off against my team and we were the overall winner. Each one of the teams had something the other did not.

Today though we were starting our ability to withstand torture. Vic, Chris, West, myself and Adam draw straws. West lost. The heads, Bobby and Stark left after breakfast. While they were eating, I drugged his team. I leaned against the bar watching them. One by one they dropped like flies.

"Cap." Vic glared at me when he saw West out. I nodded to him. Leaders were going through it also. He went a little white. I nodded to the SUV. My team helped me load them and I drove away with them following. The guys didn't know I was pulling the full team in.

I pulled through the gate and drove back to the door. I got out, the guys followed and helped me bring each guy down and lock them in a room. The heads, Stark and Bobby were sitting at the inner table waiting. I grabbed the files on everyone and laid them down.

Nat and Kyle worked with Jack and Peter. Chad was with me. He wasn't too sure what was going to happen. I pulled out my chair and I sat him down while I read through each of their files. They've all been through this type of training. West was the only one who's been through this with me.

"Have you been informed, Bobby?" I asked him when I looked up. He nodded but was wearing a blank face. "We'll start with West. Grab the table." I said and looked back. Nat and Kyle nodded to me. They handed Peter and Jack a box and grabbed the table. They walked out and into West's room. I started writing in the file.

"What's the table, Steph?" Bobby asked.

"You'll see." I pushed the file to Chad. "Write the time we finish hooking him up, wake him up, start and when we finish. Sign each one with your tag." He nodded to me. I got up and walked into West's room.

I pointed to where I wanted the table. Each case was sat on the table. I opened them and moved them where I wanted them. I worked West over getting him hooked to each case. Nat and Kyle were already stripping him.

"Vin's going to expect each team done now." Kyle said. I nodded to him.

"I draw also." They looked at me. "Spencer will stand in for me." They looked at me.

"Baby Doll." I nodded to Nat.

"That's why Stark is sitting in." They shook their heads. I finished and reached in my pocket and pulled out a package. I shook it and snapped it. Then held it under his nose. West's eyes snapped open as his body tried to move. He looked around quickly and glared at me. I turned the boxes on and read the right one. West looked sound. I reached in my back pocket and sat a disc down and pushed the center button. It turned green.

"Name." I asked and looked at West. He just held my eyes. I looked his face over and pushed the button on the case. West twitched. "Name." He didn't answer, I hit the button.

"Race." I asked him.

"Dutch American." He said in a clear voice. I watched the other box and saw he was still sound.

"Name." I asked him again. He held my eyes. I hit the button. "Eye color." I asked him.

"Blue." He said. I watched the box.

"Height." I asked him.

"6'2."

"Weight?"

"202." I nodded and found his base line.

"What is your reason for joining Whitehall?" I asked him. He held my eyes. I hit the button.

"Phone number." He held my eyes. I pushed the button.

"What is Christiana to you." His eyes went cold. I turned everything up and pushed the button. His jaw locked. I hit 8 and asked him all types of questions that had to do with his life. I got him pissed but he didn't react once. He answered questions that didn't matter to his personal life. I turned both boxes off.

"Whose idea was this." He asked me in a cold voice. I walked over and flipped the lights to the other room. He sat before the heads. They each nodded their head. He passed. I started unhooking him.

"Clam down West. Each person is going through it." His eyes cut to me. I nodded and put everything away. I nodded to the boys and they took care of everything.

"Head back or kick back?" I asked him. He leaned back. I dropped his clothes on his lap and walked out. I flipped the lights and shut the door behind me.

"You use shock torture." Bobby asked me at once. I glanced at him.

"All over the body also." I signed the report and put it aside. I picked the next file and sat it in front of Chad. He looked up at me.

"What's the disc?" He asked me.

"It's a recording that only picks up voice patterns. It only clicks on and off with a voice." He nodded and thought it was cool. I tapped the file and he nodded to me. I walked into the closet and grabbed a box. I walked into Sam's room and sat down in the chair.

I woke him up and folded my legs. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. Then he looked at me. He was waiting for me to start. He knew what was going on. I pulled out the box and sat it on my knee. He looked at it. I just held his eyes and waited him out.

Like with Sam, I worked through West's team getting a base line on each man. Then leaned against the table waiting them out. I knew their teacher and was pleased with the base line I was getting already. Chad was keeping record of everything.

I walked over and opened the closet. I looked through my cases and thought about what I was going to do. I grabbed a few cases and handed them to my team while I told them where to take them.

"How many ways do you have?" Bobby asked me when he looked into the closet. I looked around.

"If you can think it, most likely I've stocked it. Training is a little cleaner than if I was working someone over.

I STOPPED WRITING THIS STORY BUT WOULD LIKE TO FINISH IT.


End file.
